White lies down the moon
by MagicalAgent
Summary: 2dapartedebluemoon. Poco más de tres meses después de la ilusión, Linus y Killa tratan de regresar a sus vidas antes de toda la locura en la que se sumergieron por estúpides, cosa dificil. Irán a Beacon Hills y podrán muchas cosas patas para arriba. La verdad, Scott no se esperaba que después de tantos años y casi morir (de nuevo) alguién de su pasado lsumary
1. Chapter 1

Ambientada despues de la cuarta temporada.

Poco más de tres meses después de despertar de una ilusión, Linus Wyatt y Killa McCall -prima de Scott- tratan de regresar a sus vidas como eran antes de toda la locura que fue su vida por semanas (aunque para ellos fueron meses) con ciertas dificultades, porque vivir en una mentira tan real comenzó a darle problemas que comienzan a tratar de borrar regresando a su vida y viejos hábitos lo más posible.

Sin embargo, aun hay peligros haya afuera, mentiras de varias partes que se deben de descubrir y más mentiras apunto de decirse en cuantó Killa y Linus vayan a Beacon Hills a cursar su último año escolar (Linus obligado).

Killa lo único que quiere es regresar a su vida y recuperar una parte de ella que se le fue negada, quiere estar cerca de Scott, Stiles, Melissa, su tio y el sherrif. Regresar a sus vidas y pensar como poder decirle quien es sin dar muchas explicaciones. No es tan fácil... menos si sus momentos para pensar se las pasa con Tana Wyatt y sus horribles clases de magia. Y por supuesto, estar lo más lejos posible de Derek Hale.

Linus por otro lado, lo único que quiere es su vida, el control de sus poderes, descubrir porque es un Balam tan extraño y dejar de ser idiota con Nezza, y si no es posible eso ultimo, apartarse de ella.

Nada sucede como quieren. Muchas cosas se irán revelando, poniendolos a prueba.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Ni Teen Wolf ni los personajes, excepto los que no conozcan son mios. **

**Todo es de Jeff Davis y su respectivo equipo.**

**La historia es producto de mi loca y mentalmente desorientada cabeza.**

**Aqui les traigo el primer cpaitulo de mi historia, espero que les guste y se animen igual que cuando leyeron blue moon y a los nuevos lectores, bueno, aun se puede leer esta ya que esta historia estar llena de partes donde me refiera a la otra.**

**Nik: si, entiendo que no hayas podido evitar dejar comentarios en estpa historia antes y, bueno, eso de dejar de ser idiota con Nezza aun se estar por ver jajaja.**

**Aglae Smoak (por cierto, me gsta tu nombre): lo que me recomendats elo pensaba hacer y tus dudas te aseguró que si te animas a leer esta segunda parte se te seran respondidas, aunque si lo que Killa vivio con Dere fue más falso, pero Linus si se acostó con Nezza n condiciones un poco diferentes. ALo expicare en otros caps.**

Espero que difrunten el cap.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 1<em>**

— ¡Carajo, Killa! ¿puedes escucharme un solo minuto?-le gruñó Linus, enojado.

¿Y cómo no estarlo con la conducta que mostraba?, se preguntó.

Killa no dejaba de ir de aquí para acá, recogiendo los juegos de las mesas o los libros. Le daba la espalda y en ningún momento se detuvo, dio media vuelta, lo miro, dejando de hacer lo que hacía. Desde que llegó, en ningún momento lo miro aparte para abrazarlo cuando llegó con un nuevo cuaderno en las manos (y que aún estaban en ellas).

Ella era desesperante a veces. Los últimos 2 meses y cacho: todo el tiempo.

— No te estoy cerrando la boca con mis dedos-farfulló tomando 3 libros de la mesa del fondo y llevándolos al estante que estaba en la pared contraria a la puerta.

— ¡Mírame!-exigió

Acomodó un libro. Dio vuelta y lo miro, como se lo pidió, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre sus pechos y lo miro diciendo: "¿y bien?"

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Killa en su conducta tan estúpida e infantil, bufó y volvió a dar vuelta, terminando de acomodar los libros que aún estaban en sus manos.

— Eres una loca necia-suspiró tratando de respirar despacio. Comenzaba a enojarse y sabía que sucedía cuando eso pasaba: se transformaba.

Los últimos tres meses era una bomba de tiempo. El tiempo se acaba con la más ligera molestia o dolor; explotaba y las garras, colmillos, ojos brillantes aparecerían y no se iban en varios minutos… si es que no atacaba algo antes.

— ¿Por qué crees que estoy en éste lugar?-Killa volvió a mirarlo y extendió los brazos.

Parecía que señalaba la habitación (una gran sala de estar donde los internos jugaban o recibían visitas, y si se portaban bien, los dejaban pasar a la habitación de lado donde había un televisión), más supo en menos de un segundo que señalaba a toda la instalación: el estúpido hospital psiquiátrico que se internó ella misma 2 meses y medio atrás.

Era la paciente estrella según le dijo Thomas: iba a sus terapias, a las terapias de grupo, tomaba los medicamentos y nunca causaba problemas.

Las enfermeras y enfermeros la amaban porque ella se quedaba en las salas de descanso cuando los demás iban a comer y arreglaba todo.

Las enfermeras la creían la buena chica que cualquier mamá quiere de nuera (muy a pesar de sus gritos todas las noches). Él sabía que no lo hacía por ser buena, sino para olvidar y enfrascarse en otra cosa que no fuese dibujar y escribir, y pensar en las cosas que vivirían aquellos días en el Otro mundo, que para ellos se sintieron meses y otra vida casi totalmente distinta.

Fue y es difícil para ellos aún despertar y ver que nada fue real.

— Ocupo curarme de mi locura.-continuó tratando de no mirarlo mucho a los ojos.

Le parecía curioso. ¿Trataba de que no leyera en ellos sus emociones?

— No estás loca-le espetó, dejando su pregunta de lado-Sólo eres un estúpida niña con problemas, que espera que un psiquiátrico y medicinas la cure. ¿Crees que las medicinas te harán olvidar lo que vivimos?

Killa suspiró con tristeza en los ojos. — Sabes bien que no.

— Entonces-se movió y se puso a un lado de ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros-Vámonos de aquí. Te internaste tu misma, significa que puedes salir por tu propio pie si quieres. –trato de empujarla para que fueran a la salida y a la recepción para que firmara los estúpidos papeles que debía de firmar, pero oyó a Killa suspirar y con suavidad se apartó de su brazo y volvió a zigzaguear por las mesas recogiendo los libros. Linus suspiró-¡Carajo, Killa!

— Las enfermeras te regañaran. Tienes una política de cero palabrotas.-musitó Killa pasando por su lado y acomodando los libros.

Le echo un ojo a la habitación; ya estaba limpia. Habría desorden de nuevo en algunas horas, pero a Killa no parecía impórtale.

Levantó la vista (no sabía en qué momento la había bajado) y no vio a Killa frente a él con su pantalón gris y su blusa manga larga blanca. Volteó a todos lados y fue cuando la vio saliendo de la habitación.

Salió de la habitación— ¡Hey!- trotó y pronto alcanzo a Killa, sin importar que algunos del personal lo miraran raro por su grito.

Ya debían de estar acostumbrados. Visitaba el lugar por lo menos 4 veces por semana.

— Creí que ya te había perdido-le dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa.

— Necesitas más que agarrarme descuidado para perdérteme-contradijo Linus.

Las paredes del pasillo por el cual caminaban eran grises y las puertas eran azules. Los pisos de arriba eran donde dormían los internos y tenían números dorados, las de abajo solo tenían placas con los nombres de los doctores. Varias se abrieron y por ellas salían doctores con bata y pacientes.

La clínica a decir verdad era pequeña, con cierto aire de hogar y sin locos exagerados como los pintaban en las películas. Leyó el folleto del hospital y por sus continuas visitas al mismo sabía lo siguiente de la clínica: no tiene más de 100 pacientes, tenía un hermoso jardín donde la mayoría de los pacientes se la pasaban para comer o hacer alguna actividad (en uno de los pasillos del primer piso había una gran cuarto de pintura. Hasta tenía una maestra, según supo), por lo menos el 80 % de los pacientes eran señores y señoras de edad con Alzheimer, demencia senil o jóvenes con problemas para reconocer la realidad por la culpa de adicciones. Los psiquiatras también tenían consultorios privados, no tenían habitación acolchonada y ningún paciente usaba camisa de fuerza y parecía más una casa de retiro de 7 pisos, con diferentes estilos arquitectónicos, con 45 000 metros cuadrados y un gran jardín.

Adentro todas las pareces era grises y las puertas azules, el edificio tenía forma de un gran calcetín sucio color rojo.

Detestaba el lugar y el ligero olor a calmantes en el ambiente.

¿Qué rayos hacia su mejor amiga en una clínica psiquiátrica como ésa? Y más importe ¿por qué seguía ahí? Ella detestaba todo lugar que oliera a medicinas.

Pasaron por una puerta al final del pasillo y salieron a un pasillo que solo una baranda a su derecha (a su izquierda estaba una pared rojiza) color azul metálico los separaba del jardín. Aunque no lo pareciera, realmente el lugar eran dos edificios unidos en uno por el pasillo donde ahora estaban caminando, uno que estaba en el tercer piso y otro en el sexto.

— Linus, de verdad. No sigas perdiendo tú tiempo-le dijo Killa rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían instalado.

Parecía un poco cansada.

— Tú no eres una pérdida de tiempo.

De repente Killa se detuvo. Linus paso de largo unos pasos y después se detuvo, dio media vuelta y la miro pasos atrás de él. Killa ahora tenía la vista gacha, sus brazos había vuelta a ponerse sobre sus pechos, cruzados y miraba suavemente a un lado.

El ruido de algunos pacientes vitoreando porque ganaron un juego le llegó a unos metros a su izquierda, pero no miro. La miraba a ella y se dio cuenta de su conducta tan… extraña.

— Killa-la llamo algo confundido

— Para ustedes nunca soy una pérdida del tiempo-lo interrumpió Killa sin mirarlo. Con "ustedes" sabía a quienes se refería- Para ustedes soy la cosa más importante como para cambiar la rutina de sus vidas y pararla, por si se han dado cuenta-ahora lo miro y su mirada era dura, fiera. Igual su voz- Linus, no me metí aquí sólo porque deseaba que doctores diferentes a Thomas con su condescendencia y conducta poco ética me atendieran. ¡Vine aquí para que todos dejaran de vigilar mis pasos como si fuese una niña de cinco años que no puede anudarse los zapatos sola! Detuvieron sus vidas para ayudarme a sanar, cuando hacían todo menos eso. Vine aquí a alejarme de esa mierda. Vine aquí a sanar.

Linus puso una expresión perpleja y ahora comprendió porque Rubí se negaba a convencer a Killa de salirse de aquella casa de locos. Ella lo sabía. Las palabras que ahora escuchaba, Rubí las escuchó antes o mínimo las intuyó.

— Puedes hacerlo en tú casa, con los que te quieren-replicó Linus, negándose a quietar el dedo del renglón y acercándose a ella.

No lo había quitado desde su primera visita. Un día Killa salió de casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, 3 horas después llamó desde la oficina del director de lugar y aviso que estaba bien y la ayudarían en donde estaba.

Nadie pudo sacarla y al parecer todos decidieron darle por su lado. Zoey, sus hermanas, su abuela, Bryce, Dean y Thomas decidieron dejarla con su decisión, Marvin y Rubí después de una conversación se doblegaron; sólo él y Clayton parecían dispuestas a sacarla.

La única vez que los dos se pusieron de acuerdo en algo. Y fue inútil. Le insistían e insistían. Varias veces se negó a verlos y… está era su última oportunidad. En una semana empezaban las clases y necesitaba convencerla de irse.

Él no iría a Beacon Hills solo.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Killa era necia hasta la médula.

— ¿Podía?-preguntó Killa, después de unos pocos minutos de silencio, escéptica- Después de que la diosa saliera de mi cuerpo tenía a Marvin, Zoey y Clay tras mi espalda esperando el momento justo en que me derrumbara o tuviera una alucinación. En las noches, cada uno se turnaba para estar despierto y preparado para ir a mi habitación si gritaba y… En el momento que Dean, Abby, Itza y Thomas llegan no dejaban de preguntarme si estaba bien y como pase mi noche…-suspiró con molestia-Me miraba de la misma manera que me miraron cuando se enteraron que por dos años viví en las calles. Con esa combinación de lastima, sorpresa y condescendencia que tanto detesto. No hubo ningún momento en que estuviese sola y… nadie trabajaba. Zoey se llevaba la mayor parte del trabajo a casa, Clay pidió vacaciones en el hospital y Marvin ya no atendía su negocio. Repito: cambiaron sus rutinas para ayudarme a sanar, sin darse cuenta que terminaron asfixiándome y no sane en lo absoluto. La forma de ayudar a alguien que paso como lo que pasamos nosotros no es asfixiándola hasta querer arrancarse los pelos, es haciéndole la vida más normal posible.

— Entiendo.-dijo Linus con voz suave.

Lo miro y luego bajo de nuevo su mirada. —No, no lo entiendes-su voz seguía dura.

— ¡Yo también tuve ese miedo!-continuó Linus- A diferencia de ellos, yo te vi sangrando sobre las raíces de un árbol y me constaba que en el tiempo que la diosa te poseyó ahí continuabas. Y sé a lo que te refieres, mis hermanas me trataron de la misma forma y hubo veces en que les grite diciendo que dejaran de hacerlo. Como tú lo hiciste. Quería que me reconciliará con mis padres, teniéndolas atrás mío esperando al momento de evitar que los matara o algo así. Eso no es vida.

— Lastime mucho a Marvin-asintió Killa con los ojos vidriosos.-Y si continuaba en esa casa continuaría haciéndolo. Estuve en un mundo donde viví una vida que una parte de mi aun añora, no una donde el hombre que me ha criado como su hija los últimos 5 años me mintió sobre mi origen. Fue egoísta y lo entiendo, pero duele y… Son muchas cosas que procesar, Linus. Necesitaba y necesitó tiempo.

— Yo he lastimado mucho a mis padres por sus mentiras egoístas. En estos meses lo hice más veces tratando de reconciliarme con ellos. Y muchas veces quise irme para evitar hacerlo, pero no lo hice. Les hice frente y pare…

— Porque tú puedes evitar decir lo que sientes, yo no. Yo no tengo filtros y hablo y hablo. Tú puedes evitarlo y sabias cuando dejar cosas para ti. Yo no sé hacerlo… Necesito tiempo p…

— ¡Han pasado más de dos meses!-gritó aunque sabía que la haría enojar- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitas?!

— ¡Eres un imbécil! - le espetó Killa y acto seguido: se marchó chocando su cuerpo con su hombro y continuó caminando. Se volvió y notó como entraba de nuevo al edificio.

Seguramente iba a las habitaciones.

— ¡Vamos!-gritó exasperado.

— ¡Señor!-le gritó una enfermera apareciendo por el pasillo- Aquí no puede gritar y lo he oído gritar desde que llegó.

Linus la miro apenado, más su expresión seguía dura.

— Lo siento, no volverá a suceder.

La enfermera lo miro como si no le creyese. Traía ropa azul estaba cerca de los cuarenta y era algo regordeta.

Dio media vuelta y se fue caminando lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar donde fue Killa.

Conocía su itinerario. Siempre a las 4 se regresaba a su cuarto y se quedaba ahí el resto de día. Ya estaba dentro del edificio y miro a las escaleras que estaban a 7 pasos, a la derecha. Se dirigió ahí y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. La habitación de Killa era la número 17 y esa se encontraba en el tercer piso.

Mientras subía los escalones, pensó en lo que había pasado poco después de que despertara con ansias de hincarle los dientes en la garganta a Dean y Clayton. Él era de las pocas personas que podían decir "hable con la diosa" largo y tendido y no era una wicca.

Lo recordaba bien a pesar de que a veces casi se había convencido de que fue un sueño.

Habían pasado varios días desde que despertó. Su estado del momento a que despertó al actual no cambio mucho. La marca del dios Astado en su pecho le ardía hasta dejarle los ojos llorosos y estaba un poco más consiente, menos animal, lo único diferente.

Él no lo recordaba, pero sabía que Thomas lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas para dejarlo inconsciente. Sirvió y mientras estaba inconsciente— y trataban de no tener la boca abierta con la aparición de una diosa en el cuerpo de una joven de 18 años que conocían— se dispusieron a llevarlo al único lugar donde estaria seguro: el tercer piso de la casa de Marvin. Y ahí fue donde pasó casi dos semanas tratando de controlar su agresividad y transformación. A pesar de que éstas embriagaban la mayor parte de sus sentidos. Cuando llegó a un estado de semi consciencia reconoció que estaba en el tercer piso, en la habitación más grande que entre Marvin y Clayton, años atrás, había convertido en una improvisada enfermería. Estaba en una camilla, vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta morada. Alrededor de sus muñecas unos grilletes de cuero que se conectaban a los barrotes alado y debajo del colchón por unas cadenas (sólo poco después se dio cuenta que estaban soldadas a los barrotes). Al despertar (el mismo día que "resurgió" se podría decir) recibió visitas de todos, más no los reconocía completamente y sus ganas de atacarlos eran mayores. Deseaba matarlos. Al siguiente día podía reconocerlos, pero las ansias asesinas seguían ahí y como al cuarto día fue cuando ya podía reconocer a todos resistiendo el mayor tiempo posible las ganas de matarlos y se dio cuenta de que Rubí estaba en la casa mucho menos afectada por la ilusión que él.

De hecho, se veía totalmente normal.

Pero eso no fue lo que recordó, lo que recordó fue lo que ocurrió un par de días después de eso. Era cerca del mediodía, tenía la cabeza agachada, tratando de concentrarse en las voces de los demás que retumbaban por las paredes de la casa hasta donde estaba y se desconcentro cuando percibió el aroma de ella en la habitación...

* * *

><p>— Pensé que te tenían prohibido desaparecer de sus vistas-levantó su rostro, con sus ojos llenos de sudor, como su rostro, y su voz demasiado ronca.<p>

— No a decir verdad-dijo ella.

A pesar de que la mujer frente a él tenía el cabello castaño con las puntas caramelo (en el sol doradas), sus ojos grandes y expresivos, los lunares, aquel hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda que se formaba cada vez que hablaba, hacia un mohín o tensaba los labios, como ella, no era ella.

Detesto ver como sus ojos ahora estaban de color anaranjado muy claro. Casi cristalino.

Cuando percibió su olor tenía la vaga esperanza de que lo fuera, hasta que se dio cuenta como otro olor se pegaba al de ella como una sanguijuela. No era el leve olor de Rubí, pegándose como si fuese el olor de una emoción; era otro más fuerte y que por alguna razón olía a luz de luna.

Era una diosa wiccana dentro del cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

— Te prohibieron la entrada.-gruñó

Ella hizo un mohín. — Sí, lo hicieron. Pero no estoy acostumbrada a que me prohíban algo que quiero hacer.

— Sí, en estos tiempos los mortales no tenemos respeto a los mayores o dioses. No encanta hacer nuestra voluntad y obligar a otros a cumplirla. Debes de estar desilusionada- le dijo con sarcasmo.

Su voz sonaba adolorida por el dolor que aquejaba su pecho. La marca del dios brillaba con toda su fuerza y sentía como le quemaba internamente también. No sabía que era peor, el dolor puro o que le dieran ataques de dolor de la nada donde sentía su agresividad volver junto con su transformación.

— Lo sé. –repuso la diosa.-Fui mortal una vez.

— ¿Así?-le espetó con una ceja arqueada y mojada por su sudor.- ¿Cómo está eso? Eres la gran diosa de la luna, con un millón de nombres y súbditos en distintas culturas.

— Y en las mismas culturas hay leyendas de dos chicos tontos que se enamoraron y terminaron muriendo y, una fuerza mayor se apiado de ellos convirtiéndolos en la luna y el sol. Y casi siempre lo mismo: él muere, ella se deja morir. O ella muere, él suplica estar cerca de ella. La cultura de tu madre tiene leyendas como así.

— ¿Me trata de decir que las leyendas son reales y que usted y el dios Astado han bajado cientos de veces a morir?

— Sólo una vez. Las demás fueron historias contadas a sacerdotes que decidieron acoplarlas a su cultura. –se encogieron de hombros- He tenido cientos de nombres al igual que mi dios. En cada cultura, uno nuevo. Mama Quilla, Coyolxauhqui, Ixchel, Artemisa, Selene, Ariadna, Ceridwen… Ser un dios es mucho trabajo. Cuando los humanos apenas aprendían ciencias, alababan a las leyendas y aprendían las maravillas del fuego, las deidades tomaban muchos nombres para que los pueblos pudieran identificarse con ellos. Hablábamos con todos, pero no siempre con el mismo nombre. Los sacerdotes nos daban uno y usaban nuestra historia de una manera que se amoldará a su pueblo. Pero siempre nos daban detalles iguales o nos quitaban otros o nos dividían. Los druidas son el más claro ejemplo. Me dividieron en dos diosas: Ceridwen y Ariadna y para que quedara marcada que eran druidas de dos diferentes zonas, en una fui una diosa caritativa, en la otra una diosa hechicera.

— Gracias por la clase de historia –repuso Linus con más sarcasmo-No la necesitaba, pero gracias.

La diosa abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un alarido de sorpresa. La causa de su sorpresa era Linus, que se había rugido de dolor.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, sus colmillos a salir y su pecho… sentía como se hacía más ancho. Cerró los ojos y jalo hacia arriba los grilletes, gruñendo con los dientes apretados.

Su cuerpo se arqueó, jalando una vez más los grilletes y se mordió los labios para evitar rugir más. No vendría nadie, ya estaba acostumbrados, pero él no deseaba oírse. Antes de lo pensado, sintió que alguien le tocaba el pecho. Era la diosa que se había acercado y ahora tocaba la marca, brillando y ardiendo furiosamente.

Joder. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho lo dolorosa que era? (La pregunta se la hizo en aquel momento y se la llevaba repitiendo los últimos 3 meses)

Sus colmillos desaparecieron y la calidez de la mano de Killa, aun poseída por la diosa, le hizo sentir que se tranquilizaba. Como cuando comenzó con sus transformaciones. Recordaba que Killa solo necesitaba tocarlo para que comenzara a sentirse mejor, como si su toque fuese un bálsamo mágico.

La marca dejo de arder, más no de brillar levemente.

Su cuerpo se relajó, dejo de jalar los grilletes y se dejó caer en la cama.

La mano seguía en su pecho, justo en el centro del círculo donde las venitas ya habían desaparecido.

— ¿Es su don?-preguntó Linus con voz agitada- La razón por la que su toque siempre me tranquilizaba. Y a Thomas, Clayton, Marvin y Dean. ¿Es su don, no algo de su personalidad?

— Es una sanadora- respondió la diosa sin despegar su mano de su pecho-La sanación sirve de varias maneras. Eso no fue algo que metió Laqha por ser un don de su madre. Ingrid no lo era. Ingrid tenía telequinesis, como muchas, podía prenderte fuego con la mirada, por eso evitaba mirar a las personas mucho tiempo, era una maestra haciendo hechizos; su especialidad eran los de fertilidad. Sus poderes eran activos, los de Killa… es muy rápido para decirlo. Sus poderes están bloqueados.

— Y sabes quién lo hizo, más no lo dirás

Ella sonrió— La luna lo sabe todo, el sol lo ve todo. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Las voces de todos retumban por las paredes hasta aquí. Los oigo todo el tiempo, mi oído…-gruñó. Era mejor, mucho mejor- Te oí hablar con todos en el piso de abajo. Les explicabas todo sobre tu estadía aquí, que te irías en poco tiempo y que la sanarías. Luego te oí hablar con Bryce y Tana… terminaban de hablar sobre nuestra ilusión, los pedazos que ellas no comprendieron y Bryce te preguntó si sabias quien le –movió sus cejas pensativo-ató los poderes. Tú dijiste…

— Sé quién fue, más no me corresponde decirlo.-recitó ella-Así es. No puedo meterme en muchas cosas de mortales. Y realmente no me corresponde, y Tana llegó a una conclusión ella misma de quien pudo ser. Tú abuela es una mujer muy…

Linus gruñó.

— No debes de odiarla.

— Me entere que era una wicca porque nos ayudó cuando Killa estuvo en el hospital. No fue lindo estar preocupado por tu mejor amiga, que por un gato callejero puesto por quien sabe quién le haya envenenado y que cuando el jodido de Trevas la mordió, sufrió algo más que unas heridas profundas. Me quede menos congelado al tratar de explicarle a un doctor como una chica terminó mordida en San Francisco, que cuando vi como mi abuela decía que era una wicca bajando la escalera de una maldita actriz porno. ¡Era un cubito de hielo! Y la odio por las mentiras. Es lo que más detesto.

— Mentiras que tú mismo le has echado a tu mejor amiga y a tu hermana.-replicó la diosa- No eres ningún santo, Linus Wyatt y que quieras enojarte hasta morir con personas que te mienten, es algo muy hipócrita.

— Yo no digo mentiras que cambian toda una vida-replicó Linus mirándolo enojado.

La diosa lo miro como si fuese una madre decepcionada y se enojó.

Comenzó a moverse para alejar su mano de su pecho, pero la mano no cedía y apenas unos segundos después se volvió a arquear de dolor y a contener un rugido apretando sus labios y dientes. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar y estaba muy abiertos, como si el terror los llenara.

Luego el ataque bajo junto con la transformación y el dolor… Su cuerpo se relajó y sin saber cómo, el ataque lo hizo bajar a un recuerdo.

— El "quema almas"-le dijo con voz agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma brusca-En la ilusión llegó por un gato, igual aquí, pero, ¿lo puso la misma persona?

La diosa lo miraba un poco confundido por lo brusca de su pregunta, pero no hizo ademan de quitar la mano de su pecho o no querer responderle.

— Tengo entendido que sí, fue un psicólogo de tu escuela.- respondió-Pero no fue Derek quien te acompaño casi a matarlo, sino Clay. Y las cosas se desarrollaron un poquitín diferente.

Arqueó una ceja. — ¿Clay?

— En su mente así llama a Clayton-respondió algo confundida-A ti te describe como su "persona". No sé qué es. Parece venir de un show. Pensé que lo sabías.

— Lo sé-respondió y luego por lo bajo refunfuño-: Estúpido "Grey's Anatomy"-

— ¿Disculpa?

— Nada, nada.-farfulló y luego siseó de dolor. La marca dio un pinchazo de dolor.- Oí lo que dijo Bryce a los demás. Fue el "quema almas" en ella, más el veneno en mí lo que consiguió que estuviéramos metidos en un mundo donde se combinaba lo recuerdos de Marvin con Ingrid, los míos con Killa, algunos que metió Laqha, más el libre albedrío que nos dio.

— ¿Sabes que aprovechó sus dones para meter a los que debía de meter, así como dejar que aquel libre albedrío continuara?-Linus asintió-Entre tú y yo, eso permitió que algunos recuerdos pudieran ser levemente cambiados. El libre albedrío los dejo ir a donde quisiera, a pesar de que él escribió parte de la pre historia y metió mano en algunos asuntos. Por eso algunos recuerdos cambiaron tanto, por eso Killa llegó a enamorarse y… metió toda una interesante historia.

Linus puso una mueca de asco. — Vi cosas que me traumaran de por vida.

— Veo que Tana no sé equivocó, de alguna forma ustedes junto con Rubí terminaron sabiendo todo lo que paso.

— Hubiese estado feliz con recordar sólo lo que me pasó a mí.-refunfuñó

— Y sus visiones.

— ¿Eh?

— También uso sus visiones para llenar huecos. Todos sus sentidos fueron engañados. Aun… Es muy difícil para un dios sorprenderse. Y me sorprende lo que Laqha hizo solo por poder… y odio.

— ¿Odio?

— Laqha es el brujo con el poder de un dios. Un dios no muere nunca completamente. Puede morir la forma, no el poder. Su poder y parte de su esencia bajo a Laqha hace tiempo y le cambio la mente, sin embargo le dio algunos odios. Me odia por el lugar que ahora tengo. Por ese odio, durante siglos Laqha a matado a mis wiccas o las ha convertido en seres sin alma, regalándoles poder. Su objetivo ha sido siempre obtener poder y vencerme. Hace más de 20 años casi lo consigue.

— ¿Qué hizo hace más de 20 años?

— ¿Recuerdas que en el Otro mundo Laqha, en el cuerpo de Trevas, me mordió estando en el cuerpo de Killa?

Linus asintió y dijo algo que recordaba que otra persona dijo en la ilusión —: La mordida te last…-las cadenas y grilletes hicieron un fuerte ruido y la mano de ella se fue de su pecho con un mueca de dolor.

Linus tenía un nuevo ataque, pero lo esta vez fue diferente. La marca le ardía furiosamente, la mitad de su transformación vino y parecía estar a punto de romper los grilletes y cadenas (oyó el cuero desgarrarse). Lo diferente fue que ahora el calor no fue algo interior que mostraba su piel calientita y sudorosa, ahora fue capaz de quemarla.

— Tranquilo-le dijo ella con su suave voz, tomando su mano en puño con sus dos manos.

Cuando empezaron a hablar, estaba en la cama al lado derecho de él, sentada en una silla. Y sé levantó para consolarlo con su toque.

Tuvo ganas de mover su mano para que no lo tocara, pero su toque cálido era tan parecido al de Killa que no hizo nada para hacerlo.

— Ya pasara en unos días.

— ¡¿Unos días?!-la miro furioso y movió sus manos para que lo soltara. Ella lo hizo, pero de nuevo volvió a ponerlas y pudo ver que en una de sus manos estaba rojiza. No, quemada. A la nariz le llegó el olor a piel quemada y empollada. La culpa no evitó que le gritara con toda la ira y odio en su voz que fue capaz de poner- ¡Llevo más de una semana sufriendo esto! ¿Por qué carajo ando sufriendo esto y tú continuas aquí?

— Cuando deje de parecer cauterizada esto parara-le dijo señalando su pecho. La marca aun brillaba y el contorno cauterizado comenzó a bajar, a limpiarse y poco a poco comenzaba a parecer piel sana.-Y yo me iré mañana.

— Eso espero-le ladró apretando los dientes. Su boca sabía a sangre. Se había lastimado cuando sus colmillos salieron una y otra vez. No dudaba que unas costras en sus labios le hacían compañía a su barba de días (que le picaba), el cabello varios centímetros más largo y las ojeras.-Más de una semana debe de ser suficiente para curar lo que debes de curar en Killa.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Ya te lo dije. Los oigo hablar y dijiste que 5 días serían suficiente para curarla, pero llevas más de una semana y ni siquiera has curado las heridas de su rostro.

Por reflejo la diosa subió la mano sana a su rostro y de nuevo vio las quemaduras en su otra mano, sintiendo al monstruo de la culpa.

En su rostro seguían las heridas, un poco más pequeñas, que Bash le hizo en el Otro mundo. Su barbilla en el medio tenía una costra rojiza al igual que su ceja izquierda, su mejilla tenían las marcas de garra y hasta ahora notó que en su nariz tenía un pequeño rasguño de las garras también; las costras igual, rojizas como la sangre.

— No me bajaron para curar sus heridas físicas-le dijo bajando su mano, apartando las dos de su puño y cebándole la mirada color naranja claro. Era extraño.- Bryce sabía que los dos saldrían con heridas mentales. Rubí no tanto, ya que la resurrección protege también su mente. Pero tú y Killa… Tú descontrol es una secuela. Secuela del Otro mundo y de la marca, de hecho me sorprende que la resistas también. La marca del…

— Casi nadie sobrevive a la marca del dios que tienes como esposo, ¡ya lo sé! Lo oí, todos mueren por el calor de la marca en 3 días, ¡soy un fenómeno que lleva sintiendo el pecho arder y las venas hervir por más de una semana!

— Eres una Balam especial. La marca siempre la ponen en humanos; guerreros y sacerdotes específicamente.-hubo algo en la forma en que dijo "Balam especial" que a Linus le incómodo un poco, pero se le olvido cuando sintió como una oleada de dolor le inundaba y volvió a tensarse y a jalar hacia arriba los grilletes- Tú sanas tanto física como mentalmente, ésa es la razón por la que me obligaron a bajar. Necesitaban que alguien sanara las heridas de Killa y nadie podía sanarla mejor que yo.

— De nuevo, veo las heridas en la cara. Subes con Thomas a que te revise la herida del choque cada tanto.-la miro con ojos entrecerrados en sudor- No la sanas.

— Sane la del pecho. Poco a poco se está cerrando-replicó- Sano las mentales. Y esas… sino las curara, Killa viviría siempre en un reclusorio mental. Bryce lo sabía y por eso le pidió a Shappa que me bajara. Tana, Francis y Bryce son poderosos. Están acostumbrados al Otro mundo e ir y venir. Las mentes tiernas de ustedes no, y eso los afecta. Tú andas sanando, por ser Balam. Las wiccas no tienen sanación, yo la sano estando en su cuerpo. Mi regalo por dejarme vivir los placeres humanos.-sonrió

— ¿Aunque te obligaran a bajar le regalas algo?

— Soy madre. ¿No crees que deseo salvar a una de mis hijas?

— Hija ignorada.

— Yo siempre supe de ella. Siento un especial cariño por la familia Bellamy. He estado en el cuerpo de cada una de ellas. A cada una le he regalado algo que añoran. A la abuela, un poder. A Ingrid, como bien viste en el mundo que Laqha les dio, conocimiento. A Killa… su cordura y recuerdos. Y lamentablemente este cariño es lo que hizo que Laqha se ensañara tanto con una chica de la cual sólo quería su poder.

— No le gustó lo que hizo el viejo hijo de puta, ¿eh?-farfulló Linus

— Es un maldito hijo de puta, como dices. No me gustó lo que hizo. Como al dios Astado no le gustó lo que hizo con su mundo. Puso en riesgo vidas sólo por ambición. Dejó que una vieja representación mía estuviera ahí.

— ¿Qué?

— Te pregunte si recordabas que Laqha, en el cuerpo de Trevas, me mordió estando en el cuerpo de Killa en la ilusión y que dijiste que me lastimó haciendo que fuese un peligro volver a bajar. ¿Por qué crees que me he quedado aquí todo el tiempo? Para protegerme. Lo sabes y has oído, repitieron recuerdos viejos y de otros, y el hecho de que fui mordida no fue una más de esas. Ahí fue el cuerpo de Killa, cuando realmente hace 20 años fue el de Ingrid. La conversación que tuve con Tana… Peter Hale. Todo ocurrió pero con sucesos medio diferentes. Si era Laqha, no, no suplique ir con Derek Hale.-musitó al ver su mirada- Más si con Marcus… aunque él no estaba en la ciudad y en el único lugar donde termine fue en la casa de los Hale. Y sí, Ingrid estaba herida, pero no por un choque copia del que ustedes vivieron, por disparos.

Desea preguntarle como paso exactamente aquello, pero sus labios sacaron otra cosa— Casi haces que Killa tenga sexo con el perro de Hale. Le dijiste "te necesita". ¿Eso fue algo del libre albedrío que nos dios Laqha, fantasía de Killa, como lo de ser marcada…?

— De hecho eso si pasaba. Pero ahora los hombres lobos se volvieron, hum-entrecerró los ojos dudosa- ¿más civilizados? algo así; terminaron perdiendo aquella característica. Por supuesto, aun muerden, pero no pasa de lo que en antaño pasaba.

«Pero aún marca posesión», pensó

— Hum… aquella leyenda era la que más le gustaba a Killa. Sé le hace… curiosamente romántico. Por eso lo anexo. Como anexo muchas otras cosas.

— Sí y no.

Linus levantó las cejas. — ¿Cómo? Ella terminó teniendo control del mundo. Dijo Bryce, lo dijo mi absurda abuela.

— Él uso los únicos dos poderes activos en Killa. Las visiones para no cargarse mucho la mano al inventar cosas. Yo termine poseyéndola por eso, a pesar de que se cruzó un recuerdo de Ingrid, actuaste justo como hubieses actuado en la visión (malhumorado, viendo muertos, con los ojos brillantes), me metió a mí con Derek justo como yo hubiese actuado en la visión. El mundo engaño sus sentidos, volviéndose real. Las visiones actuaron como concordando con él. Como ya te dije, sus visiones llenaron huecos.

— Entonces, ¿por qué dijo eso, porque…?-su expresión se desencajo.-No… no puede ser lo que estoy pensando.

— Sacrificio, quitar sus poderes, da igual. Un embarazo la dejaría imposibilitada a eso. Por nueve meses, pero… imposibilitada. La sangre se divide.

— Y ella se hubiese embarazado en la vida real. ¡Inmaculada concepción en éste lado!

— No, el poder no llega para tanto, pero… Laqha no deseaba arriesgarse. Hubo partes en blanco para él en su hechizo (aunque no lo vayan a admitir) y, para no arriesgarse, fue al loft y trato de conseguir lo que quería. Aparte de tratar de llevársela de nuevo.

— Mato dos pájaros de un tiro.-miro a la pared.

Todo era tan…

— ¿No te extraña porque llevamos tanto tiempo hablando y nadie viene?

— Me extraña-combino e hizo un gesto de "no me importa"-Supongo que uso mano negra o algo así. No me importa.

— ¿De verdad?-no le creía y no le importó que no le creyera. Le extrañaba, sí, pero quizás los demás aceptaron que no pueden ir contra los deseos de una diosa- ¿No quieres saber por qué vine el día antes de irme a hablar contigo cuando tuve otro día para hacerlo?

— ¿Hasta ahora conseguiste que te dejaran de joder con el "no"?-se encogió de hombros-No quiero saberlo-cerró los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando su nuca contra la almohada-Puede irse-pidió- Lleva varios minutos sin dolerme el cuerpo y quiera aprovecharlo para dormir.

— No, no quieres.-suspiró

— Es lo que he dicho. Lárguese.

— Deseas tantas respuestas, niño, y deseo dártelas, pero no puedo. No hay tiempo.

— Entonces váyase. –su voz sonaba molesta-

— Eres su persona.

Linus bufó. Otra vez Grey's Anatomy.

— Lárguese.

Ella lo ignoró y continuó hablando.

— Y como tal, guardas secretos que nadie más sabe. Y la conoces. Ella ira a Beacon Hills. Lo sabes y tú iras con ella; y te convencerás que es solo por ella para aceptar que no es también por ti…

— Eso es una estupidez.

— Y se necesitaran mutuamente. Odias a tu abuela por las mentiras, aun no te reconcilias con tus padres, vivirás momentos de descontrol, Killa también, sufrirán y habrá momento donde la resistencia flaquee. Ambos deben de estar ahí para sostenerse. Beacon Hills es sinónimo de grandes cambios para los dos.

— ¿Es lo que querías decirme…?-abrió los ojos molesto.

* * *

><p>Salió del recuerdo cuando un enfermero le pregunto si estaba bien. Él asintió y le dijo que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Suspiró viendo al enfermero alejarse, con el cuaderno bajo la axila izquierda y la mano derecha en el pomo.<p>

Miro la puerta azul con el dorado número 17. Oró silenciosamente porque no lo mandara a la mierda.

No sé molestó en tocar. Puso la mano en el pomo y le dio vuelta, empujando la puerta.

— Cariño, ¡ya vine!-bromeó terminando de empujar la puerta.

Paseó la mirada en la habitación que cientos esperando ver todo como siempre. Ver la habitación seguía pequeña con paredes grises, la pared de enfrente con la gran ventana con rejas y la pequeña cama individual estaba del lado derecho, donde Killa se encontraba sentada, arrugando las sabanas verdes y se apoyaba en dos almohadas, mientras usaba sus piernas dobladas hacia arriba como base para estar... dibujado, sí, lo sabía por la forma tan furiosa en que pasaba el lápiz por el cuaderno. Pero aunque aún la habitación tenía esas características, había diferencias. Como que las paredes estaban llenas de Post-it de todos colores pegados y había dibujos el suelo.

Entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta y se hinco en el suelo pare recoger uno de los dibujos.

Era… un extraño. Su rostro era delgado, su nariz ancha, sus orejas largas y se ubican muy atrás, sus eran pobladas y sus ojos dos almendras penetrantes y sus cabello… por la forma en que lo tallo, apostaría por el negro.

— Killa- miro los post-it y luego a su amiga- ¿Desde cuándo esta así tu habitación?

— No has entrado en dos semanas-le dijo sin titubear y casi de forma mecánica.

— No me jodas. ¡Esto está así desde hace dos semanas!

— Me desperté un día hace dos semanas sudando y sin gritar. Me levante fui a dare un baño y ya no pude dormir, por lo que comencé a dibuja y… Me sorprende que no lo supieras. Thomas me trae los post it.-explicó sin quitar su tono mecánico ni apartar la vista del dibujo que hacía.

— ¿Y no te pareció importante decirme que estabas haciendo esto?

Killa no respondió.

— Killa…-la volvió a llamar, pero o no o escuchaba o lo ignoraba.

Frunció el ceño. Se acercó a la cama tratando de no pisar los dibujos (por "error" piso unos donde Stiles, Scott y Derek salían) y se acercó a la cama.

A medida que se acercaba notó que los ojos de Killa estaban dilatados y desenfocados.

No veía realmente lo que dibujaba.

Avanzó un poco más rápido y sin darse cuenta terminó golpeándose con una de las patas de fiero de la cabecera con fuerza en la rodilla.

Sintió dolor, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo quejarse del dolor con un gemido.

Y el gemido fue como la llave para abrir la caja de pandora. Rápido comenzó a sentir sus dedos se alargaban y salían sus garras delgadas y filosas como agujas. Sintió sus dientes alargarse y salir de su boca y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Cerró los ojos tratando de resistirse a la transformación provocado por un tonto dolor insignificante.

Contuvo un gruñido y al parecer aquello fu suficiente para sacar a Killa de su trance. Movió mucho la cabeza, como si se quitara un idea y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación, medio transformado.

— ¡Linus!-gritó sorprendida y medio asustada. Saltó de la cama, el cuaderno cayó al suelo haciéndole compañía al que soltó Linus.

Con un largo paso se puso frente a Linus, que se sostenía de la pared cercana a la ventana, arrumándola con sus garras.

Llevo las manos a la cara de Linus y le levantó la cara, una ligera película de sudor se acumuló en la frente de él.

— Linus, tranquilízate-le pidió con voz suave. No era la primera vez que veía un ataque como ése. Linus se quedaba con ellos y, antes de venir a la clínica, pasaban un montón de tiempo en su habitación hablando de lo que vivieron. Un par de veces llegó a enojarse y vio como llegaba la semi transformación y siempre trato de ayudarlo.

— Eso trato-gruñó

— No, no lo haces. Debes de respirar, como te decía en mi habitación. Respira-le indicó-Inhala, exhala y concéntrate en mis latidos.

Killa guardó silencio, esperando a que Linus le hiciese caso. Un par de segundos después de callar, Linus le hizo caso. Inhaló y exhaló muchas veces, concentrándose en sus latidos como lo hacían en su habitación.

Los latidos de Killa eran muy raros y Linus no pudo evitar notarlo. Mientras respiraba, concentrándose en los latidos irregulares de Killa, recordó la razón de sus raros latidos. La herida en su corazón. Aunque la diosa Madre hizo lo mejor para curarla, su corazón aún se vio levemente afectado. Poco después de que se fue, todos se preocuparon por lo rápido que un día se volvieron sus latidos y la llevaron al doctor.

Resultado: tenía cierto grado de arritmias y debía de hacer tratamiento por algunos meses para corregirlo.

Pronto dejo de apoyar una de sus manos en la pared y llevo su mano a las de Killa y luego la otra. Quedo con las dos manos sobre las muñecas de ella.

Sintió como la molestia de una transformación involuntaria desaparecía y sus garras desaparecieron.

— Gracias-le dijo abriendo los ojos.

Le sonrió y esperaba que ella le sonriera, más recibió todo lo contario. Lo miro molesta, quito sus manos de su cara y le dio un zape.

— ¡Oye!-se quejó

— ¡No te dolió!-exclamó Killa echándose a la cama. Se recostó en la pared llena de post-it y tomo una de las almohadas para ponérsela detrás-Y te suplique una cosa antes de meterme aquí: que tuvieras más cuidado. Tú descontrol te puede llevar a un camino sin retorno y no quiero que pese en ti algo que jamás puedas perdonarte.

Linus recogió los cuadernos del suelo, camino unos pasos y se sentó alado de Killa, viendo la otra pared llena de post it.

— Puedo controlar al monstruo-le aseguró.

— ¿Y sí no?-tomo la otra almohada y se la paso.

— Killa, por favor-bufó poniéndose la almohada en la espalda

— Linus, todos tenemos un monstruo dentro de nosotros, sé que lo sabes-farfulló-Pero se te olvida que debemos de hacernos responsables de las cosas que hace.

— No me vengas ahora con palabras sabiondas.

— "No me vengas ahora con palabras sabiondas"-frunció el ceño-No seas estúpido, Linus. Sabes lo que quiero decir con mi frase sabionda.

— Sí lo sé. Pero no alucines, puedo controlar a mi monstruo interior.

— Es… sólo no quiero que cuando estés embriagado por el salvajismo, hagas algo por lo que siempre de arrepientas.

— Lo sé-se pasó la mano por su cabello rapado. Tenía una leve capa de cabello y le pico- Pero se controlarme, debes de confiar en mí.

— Claro que confió en ti, tonto.-Killa le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa-Tú y Rubí son las personas que más confió en este mundo. Pero tengo miedo de que hagas algo que jamás puedas perdonarte y no sepa cómo ayudarte.

— ¿Sabes cómo una persona puede sobrellevar lo que su monstruo interior hizo?-le preguntó y Killa negó suavemente- No dejándola sola. Y si siento tu apoyo, el de Rubí, Abby, Itza y las demás personas a las que quiero, podría sobrellevarlo.

— Sí…-medio sonrió-Tienes razón.

— Y ahora, querida amiga, yo quiero salvarte de tú monstruo.

— ¿Ah?-Killa lo miro confundida

— Te conozco. Crees que tu monstruo interno fue lo que hizo que peligraras las vidas y salud metal de las nenazas, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, tu mamá, el papá de Allison, Cora y el perro de Hale.

— No los llames así.-lo regaño Killa, aunque sonreía un poco- Y no sé de qué hablas.

— Miéntele a otra persona, no a mí, McCall.

— Mi… apellido es Clarke.

— No, tú eres Killa McCall, no Raven Clarke.

Killa miro a la pared de enfrente. Raven Clarke fue el nombre que le pusieron las monjas en el orfanato la primera vez que fue a uno. Siempre detesto que la llamaran así. No sentía el nombre como suyo y Marvin tampoco, a juzgar por el tono con que siempre decía su nombre. Ahora comprendía porque y se preguntaba como rayos Marvin pudo aguantar cinco años sin decirle la verdad, pero explicaba muchas cosas:

Lo rápido que se acostumbró al nombre de Killa cuando una mañana le tuvo la suficiente confianza para decirle su verdadero nombre, su empeño en contarle cosas sobre su amiga Ingrid Cromwell y Noah McCall, aquel cariño que en cuestión de segundos le profeso… Y el porqué de las visitas de Jonathan Bellamy a su casa una vez por mes.

Aquel anciano con manchas hepáticas, buena condición física, grandes entradas, ojos rojizos que la miraba con cariño y la voz ronca era de hecho su bisabuelo y el hombre que ayudó a Marvin a asentarse en Portland después de que su padre murió. Jonah le había dado un préstamo para poner su negocio y fue su aval para comprar la casa donde ahora vivían.

— Pero ve el lado bueno-continuó Linus-Cuando vayamos a Beacon Hills, nadie sabrá quién eres.

— ¿Cuándo vayamos?-repitió Killa confundida

— ¡Si! debemos de ir para que veas a las estúpidas nenazas y, no sé, tratar de conquistar una vez más al perro.

— ¿Volver?-repitió Killa casi gritando-¡Nunca lo enamore! Yo lo invente. Yo…-cayó y subió sus rodillas a su pecho. –no fue real.

Y Linus lo dudaba. Su plática con la diosa continuó hasta muy altas horas y le dijo muchas cosas que no comprendió de la ilusión y nunca tuvo oportunidad de decirle a Killa.

— Puede que en un inicio fuese cosa de invención tuya. Aunque, no sé por qué él. De tantos… él.

Killa apretó los labios y comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre sus piernas. Ella sabía porque, pero no quería decirlo. Era una locura.

Linus vio su mano y notó que había algo que no quería decir— El hecho de que es el bruto hermano mayor de Cora tiene poco que ver con tú decisión de no ir a Beacon…

— No quiero hablar de eso.-le interrumpió

— Entiendo. Pero… antes de que te vinieras aquí hablamos estabas casi convencida de ir a Beacon Hills. ¿Qué cambio? No lo entiendo. Casi hacíamos planes. Decías que conseguirías un lugar donde vivir allá para no estar en la casa de mi abuela, te dije que me iría a vivir contigo aunque no quisieras, veíamos como estar cerca de ellos y tantear el camino para decirles quien eres… y… ¿Qué cambio?-la miro y tono un leve brillo naranja en sus ojos-¿Y por qué tus ojos brillan levemente?

— Porque acabo de usar mis poderes-respondió Killa-Vi tú platica con la diosa madre hasta que cortaste el recuerdo.

— V… espera, ¿fue por eso que estabas tan rara en cuanto entre?

Killa suspiró y llevo un de sus mano a su sien, masajeándola.

— Era más sencillo sólo irme, ahora resulta que puedo responder de forma mecánica y cierta. Mi habitación está así desde hace dos semanas.

— ¿Y a las enfermeras no le parece raro?

— Les da igual. Creen que expreso mi arte o saco lo que no puedo decir por miedo. Soy su paciente estrella. Tomo mis medicamentos sin rechistar y, aparte de los gritos en las noches, no les causo problemas.

— Sí, creo que te quieren como nuera.

— Hasta que se enteren que los antipsicóticos que tomo son dulces.

— ¿Cómo?

— Thomas los cambia. Mis "alucinaciones" no se pueden acabar con medicinas. Thomas lo sabe, yo lo sé.

— Y yo lo sé. Eso explica porque si querías alejarte de Thomas, viniste a un lugar donde trabaja a medio tiempo.

Killa se acomodó más en la almohada pensando en Thomas. Para ella Thomas era… el psiquiatra que hace 5 años la atendió por medio año, que cuido mucho no romper la relación profesional-paciente y que lo veía muy serio cuando llegaba de visita a la casa de Marvin y que aun después de dejar de atenderle, continuó otros 6 meses con la barrera de profesional hasta que descubrió que era un hombre lobo. Aparte… para ser un hombre lobo por elección, le sorprendía como prefería usar las palabras a los músculos y siempre pensó la existencia de un cierto odio a lo que es.

Y pensar en Thomas le hizo pensar un poco en los demás.

Clay, Thomas y Dean ya estaban con Marvin cuando ella llegó como un terremoto en sus vidas. Clay siempre fue con quien más tiempo paso, fue su niñera los momentos que salía de la escuela hasta que Marvin se desocupaba y de alguna forma eso le molesto. A Clay no le gustaba, a ella no le gustaba, se sentía atrapada siempre y ella misma presentía que también Clay se sentía igual. Hasta que con el tiempo y haciendo cosas que no fuese sólo vigilar sus pasos sin hacer nada, comenzaron a hacer unidos. Sobre todo cuando descubrió que era un hombre lobo y ella fue la persona constante en los días que hacia cosas por las que en algún punto se arrepentía.

Con Dean y Thomas no hubo verdadera convivencia hasta que descubrió que eran hombres lobos y se hizo tan unida a la familia Wyatt, en el caso de Dean. Saber que eran hombres lobos rompió una barrera y eso facilito que pudieran hablar, a pesar de que Dean le molestaba que creyera que era una clase de reverendo religioso ruso y que Thomas le fuese difícil ver más a una amiga que la persona que atendió por petición de Marvin los primeros meses.

Sabía que Dean nació siendo hombre lobo, por lo que siempre fue a él quien más le preguntaba sobre hombres lobos, como curarlos tranquilizarlos. Sabía que Marvin se hizo Alpha matando por piedad al padre de Dean y éste le agradecía. Su padre lo sabía, él lo sabía: no tenía madera de Alpha y nunca la tendría. Thomas y Clay fueron mordidos, más Thomas fue el único mordido por Marvin en situaciones que ninguno de los dos querían decir (lo mismo con Linus y David, que no quería decir cómo se conocieron exactamente). Clay fue el primer Beta de Marvin y por eso había más confianza, relación padre e hijo y vivía con ellos. Dean se unió a la manada cuando era un adolescente y Thomas llegó meses después.

— Es condescendiente y poco ético que me atienda- musitó poco después del silencio- No podría abrirme porque no lo veo como un psiquiatra, lo veo como un amigo y me hartaba que tratara de hacerme hablar de cosas que no quería o removiera cosas del pasado.

Linus apretó la mandíbula. Sólo 3 personas sabían lo que a Killa le ocurrió con todo detalle los dos años que estuvo en las calles. Él, Clayton y Thomas, más por ser profesional, que por la confianza que él y Clayton obtuvieron. Killa aunque confiara en Marvin, no podía decirle que ocurrió cuando huyo de su primera casa de acogida y realmente en no quería pensar en el estúpido mirón pervertido que pudo haberla marcado de no ser que se fue.

Aunque mentiría si dijera que ese mirón fue la razón por la que Killa fue insegura en una relación. Fueron muchos factores que ella prefería no hablar.

Y a juzgar por las fichitas de Jack y Bash, razones tenía.

— Killa-le dijo-Entiendo lo que hace rato me dijiste. Sé porque estás aquí, pero de verdad, el tiempo que has estado aquí en el suficiente para sanar. Sanaste, te atendieron y estoy casi seguro que ya perdonaste a Marvin.

— Lo perdone horas después de nuestro accidente.-replicó Killa.

Como a Linus, a ella le sorprendía que estuviese tan tranquila. Hace rato casi le arrancaba la cabeza y ahora podía hablar con tranquilidad.

La verdad, Killa ya estaba cansada y comprendía a su amigo. Sus razones eran ciertas y, en cuanto llevó a la habitación comenzó a pensar. Tenía razón. No necesitaba seguir en la clínica. Ya estaba mejor y contaba conque ya todo volvió a la normalidad.

Marvin se lo aseguró en sus últimas visitas y ella lo vio.

— Ya no te asfixiaran y…

— Quiero dejar de ser una barrera en sus vidas.

— Créeme que no lo eres. Eres necesaria, te ama y por eso hicieron lo que hicieron para sacarnos.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás. — Todo lo que dices lo sé, lo he aceptado y… lo comprendo. Pero tengo miedo de salir y hacer cosas que pongan sus vidas en peligro.

— ¡Son hombres lobos!-exclamó Linus- Por el hecho de serlo, ya tienen problemas. Y más si vienen algunos locos cazadores o seres sobrenaturales que detestan la idea de que venga al mundo un hibrido.

Entonces Killa pensó en Itzayana y el bebé que esperaba. Ella ya debía de estar de 7 meses y a juzgar por lo que le dijo Dean la última vez que vino, ella decidió que no querían saber el sexo.

Se imaginó las risas que Clay y Linus lanzaron al enterarse. Sonrió.

— Mira. En poco más de una semana comienzan las clases en Beacon Hills. ya está todo listo para que solo vayamos a las clases.

— ¿Qué?-casi gritó Killa

Linus gruñó por lo bajo. Así de fácil arruino el buen humor de ella.

Killa se levantó de un salto y comenzó a recoger los dibujos en el suelo, enojada.

— Killa…

— ¡Yo no quiero ir, Linus!-Le gritó recogiéndolos y dejándolos en la cama

— ¡Claro que quieres!-replicó Linus levantándose-Querías hace semanas cuando hablábamos. Decías que querías recuperarlos en tu vida y que estabas dispuesta a estar ahí y empezar desde cero para ganarlo. Me lo decías todo el tiempo.

— ¡Ya no quiero ir!-le dijo extendiendo las manos con los dibujos doblados en sus manos- Cambie de opinión.

— Nadie puede cambiar de opinión con algo como eso.

— ¡Las mujeres sí!

— Tú eres la primera en decir que es una reverenda estupidez que los hombres crean que las mujeres cambian opinión en segundos.

— Mentí.-le dijo sin verlo.

— No, ahora mientes. Killa, te conozco mejor de lo que me conozco a mí. Viste mi recuerdo, hasta la diosa Madre lo dijo.

— Ella es una viejo espíritu que no sabe lo que ser una persona que paso lo que pasamos nosotros-le replicó Killa gateando para recoger los que cayeron bajo la cama y ponerlos sobre ella.

— ¡Mientes! ¡Eres una mentirosa!

— No miento, ¡tú eres quien no entiende nada!

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, K…?!-entonces Linus se dio cuenta de algo.

Hace rato Killa se enojó por sus insistencia, pero de alguna forma en su habitación se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir usando esa escusa…, pero ahora. Lo de hace rato y lo de aquí. Que evitara su mirada hace rato… Lo vio. Pudo ser que hace rato realmente sintiera lo que dijo y que en otra ocasión fue verdad, pero ahora mentía. Ya no le incomodaba que lo demás la trataran como una niña inútil, eso ya pasó. Por la tranquilidad de hace minutos y su actuación de ahora, lo comprendió. Al inició no salía por ellos, ahora no salía por no ir a Beacon Hills.

— ¿Son ellos verdad?

— ¿Qué?

— No quieres ir a Beacon Hills porque temes estar frente Stiles, Scott y tu mamá. Temes recuperarlos y no lo niegues. Si ibas a continuar tu actuación de hace rato, no debiste de cambiar tu actitud.

— Me sentí mal por hablarte así y… no es miedo.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

— Falta de egoísmo.-le dijo Killa levantándose. Tenía dos dibujos en sus manos-Sigo soñando con ellos. Y sus vidas han cambiado mucho en estos meses. Allison murió, Scott tiene un Beta y hay dos nuevas chicas y… ¡acaba de enfrentarse a asesinos a sueldo! No tengo derecho de ir joderles más la vida y llevar mi propio problema.

— Dices que es por falta de egoísmo, Killa, pero es por egoísmo. Tienes miedo. No lo niegues-gruñó.- Tienes miedo de que ellos no te acepten, que te hayan olvidado, que no puedas estar frente a ellos sin decirles quien eres y… tienes miedo de que Laqha o Joséphine hagan sus movimientos, a pesar de que ellos saben cómo protegerse y tú ya sabes cómo hacerlo.

— Mis poderes siguen atados.

— No por mucho. Y puedes hacer hechizos y pociones.

— Linus, por favor.

— Pasado mañana sale el vuelo a Monterey. Rubí insiste en que vayamos ante con ella. Tienes hasta pasado mañana para decidir si dejas detrás el egoísmo de negarte a estar con ellos por miedo o porque te cause dolor saber que te enamoraste de alguien que en la vida real no te ama. Y quiero que tomes la decisión correcta, Killa.

— Linus…

— Piénsalo y vuelvo antes de vuelo.-y se fue dejando a Killa parada con los dibujos apretándose en sus manos.

Resistió las ganas de llorar y se echó sobre la cama con los dibujos aun sobre ella. Linus tenía razón.

Fue lo que pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

…

— ¿Qué haces?-le preguntó su padre viendo como doblaba la ropa sobre su cama.

Dio una mirada rápida a la habitación. En una esquina continuaba el pizarrón con todas las cosas que Stiles puso durante la investigación de Benefactor junto con la pregunta de quién era el lobo del desierto.

Había muchas cosas tiradas (algunos libros, hojas y cuadernos) y los cajones estaban abiertos y sin nada de ropa, considerando que toda la echo en la cama.

La computadora estaba prendida, más solo se veía el escritorio.

— Arreglando ropa-le respondió Stiles agarrado una pequeña fila de ropa que hizo y la fue a dejar en uno de los cajones.

— ¿A esta hora?-por la ventana se veía como el sol estaba bajando y pintaba el cielo de un suave rosa.

— Sí.

— Pensé que ibas a salir con los chicos.

— Todos tienen citas y Malia está haciendo no sé qué con su padre-respondió Stiles haciendo una mueca a pesar de que su padre no podía verla.

Estaba tan aburrido y sin nada que hacer, que terminó sacando toda la ropa de sus cajones para acomodarla aunque seguramente mañana estaria igual de desordenada.

Y tratar de investigar de la madre de Malia ya lo había cansado. ¡No encontraba absolutamente nada!

Era tanta su aburrimiento que sopeso la idea de ir a Eichen House y hacerle una visita a Peter.

— Papá si vas a seguir viéndome como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen…

— No, ya me iba-dijo el Sheriff tocando suavemente las jambas de la puerta y yéndose.

Suspiró con la cabeza gacha y continuó con la ropa a pesar de que la doblaba mal.

Se rindió. Tiro la camisa que doblaba a la cama y se dejó caer a la cama boca abajo.

Poco después del impacto le dio un leve olor a calcetines sucios y se dio cuenta que probablemente junto algo de ropa sucia con la limpia.

Bufó sobre la ropa. Estaba demasiado aburrido.

La ropa ya lo había aburrido. Se dijo que mejor recogía su desastre del suelo y luego continuaba con la cama antes de que en algunas horas viniera Malia a dormir.

Apenas se estaba levantando cuando oyó un sonido. Una especie de «bip» muy grave.

Al principio creyó que era su imaginación, pero lo volvió a oír y provenía de su escritorio. Lo volteó a ver y a lo lejos vio un pequeño recuadro en medio del escritorio. El «bip» sonó de nuevo y se dio cuenta que era su bandeja de mensajes.

Se levantó, camino hacia su escritorio, se sentó y le dio «clic» al recuadro. Rápido su bandeja de entrada se abrió enseñando el nuevo mensaje.

Sí era un mensaje, se dijo, más no de alguien que conociera. El remitente no lo conocía.

— ¿Quién rayos es "alucomagic "?-se preguntó en voz baja.

Quién sea que fuese le había mandado un correo sin asunto, sin ninguna palabra y con un archivo en pdf.

Con el ceño fruncido abrió el archivo y pocos segundos después se abrió un libro.

Un símbolo. Un árbol con un pentagrama adentro, y ambos estaban rodeados por un círculo dentro de otro círculo solo un poco más grande. Las ramas del árbol eran cuadro, las dos del medio cruzadas y las otras dos estiradas a los lados. Las ramitas de las ramas también se curaban, algunas se juntaban otras solo se curvaban hacia adentro haciendo la forma de una pequeña gota y todas llegaban hasta el tope de la parte superior del círculo, un poco a los lados y una de las ramitas se conectaban con otra ramita de las ramas más grandes, uniéndolas de alguna forma todas. En la parte de abajo las raíces eran alargadas y también tocaban el tope de abajo, sin embargo, algunas igualmente se curveaban y juntaban un poco. Entre las ramas quedaban espacios y ahí era donde el pentagrama encajaba. Sus tres puntas superiores entraban en esos espacios entre ramas, las otras dos ramas tocaban las raíces y la parte del medio del pentagrama tocaba el tronco.

El símbolo no era tan interesantes como las palabras que estaban en el espacio entre los dos círculos, con pequeña y cursiva caligrafía (tuvo que agrandar la hoja para poder leerla):

«_Toda acción provoca una reacción, que devuelve triplicada la energía_ _liberada_»

— ¿Qué?-se preguntó.

Quitó el zoom (su ceño fruncido se tensó más) y bajo las demás hojas.

Su ceño se relajó y su boca se abrió con ligera sorpresa. A medida que pasaba por ellas más abría la boca.

Las hojas se veía amarillentas y antiguas, el contenido estaba escrito en un idioma desconocido y habían dibujos muy gráficos. Algunos parecían de sacrificios.

— ¿Qué rayos es esto?-preguntó bajando más y más las hojas.

¿Qué rayos era lo que veía? y ¿quién se lo mando? Eran preguntas que ahora mismo se hacía.

…

Killa se despertó a eso de las 9 de la noche, con sudor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y con la sensación de haber salido de una pesadilla.

¿Y no justamente eso había tenido?

Soñó que estaba de nuevo con la mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos y está le decía una y otra vez lo estúpida que era por sacrificarse por personas que ni la conocen de verdad. De un momento a otro a la mujer se le derretía la cara y cuerpo, apareciendo una bestia negra con cuernos que trataba de lastimarla y poseerla.

No gritó y eso fue lo que más le sorprendía. Sólo una vez (aparte de esa) no había gritado y fue hace dos semanas cuando no pudo dormir y comenzó a dibujar, poner post-it en las paredes y tomar los diarios que Zoey le trajo la primera semana que estuvo ahí. Todos los días que ha estado en la clínica los leyó y puso datos en el espacio en blanco de las hojas como notas.

Notas de que si paso, que tanto fue cambiado, que recuerdo era de su madre y Marvin y las cosas que se supone que sus visiones encaminaron sin que ella lo supiera.

¿Cómo era posible que sus visiones encaminara y llenara huecos en aquel mundo? si veía el pasado, el futuro rara vez. No tenía sentido, pero ¿qué con ella o Linus lo tenía?

Se levantó, oyendo el crujido de las hojas y sintiendo como algunas se le pegaban a la espalda por el sudor en su blusa.

Sintió también el cabello cayéndole en la parte trasera de cuello. El lápiz que se había atravesado hace rato se le cayó y lo recogió del colchón y poco después se quitó los dibujos de la espalda.

Se levantó, estiró, tomo algo de ropa y su toalla de la maleta que tenía bajo la cama y después fue a la puerta, abriéndola, saliendo por los pasillos oscuros camino al baño que estaba al final del pasillo.

Los pasillos estaban muy oscuros y no pasaban tanta luz como debía de pasar por el color de las paredes, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a la falta de luz y a caminar por los pasillos a la hora de queda (a las 9 de la noche, cuando la mayor parte del personal de la clínica psiquiátrica Coldwall se iba). Aunque debía no suponía paso mucho de la hora de queda, el personal comenzaba a mandar a las personas a su habitación como media hora antes y les daba somníferos a los que tenían problemas para dormir, aunque los medicamentos, tranquilizantes y el hecho de que los tenían ocupados la mayor parte del día, facilitaba que se durmieran rápido.

Las habitaciones nunca las cerraban con seguro ya que los baños eran externos a las habitaciones y el baño de su piso estaba al final del pasillo.

Abrió la puerta del baño y la cerró atrás de sí, poniendo el seguro para tener un poco de privacidad.

El baño era a habitación más grande del piso, tenía por lo menos 6 regaderas, 6 cubículos y el gran espejo, que cubría casi la mitad de la pared a su lado derecho, estaba frente a los cubículos. En medio de los cubículos y el espejo había una larga banca.

Fue a la banca dejando su ropa ahí y con la toalla en el hombro se dirigió a una de las regaderas.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa, abría la regadera y dejaba que el agua caliente le quemara suavemente la piel, pensó en lo que le dijo Linus hace rato.

Cuando comenzaron a hablar hizo todo lo posible para mirarlo lo menos posible a los ojos y no viera sus sentimientos. Tener ojos tan expresivos como los suyos a veces le dejaba imposibilitada a ocultar sus emociones y siempre le molestaba. Se mantuvo ocupada, fue de allá para acá y como siempre, dijo que no se iría de la clínica que para ella tenía un nombre ridículo. Fingió estar enojada y si lo estaba en parte ya que detestaba que Linus siguiera empecinado y que no la comprendiera. Le dijo palabras que hace mucho le dijo a Rubí la primera y única vez que trato de convencerla que saliera de la casa de locos y en un punto pareció convencerlo. Se fue enojada, azotó la puerta de la habitación que había tenido desde hace poco más de dos meses y mientras estaba rodeada por las cosas que no dejaba de ver, soñar y dibujar (realmente quería que esa habilidad se fuese de una vez) se insultó a sí misma por las cosas que le había dicho a Linus. Lo lastimó, lo sabía y lo único que él deseaba es que se fuera de la casa de locos y la culpa la hizo actuar normal, tranquila con su amigo aunque sabía que volvería a insistir que se fuera.

Que se fuera con ella a Beacon Hills a hacer justo lo que planearon que harían sal finalizar el verano aquellas primeras semanas después de salir de la ilusión, del descontrol y la posesión en su habitación donde se la pasaron varias horas encerrados los dos solos.

Y ese hubiese sido su plan de no ser que hace dos semanas, al despertarse sin gritar comenzó a dibujar y escribir en los post it y sus sueños comenzaron a volverse visiones del pasado y una que otra del presente y futuro.

Vio las cosas que pasaron Scott y Stiles. Vio que Allison murió. Lo de la abuela de Lydia, la lista de muerte, la chica de tez oscura, mercenaria que ahora tenía una relación con Derek (cosa que le bajo el estómago a los pies). Las nuevas relaciones de Scott y Stiles… Liam.

Aun después de ver lo que no hace mucho pasaron, estaba convencida de ir al terminar al verano. Ya había sanado. Todos comprendieron que la forma en la que se comportaron con ella estaba mal y veía el cambio en ellos, sobretodo en Marvin a pesar de que aún no habían hablado sobre lo que ocurrió el día de su accidente de auto.

(Al pensar en el accidente de auto bajo su mano a la cicatriz en su vientre en forma de diagonal y luego a la marca de dientes de Trevas en su hombro. En ambas a cicatrices paso el jabón, así como pensó en las diferencias de ambos accidentes.

En el Otro mundo estaba enferma, queriendo ver por última vez a su familia y Linus estaba enojado por dejarse morir, cuando Trevas saltó al capo del auto haciéndolos rodar. En la vida real ella estaba como loca por lo que acababa de suceder y lo único que podía pensar era en que debía de ir a Beacon Hills. Linus estaba en la ciudad (después de estar viviendo casi dos años en San Francisco) y decidió llevarla. No pensó en lo ridículo que era un viaje en auto hasta California hasta que despertó en el hospital poco después de que Trevas salto al capo del auto, provocándole el accidente y más heridas)

Sin embargo, comenzaron las visiones donde ellos morían y se asustó. Si, Linus tenía razón. Era egoísta por negarles el derecho de saber que estaba viva por miedo. Temía que murieran como sus visiones decían que lo harían.

No quería que la bruja, Laqha o Trevas los lastimaran por su culpa y no quería que Marvin, Linus, Clay y la demás manada sufriera por su muerte, ya moriría con tal de hacer que la bruja, Laqha y Trevas murieran de una vez por todas.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mojándose todo el cabello para quitarse la espuma del shampoo. Linus le dio hasta pasado mañana para decidir y saliendo se irían al aeropuerto y no sabía qué hacer.

Quería ir, pero…

Cerró la llave y tomo la toalla que había dejado en una de las orillas del cubículo de la regadera. Se envolvió el cuerpo y salió con cuidado de no resbalarse con el agua hacia la banca y el espejo empeñado.

Se sentó a ella y estaba por tomar la ropa cuando cambio de opinión y se acostó en la banca así: mojada y con una toalla tapando toda su desnudez. A fin de cuantas, nadie entraría.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos para que la luz de los focos no el lastimara la vista y se puso un brazo sobre ellos.

Lo único que pensaba era, ¿qué debía de hacer?

Linus tenía razón, era egoísta. Pero ¿no está justificado el egoísmo y el miedo cuando son por buenas razones?

Marvin fue egoísta por tenerla consigo sólo por su seguridad y porque la amaba, y… ok, se dijo, Marvin era un pésimo ejemplo. Aun así las cosas terminaron muy mal.

Con ella odiándolo por algunos días, con ella y Linus en un accidente que desembocó estar atrapados en una ilusión, con Linus explotando con cualquier cosita, con ella con información y entendimiento después de que la diosa dejo su cuerpo curando la mayor parte de las secuelas metales que no sintió cuando se fue y su herida en el corazón y con todo el mundo dándoles una pésima definición de normalidad que al fin provoco que Linus se descontrolara más veces (aunque no lo decía ni pensaba, así fue) y que ella decidiera internarse en una clínica psiquiátrica para poder sanar a su tiempo y con extraños.

Y sanó, gracias a los diarios pudo analizar más lo que no le dejaban hacer en casa y comenzó a conocer a su madre por diarios de ella que Marvin le dio después de su tercera semana internada.

Sin embargo…, el miedo… ¿qué debía de hac…?

— No es nada-dijo una voz grave que ella conocía, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

«¿Qué?», pensó.

Se levantó un poco, quitando el brazo de su cara, dándose cuenta que ya no estaba en una superficie dura, sino suave.

Puso las manos ahí y se levantó más abriendo los ojos estando en un lugar diferente.

Vio una escalera de caracol a unos cuantos metros donde estaba, una gran ventana, lámparas en el techo, una mesa frente a la ventana, una cama en el fondo y…

— No seas necio, déjame ver la herida-dijo una mujer casi a su lado

Volvió a un lado su rostro a un lado y en la mesa de enfrente, con el rostro a su lado, estaba Derek con la mujer de tez oscura, bonita y por lo que había visto en sus sueños, que podía patearte la cara sin dudarlo dos veces.

Ella estaba atrás, en su espalda quitando una gasa de la parte trasera de su cuello. Mientras la despegaba vio que había sangre y un poco de pus.

Alado de Derek había más gasa, algodón y desinfectante, que la mujer tomo.

— No es para tanto, Braeden.

— ¿No es para tanto?-repitió ella casi bufando-La última vez que vine seguía abierta, y la vez anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior. Lleva más de 3 meses abierta. Aun sin la curación, no debería de tardar tanto en curar. –ella se veía preocupada- ¿Hay otra herida que no se haya curado?

— No, todas se curan bien, está es la única que no se cura-ira relampagueo en la expresión de Derek-No sé qué me hizo ése hombre lobo cuando robo las garras de mi madre, pero sus garras hicieron un daño muy grande.

— Más que grande. Es una herida que se infecta, sangra y no sana.

— Un… Una herida que no sana-repitió Killa levantándose más, poniendo los pies en el suelo y sosteniéndose la toalla con fuerza.

Se había dado cuenta de lo que paso. Se durmió y ahora, sin saber cómo, se transportó al loft de Derek.

Pero no la miraba, se dijo mirando fijamente su rostro. Sus ojos estaban en su rostro, pero no la miraban.

Era raro, pero no era la primera vez que sucedía. En otras ocasiones paso con Stiles, su mamá, Scott y Rubí, más era la primera vez que pasaba con Derek.

¿Cómo se llamaba lo que hacía? ¿Bilocación? Si, así se llamaba, pero no estaba segura si podía hacerse mientras estaba dormida, pero Bryce lo dijo… la puerta entre su mente y el Otro mundo era de por sí muy delgada antes de entrar a la ilusión, pero ella no estaba en el otro mundo, ¿o sí?

Derek frunció el ceño y comenzó a hacer muy audible su respiración, no, olfateaba, acercando su rostro a ella. Se hizo hacia atrás.

El rostro de Derek toco un segundo su rostro, pero lo traspaso.

Sí, no estaba ahí. Estaba en el loft de Derek, sin saber porque, desnuda, aun mojada, viendo como su nueva novia lo curaba, y no tan confundida como debía de estar.

— ¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Braeden y a ella se le fue la respiración al venirle una idea.

¿La olio? no, imposible.

— Creí…-vaciló-Creí que olí a alguien.

— ¿Qué?

— Creí que aquí estaba el olor de otra persona.-suspiró-Fue mi imaginación, supongo.

— Tuvo qué. No hay nadie más que nosotros dos aquí.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Sí, la olió, pero ¿cómo?

No sabía cómo, pero tampoco se quedó ahí esperando a que volviera a olerla. Se levantó con cuidado de no chocar sus rodillas o que la tala se le callera.

La puerta del loft estaba a unos cuantos metros y se dirigió ahí, quizás estaba en bilocación, pero si podía pasear por todo el departamento de David cuando iba a ver a Rubí cuando dormía, podía salir del loft e ir a la calle.

Llegó la puerta, como lo hacía con el departamento de David, cruzó el loft y…

Un pitido de auto la asustó, provocando que se hiciera hacia atrás gritando.

— Pero, ¿Qué demonios?-exclamó asustando y con el trasero sobre la calle.

Miro a todos lados, el frio comenzó a erizar su piel cuando notó que estaba en la calle, a su lado izquierdo un puerto y a el derecho unas tiendas sobre artículos de pescas, lanchas y esas cosas y un bar.

— Ok…-dijo ahora así asustada.- ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

Se levantó y miro a todas partes sin saber que rayos pasaba.

— ¡Oye, maldita perra loca!-gritó una voz de hombre, indudablemente alcalizada.

Volteó a todos lados para ver de quien era la voz y a quien se le dirigía.

Oyó pasos y de nuevo la voz.

— ¡A ti te estoy hablando, maldita loca de la toalla!

Entonces se dio cuenta que le hablaba a ella y volteó al frente, donde a unos metros estaba un carro detenido, con las luces trasera prendidas y el hombre al pasos tambaleantes se acercaba a ella.

Se apretó más la toalla al pecho y se dio unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Debía de estar soñando ahora sí. No podía estar en un puerto, desnuda con solo una toalla frente a un borracho que por poco la atropella.

— ¿Por qué rayos apareces así de repente?-le dijo. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él y le asco y coraje la forma en que inspeccionó su cuerpo.-¿Y por qué estás desnuda, perra?-le preguntó y aun que dio varios pasos atrás olía su aliento.-¿Acaso eres una prostituta que le gusta enseñar de más?

La miro de forma lasciva y alargó la mano a ella, antes de siquiera tener todo el brazo estirado, dio vuelta y comenzó a correr agarrándose bien la toalla, pero se detuvo y dio vuelta cuando lo oyó gritar:

— ¡Oye, suéltame!-le gritaba el borracho.

— ¡No hasta que le pidas disculpas a la señorita!-gritó el otro hombre y a la suave luz de los faroles vio a un hombre de cabello negro. Se volteó a verla y vio dos ojos azules en forma de almendra- ¿Le hizo algo?

— No-respondió con fuerza y sorprendida.

Ahora estaba completamente convencida que no era un sueño.

…

— ¡Acaso soy el único que le importa!-gritó Clayton desesperado.

Él y Marvin estaban en la cocina y hace unas cuantas horas se enteró que Linus vino sin Killa y se enojó.

— No-respondió Marvin cansado y tratando de terminar de hacerse su sándwich

— ¡El muy baboso vino solo y dejándole un ultimátum!-dijo sin dejar de caminar frente a la barra- ¿De verdad el muy zopenco cree que le hará caso a su ultimátum? ¡Yo le di uno amenazándola con que si no salía de esa casa de locos quemaría toda su colección de comics de Hellboy y no me creyó!

— Porque sabía que no quemarías los comics del demonio rojo-le dijo Marvin más cansado aun.-A ti también te gusta.

— Bueno, sí, pero… ¡Me conoce y sabe que lo hubiese hecho!

— Te conoce más de lo que crees y sabe que no-repuso Marvin

— Pero…

— Clayton ya estoy cansado de la misma cantaleta. Killa se internó porque estaba harta de la actitud que tomamos y ella está bien en la clínica. Le veo mejor, más feliz, descansada y Thomas dice que ha tenido muchos avances. El doctor que la atienden dice que puede salir cuando quiera.

— ¡Y por qué no sale!

— ¡Porque necesita sanar, carajo!-gritó Marvin ya fastidiado-¡Me tiene hasta el copete tus quejas! Killa va a salir de ese lugar para pasado mañana, estoy seguro y a continuar con su vida como era antes y punto.

— Pero no aquí-espetó Clayton poniendo las manos en la barra y con una mirada asesina- Se irla a Beacon Hills.

— Si tanto la extrañaras, puedes irla a visitar todas las veces que queras. Yo hare eso.

— ¿Y soportar a Tana Wyatt y sus odios contra los hombres lobos?-bufó Clayton con el ceño fruncido.

— Sabes muy bien que Killa no se quedara ni una semana ahí. Conseguirla donde vivir e iremos para ayudarla a instalarse.

Clayton hizo un puchero. No estaba de acuerdo y estaba por volver a sus tandas de quejas cuando Linus entró como un tornado a la cocina y gritó:

— ¡Killa está en el muelle!-lo miraron confundidos- ¡Desnuda!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Ni Teen Wolf ni los personajes, excepto los que no conozcan son mios.**

**Todo es de Jeff Davis y su respectivo equipo.**

**La historia es producto de mi loca y mentalmente desorientada (sobretodo desorientada) cabeza.**

Nik-Drak95: Clayton de hecho si es un hermano mayor o algo así, jajaja. D ser un estorbo a ser la hermana menor de un hombre lobo. Interesante xD

Aglae Smoak: Sí conozco la serie, una amiga me la acaba de recomendar y estoy a un cap de terminar la primera temporada. Y quizás te suene porque las frases me las dio mi amiga (obsecionada con Lincoln) y creo que la saco de ahí. Mientras escribia me estuvo lanzando ideas para el cap y ésa fue la única que me pareció acorde a lo que quería plasmar. Por cierto, ¿es cosa mía o Bellamy y Clarke harian una buena pareja? ¡En el libro parece que se gustan!. xD

* * *

><p><strong><em>2<em>**

Ahora los miraron mucho más confundidos y sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué?-preguntó Clayton, incrédulo.

— ¡Límpiate tus oídos, sordo!-le gruñó Linus-Ya lo dije y en lugar de preguntar, vamos por ella. ¿No creen?

Clayton frunció el ceño. — Cálmate, perra. Oí bien.

— Pues no se nota con tu estúpido "¿qué?"-replicó Linus

— Cálmense los dos-exigió Marvin viendo que Clayton estaba por responderle.

Aún no comprendía porque se llevaban tan… diría mal, pero ya no sabía si estaban en ese nivel.

— Linus, ¿cómo que Killa está en el muelle desnuda?-preguntó preocupado- ¿Cómo sabes que si quiera no está en la clínica?

— ¡Porque me acaba de llamar por el celular!-gritó sacudiendo su celular que estaba en su mano derecha- No entró mucho en detalles, sólo dijo que estaba en el muelle, espacio 11, en un pequeño barco. Y si quieren pueden continuar haciéndome preguntas que yo no podré responder o vamos ahora mismo al muelle por ella y esperan a que esté aquí para la señorita les responda-le dijo serio y mirándolos después con un rostro de "¿y bien?"-Y dejen de mirarme como pendejos, si no fuera porque no tengo auto, ya hubiese ido por ella.

Marvin lo miró mal. — Pues vámonos, el muelle está a dos horas de aquí y entre…

— ¡Sí yo conduzco llegaremos en menos de media hora!-gritó Linus perdiéndose de su vista y yendo seguramente a la cochera.- ¡Ya tengo las llaves!

— Evita que se vaya sin nosotros-le ordenó Marvin a Clayton-Si es verdad y está desnuda, será mejor que le lleve algo de ropa.

— Usare la fuerza bruta si es necesario-aceptó Clayton saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a la cochera también.

Marvin suspiró y salió de la cocina corriendo, sin ni siquiera guardar su sándwich. Subió a las escaleras y fue al cuarto de Killa, que estaba igual que la habitación de la clínica: paredes tapizadas de post-its, y tomo algo de su ropa.

Oyó algunos gritos de Linus y Clayton y resistió todas las ganas de asomarse por la ventana y decirle que se callaran de una vez.

Salió del cuarto, pasando por el que compartía con Zoey y donde ahorita debía de estar descansando, sin estar seguro si ella lo oía, gritó que irán al muelle por Killa.

…

— Aquí tienes-el hombre que la rescato (se podría decir que sí. Tal vez el idiota de auto no le hubiese hecho nada, pero de aquí a que consiguiera un teléfono para hablarle a alguien, se hubiese encontrado con muchos locos tetados por una mujer en toalla) dejo una taza de café humeante frente a ella, en la mesa frente a la que estaba sentada. Salió de sus pensamientos (pensaba en lo rara situación en la que se vio, el loft, el muelle, la bilocación, ¡todo!).

— Gracias-le dijo quitándose la mano de la sabana que le había pasado por los hombros, dejo el celular que le había prestado, y apretó hasta que llegó con fuerza en su mano derecha, en la mesa y tomo la taza.

El primer trago fue muy amargo, como le sabía siempre el café sin leche, pero su sabor a gloria fue mejor. Llevaba más de dos meses sin tomar café porque en la clínica prohibían darles cafeína a los internos y el que le dio, así negro y con poca azúcar, fue lo mejor para su sistema.

— Veo que llevas mucho tiempo sin tomar café.

— ¿Se nota mucho?-preguntó viéndolo con la taza aun cerca de sus labios.

— Yo sé lo que el tomar café después de meses sin probarlo. Aun sin azúcar, el primer trago es como un orgasmo.

Killa le dio otro trago y sonrió con el aun en la boca. Tuvo ganas de sacar una pequeña risa, pero se contuvo para no ahogarse. Después dos tragos más, y con una cara de placer, dijo—: Mejor que un orgasmo.

Él parecía estar aguantando sus ganas de reír.

— Por cierto, aun no te he dicho mi nombre. Soy Waldo Fisher-le extendió la mano dejando el café, que también él tomaba, en la mesa-, puedes llamarme Waldo.

— ¿Waldo, cómo el juego?-preguntó riendo un poco y una expresión risueña, con ojos como dos pequeñas rendijas.

Waldo bajo la cabeza, sacó el aire con brusquedad. No con enojo, sino decepción. — No sabes las veces que he oído eso. –Le sonrió poniendo los ojos hacia arriba y sin dejar su mano extendida- Mis padres me desgraciaron, qué se le va a hacer.

Killa le sonrió, dejo también la taza en la mesa y le extendió la mano para estrechar la suya.

— Soy K…-se detuvo. ¿Estaria bien decirle su nombre o el nombre que le dieron en las casas de acogida?-Soy Raven-dijo al fin decidiéndose de que al final de cuentas debía de acostumbrarse a él. Quien sabe por cuánto tiempo lo estaria oyendo de sus seres queridos.

Agitaron sus manos y después las alejaron.

Killa tomo de nuevo la taza, aunque no le dio un sorbo, sólo disfrutó el calor en sus dedos.

— ¿Solo Raven?-preguntó Waldo mirándola con sus ojos risueños.

— Clarke, pero no me gusta el apellido. Lo evito-Se sorprendió tener aquel toque de sinceridad con el extraño que le dejo entrar a su bote, le presto unos pantalones y una camisa, le presto su celular y le dio la privacidad que necesitaba hasta que abrió una puerta —a unos 5 metros de la puerta y que desde donde estaba veía a la perfección— con dos tazas humeantes de líquido celestial.

Bajo la mirada y sobó sus labios.

Ni a quiera a Linus le había dicho por qué detestaba su apellido, él siempre pensó que era sólo cosa del nombre ya que en su interior siempre supo que no le correspondía, pero la verdad era otra y tenía que ver con el inter entre su desaparición en el bosque de Beacon Hills y el momento en que llegó a las calles. Conoció a un Clarke, lo obligaba a llamarlo tío y lo detestaba. Que el apellido fuese el mismo era una ironía.

Todo su nombre lo era. Clarke, el mismo apellido de un hombre con voz cortante, pocas palabras, mirada superior y que siempre deseaba obligarla a tocar cosas poniéndole nodos en su cabeza; Raven… ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que le pusieran un nombre de su ave favorita?

De pronto se sintió muy observada y levantó la mirada. Waldo la miraba.

Waldo tenía por lo menos 40 años y aun así se le hizo muy guapo. Tenía los ojos azules más claros que alguna vez hubiese visto, penetrantes y que adoptaban un brillo quisquilloso con la mayor facilidad. Su cabello era negro como la tinta con unas salpicadas de gris y sus mejillas se veían un poco caídas y se ponían firmes cuando sonreía, formándole unos hoyuelos muy grades, tanto que tenía la impresión de que si metía uno de sus dedos en una, cabría perfecto.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta tu apellido?-le preguntó, intrigado. Luego su expresión se puso un poco seria y rectifico-: O mejor no me respondas, somos extraños y no hay necesidad de…

— Me trajo aquí siendo una extraña desnuda.-le interrumpió con voz suave- Nada le decía que no soy una loca o que me puse de acuerdo con el hombre al que casi le rompe el brazo para robarlo. Ahorita podría estar en cubierta preparando mi señal para golpearlo y robarle, pero no lo cree ¿verdad?

Killa casi se había asustado cuando vio la fuerza con que jalaba hacia atrás, su espalda, el brazo del tipo mientras presionaba un punto de su espalda con su rodilla, obligándolo a agacharse más.

Sin embargo, existió algo tan tranquilizador en la voz de Waldo que no pudo tener miedo. Y aún estaba en su voz.

— Tengo muchas primaveras, Raven-replicó Waldo tomando un largo sorbo de café. Luego volvió a hablar-: Sé diferenciar entre una chica pérdida a una que no desea nada más que robarme. Y por la forma en que te miraba aquel idiota y tú lo mirabas…-negó- Los ojos muestran más de lo que crees.

— Dígamelo a mí- tensó sus labios y miro un momento al líquido oscuro. Levantó la vista y los ojos de Waldo estaban dirigidos a la izquierda, a algún punto de su rostro- Mis mejores amigos dicen todo el tiempo que en el momento en que ven mis ojos, soy un libro abierto para ellos.-musitó ignorando lo que creyó ver. No veía un punto en su rostro, seguramente veía algo en la ventana que estaba detrás de ella.

— Y deduzco que te molesta-dijo subiendo su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha.

— Cuando te acostumbras a algo a la larga deja de molestarte…-Waldo la miro con un ceja arqueada. No le creía-O se te es más fácil ignorarlo-continuó y tomo un sorbo del café, ahora tibio.

Bajo la taza y miro todo el lugar donde estaba. Estaban bajo el barco, por la cama que veía alado de las escaleras supuso que Waldo vivía en su bote, igual ¿por qué otra razón estaria en su bote casi a las 11 de la noche?

Sobre las dos ventanas había unas redes algo rotas y sobre las paredes estaban algunos artefactos.

¿Debería de asustarle que no le asusta estar en un pequeño espacio con un desconocido que de la nada comenzó a tenerle la suficiente confianza como para hablar de cosas personales, que en sus paredes había una ballesta, dos espadas cruzadas como una cruz, unos estantes en la pared con frascos de dudoso contenido y por lo menos 6 baúles cerrados con candado grandes?

Sin olvidar la pistola que le vio metida en la parte trasera del pantalón cuando se acercó a ella, le pasó su chamarra en los hombros, con mirada preocupada, y le ofreció una llamada después de preguntarle si estaba bien y no respondía.

De hecho, lo último era lo que le incomodaba. Otra persona hubiese seguido preguntando hasta que respondiera o probablemente llamado a la policía (por Dios, era una mujer desnuda, en toalla y húmeda… ¿quién no llamaría a la policía?), pero él se acercó con porte seguro, preguntó una vez su estado y después le ofreció su teléfono, que ahora estaba en medio de las dos tazas.

Sólo incomodidad en un hecho, lo demás… se sentía segura, como si conociera a Waldo de otro lugar y el hecho de que la mirara normal, sin una pizca de estarla juzgando o deseo, le hacía confiar más.

Y lo agradeció.

— Puedo preguntarte, ¿qué hacías desnuda en la calle?-le preguntó.

— Pensé que ya no lo iba a preguntar-confesó.

— No quería incomodarte, pero realmente me causa curiosidad que una no exhibicionista esté desnuda a estas horas de la noche; sin contar que no crees que yo sea un malnacido esperando el momento para echarme sobre ti, secuestrarte o algo así.

— Yo… sé cosas, viví cosas-respondió Killa- Y si sabe y vive lo que yo, aprende a diferenciar entre los buenos y los malos.

Lamentablemente, se dijo, cuando sentía que alguien era buena la lengua se le soltaba tanto que parecía conocer a la otra persona toda la vida. Su imprudencia no tenía límites.

Las calles le enseñaron a desconfiar, vivir con Marvin le enseñó a derrumbar la desconfianza hasta el punto de seguir siendo la chica imprudente que habla de más con todos los que siente que son buenos (benditos poderes) o tenía muchas cosas encima, sin embargo, seguía sin poder entablar una relación romántica sana.

Hum… las fichitas de Bash y Jack le dieron la razón. El miedo de que alguien que la amara saliera lastimado por culpa de ella, era otra y muy poderosa, más que sentir que no debía de estar con alguien. Aun se preguntaba si eso último seguía siendo porque en su interior sentía que sería un sacrificio o porqué. La ilusión no se lo metió en la cabeza.

— Y preferiría no hablar sobre mi gran aventura.

— Está bien.

El silencio volvió a inundarlos y no era tenso. El pequeño barco se mecía suavemente, como si fuese una cuna y oía el rumor del agua chocando contra los demás botes.

Y eso debería de haberla hecho estar tranquila o pensativa en el pasado, por lo menos, pero pensó en cómo llegó al muelle y en el antes de eso una vez más.

Un minuto se había acostado en una banca en una casa de locos, al otro estaba en el loft de Derek viendo a la chica, Braeden, viéndole la herida y al otro en el muelle y no estaba dormida.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ocurrió. Ni como entró en una curiosa bilocación sin desearlo. Ni porque razón no le dijeron que Dean hirió a Derek hace 3 meses y su herida no sanaba o cómo si sus poderes estaban atados, usaba uno nuevo. ¿Cómo podía ser?

¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

¿Y por qué rayos ahora? Tuvo 3 meses para que le ocurriera algo grande, las primeras dos semanas después de que la diosa se fu tuvo sueños raros y escribió en Post-its, después al internare nada, luego hace dos semanas de nuevo comenzaba y… ¡¿ahora esto?!

— Raven-la llamo Waldo un poco extrañado y preocupado por la expresión seria de ella en su rostro.

Parecía estar pensando en algo con mucha fuerza y que poco a poco le estaba causando intranquilidad, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido en su expresión seria.

Estaba por hablarle de nuevo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar en la mesa, lo tomo, vio que el numero era un privado y lo respondió, creyendo ser las personas que venían por la chica.

— Ho…-se detuvo y Killa fue capaz de oír la voz de Clay en el celular y que en momentos decía "Se lo que digo, estúpida perra".-Saldré y me verán.-colgó. la miro-Ya llegaron por ti.

Killa estaba por levantarse cuando Waldo levantó la mano como señal de alto.

Puso expresión confundida.

— Ellos vienen-le dijo y se dirigió a la escalera.

Aun así Killa se levantó para irse en cuanto llegaran. Apenas había dejado la sabana en la silla, cuando oyó a personas bajar por la escalera.

Marvin apareció primero, con una bolsa de papel entre sus manos y casi corría a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Ella aceptó el abrazo y pronto él le susurró al oído—: Me alegra que estés bien.

— Nunca estuve en peligro-le susurró ella de vuelta.

— Desapareces en la noche y apareces en un muelle desnuda.-se separaron y la examino, ahora no lo estaba-No esperes que no me preocupe.

Killa le sonrió.

— Vaya susto nos causaste, chica-le dijo Clayton, lo miro. Aun lado de la escalera.

Linus no estaba y se preguntó porque, cuando lo llamó apenas si la dejo continuar cuando ya empezaba a murmurar cosas como: ¿dónde está mi estúpido zapato?

Linus siempre dispuesto a salvarla, debería de comenzar a dejar de depender de él en esa manera.

» Él idiota se quedó en el auto-continuó Clay al ver como lo buscaba con la mirada. –Le obligue a que lo cuidara. Vi a unos tontos mirándolo mucho.

— ¿De verdad pudiste hacerlo?-Killa lo miro sin creerlo.

— Yo sé lo pedí-dijo Marvin.

— Ah, eso sí lo creo.

— Que desconfiada eres, chica-Clay fingió estar ofendido.

— Cállate, hermano mayor.

Clay sonrió. Killa sabía cuánto le encantaba que lo llamara así y cuando llevaba mucho sin hacerlo, de inmediato le decía: "¿Qué quieres?"

Miro a Waldo. Se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación que suponía que era la cocina ya que de ahí salió con los cafés. Miraba de una manera extraña a Marvin y Clay y su mandíbula se veía tan apretada, que se sorprendía que no se le acalambrara.

— Hija, por qué no vas a cambiarte mientras le agradezco al señor Fisher te haya ayudado-le dijo mirando extraño a Waldo también.

— ¿Me trajiste ropa?-le preguntó y le paso la bolsa. Miro lo que había-Oh gracias al cielo, ropa interior-murmuró- ¿Dónde…?

— Por aquí-le dijo moviéndose donde estaba y señalándole con una gesto la entrada de la otra habitación.-Es la única puerta.

— Gracias-le dijo y fue al baño.

Aun dentro de él, podía oír a Marvin, Waldo y Clay hablar y ninguno se oía… tranquilo.

« ¿Qué rayos…?»

…

Los minutos que pasaron antes de que Clayton y Marvin regresaran con Killa, Linus se la paso moviendo sus pies como si tuviera mucho frio, echándoles miradas a los tipos de la esquina que lo miraban como si pensaran que pueden vencerlo fácil para robar su auto y pensando… —pareciéndole medio humillante— en Nezza.

¿De verdad?, pensaba en ella en un momento como éste.

Bufó. Pero debía de pensar en ella porque antes de recibir la llamada de Killa desde un numero extraño, se estaba humillando una vez más tratando hablarle a Nezza.

Sí, lo admitía, fue un maldito imbécil al irse así como así esa mañana sin darle la explicación que merecía y le prometió, pero no podía decirle que se acostó con ella sólo para quitarse el enojo.

Le cortaría las bolas y luego le obligaría a comérselas.

Le dijo eso cuando la volvió a llamar. Comenzó con un…"no debí darte mi número" terminó con un: "si sigues llamando, hare que te comas tus propias bolas".

Tan encantadora la chica…

¿Cómo una chica que se veía tan dulce durmiendo, sin maquillaje y un suave sonrojo en las mejillas podía decir cosas así?

Sí fuese posible que el ruido de un disco rayado sonara, ese era el momento indicado Negó, dándose cuanta lo que acababa d pensar y no podía creerlo sinceramente.

Él no pensó que Nezza —lanza primero lo que ve— era dulce al dormir.

— Linus-oír la voz de Killa fue un alivio. Evitó que continuara con sus pensamientos-¿Por qué esa cara tan extraña?

— Nació con ella-respondió Clayton y Linus lo fulmino con la mirada.

— Estaba pensando en… cosas-dijo y Killa lo miro un momento extraña y luego dijo "oh", entendiendo a lo que se refería.

Dejo de apoyarse en el auto y fue a ella. En lugar de abrazarla como hizo Marvin o pasarle le hombro por lo brazos como Clayton hacía. Levantó su mano y le jalo uno de sus largos mechones de cabello.

— ¡Oye!-se quejó

— Oye, nada. Que loca hace lo que hiciste-bufó y luego la despeino.

— Basta-dijo alejándose del brazo de Clayton y comenzando darle manotazos a su mano, enojada.

— Ya-los paró Marvin, pero sonreía. –Vamos, te llevaremos a casa mañana y luego vemos como regresarte a la clínica.

— No.-dijo Killa-Ya no quiero regresar

— ¿Qué?-preguntó Marvin, pero no podía fingir que no se sentía feliz por eso.

— Es estúpido que este ahí si pasado mañana, no espera hoy es mañana… mañana me iré a Monterey.

Linus miro a Clayton superior. ¡Lo había logrado!

— Pues vámonos, hay mucho que preparar.

Subieron al auto, está vez Clayton manejo diciendo que no aguataría otro viaje con Linus en el volante, por lo que el viaje duro dos horas.

En ese tiempo Killa les explico lo que ocurrió— más no les dijo que fue al loft de Derek, sino al departamento de David. Linus no le creyó, y Killa sabía eso por lo que dijo, así que lo miro suplicante y se quedó callado. —, les pidió que le dijeran porque hablaban de forma tan dura con Waldo (a lo que Clayton y Marvin respondieron que no les gusto la forma en que los miraba), Linus preguntó quién era Waldo y… poco después de que Marvin dijo que sería mejor llamar a Bryce, Killa se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de Linus y el morocho le siguió minutos después.

…

— Déjame recapitular...-dijo Linus horas más tarde en la habitación de Killa. Como se habían quedado dormidos, los despertaron y Linus dios gracias de que fuese Marvin y no Clayton, ya que éste lo hubiese despertado a patadas.

Zoey ya estaba dormida y ellos se fueron a sus habitaciones, pero apenas habían dado las 10 cuando Killa despertó en el jardín y con los aspersores mojándole la cara. La cara que puso no evitó la sorpresa y sintió un gran alivio al ver que traía ropa (el jeans medio roto de las rodillas, la camisa de tirantes blanca que Marvin le había dado horas antes) se levantó rápido, toco la puerta más fuerte de lo necesario y Clay le abrió, con mirada interrogativa.

— ¡No preguntes!-le había gritado entrando y subiendo las escaleras a paso rápido.

— ¡Siempre es un gusto hablar contigo!- a su vez Clay le había gritado y cerró la puerta refunfuñando algo.

Media hora después ya eran las 10, estaba bañada, con pijama y pantuflas y fue a desayunar. Zoey la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, y presencio la guerra de miradas de Clayton y Linus. Ella no supo si reír, rodar los ojos o estar malhumorada y como una perra lo que restaba del día sólo porque no comprendía cómo era posible que de un día a otro se transporte de un lugar a otro mientras duerme. Una cosa era en sueños… otra era en la vida real.

Después de como dos horas en las que pasaron un tranquilo desayuno, donde hablaron sobre su transportación (donde Clay hizo una broma sobre si no sería parte luz blanca, como Paige de "Hechizadas") y sus planes en Beacon Hills, Killa subió a su habitación para hacer una maleta con poca ropa. Antes de irse a bañar recibió un mensaje de Rubí donde le decía que en cuanto llegara iba a llevarla a un lugar y más le valía no negarse.

No sabía que le sorprendía más, el mensaje o que su celular tuviera pila después de dos meses y medio sin usarlo.

Una hora más tarde ya tenía las maletas lista y se había echado en la cama lista para leer un libro o mirar al techo hasta que la llamaran para comer, cuando Linus entró sin tocar con dos capuchinos.

Y ahora llevaban varios minutos hablando de las cosas que no dijo.

— Te dormiste en una banca del baño-Killa le dio un trago al capuchino y asintió.

— La…

— No me interrumpas, niña-farfulló-Cerraste los ojos para lo que a ti te parecieron segundos y cuando los abriste, escuchando la voz del perro de Hale…

— ¡Que no lo llames así, carajo!

— Shh, no me interrumpas-repitió con un ademán y un sonido que sonaba mucho a raspar una liga sobre madera muy rápido-y estaba con otra chica, revisando un herida en el cuello que lleva 3 meses abierta y fue Dean quien se la hizo.-Killa asintió, terminándose el capuchino de un trago- Después atravesaste la puerta del loft, apareciste en el muelle, casi te atropellan el estúpido borracho del auto te hizo frente y luego apareció él "¿Dónde está, Waldo?", ofreciéndote ayuda, ropa y estar en su bote. –Killa asintió haciendo una boca de pato-Bastante raro… -la miro

— ¿Qué?-le preguntó con las cejas juntas

— ¿No vas a decir algo? ¿O decir porque haces una boca de pato?

— Ah, ¿ya puedo hablar?-masculló Killa, ignorando su última pregunta.

— No seas tonta.

— No lo soy, sólo creí que mandarías a callar de nuevo con tuyos "¡no interrumpas!"

— Ya-bufó Linus-Ahora habla y dime ¿por qué carajo nunca me dijiste qué podías transportarte dormida a otro lugar?

— ¡Se los dije mientras desayunaba! ¡No quería preocuparlos! Aparte siempre fue al apartamento de David o a los cuartos de Stiles y Scott, ¿qué peligros puede a ver en eso?

— Ayer hubo un ejemplo-le espetó Linus mirándola mal- Killa, ¿sabes qué pasa si no me tienes la confianza de decirme que sucede? cosas muy malas pueden ocurrirte y no podrás salir de ella. Si en el pasado no has podido sin mi ayuda, ahora menos.

Killa lo miro enojada. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Eeeeh, bueno…

— Ten cuidado con tus palabras, Linus, porque para mí tus palabras están muy cerca de tratar de decir inútil.

— Yo no dije eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca.-negó Linus, dándose cuenta que dijo mal.

— ¡Eso querías darme a entender! –le gritó al darse cuenta que rehuía su mirada- ¿Crees que soy una inútil?-le espetó-. Qué crees Linus, ¿que soy una niña de 5 años que no puede hacer nada por si misma? ¿Qué soy una completa inútil y me meto en problemas con tan solo salir de casa?

Linus miro hacia su capuchino, pensando. Y pensando le tomo un sorbo, estaba casi frio, pero no le importo.

— ¡Sí lo crees!-gritó Killa lanzándole el vaso de unicel vacío.

— ¡Killa!-se quejó

— ¡Cállate!-le gritó saliendo de un salto de la cama.

Linus suspiró y se movió, aun sentado, para mirarla.

— No puedo creerlo-le gritó- Crees que soy una inútil.

— Yo no dije eso.

— ¡Cállate o te lanzo mi cepillo!-amenazó Killa tomando su cepillo de la mesita de noche.- De verdad, Linus. Esperaría de algún desconocido que me dijera que soy una inútil, ¡no de ti!

— K…

— ¡Puede que soy magnifica poniéndome en problemas, no lo niego!-le gritó sin dejarle hablar- Y puede que en muchas ocasiones dependa de ti para que vayas por mí a "x" lugar, como en el muelle. Pero para que veas, quería llamar a Clay pero no recordaba su estúpido número.-le gritó-Mira pequeño bastardo-lo señalo con el cepillo-, he salvado tu trasero muchas veces-le pico el pecho con su cepillo y luego se alejó-Evite. -En sus ojos había fuego. Literalmente. Brillaban de naranja con una fuerza parecida a la del sol- que te comieran unos hermanos wendigo y cuando te encontré ya estabas condimentado con salsa de soya, pimienta y chile piquín. Y yo te salve de esa sola porque a las únicas personas que le podía pedir ayuda, estaban a dos horas de distancia y para cuando llegaran ya hubieses sido estofado. ¡¿Lo hice o no lo hice?!-le gritó picándole con el cepillo una vez más

— ¡Sí, deja de picarme!-Linus le dio una manotazo al cepillo, más no con suficiente fuerza ara que Killa lo soltara.

— También evite que el Upir te matara y te dije como se debía de matar, no señor que sólo le enterró sus garras pensando que lo mataría así. ¡¿Lo recuerdas?!

— ¡Sí!-dijo antes de que volviera a picarle con el cepillo.

— Y no me hagas hablar de las cientos de veces que evite que un hombre lobo te hincara los dientes en la garganta, que tu tío Braulio te matara cuando comenzaste tus transformaciones, o cuando convencí a esa familia cazadora que nunca habías tomado la vida de un humano o cuando evite que los hombres coyote y la familia de David te mataran, ¡y ni olvides las veces que he sacado tu trasero de la cárcel, ayude a estudiar, evite que Abby te matara por ser tan perra y malagradecido con tus padres o las que evitaba que mastodontes universitarios o preparatorianos te molieran los huesos antes de ser Balam!

— ¡Lo sé, también has salvado mi trasero algunos veces!

Killa iba a decirle algo, pero en vez de eso miro la puerta furiosa y lanzó su cepillo a ella. — ¡Lárgate de aquí, Clay! ¡Vas tarde al trabajo, metiche!

— ¡Más te vale que continúes gritándole cuando regrese de mi turno!-exclamó Clay y se alejó.

Ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que estuvieron seguros que no oía.

Killa lo miro furiosa una vez más e iba a decirle algo cuando Linus se adelantó.

— ¡No dije que fuese una inútil!-le gritó aun sentado en la cama de ella.

— ¡Tus palabras parecían otras!

— ¡Las dije mal y mi tono tampoco fue el mejor! Lo que quería decir es que…-sacó el aire y paso su mano por su película de cabello-Yo no puedo solo, tampoco tu puedes sola, aunque has probado que puedes sacarme de mis problemas sin ayuda de nadie.

— Sí-siseó Killa con los brazos cruzados

— Hasta yo he probado al sacarte de los tuyos, pero debes de admitir que hay problemas en los que puedes meterte con tus poderes que aún no estás lista para enfrentar y que será muy difícil que salgas con o sin ayuda. ¡O de las que la ayuda sea completamente inútil! Y no saber lo que te pasa, nos deja peor a las personas que te quieren. ¡Si le hubieses dicho desde mucho antes a todos que sospechabas que tu nueva habilidad en el dibujo era por algo sobrenatural, todos hubieran estado un paso delante de Laqha cuando paso lo que nos pasó! Y…-para arreglar un poco más las cosas, musitó-: Eres una de las personas más leales y valientes que conozco. Fuiste capaz de sacrificar tu salud mental tan solo por sacarme de un problema en el que yo me metí por mi impulsividad.

— Yo…-cayó.

Killa bajo un poco la mirada, ya más tranquila.

Pensó que él no lo sabía. Abby y Bianca sospechaban, pero ninguna comentó nada y en parte creía que Bianca no comentó nada porque Abby se lo pidió.

Abby le agradaba. Su carácter rudo, su ardiente fuerza al defender algo en lo que creía (probándolo cuando defendió su preferencia sexual ante toda su familia), la ayuda incondicional que siempre daba y aquella protección que le daba a sus seres queridos, era algo que siempre le habían hecho admirarla, sin embargo, habían ocasiones en las que sus similitudes con Tana salían a frote; su silencio fue una de ellas.

Abby sabía que podían a ver consecuencias para ella y la dejo continuar, supuestamente desinformada, sólo para que su hermano regresara (Y aunque Abby no lo decía, ella pensaba que Abby nunca creyó realmente en las consecuencias ni que estás pudiesen arrastrar a Rubí). Luego Shappa le dijo que estaba informada, y eso le trajo un poco de alivio cuando la culpa comenzó minutos después de darse cuenta de que no volvían.

En eso se diferenciaban Abby y Tana; la primera era capaz de sentir la culpa y a veces ella dudaba que Tana la sintiera.

La culpa hizo a Abby esforzarse al triple en ayudarlos y hasta le pidió disculpas, claro, Linus ni nadie lo sabían y prefería que quedase así.

— No mientas.-le pidió Linus- Shappa me lo dijo el día que me quitaron los grilletes. Tú conocías las consecuencias, porque Shappa siempre te las decía cuando le preguntabas sobre sus viajes al Otro mundo, sobre él y sus consecuencias y maravillas. A diferencia de mí, tú nunca lo creíste invenciones de un viejo piel roja. No lo pensó hasta que ya todo había terminado y… me dijo su sospecha que conocías las consecuencias y no te importo.

Killa miro al suelo. — Mi vida sin un Linus Wyatt sería muy vacía. –confesó

— Y la mía sin una imán de problemas, imprudente, torpe, escucha lo que quiere Killa McCall se sentiría igual.

Killa le sonrió y aun con los brazos cruzados se fue a sentar de nuevo frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas.

— Hum… sabes, casi se me olvidaban como eran tus explosiones-dijo Linus-En la ilusión eres una mezcla entre tú personalidad y la de tú madre y eso te… tranquilizo mucho.

— Mi madre no decía palabrotas, no era imprudente, no hablaba mucho, sacaba comentarios poco ingeniosos ni era tan terca, según Marvin-dijo Killa con un suspiro-Y cuando las decía estaba realmente cabreada. Todas las palabrotas que dije fueron totalmente de mi personalidad.

— Aunque no eras tan distinta. Y lo que acabas de decir lo heredaste de tú padre.

— Entonces, me parezco a ellos más de lo que podría pedir.-gimió Killa con una sonrisa muy seria –Y también soy producto de lo que Marvin hizo conmigo. No sería tan abierta de mente o tendría un cajón lleno de condones (probablemente ya caducos) de no ser por él-rió señalando el cajón de su mesita de noche con la mirada… -humedeció sus labios y luego los miro, con algo extraño en los ojos. Ya no brillaban-Quiero su apellido.

— ¿Hum?-Linus la miro confundido

— Un día volveré a ser Killa Bellamy McCall, en cuanto antes mejor, pero mientras eso ocurra y tenga la necesidad de usar otro nombre, no quiero ser Raven Clarke. Odio el apellido Clarke-gruñó-Quiero ser Raven Marvin.

Linus le sonrió mostrándole los dientes. Era su sonrisa más grande y la que rara vez ponía.

Junto con sus ojos siempre condescendientes de una manera buena, la sonrisa le hacía ver como… una clase de modelo de algún programa social.

— ¿Qué?-le preguntó confundida

— Mi abuela te inscribió a la preparatoria de Beacon Hills con ése nombre.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo imagine que terminarías pidiéndolo y arreglamos los papeles. Legalmente eres Raven Marvin hasta que puedas regresar a tu otro nombre.

Killa mira a la colcha (morada) y luego lo volvió a mirar. De sus labios salió algo como una risa entrecortada. — ¿Marvin lo sabe?-Linus negó-¿Cómo rayos lo hicieron?

— Mi abuela es la fornicadora número uno de satanás.-respondió como si fuese obvio-No hay imposibles para ella.

Killa trato de no reír por el sobrenombre que le ponía Linus a su abuela y negó, divertida.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, su cabeza choco contra la almohada.

— Tú abuela es mi persona menos favorita del mundo…

— Todo el mundo la odia-la interrumpió Linus gateando sobre la cama para acotarse junto a ella, Killa se movió un poco para que tuviera suficiente espacio.

Su cama era matrimonial, lo suficiente para dos personas, pero ella tenía la costumbre de siempre estar en medio.

— …pero debo de aceptar que esto… lo del nombre, es algo muy lindo.

Linus hizo una mueca. — Nah, la verdad es que cuando se lo comenté a Tana por teléfono, ella estaba ya comenzando los tramites. Sólo me pidió el acta donde Marvin salía como tutor legal.

— Y pensar que dentro de unos días estaremos aguantando la soberbia de Aitana Wyatt.-musitó Killa mirando al techo. Suspiró-Me conseguiré un lugar donde vivir lo antes posible. Aunque me ate a un trabajo de mala muerte.

— Y me llevaras contigo- dijo Linus

— No puedo.

— ¡Oh, vamos!-suplicó Linus- ¡No ocupo mucho espacio! Y sí tienes problema en donde vaya a dormir, tranquila. Si no me quieres en tu cama, me conformo con una esquina con sábanas y un plato con mi nombre.

Killa rió con fuerza— ¡No soy mala!

— ¿Entonces?-Linus volvió su rostro a ella y Killa hizo lo mismo

— Abby me asesina si te dejo. Le prometiste llevar la fiesta en paz con Tana y en el trato se incluye una comida los domingos y vivir bajo su techo.

— Sino fuese porque no puedo emborracharme, diría que estaba borracho cuando acepte ese trato.

— Puedes emborracharte, ¿no? Las bebidas de…

— Esas bebidas no te emborrachan propiamente dicho, sólo joden tus sentidos hasta sentirte y comportarse como un borracho. Sólo así puede un ser sobrenatural emborracharse.

— Y a las personas normales les afecta el doble, ¿no?-bufó Killa recordando sus dos experiencia. En una terminó nadando desnuda en un lago y Abby se propaso con ella; en otra terminó casándose con David.

— Una locomotora pasa una y otra y otra vez por sus sentidos. me sorprende que recordaras tu nombre.

Killa le sacó la lengua y luego volvió a mirar al techo. Linus hizo lo mismo.

En el techo había pintadas estrellas de todos colores y una luna blanca que parecía brillar. Linus las pintó para ella la primera vez que le salvó el trasero de unos mastodontes de universidad y lo convenció para que aceptara el trabajo que Marvin le ofrecía en lugar de seguir valiendo por la vida.

Linus —un verdadero Da Vinci— estuvo muy renuente a ser su amiga, pero no era un malagradecido y después de hablar largo y tendido con ella, descubrió su fascinación por dormir bajo las estrellas, pero que Marvin se infartaba cada vez que se subía al techo y se acostaba ahí como su fuese Snoopy en su casa de perro, así que un día llegó de la escuela y lo encontró con gesto serio, pintura en la cara y pintando en su techo.

Primero se enojó y luego se quedó absorta mirándolo, segundo después de que de una forma poco amable le pidiese que se callara y lo dejara trabajar.

Linus era un gran artista, no comprendía porque lo hacía casi en secreto. Si sus primos le hacían bulling de pequeño por su gusto en la pintura, pero le patearon el trasero y jodieron tantas veces que ahora debía de ser inmune a eso.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Linus le preguntó:

— ¿En qué piensas?

— En las estrellas-respondió casi en un susurró- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo nos conocimos?

— Quien diría que esa niña enferma, sola y evitó que me golpearan, años más tarde se volvería mi mejor amiga.

— Sí… sabes, comienzo a sospechar de no haber desaparecido, la forma en que insistí que fuésemos amigos, tu acompañándome a la destilería, juntos en el bosque, viendo las nubes y dibujado… eso hubiese pasado.

— Sí, yo también lo creo-admitió Linus. Él no estaba exentó de analizar su ilusión. Como Killa, se partió la cabeza tratando de ver que tan real pudo ser y vaya que se sorprendieron al ver que era mucho. – Siempre me he preguntado… ¿qué hacia ése día sola? Estabas enferma.

— De hecho estaba con Scott-respondió Killa. Linus iba a decirle "no recuerdo haberlo visto", más Killa continuó hablando- Cuando llegaste acababa de irse a casa de Stiles para traer películas y dulces. Planeaba que fuese una mini pijamada. Después de irte lo fue, aunque me quede un poco inquieta. Y mamá hablaba cada hora para ver si no habíamos quemado la casa-rió.

— Veo que estás recordando.

— Me encantaría decir que la diosa Madre me regalo el beneficio de estar recordando, pero la verdad fue Laqha. Cuando… al estar dentro de la iluso, tenía mis recuerdos, el los sacó donde quiera que estaban encerrados y cuando ella se fue… vinieron como flashazos.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

— Deberías de saberlo.-lo miro y le dio una media sonrisa- Ella te lo dijo y ayer lo recordaste. Me regalo entendimiento. Aunque eso no me sirve para entender ciertos detalles de la ilusión.

— Tú relación con Derek, por ejemplo.

Killa puso una expresión de "no puedo creer que salgas con eso" y volvió a mirar al techo.

— Si te has dado cuenta las semanas antes de irme a la clínica y empezaras a joderme con salir de ahí, solo hablábamos de Laqha, el Otro mundo, Nezza, Derek, Beacon Hills, Scott y Stiles. ¿Podemos ser unos amigos normales y hablar de otra cosa? ¡Películas, por ejemplo!

— De verdad quieres entrar en eso-le espetó Linus.

No estaba enojado por el cambio de tema, sino por el tema.

— No…

— Déjame recordarte que aún está viva la amenaza de asesinarte si no vez la completa la saga de las películas de Rápido y Furioso. ¡Ni has terminado la primera!

— ¡Para qué si se lo que debo de saber! Sé quién es Toretto, sé que su novia es una chica ruda que murió en una de las películas, que su mejor amigo era un policía encubierto que terminó enamorándose de su hermana y que sueñas con superar la velocidad del pelón. O y que en una de las películas sale la esposa de Thor y la Roca.

— ¡Te asesinare si no las ves!-exclamó ignorando lo que dijo- ¡Y yo no hablo siempre de Nezza!

— ¡No!-dijo Killa con sarcasmo- Si no dejas de decirme lo arrepentido que estás por tener sexo con ella sin darle la explicación que tanto le prometiste y que ahora sientes que de alguna forma la violaste.

— ¡No estoy un maldito bastardo! Puede que han habido mujeres que se aprovechan de mí…

— ¡La súcubo!-exclamó Killa como si fuese una competencia de quien tiene la respuesta primero-Se me olvida que de esa también te salve.

— … pero a mí no me gusta aprovecharme de una que no sabía que lo estaría haciendo.

— Nezza no es ninguna niña. Sabe lo que estaba haciendo y que no podía pedirte nada. No está enojada porque te fueras después de tener sexo.

— Está enojada porque me fui sin darle la explicación que le prometí.-se pasó la mano por lacara- Y quiero dársela, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si las únicas veces que hablamos no me cuelga para insultarme?

— La última vez que hablamos me dijo que esperaba que se te cayera el pene.

— ¡¿Hablas con ella?!

— Dos veces por semana. También con Cora y Rubí.

— ¡¿Y ella te manda insultos para mí?!

— No hablamos de ti, sólo cuando nos despedimos, se despide dedicándote un insulto.

— ¡¿Eres mi mejor amiga y te haces su amiga?! ¡Eso viola el código de los amigos!

— Al infierno con el código. Sólo porque no puedas estar frente a ella sin ser un imbécil, no significa que yo no pueda hacerme amiga de Nezza. Si te hubieras dado el tiempo de conocerla antes de cogértela, lo sabrías.

Linus bufó. — Ella tampoco se molestó en conocerme.

— No lo agradas.

— Hablemos de otra cosa-le pidió Linus haciendo un gesto de fastidio.- Así que comenzaste a hablar con Cora.

— Si-asintió Killa.- Sé quedo muy extrañada de que no le hablara o respondiera sus mensajes. Hablamos largo y tendido.

— ¿Sabe lo de la ilusión y que en varias ocasiones te tirarte a su hermano?

— Nunca me lo tire-replicó Killa casi ofendida.

— El sexo oral cuenta como sexo. ¿Por qué crees que está "sexo" antes de "oral"? A pesar de que sólo una vez te viniste y…

— ¡Deja de hablar de eso!

— ¡Quiero, pero tengo las imágenes pegadas a los parpados!- la voz de Linus se oyó a reclamo y su cara era de asco- No me gustó ver eso de ti.

— Como a mí no me gusto las veces que vi o sentí a Rubí siendo…-puso una cara de asco, su cuerpo le dio un ligero temblor y exclamo-: ¡iuuuuugh!-sé medio enderezo, levantó la almohada pegándola a la cabecera y se volvió a apoyar en ella, quedando sentada en la cama con la espalda recargada en la almohada y la cabecera- Ya se me había olvidado el horror de las primeras semanas de la unión. Una cosa es que una o dos veces la viera teniendo sexo, ¡otra muy distinta es sentirla frustrada, excitada o…! Como bueno que… terminó.

— Hablando de tú conexión con mi loca y muy sexualmente activa hermana…

— No quiero hablar de la conexión.- le interrumpió Killa-Le preguntamos a Bianca, a Bryce y a tu abuela. Ellas nos dijeron las cosas más importantes, lo que ya sabíamos y que no pueden saber exactamente pos efectos secundarios porque nunca han observado una conexión como la mía y la de Rubí tanto tiempo y… según las personalidades del ancla y reencarnante, varían.

— Eso último lo dijo Tana y era una hipótesis.

Killa lo miro escéptica. — ¿Cuándo ésa bruja se equivoca con algo?

— Sí, tienes razón. Supe que era una estupidez cuando salió de mis labios.-bufó Linus con un gesto que hizo reír a Killa.

Linus también un poco. La risa de Killa era contagiosa y debía de admitir que le hacía bien reír. Por mucho tiempo no había tenido razones para hacerlo. Se preguntaba si dentro de algunos días tendrían más días.

La relación con sus padres mejoraba, no era perfecta, pero aceptó que se equivocó y tanto él como ellos se pidieron perdón, aunque había puntos donde chocaban y más cuando su padre trataba de insistir que se comportara como un adulto y no un niño, y lanzaba refunfuños donde se preguntaba porque salía tan distinto a sus hermanas. Chocaban también cuando su madre suplicaba que se quedara, que Killa comprendería que sus caminos debían separarse, pero ella tampoco comprendía aunque su mente fuese una maraña de trazos indefinidos, ésta funcionaba lo suficientemente bien para darle la conclusión de que su camino era Beacon Hills.

Hasta Tana lo sabía.

— Un centavo por tus pensamientos-le dijo Killa interrumpiendo sus divagaciones.

Volvió su rostro a ella (como seguía acostado podía ver perfectamente la cicatriz en su cuello; la fina línea que el cable le hizo hace poco más de un año). Lo miraba tranquila.

— Pensaba en mis padres-le respondió.

— Oh. Pensé que las cosas estaban mejor.

— Lo están-aseguró Linus-Pero… mi madre quiere aun verme como aquel niño sordo, que no puede resolver sus problemas solo.-Killa lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y diciendo: "hum"-sí, justo como tú te sentías aquí. Y le está costando comprenderlo, aún más cuando hemos dado un gran paso en nuestra relación. Y mi padre… ¿Sabes por qué creo que somos tan buenos amigos?

— No.

— Toda mi familia es centrada. Sabe lo que quiere, lo que espera de sí mismo y saben alfo tan efímero como "¿Qué voy a desayunar?" semanas antes de hacerse ésa pregunta, yo no. A mis padres, sobre todo a mi padre, le has costado mucho entender que soy un desastre; una oveja negra y que con suerte puedo decidir algo por mí mismo. Siento que cuando me fui a vivir a San Francisco solo o cuando comencé a trabajar con Marvin, fueron los momentos en que más orgulloso estuvo de mí, a pesar de las cosas que hicieron que me fuera. Mis padres me aman, yo los amo, pero nunca supieron como criar a un niño sordo, aparentemente no sobrenatural e impulsivo. Hicieron todo mal y volvieron mi autoestima una mierda.-«Por eso se metía con chicas que sólo quieren una cosa, para protegerse-pensó Killa-Por eso le cuesta trabajo aceptar que comienza a sentir algo distinto por Nezza.»- No pude confiar en nadie y… cuando te conocí, vi a alguien igual de herido que yo, pero aún alegre. Cuando me conectaste más a Marvin, conocí a alguien que también venía de un hogar… raro y que hizo un millón de estupideces. Creo que… ustedes fueron aquella cosa que mis hermanas esperaban que llegara para poder ser como ellas querían que fuera: feliz y menos estúpido. Creo que Abby esperaba que en cualquier momento apareciera en un callejón acuchillado.

— Y Rubí era quien menos deseaba eso.

— Sí…-Linus asintió- Somos tan buenos amigos porque ambos vivimos en la mierda y conocimos la luz.

— Sí.-asintió ahora Killa.- Nadie diría que salir de la mierda sería tan…-Killa no pudo encontrar la palabra y tampoco Linus. Ambos sabía que fácil seria falso. A no encontrar la palabra, Killa decidió decir otra cosa-: Yo no sé qué es tener un mellizo, pero supongo que es muy difícil saber que no está. Creo que se hubiera sentido incompleta.

Linus no la miro raro o juzgó por el cambio en sus palabras. Él lo hubiera hecho.

— Créeme; sí no estuvieras tú, también se sentiría incompleta. Según Rubí, ahora tiene una trilliza.-bromeó Linus.

Killa le sonrió. — ¿Sabes qué creo?

Linus negó.

— Creo que la razón por la que nuestros caminos se juntaron dos veces es porque necesitábamos ser salvados por el otro. Tú eras un niño lastimado por tú propia familia; yo era una niña lastimada por las muertes que tan temprano marcaron su vida y por un secuestro que le borro todos sus recuerdos. Y Rubí… nunca pensaos que ella estaria lastimada hasta que la miramos bien y nos dimos cuenta que ella también lo estaba, más sabía cómo pedir ayuda y convertir lo malo en positivo. Rubí tiene una gran capacidad de perdonar y por eso perdono a tus padres después de unos días, pero aun así tarde o temprano explotaría si no tenía alguien con quien hablarlo y que pudiera entenderla; más si no estabas y sus dos principales pilares no estaban; uno se fue y el otro se sentía lastimado como ella

— No dejare de sentirme culpable por abandonarlas así-dijo Linus con voz seria y como queriendo disculparse.

— Me sé tus disculpas de memoria. No quiero oírlas de nuevo a menos que quieres que te patee. Yo las acepte- le aseguró Killa. Y continuó-: A ti no quería lanzarte más mierda, ¿sabías? por eso se apoyaba más en mí en palabras y en ti compartiendo momentos.

— Ah, con que esa era la razón por la cual aun quería compartir cuarto conmigo.

— Sí.

— Y luego llegó David-musitó Linus después de un silenció-Yo conocí a David ya ahora que me doy cuenta, él también viene de una familia rara.

— Ustedes dos se apoyaron en él. Y yo, aún no conozco su historia, pero me gusta. Es lindo y tenemos los mismos gustos. Él pobrecito aun no acepte que le gane en el Just Dance a la primera y con los des sincronizada que soy…Huy. jaja.

— Él buen y loco David. Me preguntó cómo ocurrió esto… nosotros, ellos…

— Lo que no te dicen los psicólogos y psiquiatras de forma clara es que cuando una persona está lastimada, puede tomar toda la terapia que quiera y puede juntar los pedazos de sí mismo con excitó, pero la estructura continua tambaleante. El pegamento que necesita para estar fuerte es conocer a más personas que sufrieron lo mismo que tú y no juzgan. Por eso existen los grupos de apoyo, para quitar ése sentimiento de que "esto sólo me pasa a mí". Pro algunas veces los grupos de apoyo son un asco y es más cómodo relacionarse con personas que vivieron algo parecido a lo que tú, pero que se hacen tus amigos desde cero.

— ¿Nos estás diciendo pegamento?-preguntó Linus, extrañado.

— Así es, pequeño saltamontes. Somos pegamento.

— Pues déjame decirte algo, pequeña. Mientras el pegamento de Rubí, el tuyo y el mío ha sido de forma equitativa, David recibe mucho del de Rubí. a ella la deja entra mucho más que a mí.

— ¡Ella vive con él! ¡Está enamorado de ella! ¿Por qué crees que la dejo entrar tanto y se sabe cada oscuro secreto de su mente?

— Él amor lo hace idiota-dijo Linus después de pensarlo por un segundo.

— A todos-sentenció Killa.

Y luego volvieron al silencio. Entre ellos el silencio rara vez era incómodo; así que éste fue cómodo y lo dejaba pensar.

Pero Linus rompió el silencio.

— Un centavo por tus pensamientos…

— Bueno…

— No estos. Los otros. Los que pensabas cuando te diste cuenta que yo estaba pensativo.

— Oh, esos-canturreó Killa mirando su puerta. Hace un segundo pensaba que le hizo un pequeño agujero con el cepillo- Pensaba como voy a decirle a Cora la forma en que su hermano se involucró en la ilusión. Si sabe casi todo-respondió la pregunta que Linus hizo hace rato y estaba por volver a repetir-menos de Derek y yo. Ella tiene planes de regresar a Beacon Hills y le vale un cacahuate que Derek se oponga. Sí algún día estamos los 3 en una misma habitación, notara algo raro en mi mirada; Cora es de las pocas personas que saben leer a totalidad mi mirada y… no sé cómo se lo explicare.

Linus curvo sus labios hacia abajo, en una mueca. — Has lo mismo que Rubí cuando le pregunte si se había tirado a David poco después de conocerlo-Killa lo miro con ojos bastante abiertos en sorpresa-; mándala al diablo y cambia de tema o evítala hasta que se le olvide o pierda interés.

— Aaah… bueno.

— No trates de negarlo. Yo sé que pasó, vi la conversación y… prefiero ignorarlo. Sí lo hicieron: ok. Sí no lo hicieron: ok.

— No iba a negar eso-aseguró Killa.-Iba a negar que dudo mucho que Cora acepte que la evite. Va a querer golpearme-dijo con una mueca.

— Entonces… Ora porque Cora se dé cuenta cuando ya tengas algo pensado.

— Sí… Creo que le Orare a todos los viejos dioses.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Ya lo hiciste.

— Eso no, mensa. ¿Sigues enamorada de Derek?

Killa no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la pregunta y Linus lo sabía por la forma en que la miro. Linus cambio a la misma posición que ella y continuó mirándola esperando su respuesta.

— Por mucho tiempo lo estuve, sí.-respondió Killa-Una pequeña parte de mí esperaba que en la clínica pudiera olvidarlo y que al desarmar la ilusión se me hiciera más fácil olvidarlo, ya que estaria cien por ciento segura que fue falso. Y así fue, hasta que Zoey me dio los diarios y leí cosas que no pasaron

Linus se vio confundido. — ¿Tratas de decir lo que creo qué tratas de decir?

— La ilusión pudo a ver durado más tiempo.-asintió Killa.- Pero no importa. Al final me di cuenta que eso, podría ayudarme a darle un cierre a las cosas.

— ¿Y ayudó?

— De alguna manera.

— ¿Qué?

— La verdad no sé si estoy o no enamorada de él. No sé cómo me enamore de él tan rápido, sólo sucedió. Y no sé porque ahora estoy en un punto donde no siento que estoy enamorada, pero me gusta y lo quiero, y siento que eso podría devolverme a lo anterior.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Qué significa exactamente?

— Que cuando estemos en Beacon Hills, debo hacer todo lo que este en mi poder para no estar cerca de él. Algo me dice que estar con él es igual a ser un cerrillo pasando por la lija: la llama se prendera, consumiéndome.

— Interesante metáfora-murmuró Linus-¿Quieres que te ayude?

— Por lo menos por un tiempo. Por lo menos hasta que sienta que ya no estoy en ése lugar.

— Te ayudare lo mejor que pueda-aseguró Linus tomándole la mano.

Killa se la apretó, agradeciéndole.

— Ahora hagamos otra cosa-pidió Linus- ¿Y sí hacemos algo normal con ver películas?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuál vemos?

— Como los primeros días del verano tú me obligaste a estar acostado todo un fin de semana de Tim Burton…

— ¡Son buenas sus películas!

— ¡No lo niego!, pero quero elegir está vez yo.

— De acuerdo.-dijo Killa cruzándose de brazos.

— Y por fin vamos a ver las de "_Insidious_", porque no he visto la 1 y no entendí ni n carajo de la dos.

— Tenías que ver la 1 para entender la dos, genio.

— Cállate.-le ordenó levantándose y yendo por la computadora de Killa, que estaba en el escritorio.

— ¿Por qué mejor no vemos "Species"? Un clásico de la ciencia ficción, aliens, una rubia que muestra sus pechos, un nerd que consigue tener sexo una súper moreno rubia, a pesar de que lo terminan matando… ¿qué más quieres? Las primeras dos son tus favoritas… y las vimos tantas veces que terminaron siendo las mías.

— Dejaron de gustarme en el momento que la comparaste a Sil con la súcubo que tuve de novia.

Killa rio entre dientes. — Sil lo único que quería era aparearse y traer al mundo pequeños bebes alienígenas, y fue capaz de matar a quienes lo evitaban, amenazaban y no sentía nada de culpa. La súcubo mató a muchos hombres, a una chica linda que le gustabas y me agradaba, sólo porque descubrió que tú eras un cargador de energía vital. Y casi me mata a mí cuando sospechó que no me agradaba y trataba de separarte de ella.

Linus gruñó, prendiendo la computadora, y mirándola mal.

— Es un pecado arruinar a un clásico con ésa relación. hora menos ganas tengo de verla.

— No te hagas, la próxima semana se te olvidara y vas a verla. –de repente sonó el ruido que hacia la lap siempre que se prendía- ¿Tiene carga?-le preguntó sorprendida.

— Batería llena-respondió Linus caminando hacia ella-Deberías de poner un contraseña más difícil.

— Ah, sí.-dijo Killa pensativa.

La segunda cosa rara. Primero su celular y luego la computadora.

¿De verdad habían desaprovechado la oportunidad de tener cuentas de luz más bajas, sólo por mantener su celular y computadora cargados?

¿Por qué apenas lo pensaba y le sorprendía?

Linus acaba de acostarse a un lado, poniendo la película, cuando les gritaron-: ¡Chicos, bajen por favor!

Se miraron confundidos.

— ¿Qué quiere, Marvin?-preguntó Linus.

Cuando subió, lo vio en la sala hablando con Clayton, pero no le parecía de ninguna tema en especial y al verlo con los dos capuchinos, sólo dijo que esperaba que pudieran (Killa y él) desconectarse un rato como los viejos tiempos.

— No sé. –Killa olfateó-¿huele a pizza?

Linus hizo lo mismo que Killa.

— Sí, es pizza.

— ¡Chicos!-volvió a gritar Marvin.

— ¡Ya vamos!-gritó Killa.-Vamos antes de que le dé un infarto.

— O se acabe la pizza.-Linus cerró la computadora. La dejo sobre la cama y bajaron.

Cuando bajaron, no sé esperaban ver a tantas personas abajo.

…

— ¿Por qué vienes?-le preguntó Adeleine por la ventanilla de su puerta.

Ella debía de estar cerca de los 70 años, sin embargo, sus arrugas no eran tantas, su cabello apenas se estaba poniendo gris y físicamente parecía estar cerca en los cincuenta.

— Hace tres meses viniste y te corrí, no esperaba verte una segunda.

Deaton parecía querer decir algo, pero cerro la boca y apretó los labios, aun viéndola.

Estaba parado tras la puerta, pensando en sus posibilidades de que pudiera conseguir lo que quiere. La mirada hostil de Adeleine no le daba muchas esperanzas.

— Si bien lo recuerdo, estuve casi una hora hablándote y me ignorabas hasta que saque a Ingrid…

— Gioel-interrumpió en un gruñido- Su nombre era Gioel y para mí siempre será ese su nombre. No un nombre que adoptó para esconderse.

También porque detestaba el nombre que le dio, pero eso no pensaba decírselo.

— Si, con eso hablaste. Y luego me pediste que me largara.

Y ni siquiera se vio sorprendida cuando le dijo que estaba muerta. Era como si ya lo supiera.

— Cualquiera no regresaría. Te insulte para que te fueras y aun así regresas una segunda vez.

— Hay algo que quiero preguntarte y no me iré sin obtener la respuesta. —Le aseguró apoyando sus manos en la puerta- Le he dado muchas vueltas, he dejado pasar mucho tiempo y no me iré sin una respuesta.

— No esperes una buena respuesta. Eres un emisario. Los emisarios y las wiccas no se llevaban bien, lo sabes.

— No tenemos los mismos métodos y eso causa fricciones, pero no evita una relación cordial o amistad. Sólo hay que ver a mi hermana y Tana Wyatt. ¿Sabe ella que estás aquí?

— Sí lo supiera, hace mucho que me hubiera sacado.-mintió. Lo sabía y no la sacaba porque ella no quería.- Y créeme, se lo agradecería mucho. Desde que ese estúpido mono en bata descubrió que era, no ha dejado de venir a tratar de hablar conmigo. Hacer que le muestre mis poderes o contarle cosas sobre las wiccas. Parece que ignora que hay un código. Nadie puede tener nuestro conocimiento…

— Cualquiera que sepa de ustedes, debe de jurar no decir nada. Cualquier que obtenga uno de sus conocimientos deben de quitárselos rápido, jamás trabajar con cazadores. Toda wicca debe de aprender a controlar la atracción y evitar usarla…

— Cosas así…-masculló Adeleine mirándolo con ojos entornados.

No creía que Deaton tuviera malas intenciones, pero no podía confiarse. Sé preguntaba qué era lo que quería saber con tanto interés, no era sobre wiccas. ¿De qué le serviría si no puede decirlo, explotarlo o que sabe con seguridad que una wicca no le dirá nada a menos que quiera?

— Yo te conozco-musitó Adeleine- Meses antes de que viniera a Eichen House, mi hija fue a visitarme donde estaba. Ahora recuerdo que tú estabas unos metros más lejos junto a una mujer lobo.

— Talia Hale.-afirmó Deaton.

— Se su nombre. Un tiempo después vino a buscarme para que le dijera una forma de ayudar a mi hija.

— ¿Fue cuando la diosa la poseyó?

— No, cuando eso pasó no vino a verme y creo que ella sabía que sería inútil. Fue cuando una bruja la maldijo. Quería saber cómo podía ayudarla y Tana no era una opción. Tana es conocida por su odio a los hombres lobos. De las pocas reglas estipuladas por las superioras que ella acata.

— Me imaginó el gustó con que lo hace-murmuró Deaton con una mueca.

— Talia era una buena mujer. Cuido mucho a mi hija cuando más lo necesitó y eso me hace estar profundamente agradecida con ella. Pudo decidir no protegerla como sus antepasados le prometieron a mi antepasada, como anteriores a ella lo eligieron, como su padre lo eligió cuando me conoció, pero no lo hizo y yo se agradecerlo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Aun no lo sé, pero no dudó que se me presente la oportunidad. Aún tiene hijos y ellos serán mi medio para agradecerle. –toco la rejilla de su ventanilla, casi distraída-Ahora que lo pienso, tú también la ayudaste. No tanto como Talia, pero lo hiciste. Puedes preguntar, Alan, pero si es sobre mi coma, mejor da la vuelta ahora mismo. No te contare nada sobre él o porque al despertar parecía no tener nada.

— No, desde el momento en que te vi despertar, supe que sería inútil preguntarte. Mi pregunta es sobre otra cosa que me incómoda desde el día que sé que estas aquí.

— ¿Y eso es?

— Hace casi 7 años una pequeña niña se perdió en el bosque.

Adeleine cambio su expresión seria a una un poco tensa. — ¿Y?

— No le preste atención hasta que su primo comenzó a trabajar para mí. Un día mientras nos conocíamos, me platico sobre su tío y la rara historia que tuvo con su novia. Ahí fue cuando lo relacione con Ingrid, su novio y la hija que supe que tuvieron. La pequeña que desapareció era tú nieta, ¿no es así?

— Tú no quieres que te responda eso. Sabes que es un sí. Las posibilidades de que dos nombres y una historia se repitan es casi imposible. Apuesto que sabias quien era desde el momento que leíste su nombre en el periódico.

— No estaba seguro. Sólo conocía el apellido de su novio, uno no tan raro, y nunca supe el nombre que le pondría a la niña. Me pregunte varias veces si Talia lo supo, pero no podía preguntarle ya que estaba muerta cuando la niña desapareció.

Lo sabía, se dijo Adeleine. La relación que había forjado Talia con su hija no daba para menos.

— Es obvio que a ti no te sorprende la noticia. Ni la de la muerte de tu hija, ni la desaparición o posible muerte de tu nieta… Te lo dije cuando nos vimos, no parecías sorprendida.

— Nunca deje de saber de ellos. Sí supe de su muerte porque ya no la sentía.

— Pero Killa no está muerta.

— ¿Es una pregunta o lo estás asegurando?

— Es una pregunta.

Adeleine lo miro fijamente y vio como él comenzaba a desesperarse por la respuesta. — Está viva.

— ¿Y no me dirás dónde está?

— ¿Por qué quieres saber dónde está?

— Porque aquí tiene una familia, Adeleine.

— Familia que casi la ha olvidado.

— No lo han hecho y lo sabes. Ignoró como fue que desapareció, pero dices que está bien y eso me hace suponer que está con personas que lo último que desean es lastimarla.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no los dejas con ellos?

— Porque no es justo ni para Scott, su tío y Melissa creerla muerta ni para ella no estar con su familia. Y si ella continua en peligro o atrapada. Podemos ayudarla. Puedo ver cómo sacarte.

— Tentadora oferta.-masculló Adeleine- ¿Sospechas que su desaparición tuvo que ver con cazadores?

— No lo sé. Sólo sé que fue secuestrada y si fue por un cazador o una persona normal, lo más seguro es que no recuerda nada. Está viva y se me hace muy difícil creer que no quiera regresar.

Adeleine asintió, dándole la razón.

— ¿Y de verdad vienes aquí una segunda vez a pedirme que te diga dónde está mi nieta para devolverle algo al Alpha verdadero que tienes trabajando para ti?

Y con eso Deaton se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que su hermana le dijo. Adeleine con sus poderes fue capaz de ver a Ingrid, su nieta y aparte, los que estaban relacionado con ellas.

Y su hermana no pudo saberlo sola. ¿Será que Tana Wyatt sabe que Adeleine está aquí? Si fuera así, ¿por qué no sacarla?

Estaba segura que ella también seguía la regla de que las cosas de wiccas, sólo podían resolverlas ellas.

Suspiró.

— Scott ha hecho mucho por Beacon Hills. ¿No crees que se merece un poco de felicidad?

— ¿Y tú quieres dársela?

— Por favor, donde está-dijo sin responder su pregunta.

— No.

— ¿Qué?

— No me malinterpretes, digo no, porque creo inútil que te lo diga.

— ¿Cómo puede ser inútil que me digas dónde está?

— Porque Killa olvido quien era, pero ya lo recordó, está segura y viene a Beacon Hills dispuesta a recuperar la parte de su identidad que perdió.

— ¿Hablas en serio?-Deaton se veía sorprendido.

Adeleine lo miro con una ceja arqueada. — Hace unos minutos adivinabas lo que yo no decía, ¿y ahora dudas de mi palabra?

— No puedo creer que ella venga y…

— Es una Bellamy, después de todo. Sí algo representa a la perfección a mi familia es la terquedad, la manía de hacer lo que nos da la gana hasta que recibimos muchos golpes diciéndonos que no podemos, dar todo y siempre poner en duda lo que se nos enseña. Por eso mi hija jamás detesto a los hombres lobos; de hecho, les agradaba.

— ¿Cuándo vendrá? ¿Cómo sabré quién es? ¿Vendrá diciendo quién es?

— No. Vendrá queriendo recuperar todo paso a paso, ganárselos sin decirles aun quien es.

— Es estúpido.

— Para lo que unos es estúpido, para otros es la idea de oro.

— ¿Cómo?

— No sé cuándo o con que nombre vendrá. Sólo sé que viene, pronto. Y que lo mejor será que aún no le comentes nada a Scott. Que le digas sobre Killa, sólo levantara preguntas que no creo que puedas responder a menos de que ellos descubran solos una parte. Deja que las cosas tomen su curso, Alan. Ella vendrá, estará cerca de ellos y eso es suficiente.

— Pero nadie lo sabrá.

— Es imposible saber cómo van a resultar las cosas. El destino ha hecho que Scott sea un Alpha y mi nieta una wicca. Los separó y ahora los volverá a reunir. Lo que pensabas hacer era bueno, pero no pensaste mucho en el hecho que tendrías que decirles antes de tiempo que existen las brujas, las wiccas, que conocías a la madre de Killa y siempre has sabido que posiblemente nació siendo una wicca.

Deaton suspiró. — Creo que tienes razón.

— La tengo.-aseguró Adeleine-Aunque Killa últimamente es un punto ciego con mis poderes, sé que vendrá, se lo que piensa hacer y habrá algo que le molestara, puedo asegurarlo. ¿Me harías un favor, Alan? No es nada malo. Es sólo una llamada.

— Hum… Por supuesto. ¿A quién quieres que llame?

— Te dare el numero de una amigo mío. Es abogado y quiero que le digas algo. Dile que… es un buen momento para que haga las cosas que dice el sobre que le deje.

— De acuerdo-dijo Deaton sacando su celular-Dame el número.

…

Cuando bajaron, esperaban solo que Marvin hubiese pedido pizza para que comieran, lo que no esperaban era ver que había una pequeña reunión.

Zoey salió porque tenía algo que resolver algo del trabajo, Clayton acababa de irse, pero los demás estaban ahí. Thomas, un poco enojado, Dean (que trabajaba de noche porque manejaba un bar), Aitana con su gran vientre de 7 meses, Bianca, Abby y, a las personas que menos se esperaba, a Bryce y Dago.

Parecía una pequeña despedida, pero no lo era. Linus lo supo en cuanto los vio a todos y no vio a sus padres. No harían una despedida si ellos estaban resolviendo quien sabe qué problema de su tío Braulio en las Vegas, y como su cuello no era lo único en peligro, sino también algo legal, su padre acompañó a su madre. Se despidió de ellos haces dos días.

Y que estuvieran ahí Bryce y Dago… era obvio que estaban ahí por lo que le ocurrió ayer y en la mañana. Marvin fue de chismoso.

— Realmente no tengo nada-aseguró Killa moviendo la cara para que la mano de Bryce se quitara.-Le andan dando mucha importancia a algo sin significancia.

— Te dormiste, transportaste en sueños a otro lugar y después estaban despierta en el muelle, desnuda. ¿De verdad crees que es algo sin importancia?-le espetó Thomas.

Ya estaba enojado desde antes. No le gustó mucho tener que ir temprano a la clínica para hablar con el director y decirle que tuvo que llevarse a Killa anoche porque Marvin tuvo un accidente. Recibió una regaño, firmo él los papeles al decirle que ya no regresaría y se dispuesto a recoger las cosas de la habitación de Killa.

Ahora las cosas estaban en la mesita de café, tocando un poco el muslo de Bryce, que también estaba entada ahí.

— Tiene razón.

— Sé que la tiene-le gruñó a Bryce- ¡Pero andan haciendo una gran show por algo sin importancia! Son mis poderes y cuando este en Beacon Hills, estoy segura que Tana me ayudara como controlar la habilidad.

— No son tus poderes, Killa-replicó Bryce- No sabes cuáles son tus poderes, porque están atados. Sólo tienes clarividencia y el don d entrar a sueños, lo de la bilocación puede ser una parte de él. Ahora quizás también puedes transportar tu alma a la vida real mientras duermes, pero el hecho de aparecer en otro lugar, enteramente no es un don. Puede que sea una consecuencia de estar tanto tiempo en el Otro mundo.

— O puedo que cuando cruce la pared, llegue al Otro mundo y a una puerta donde se conecta con el mundo real. Quizás fue solo un accidente que cruzara las puertas. Yo no conozco el otro mundo y llegar a puertas extrañas puede ser una buena opción.

— Tienes razón-asintió Bryce a regañadientes.

— Y lo dijiste hace unas semanas. No puedes cerrar la puerta entre mi mente el Otro mundo. Es una puerta que tarde o temprano volverá a abrirse.

Bryce asintió de nuevo dándole la razón.

— No puedes hacer nada.

— Killa, no puedes decir eso-dijo Marvin acercándose. Antes estaba alado de Dagobert, en una esquina alado del estéreo donde podían contemplar toda la sala- Si hay una forma de ayudar a que nada te pase, es mejor que se haga ahora. Y Bryce debe de saberla.

Killa lo miro, enojada.

— ¿Por favor dime que no la llamaste solamente para venir a revisarme?

— Quiero estar seguro que estás bien.

— De hecho estaba conmigo-intervino Bianca. Estaba sentada en el sillón de enfrente con Abby e Itzayana. Dean estaba junto con Linus en la escalera y Thomas sentado sobre uno de los brazos del sillón, justo alado de Itzayana. –Me ha estado enseñando últimamente y fue un coincidencia que Marvin me llamara y Bryce estuviera ahí.

— Una muy conveniente coincidencia.

— Yo no sabía que estaba aquí-l aseguró Marvin.

Y Killa le creyó, pero aún se sentía enojada. Se sentía como un ratón de circo o laboratorio.

— Esperaba poder verte antes de que fueras a Beacon Hills.

— Estuvo aquí un mes. Se fue poco antes de que yo me internara y regresó para verme un par de veces. ¿No ya está hasta de venir a verme y asegurarse que estoy bien?

— No. Mira, Killa. Tú crees algo y yo no sé si creerlo. Déjame ver si tienes razón. Por favor. Aunque la diosa te curo, es imposible hasta para un dios eliminar todas las consecuencias. Sólo déjame revisar y todos estaremos bien.

Killa bufo, pero aun así asintió. Se relajó mientras Bryce llevaba sus manos a su rostro, lo acunaba y pronto sintió como una energía le recorría el rostro. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, como si un taladro estuviera tratando de penetrarla y destellos de luz rojiza le llegaron a los ojos.

El dolor aumentó, y se mordió el labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar para evitar gritar. Después se fue.

— Tienes razón. –dijo Bryce quitando sus manos de su cara- Es como dijiste. Entraste por una puerta que no debías y por eso terminaste transportándote a otro lugar.

— ¿Dos veces?-repuso Marvin

— Las dos veces paso por la misma puerta. No es nada extraño.

— ¿Segura?

— Marvin, por favor-suplicó Killa-Estás haciendo un circo donde no hay. Está bien, entre por una puerta que no debía de entrar, cosa que vengo pensando desde el desayuno y fin.

— ¿Y porque no lo dijiste?

— ¡¿Por qué no me ibas a creer?!

— ¿Eh?

— Marvin, has hecho un gran trabajo volviendo a lo de antes, pero en cuanto paso lo del muelle vi en tu mirada la preocupación asfixiante que hizo que me fuera. Decirte que no suponía nada era lo mejor para evitar que peleáramos. Te amo y realmente no quiero pelearme contigo horas antes de irme.

Marvin asintió, con la mandíbula apretada. Tenía razón, no odia negarlo.

Killa volvió a mirar a Bryce y supo ver que ella mintió cuando dijo que tenía razón. Ella mentía. No supuso nada, lo que dijo que algo espontaneo que dijo para no preocupar a los demás. La verdad era que temía lo que desconocía y algo le decía que Bryce tampoco sabía exactamente cuál era su problema, pero supo leer en su mente lo que quería que hiciera.

Cuando Bryce vaya a Beacon Hills, le esperaba una larga platica.

— Díganme que todos no vinieron sólo porque estaban preocupados.

— No.-dijo Dean y Killa se volteó un poco para verlo. La expresión de fastidio de Linus solo podía compararse con la suya-La verdad es que aprovechamos para venir a despedirlos. Se van mañana por la mañana, ¿y no pensaban despedirse? que malos son.

— Odiamos las despedidas-dijeron Linus y Killa al mismo tiempo.

— Que les den.-dijo Dean-Pedimos un montón de pizza, hay sodas y cerveza y quieran o no, tendrán una pequeña fiesta de despedida.

— las despedida son un asco-dijo Linus-No queremos recordar que nos vamos dejando a familia y amigos, queremos irnos de incógnito en la mañana y esperar sufrir lo menos posible la separación.

— Vamos a darles una despedida y se callan- le dijo Dean pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Linus lo miro mal y con el ceño fruncido, se levantó del escalón donde estaba y se puso atrás de Killa en el sofá.

— ¿Ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo con esto?-le preguntó Linus a sus hermanas.

— Debo de admitir que es una buena idea.-respondió Abby-La primera vez que te fuiste te despediste por un mensaje de texto y la última convivencia que tuvimos fue cuando te di una cachetada por ser tan idiota.

— Yo también creo que está bien-dijo Itzayana con las manos sobre su vientre- No deseo sentir que no dejamos un buen cierre.

— ¿Qué cierre?-preguntó Killa-Vendremos cuando nazca el bebé y nos importara muy poco que aun estemos en la escuela.

— Complazcan a una mujer embarazada. –les suplicó

Killa levantó la mirada y Linus bajo la suya. Ambos terminaron mirándose y al final suspiraron.

— No podemos decirle que no a una mujer embarazada.-dijo Linus sonriéndole un poco.

— Aprovechando eso, ¿qué tal si me traes un pedazo de pizza?

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Dean?

— Dijo que no me daría nada hasta que aceptara saber el sexo del bebé.

— No hay razón por la que no quieras saber-refunfuñó Dean, ahora muy cerca de la entrada a la cocina-El amarillo es un asqueroso color. Quiero saber si debo pintar el cuarto d azul o rosa; y si debo prepararme para comenzar a patear traseros de algunos adolescentes o preocuparme que no embarace a una.

— Será sorpresa, ya te lo dije.

Dean bufó, desapareciendo hacia la cocina.

— Nosotras también vamos por pizza.-dijo Abby tomándole la mano a Bianca y levantándose.

— Yo voy con ellas.-dijo Thomas yéndose-Ahí está la caja con tus cosas.

— Es una consecuencia del Otro mundo-musitó Bryce cuando sólo ella, Dago en la esquina, Linus y Killa se quedaron solos-No sé porque se presenta hasta ahora, y no puedo evitarla. Ocupo investigar, pero creo que sucede dependiendo de tus emociones.

— Esto es nuevo. La bilocación comenzó hace dos semanas y ayer esto de transportarme.-musitó Killa- No creo que sea mis emociones. Creo que es alguna clase de desajuste. Llevo dos semanas teniendo mis poderes al tope de su capacidad. Todos los días, sin excepción, veo algo.

— Hum… Quizás paso por cansancio. Las consecuencias aparecen cuando uno es débil.

— Sigue investigando-dijo Killa levantándose. Tomo la caja con sus cosas y la sostuvo como pudo-Debo ir a hacer algo y a hablar con alguien.

Y dicho eso, Killa se dirigió a la entrada de la casa y salió.

Marvin estaba afuera mirando a la calle pensativo.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ni Teen Wolf ni los personajes, excepto los que no conozcan son mios.**

**Todo es de Jeff Davis y su respectivo equipo.**

**La historia es producto de mi loca y mentalmente desorientada (sobretodo desorientada) cabeza.**

Nik-Drak95: ¿Sterek o kirek? jajaja. Y si es genial aunque trae muchos problemas. Killa aun no sabe si le gusta o no y, bueno, lamento no habe cuplifdo su deseo a la perrito mojandose bajo la lluvia, pero aqui está, con esas que probablemente te gusten. Ok, sólo una. xD P.D ¡espero cap! y que más niños queriendo robarte tu cel no lo impidan.

Aglae Smoak: Hasta yo quiero que eso suceda. Sólo esperemos que no sea tan mala y haga que la pierda en el caputlo 30 xD jaja okno. Espero que no :P Y lo del one shot bellamy/clarke, bueno. Creo que debo de esperar un poco. Primero veo la segunda temporada, mejoro el lemon y capaz si me anime :)

**Este cap se escribió entre el 12 de enero y 19 de enero, y se hubiera subido antes de no ser por la madre que queria que que ayudara a hacer sus trabajos y acaparara mi lap. ¬¬**

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

Volteó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y la vio con una gran caja en sus manos. La misma casa que Thomas aventó a la mesita de la sala con más brusquedad de la necesaria y ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué haces con ésa caja?-le preguntó. En su voz se oía un poco de culpa por lo que ocurrió hace rato en la sala.

Hizo que se alejara de todos por hacer las cosas mal meses atrás, y aceptaba que so salvo su relación. Y ahora ponía su relación en peligro por regresar al viejo hábito, como un alcohólico regresando a la cerveza.

— Voy a ir atrás a hacer un funeral vikingo a mis cosas-le respondió moviendo un poco la caja para que no se callera de sus manos.

Estaba pesada para solo tener dibujos y unos cuantos cuadernos. Por suerte la maleta con su ropa se quedó alado de la puerta de entrada.

Killa la vio mientras trataba de que no se le cayera la caja o se salieran las cosas por abajo y no pudo evitar negar por la conducta tan poco madura de Thomas.

Sí, lo regañaron por la forma en la que supuestamente la saco. A nadie le gustaba ser regañado, pero Thomas lo llevaba mucho más lejos. Ni que fuera una persona mentalmente inestable.

— ¿Qué? ¿Funeral vikingo?-repitió asombrado y confundido

— Un intento de él, más bien.-musitó. Darles una clase de funeral vikingo - No estamos cerca del mar ni tengo un bote para meter la caja y quemarla o madera para hacer un pira improvisada, pero… el asador servirá.

La expresión de Marvin expreso mucha más confusión que antes. ¿Funeral vikingo? ¿Pira? ¿Barco? —Sigo sin entenderte.

Killa asintió mientras sobaba sus labios. Su ojos se había achicado uy parecía que tenía ganas de reír.

— Vamos.-le dijo haciendo una intento de cena con la cabeza-Te explico mientras vamos al asador.

Marvin, con el ceño fruncido y aún más confundido (si era posible), asintió.

Killa camino con cuido con las escaleras y rodeo la casa yéndose por el lado derecho de la casa. Marvin la acompaño, estando a su lado.

Pronto vieron el jardín; era grande y una barda de unos 6 metros rodeaba toda la parte trasera, separándoles de los ojos curiosos de sus vecinos. La barda fue muy conveniente cuando comenzó a entrenar a Clay y Thomas. Aunque prefería llevárselos a una parte alejada del bosque (al lote que el padre de Dean compró años antes de que Dean naciera), un par de veces tuvieron que hacerlo en el jardín. Aparte, ahí también eran donde Clayton y Linus llegaban a pelearse.

Aunque su última pelea fue hace como 6 meses. Era una racha, esperaba que continuara.

El asador estaba a unos 2 metros de la barda y miraba a la puerta corrediza de la cocina. Ahora la cortina estaba corrida, por lo que tenían privacidad.

— Falta unos cuantos días empiezan las clases y no tengo la menor idea de lo que voy a hacer cuando esté ahí. –le confesó Killa mientras caminaban al asador-Trato de convencerme de que debo de tomármelo como si fuese una estudiante que cambio de escuela por tener que mudarse, pero… es tan difícil cuando sé que no solo me estoy mudando, sino también intento de acercarme a personas que perdí.

De una forma bastante extraña, a decir verdad. Marvin siempre sospecho que Laqha o los cazadores de brujas tuvieron que ver con eso, pero considerando que Tana era un repelente de cazadores de brujas (algunos temían solo nombrarla, por lo que le había dicho Bryce), le parecía mucho más viable culpar a Laqha. Explicaría porque los poderes de Killa están atados y no recuerda nada.

Y no le importaba lo que Bryce dijera, debieron de ser ellos.

— ¿No has pensado en decirles simplemente quién eres?-le preguntó. Esperaba que le contara lo que quiso decir con "funeral vikingo", pero suponía que esto era más importante.

Y le gustaba que le tuviera la confianza de hablarle de la inseguridad que tiene. Cuando la iba a visitar a la clínica, sólo comentaron muy pocas veces lo que paso antes de accidente de auto, y sus planes sobre Beacon Hills y estaba muy curioso sobre lo que pensaba hacer.

— Sí lo he pensado-admitió Killa- Muchas veces. Y rápidamente desechó la idea.

— ¿Por qué?-preguntó Marvin- No me digas… crees que es más fácil que te acepten siendo otra persona.

— No, para nada. –negó dejando la caja aun lado del asador. Dio vuelta y apoyo su espalda baja en un lado del asador.- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria Scott o Melissa si llegó un día y les digo «Soy Killa, no estoy muerta. Regrese»?

— Humm. Bueno-arqueó sus cejas- Te dirían loca.

— Exacto.-dijo Killa-Aparte, sus vidas han cambiado tanto… sobre todo en los últimos dos años. Scott es hombre lobo y eso ha desencadenado muchas cosas en su vida. No sólo en la suya, en la de todas las personas que me importan en Beacon Hills. Lo admito, me da igual que me diga loca, sólo… no quiero llegar de golpe con mi noticia. Quiero tantear el camino y ver.

«¿Ver?-pensó Marvin- ¿Qué es lo que quiere ver?»

Estaba por preguntarle cuando Killa volvió a hablar.

— ¿Crees que soy egoísta?

— ¿Cómo?-parpadeo confundido.

— Por ir y no decirles quien soy desde el inicio o por antes a ver tomado la decisión de no ir, y sigo pensando que no debería ir.-Marvin la miro sin entender- Seré un terremoto en sus vidas, los meteré en mis problemas. Van a parecer, lo sé. Y lo que menos quiero es que aparezca en su vida y al siguiente día Joséphine o Laqha o Trevas a joderlos.-aunque sabía que ninguno aparecería. Bryce se lo dijo. Por una regla en la brujería y lo que hicieron para salvarlos, ellos estaria fuera de la jugada un buen rato. Sus poderes se debieron de gastar mucho y las consecuencias ser muy grandes. No intentaran nada hasta que tengan suficiente poder para atacar y ellos no se arriesgarían que un idiota como Trevas atacara si no podían aparecer y corregir su cochinero.- ¿Soy egoísta por ir y hacer que no me importa o soy egoísta por querer hacerle caso a la pequeña parte de mí que quiere ser cobarde, quedarse aquí y evitar que ellos salgan lastimados?

Killa seguía pensando en las visiones donde ellos morían.

— Las mejores cosas se hacen por egoísmo. –dijo Marvin, parafraseando algo que Shappa le dijo cuando trataban de ayudarlos; y se acercó un poco a ella. Estaba en frente y solo un par de pasos los separaban. Le toco el hombro, viendo que en la posición en que estaban sería muy incómoda para abrazarla. Lo apretó suavemente.- Quieres protegerlos. Pero piensa en algo: si ellos se ponen en peligro por ti, es su decisión.

— Obligados, quizás. No tendrán tiempo para procesar lo que pasa.

— ¿Ellos han procesado bien lo que ha pasado en los últimos años en su vida sin que tú metas las narices?

— Oh..., no. Buen argumento.

— Tienes miedo, quieres protegerlos y es comprensible. Pero, no puedes protegerlos siempre de las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Por ejemplo, Thomas, Clayton, Dean y yo decidimos protegerte aquí y tú no puedes hacer nada con las consecuencias y lo aceptas muy bien, ¿por qué no aceptarlo con ellos?

— ¡¿Quién dice que lo acepto?!-replicó Killa muy efusiva- ¡Detesto que por mí se metan a la boca del lobo! -puso mala cara-No me dieron de otra más que resignarme de su manía de querer protegerme y pelear una guerra que lleva siglos sin ser resuelta y seguirá aun cuando y no esté en el mundo.

— También es por mí, Killa, tengo mis asuntos con Trevas y Laqha. –gruñó. Killa se mojó los labios. Más que esperar el próximo movimiento de ellos o el miedo de que la ataquen estando lejos de ellos, Marvin detestaba no poder vengarse-Y resígnate, niña. Como te resignaste aquí que una manada de protegerá, resígnate en Beacon Hills que otra te protegerá, quieras o no. Y sí lo sabes y aun así decides quedarte, serás egoísta. Egoísmo del malo.

Killa suspiró. Marvin tenía razón.

— No pienso decírselos hasta tantear el camino, ver y… hacer que me conozcan-refunfuñó- No deseo llegar y que me "acepten". Quiero darles razones para que me acepten y me quieran. He cambiado, ya no soy la misma niña que se fue.

— Muy válido.-aceptó Marvin.

Killa lo miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía (mirada que se repetía mucho). Se sentía mal por estarlo comparando con el Marvin de la ilusión, pero no podía evitarlo. El de la ilusión se mostraba algo sabio, infantil y enojado cuando hacia cosas a sus espaldas, ahora se daba cuenta que lo infantilizo un poco en la ilusión; Marvin estaba mucho más maduro.

— Y… hacer que vuelvan a recordarme.-se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé. Creo que me han olvidado.

— Las personas tenemos formas distintas de como sobrellevar el dolor de una pérdida, Killa. Algunos… insisten en dejar las cosas de la persona como las dejo la última vez que los vieron. Otros deciden empacar las cosas en cajas, como si en ellas pudiera desaparecer toda la historia y los buenos recuerdos. No sé mucho sobre cómo están ahora Scott y Melissa. Lo que sí sé que te amaban. Lo comprobé muchas veces.

Killa asintió. — ¿Y mi tío?

Marvin puso mala cara y bufó. — No me hables de él.

— ¿De verdad lo odias tanto?-Killa parecía algo divertida preguntando eso.

— Nunca hizo nada para que me cayera bien. Era un maldito imbécil que siempre creyó era tu madre le fue infiel a tu padre conmigo y que quería adjudicarle una niña que no era suya. ¿Por qué crees que tú padre y él se dejaron de hablar antes de que muriera? ¿O arreglo todo para que Melissa pudiera adoptarte? Estaba decepcionado de él por negarte y por ser tan mal padre y esposo. Cuando recién Melissa y él se separaron, tu padre hablo con él como muchas otras veces hizo. Terminaron peleándose. Tú padre dijo que no volvería a hablar con él hasta que le pidiera disculpas, se rehabilitara y arreglara las cosas con Melissa. Nunca ocurrió. Murió y ahora pesa en la consciencia de Rafael que lo último que le dijo a su hermano fue que su hija no era suya (que me encantaría que viera ahora y se atreviera a decir que no eres su sobrina), que su esposa era un zorra y que era un fracasado viviendo a cuestas de una anciano y que no se metiera en su vida.-la miro y Killa supo ver lo enojado que estaba-De verdad, cuando te vea creerá que ve a un fantasma. Eres Noah en mujer.

— Excepto por los ojos y lunares.-susurró Killa.

El día en que decidió ir al Otro mundo, vio una foto de su padre con su madre. Marvin se la había dejado en su escritorio el día antes, cuando lo mando a la mierda y le dejo en claro que no tenía derechos sobre ella. Recuerda que la contemplo con tanto detenimiento, que parecía querer meterse en la foto. Le parecía muy difícil creer que se pareciera a una persona que no conocía. Pero se parecía. Más a su padre que a su madre.

Después de la ilusión se dio cuenta que le era mucho más difícil creer que se parecía aunque sea un poco a su madre. Creyó que era ella tratando de encontrarse parecidos con ella, pero un día en la clínica le preguntó a Marvin sí era verdad que gestos, los lunares y una pequeña forma de su ser eran como los de su madre, y él lo afirmó.

Igual el hoyuelo. Marvin se sorprendió mucho que supiera del hoyuelo. Él nunca se lo comento y dio gracias a sus latidos irregulares. Le mintió diciendo que se lo dijo Bryce, cuando realmente fue Derek.

(Ahí estaba lo irónico del asunto. Le dijo a Linus que deseaba dejar a Derek en el pasado y no estar cerca de él hasta que sintiera que lo olvido completamente, y no podía dejar de pensar en él y en las cosas que le dijo. Para estar en un punto donde le gusta y quería dejar ese punto atrás, hacía muy poco para lograrlo. Pensar en él y los momentos que pasaron, en estos momentos, no le ayudara en nada para que dejara de gustarle dela forma que le gusta.)

— Que Rafael no te importe-le dijo Marvin- Sólo piensa en recuperar a Scott y Melissa.

— ¿Sólo eso?-le preguntó-¿No me vas a pedir al igual que Clayton que regrese en cuanto los recupere?

— Tú lugar está en Beacon Hills. Siempre lo ha sido-le dijo y había algo de pena en su voz.-Podrías ir a la universidad, pero siempre regresaras al pueblo. Lo sé, porque esos eran los planes de tú madre.

— Suyos, no míos.

— Te conozco y la conocía a ella-replicó-Sientes que deberías estar ahí. Protegerlo, quizás.

Killa no respondió. Algo así sentía. No sabía cómo explicarlo. Debía estar ahí y punto.

— ¿Qué más?-le preguntó Marvin.

— ¿Qué más de qué?-preguntó, confundida.

— ¿Por qué más no quieres decirles quién eres?

— Oh… Procesas lento, Marvin. Lo dije: quiero que me conozca desde cero-respondió moviéndose y poniéndose enfrente del asador. Le daba la espalda mientras continuaba hablándole-: Han pasado casi 7 años. Ya no soy la misma niña que desobedeció a su madre un día y fue a caminar al bosque. Me han pasado cosas, es sobrellevado cosas y les llevo años de ventaja si hablamos de lo sobrenatural. Y también… me preguntaran cosas que no estoy lista para responder o no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo desapareciste? ¿Quién te tenía? ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? ¿Qué ha sido de tú vida?-se encogió de hombros y un segundo después Marvin oyó un chillido. Killa estaba quitando algo del asador. –No estoy lista para responder ésas preguntas. Menos cuando no tiene ni idea de quién soy ahora. Debo de darles la oportunidad de hacerse una opinión de mi antes de que sepan que soy Killa, ¿no crees?-le preguntó volteándose. En sus manos estaba la rejilla del asador y la dejo alado de la caja, sacudiéndose las manos después de dejarlo. De nuevo: ¿Soy egoísta por pensar así?

Marvin miro en sus ojos rastros de culpa y no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa conciliadora. La misma me pregunta se hizo él sólo unos cuantos años atrás.

— Me hice la misma pregunta cuando te vi toda confundida y cohibida en un asiento incómodo de asistencia social.

Killa apenas tenía 14 años y recordaba a la perfección aquel día. Mientras su mente maquinaba una nueva forma para huir de su próxima casa de acogida, llego Marvin, sonriéndole y mirándole con esos ojos color lodo que le parecían tan familiares.

Zoey era la trabajadora social de su caso, y fue quien le dijo que se iría con Marvin a vivir por un tiempo y si todo salía bien, hasta que ella fuese mayor de edad. Su plan era huir lo más pronto posible, pero rápido Marvin supo cómo ganársela. (Prueba: ahora era mayor de edad, estaba a menos de 6 meses de los 19 y aún vivía con Marvin)

Y como ganarse a Zoey. ¿Cómo pudo convencerla para que le mintiera? (antes de día de la discusión entre Marvin y Tana, creía que fue por hacerle un favor a Zoey) ¿Cómo pudo haberlo y ella creerle?

¡Conocía la historia de cómo se conocieron!

Los dos se conocían sólo porque el hermano de Zoey, Bobby, trabajaba con Marvin (ambos se habían ido de sus casas para dejar un poco el yugo paterno. Sus padres vivían en San Francisco y ellos lo más lejos posible) y un día Marvin le dio aventón a Bobby hacia donde trabajaba Zoey y luego iba a llevárselos a ambos a su casa, fue ahí cuando la vio sentada en las sillas de la oficina, ahí según Zoey le suplicó que la tuviera un tiempo. Así lo contaba Marvin, más lo que ya sabía: ella caminando como loca en la oficina, viendo como escapar.

Realmente paso así: Caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina y veía si podía escapar; en una de esas se le cayó el relicario y Marvin lo recogió. Cientos de veces lo había visto, sabia de quien era y cuando ella fue a quitárselo, Killa se sintió incómoda por la forma en que le miraba.

El collar y verla fue suficiente para él. Lo siguiente fue suplicarle a Zoey, y ya que ella estaba teniendo problemas para encontrarle un lugar, accedió.

Aún le parecía increíble que por el relicario y un aventón Marvin la encontrara. Pero sabía que fue así… el destino era raro.

Marvin la encontró por una visita a una oficina de asistencia social; la encontró y tuvo otra excusa para ver más a la chica que lo volvía loco.

Desde que la vio yendo un día por su hermano al trabajo, enfundada en un traje de oficina que se apretaban correctamente a sus curvas, sin llegar a ser muy atrevido, Marvin babeaba por ella. Y después de primer encuentro y aun ahora, no dejaba de caérsele la baba cada vez que veía a la rubia 12 años menor, de ojos grises, linda sonrisa y hasta que comenzó la relación, no hacia muchas frases coherentes en su presencia.

La posibilidad de una relación nació por ella, un poco por Bobby y Zoey que le dijo que cualquier cosa que ocuparan podrían llamarle (más que nada porque no le tenía mucha confianza a un hombre que de la nada le suplicaba cuidar a una niña). Y primero fue para comprar su primer brasier, luego para que le explicara cosas de chicas (las cuales no habían necesidad de explicar y que cuando él trato, la traumaron) y luego simplemente comenzó a ir a cenar por invitación de Clay.

Siempre creyó que Clay estaba interesada en ella en un inicio y luego decidió dejarla pasar porque vio que Zoey era mujer para asentar cabeza y él no estaba listo para dejar de ser un casanova.

Su relación comenzó después de un año y medio. En una fiesta de cumpleaños de Marvin, donde Zoey también fue junto su hermano y todos los trabajadores, Bobby noto como la miraba y le dijo a su hermana los sentimientos —evidentes hasta para un ciego— de Marvin. No conocía los detalles de su reacción. Sólo que al día siguiente ella despertó, le parecía raro que Marvin no estuviera en la sala viendo la televisión y cuando fue a buscarlo a su cuarto, los encontró a ambos en la cama, desnudos y con la ropa desparramada por todo el piso.

Lo único que le dijo Marvin fue: «Bueno… es lindo saber que no es muy tarde para traumarte» Sí, nunca es muy tarde para traumarte viendo como alguien comenzabas a considerar tu padre, acababa de tener sexo con la sexy rubia que se le hacía una hermana mayor.

— ¿Y cómo llegaste a una respuesta satisfactoria?-le preguntó, curiosa.

— Nunca llegue. Sólo me convencí que era lo mejor. Que mi egoísmo no era tan malo, porque te estaba dando una oportunidad de curar tus heridas y ser feliz. Tenía miedo, no te miento. La última vez que te vi, no medias más de 1 40 y tenías 9 años. Ya no eras la pequeña niña que me apretó con fuerza la mano durante el funeral de su padre. Tenías 14, eras toda una adolescente, y estabas comenzando a creer que la vida era una mierda. Estaba aterrado por cómo hacer que volvieras a quererme y confiar en mí, y como controlar las hormonas de una adolescente. Hubo momentos que creía perder la batalla, pero a fin de cuentas la gane-bromeó y Killa rió un poco.

— Entonces, si te uso a ti de ejemplo, se enojaran al principio y después me perdonaran.

— No creo que se enojen tanto. A diferencia de mí, tú no piezas tardar años o posiblemente nunca, en decirles. Sólo hasta que te conozcan y hayas tanteado lo suficiente el terreno.

— Tienes razón. Gracias-le dijo sonriéndole.

Marvin, así como Linus y Clay, siempre podían hacerla sentir bien aunque no debería de estarlo realmente. En un punto volverá a pensar que está mal lo que hace, que los ponía en peligro y que sus visiones podían hacerse realidad, pero Linus estará ahí a decirle que no.

Quizás solamente debería de comenzar a dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en entrar en sus vidas.

Y ver que les dirá. No podía decirles que estuvo como medio año encerrada en una habitación con un tipo que la obligaba a decirle tío y le ponía nodos en la cabeza.

— Ahora-señalo a asador- ¿me puedes decir que piensas hacer y el funeral vikingo?

— Oh, claro-dijo volteándose para quitarle la tapa a la caja.

Marvin miro el asador mientras Killa removía que sabe que de la caja (la oía mover cosas, y en un momento se metió en el bolsillo algo que no pudo ver bien).

El asador lo había armado lo mejor que pudo junto a Clayton el verano en el que Killa llegó. Ninguno de los dos era muy bueno leyendo las instrucciones y la estructura terminó inclinada hacia la derecha y casi no se veía el rojizo del ladrillo. Le habían puesto tanto cemento que ahora toda la superficie estaba forrada con él. Era un pequeña "torre de pisa", pero servía para lo que querían hacer con ella. Por lo menos la chimenea la pusieron bien.

— Voy a quemar los dibujos que hice mientras estaba en la clínica, los post-it y los diarios que escribí hace meses. Los de mi día a día y los que decían lo que iba a pasarme a mí, a Linus y a ustedes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-le preguntó confundido.

No había leído los diarios, pero sabía que había muchas cosas ahí. Y que Killa los usaba para comprender lo que les paso.

— Quiero regresar a mi vida-le respondió. Se quitó de enfrente de la caja y puso unas hojas con post-it pegados dentro de asador.

Desde donde estaba podía ver parte de los dibujos.

— ¿Y para eso quieres quemarlos?

— ¿Tiraste los dibujos proféticos que hice?-le preguntó

— Por supuesto, me dijiste que los tirara a la basura-

— Genial, no quería ir a buscarlos.-dijo agachándose.

En la parte de abajo había un pequeño espacio donde a veces guardaban las bolsas de carbón cerillos. Ahorita no había ninguna bolsa de carbón, pero si una caja de cerrillos.

Killa metió la mano ahí y saco la caja de cerillos.

— Killa, con lo de regresar a tú vida no me dices mucho.

Prendió uno de los cerillos y tomo uno de los dibujos de la caja. Lo prendió y luego comenzó a pasar la llama en la punta de la hoja (y que comenzaba a avanzar) por los demás dibujos. Los dibujos se prendían, poniéndose negros y gris según avanzaba la flama.

— Killa…-la llamó un poco enojado por su silencio.

— He estado meses tratando de desmenuzar la ilusión, comprenderla, aferrándome a las cosas que viví y al mismo tiempo sanándome con ellas-le respondió.- La verdad es que extraño aquel mundo y una buena parte de mi desea regresar a vivirlo. A pesar de la leucemia, los intentos de homicidio y cosas inconclusas que no comprendí bien. La vida era buena y estabas en ella, y sabía de mis padres conscientes de quienes eran, no pensando que eran los compañeros de locuras de mi tutor.-Marvin puso una cara de culpa- Y… durante todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que es ese aferró y deseo de estar ahí lo que me pide avanzar. Los diarios tienen toda la historia y ya la comprendí, desmenuce y los use para sanarme de alguna manera; sé todo lo que necesito saber. Ahora es un buen momento para que ya no existan.

— ¿No sería simplemente mejor guardar todo en el sótano?

— Sabría que aún existen.-replicó Killa-Y las ganas de leerlos una vez más se me harían insoportables, así como la idea de que otro lo hiciera. Lo mejor es que ya no existan.

— ¿También los dibujos y post-it?

— Los dibujos son un recordatorio de algo que no me gusta-dijo con una mueca-No preguntes exactamente qué. Y…quiero dejar de dibujar. Este don no es mío, lo odio y quiero que ya se vaya. Y los post it. La verdad me da flojera separarlas de las hojas.-Marvin la miro raro-¡Los volveré a escribir! no es una gran pérdida.

Tomo más hojas y post-it. Como dijo, lo post-it salían pegados a los dibujos y los echo al asador una vez más.

El fuego se estaba apagando y al aventar todas las hojas juntas, se terminó de apagar, tomo otro cerillo y comenzó a pasarlo por las horillas de las hojas. Le tomo varios cerillos.

— ¿Sabes por qué los vikingos quemaban a sus muertos?-le preguntó Killa pasando un último cerrillo y metiendo una última tanda de dibujos y post it antes de que el fuego se apagara. Prendió otra hoja para ayudarse a propagarlo en los que no llegaba.

— Sabes bien que no.

— ¿No tienes un emisario? Uno debió de decirte algo sobre eso.

— Lo eche a patadas antes de que llegaras-le dijo y Killa lo miro extrañada.

La imagen de Marvin pateando a un hombre presumiblemente mayor, le hacía reír un poco.

— Aparte, nunca he sido un gran admirador de los vikingos.

— Hay muchas leyendas sobre los ritos funerarios de los vikingos-dijo Killa viendo como flamas terminaban de consumir las hojas-Ellos eran personas que creían que la muerte fuese completa. La muerte para ellos era un giro de la vida y el otro mundo otro lugar en el que se debía de continuar viviendo y luchando. La cremación era algo que impuso Odín. Una ley que decía que todo muerto debía de ser incinerado con sus pertenencias y luego las cenizas ser lanzadas al mar o enterradas. Así el muerto iba al Valhalla con todos los medios necesarios para sobrevivir a las pruebas de éste. Sí no se hacía, los muertos regresaban y atormentaban a sus familias.

— Lindo.-dijo Marvin con sarcasmo.- ¿Qué tiene que ver una ley impuesta por un viejo barbón sin un ojo con quemar tus cosas?

— Otras leyendas, no vikingas necesariamente, decían que al quemarse uno volvía a los dioses. Me gusta pensar que al hacer esto, le estoy devolviendo a los dioses algo que me dieron. No sé si es Odín, que con su ojo puede ver todo o su es a la diosa madre o al dios Astado, pero… da igual a que dios se los estoy devolviendo.

— Lindo.

— El sarcasmo sale sobrando, Marvin.

— No es sarcasmo.

— Sí, claro-rió Killa. Las hojas estaban totalmente quemadas y el fuego ya se había extinguido. Ahora solo faltaban los diarios.- Sabes, me gustaría olvidar lo que hemos vivido igual de fácil que es quemar las cosas de esta caja-dijo Killa-Lamentablemente, los recuerdos se quedaran conmigo y saldrán cada vez que piense en ellos.

— A mí también me encantaría olvidar tantas cosas, pero eso es la vida, Killa. Vivir con las cosas que a uno le pasa, aceptarlas y tratar de encontrarle un lado positivo.

— Cierto. La ilusión de mierda terminó dándome un regalo, a final de cuentas

Marvin miro las cenizas. Aun sentía el calor del fuego pegándole en el rostro y el humo salía por la chimenea y seguía el curso del viento.

Killa le estaba dando un cierre a las cosas que vivió hace más de tres meses quemando los diarios que contaban toda la historia y los dibujos que estuvo dibujando durante meses. Los otros le pidió que los tirara y él lo hizo con gusto. Ni siquiera volvió a verlos.

Mientras veía el fuego, pensó en lo que él hizo para darle un cierre a las peores cosas de su vida. Ninguna tenía que ver con fuego o algo de alguna cultura, sea vikinga o no. En unas ocasiones se mudó, en otro trato de hacer como que los problemas no existían y hasta llegó a buscar la ayuda de Thomas… Quizás la próxima vez funcione mejor darle un funeral vikingo a las cosas.

— ¿Cómo pudiste perdonarme tan fácil con lo que hice?-le preguntó.

— Ah…-Killa se movió para para poder mirarlo, Marvin también se movió y ambos quedaron frente a frente-. Con… la misma facilidad con que tú me perdonaste las veces que te grite, insulte y deje muy en claro que no eras mi padre ni tenías derechos para evitar que yo hiciera algo.

— Es fácil de perdonar algo cuando lo que se dice es la verdad. No soy tu padre y los últimos meses no he sido más que un idiota.

— Sí, Marvin.-graznó ella alargando mucho la frase-No eres mi padre. Sólo eres el idiota que desde hace casi 5 años me ha estado alimentando, vistiendo, cuidando, educando y pagando todo lo que he necesitado. –de acuerdo, eso le sorprendió.-No sé exactamente que es un padre. Sólo he tenido uno y no puedo compárate con él porque son dos personas diferentes, pero lo que has hecho tú me suena mucho a lo que haría un padre. Y haces una de las cosas más importantes que hace un padre.

— ¿Y eso es?-le preguntó, algo enternecido con lo que acaba de decirle. Killa sonreía mientras se lo decía y en sus ojos había cariño.

— Evitar que vea lo verdaderamente mal que están las cosas. Un padre siempre quiere hace crees a sus hijos que todo está bien. –Killa le sonrió de nuevo-Siento mucho haberte gritado adentro y lo cabezota que he sido últimamente.

— No tienes por qué disculparte-replicó él

— No, sí tengo. Nunca me he disculpado realmente. Hiciste algo muy malo, no lo niego, pero no pienso arruinar nuestra relación por una decisión que en su momento creías adecuada. Y en parte lo era; cuando me encontraste no era yo, estaba lastimada de muchas maneras y no es la imagen que me hubiese gustado darles. –bajo un poco la mirada al pasto.-Ni siquiera a ti. Muchas veces vi tu mirada… estabas tan triste e impotente por no saber cómo ayudarme.

Muchas veces parecía que Marvin quería arrancarse los pelos, pensó. No lo admitía (Marvin), Thomas fue una medida desesperada para ayudarla

— Si pudiera, borraría de tu memoria esos dos años que viviste en las calles.

— Si pudieras, no te dejaría hacerlo.-él la miro confundida-Esos años me dieron carácter.

Marvin no pudo evitar reír por lo que dijo. Se veía tan tranquila. Nada que ver con la chica enojada de hace rato. Si continuara enojada seria con toda razón. Al principio esperaba que todo fuese tranquilo, pero no pudo evitar hablarle a Bianca. No era normal lo que le paso a Killa y creyó que era mejor resolverlo de una vez. Killa no le pareció. Sintió su vida fuera de control y como un ratón de laboratorio, el cual Bianca y Bryce analizaban cada vez que querían.

Debió de preverlo. Y hacerle caso a Zoey cuando le dijo que no le llamara a Bianca.

En la noche le esperaba regaños de ella también.

Suspiró. — Sí te pido disculpas por lo de hace rato, ¿las aceptarías?

Killa puso una expresión rara.

Se dio vuelta una vez más, mirando al asador y se acercó un poco más a la caja. Pronto escuchó el ruido de los diarios, más no sacaba ninguno.

— Killa…

— No pidas disculpas. Me molestó mucho en su momento, ahora ya no me molesta-dijo y saco uno de los diarios y se lo paso.-Sostenlo, por favor.

Marvin lo agarró y antes de que pudiera preguntarle, otros 3 diarios llegaron a sus manos.

— ¿Me diste sólo 5 diarios de mi madre, verdad?-le preguntó

— Sí.

— Este es el último-dijo sacando otro y dándoselo.-No quiero quemarlos por error-le explicó.-Yo escribí 4 diarios contando todo lo que pasaría durante la ilusión. Otros 3 escribiendo mis pensamientos durante mi aislamiento en la clínica. Son 7 los que debo de quemar. –saco los otros diarios y los puso sobre las cenizas de las hojas-¿cómo puedo quemar los diarios, de forma rápida?

— Abajo hay líquido para el carbón

— No… me gustaría correr el riesgo de que se descontrole el fuego. No es carbón, son hojas y se consumen más rápido.

— ¿Y si dices un hechizo?-le propuso y Killa lo miro extrañada- Una vez lanzaste uno a Trevas.

— Sí, pero no compares a Trevas con unos diarios. Con Trevas tenía miedo y seguí una voz en mi cabeza que me decía que hacer.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Olvídalo!

— De acuerdo-dijo Marvin lentamente.- No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

— No sé cómo se dice fuego en latín.-replicó Killa con una mueca

— Es "Ignis".

Killa lo miro un poco sorprendida. — ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

— Oí a Bianca decirlo, no importa. ¡Vamos, di la palabra!-le suplicó un poco inquieto.

Miraba al asador y a ella una y otra vez, ansioso. Killa no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a un niño inquieto por comer sus dulces favoritos.

— ah… Ignis-dijo casi en un susurró.

De repente escucho una pequeña explosión y gritó, junto con Marvin, haciéndose a un lado.

— Guau. Por todos los…-comenzó a decir Marvin.

Se alejó unos pasos también, dejando los diarios de Ingrid en el suelo (se le cayeron por la sorpresa de la explosión). Los diarios ahora estaban dentro de una pequeña montaña de fuego, consumiéndose.

— Pensé que no funcionaría-masculló Killa mirando como la mitad de los diarios se habían consumido.

— Tampoco yo.-confesó Marvin

Y asintió. Se quedó aun mirando la pequeña montaña de fuego dentro de asador. El fuego era amarillo, naranja y un poco rojo; en conclusión raro y hechizante.

Marvin no le hablaba, ya que miraba también el fuego medio hechizado, pero si dijo alguna palabra mientras se sentía hechizada por el fuego no se dio cuenta.

Otro diario desapareció y sus ojos comenzaron a arderle por la falta de lubricación.

* * *

><p>— <em>No busques hablarme, por favor-su propia voz vibró en sus oídos. <em>

— _Podrías mirarme, por favor-le pidió una voz más grave de hombre. Un silencio-No puedes ignorar lo que pasó entre nosotros. _

— _¡Tú lo hiciste, maldito bastardo!_

— _Yo no he… _

* * *

><p>— ¡Killa!-le gritó Marvin haciéndola reaccionar.<p>

— Qué, Qué-susurró moviendo un poco su cabeza. Comenzó a pestañear con fuerza, lubricando sus ojos.

Llevo su mano a su cabeza. Un pequeño dolor comenzó a nacerle de forma pulsante.

— ¿Estás bien, Killa?-le preguntó Marvin y Killa se movió su cabeza para quedar de lado y poder verlo. Ahora estaba alado de ella y lo miraba preocupado.

— Sí, ¡sí!-aseguró-Sólo…-suspiró-Me perdí un momento en el fuego.

— Sí, a mí paso lo mismo-admitió Marvin dándole un apretón a su mano y después soltándola-Te hipnotiza, ¿no?

— Sí-dijo Killa bajando un poco la mirada.

El dolor ya estaba parando, pero eso era lo de menos. Al parecer Marvin se hipnotizo por un momento también, pero… ¿oyó esas voces también?

No, se dijo Killa. Era su voz y…

— La voz de Derek-susurró lo más bajo que pudo. A pesar de eso, sabía que Marvin podía oírla, sin embargo, lo miro y parecía haberse hipnotizado de nuevo por el fuego.

Tomo una gran respiración. ¿Cómo era posible que oyera su voz y la de Derek teniendo una conversación?

Es imposible. Y nunca en la ilusión tuvo ninguna conversación que dijera exactamente esas palabras o que su voz se oyera tan triste y la de él tan culpable.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Habrá sido su imaginación o…? No, ni pensar en la segunda opción.

— ¿Es normal que se hayan consumiendo tan rápido?-le preguntó Marvin interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— Es un fuego sobrenatural. –respondió Killa-Hum… No está atado a las leyes de la física… supongo.

Estaban tan concentrados mirando como el fuego terminaba de consumir los diarios sacando mucho humo por la chimenea, que no se dieron cuenta que la puerta corrediza de la cocina se abrió.

— ¿Qué rayos están haciendo?¿qué fue ese ruido?-gritó Abby

Ambos se voltearon muy rápido, y con caras inocentes y al mismo tiempo dijeron:

— ¡Nada!

Abby venia sola y no se veía realmente enojada, más bien preocupada.

— ¡¿Nada?!-repitió Abby-Una explosión no pude ser por nada. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-miro sobre sus hombros- ¿Qué están quemando en el asador?

— Diarios-respondió Killa con una mueca- No me mires así; no eres mi madre Abby. Viene aquí porque quería matar dos pájaros de un tiro: hablar con Marvin y quemar los diarios que tanto han estado enmarañando mi mente. Lo hice, pero…-miro sobre su hombro-Use un hechizo para prenderles fuego y… hizo un fuerte ruido al prenderse.

— Usaste un…-Abby suspiró y negó suavemente con la cabeza-No importa. Ustedes saben que estaban haciendo. Mejor traigan sus traseros a la casa. Casi se acaba la pizza y ustedes no han comido nada.

— Pedimos más y ya.-dijo Marvin como si fuese obvio.

— Ahí vamos-le aseguró Killa-Sólo quiero ver que el fuego no salga de control. La estructura no es muy segura.

— ¡Oye!-replicó Marvin ofendido-Lleva casi de 4 años usándose para carnes asadas y sigue en pie.

— Lo que digas, Marvin.-farfulló Abby sin darle mucha importancia-El fuego ya se apagó. Traigan sus traseros-dijo dando vuelta para entrar a la casa.

— ¿Ya se apagó?-repitió Killa confundida y al darse cuenta vio que era verdad.

Se acercó al asador y vio la pequeña montaña de cenizas. Aún era capaz de sentir el calor que la llamas en su rostro.

— Guau. Sí el fuego mágico estuviera en lata, lo fácil que sería hacer fogatas, barbacoas y esas cosas.

— Deja de pensar en eso y ven.-dijo Marvin, levantando los diarios-No nos gustará sí Abby viene de nuevo.

— ¿Y si nos escapamos y vamos a comer nosotros a otro lugar?-le preguntó con una mueca, acercándosele.

— ¿Y perderte la despedida?-farfulló Marvin levantándose-Es tentador… No. Vamos. Hicieron esto para despedirte y despedir a Linus. No les hagas el feo.

Killa suspiró. Su expresión no era muy motivadora. — Me harán sentirme triste. Ustedes son muy especiales para mí e irme después de verlos a todos se me hará más difícil.

— Sé que esperabas irte mañana y que sólo Clayton, Zoey y yo los despidiéramos. Pero si te vas así los demás se sentirán tristes y sentirán que los abandonaron. Hagamos las cosas bien, ¿sí?-le preguntó pasando su brazo libre por los hombros

Killa asintió y caminaron hacia la casa.

Todos estaban en la sala y se veían un poco extrañados. En sus rostros se veían que también les sorprendió la explosión.

— ¿Abby les explicó lo de la pequeña explosión?

— Jamás he oído a un "Ignis" explotar así.-musitó Bianca sorprendida.

— Sí, es súper raro.-farfulló Killa-Quieten esas caras. ¿No es esto una fiesta? Pues pongan música y acérquenme esa caja de pizza. Quiero disfrutar mis últimos momentos con ustedes y hacerte una pregunta Bianca.

…

Todos se fueron casi a la media noche y sin contar una media hora en la que se pasaron discutiendo un poco sobre la manía de ser científica loca de Bianca, pasaron el día riendo, bromeando, recordando ciertas cosas y discutiendo sus planes en cuanto llegaran a Beacon Hills.

Nadie creía que no tenían muchos planes completamente trazados. Aparte del hecho que sólo pasarían un día en Monterey, al siguiente se irían a Beacon Hills por órdenes de Tana para hacer que sabe qué y el resto, ya todos lo sabían.

Zoey llegó como una hora después de que Killa y Marvin regresaran de su discusión, con Bobby alado de ella, y Clayton dos horas antes de que se fueran todos. Éste se quejó al ver que ella y Linus seguían como siempre, hablando y bromeando y tuvieron que pedir más pizza como 3 veces.

El vuelo a Monterey salía a las 8 de la mañana y se fueron casi dos horas antes por lo lejos que estaba el aeropuerto.

Sólo Clayton, Zoey y Marvin los acompañaron y antes de pasar al control de seguridad (ya habían facturado el equipaje y ahora lo único que no iba a ir bajo el avión era la mochila de Killa), no duraron en decirles que los llamaran en cuanto aterrizaran.

— Es absurdo.-dijo Linus. Se veía cansado. No tenía ojeras, pero sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos y no hacía gestos -Váyanse a dormir. Estaremos con Rubí y de ahí nos iremos a Beacon Hills.

— Sólo les estoy pidiendo que se tomen un minuto para mandar un mensaje de texto y decir que llegaron vivos y el avión no se estrelló.-replicó Marvin-Y manden otros cuando lleguen a Beacon Hills. Si decides irte en tu auto, quiero saber que no tuvieron un accidente en la carretera.

— No seas absurdo, Marvin-bufó Linus. Igual, sin un gesto que indicara su molestia-Soy el mejor al volante.

— Eres un peligros al volante-replicó Clayton y si no hubiese estado tan cansado le hubiera mandado un mirada fulminante –Cuando consigas donde vivir, háblame Killa. Encantado iré unos días a Beacon Hills a ayudar a instalarte.

Killa tardó un momento en reaccionar y responder. Difícilmente se mantenía en pie y mientras facturaban el equipaje e iban al control, se la paso colgada del brazo de Zoey y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro cada vez que se detenían.

Tanto para ella como para Linus había sido una mala noche, por distintas razones. En el caso de Linus, la marca del dios Astado (ahora un trazo descolorido) en su pecho ayer ardió furiosamente un par de horas después de acostarse y se despertó conteniendo un grito y todo sudado.

El sudor y despertarse un par de horas después también le paso a Killa, sólo que en su caso fueron sus sueños la que no la dejaron dormir. Al principio soñó con Lydia enterrándole la daga en el corazón, su cara de culpa y lágrimas. Después las imágenes irregulares aparecieron con poca nitidez; un borrón de varios colores que la dejaron confundida. Se despertó sin gritar, con calor y sudando.

Ambos trataron de dormirse una vez más, ninguno pudo. Linus se pasó las horas siguientes tratando de ignorar el dolor y Killa pensando una vez más en el sueño, lo que la respuesta de Bianca sobre la herida de Derek y su cacho de conversación con Derek que escuchó al ver el fuego y miro su muñeca derecha melancólica por no ver el laberinto celta en ella y se lo pintaba con un plumón permanente, como muchas otras veces lo había hecho. Ahora era una vaga sombra de plumón en su muñeca.

— Soy pobre-comenzó a decir Killa con voz cansada- y hay una gran probabilidad que termine viviendo bajo un puente o en el bosque.

— Ya te dije que yo podría pagarte la renta de un lugar-dijo Marvin

— No-dijo Killa muy firme y separándose de Zoey para ponerse alado de Linus.-Y no tengo tiempo para hablar del mismo tema que ya hablamos. Conseguiré un trabajo y veré como le hago para que me alcance para la renta. O… estaré el mayor tiempo posible fuera de la casa de Tana, no sé.

— No importa que vivas en una tienda en el bosque.-repitió Clay- Puedo ir a ayudarte a armarla. Eres un asco armando tiendas.

— No digas estupideces, Clay-dijo Zoey-No va a vivir en el bosque…-la miro, algo insegura.- ¿No lo harás, verdad?

— Clay, no puedes pedir vacaciones en tu trabajo e ir a buscarme cada vez que ocupes un escape de la chica con la que tienes una relación intermitente desde hace por lo menos 1 año.

— Mentira.

— Cuando empezó me sacabas de la escuela para pasar un rato contigo.

— No recuerdas todo un año, ¿cómo puedes saber eso?

— ¿Crees que estos 3 meses solamente soñé, dibuje, grite y me la pase obsesionada con los diarios?-le preguntó-No, también tuve mucho guiños de recuerdos y la chica con la que siempre tienes sexo según la temporada del año, fue de lo primero que recordé.

Clay puso una cara rara, haciéndola reír. No recordaba mucho el año que olvido. Los guiños fueron menos de lo que esperaba, pero los pocos que tuvo fueron muy gráficos.

Detestaba no recordarlo, pero Bryce le había dicho que a medida que su don de dibujar desapareciera sus recuerdos regresarían. Quien diría que gracias a su tío se salvó de morir y que sabía algo de él además del físico, edad y nombre: dibujaba.

Definitivamente, saber más de su familia materna, encontrar a su tío Marcus, saber algo de su abuelo materno, porque Laqha ni ella le prestaron atención, continuar con su vida y volver sus viejos lazos, eran sus prioridades.

No como en la ilusión que los dejo en último plano.

Lamentablemente, averiguar sobre sus raíces y su tío Marcus tendría que hacerlo sola (a quien engañaba, con ayuda de sus amigos) porque tanto Bryce como Tana se habían puesto en el plan de: «no diremos nada hasta que estemos las dos juntas» y Tana no había pisado Portland en dos meses. Algo le decía que lo hacían apropósito; alargar las cosas lo más posible para ver qué podían decirle y qué no.

Lo único que Bryce le dijo fue que no sabía cómo era Marcus o donde estaba. Cuando lo llamo para decirle lo que él y Gloriana iban a hacer y pedirle unas cuantos consejos fue la primera comunicación que habían tenido en casi 20 años.

El llamado para el vuelo volvió a repetirse.

— Nos vemos-dijeron y se despidieron de ellos una vez más.

— Oye, espera-detuvo Marvin a Killa cuando estaban avanzando al control de seguridad. Había una larga fila.

— ¿Qué pasa?-sólo ella se detuvo, Linus continuó y ya estaba formado.

— Se te olvida esto-le dijo Marvin sacando de su chamarra el relicario.-Lo dejaste sobre tu escritorio está mañana y no creo que te quieras ir sin él.

Killa tomó el relicario y lo guardó en su mochila. Un día se lo llevo Shappa, le explicó que se rompió cuando lo arranco de su cuello (al parecer el relicario evitaba que la diosa madre la poseyera) y que sólo esperaba el momento para dárselo. Lo reparó y se quedó viendo el collar mucho tiempo después de que se fuera. No sé lo puso. Ver el collar le recordaba que le había prometido a Derek no quitárselo (una vez más se reprendió. Hacia estupendo no pensar en él) y lo que menos deseaba era tenerlo y recordar una promesa que le hizo alguien que no la conoce, siendo que una parte de ella añoraba la vida que creyó tener. Sin embargo, se lo llevó a la clínica y lo tuvo debajo de su colchón toda su estancia.

Thomas sabía que estaba ahí, lo sacó y lo dejo en la caja con sus cosas. Ayer lo guardó en su pantalón cuando abrió la caja, buscándolo y luego lo dejo en su escritorio. Estaba tan cansada que olvido tomarlo en la mañana.

— Realmente no-le dijo.-Gracias, Marvin.

— Cuando aterricen, manda el mensaje-le repitió y Killa asintió sonriéndole.

Le dio un abrazo por última vez y sopeso la idea de nuevo de quedarse. Éste abrazo y los anteriores cuando se despidió de ellos por primera vez, le daban ganas de quedarse.

— ¿También tuviste una mala noche?-le preguntó Linus cuando ella llegó junto a él en la fila. Le había apartado un lugar aunque el de atrás lanzó un pequeño grito de protesta, lo ignoraron.

— Es muy evidente, ¿no?-le respondió Killa en un suspiró. No habían podido hablar mucho desde que se levantaron de la cama para prepararse.

Se bañaron, se quedaron un rato en la sala con Clayton viendo las noticias y después se fueron. Como un acuerdo silencioso echo con miradas, no hablaron de lo evidente hasta que estuvieran solos. O sea, ahora.

— ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir?

— La marca comenzó a arder y sigue ardiendo un poco-le respondió con una mueca- No tanto como en la madrugada… si fuese así no podría ni respirar. ¿No tengo que preguntar porque no dormiste mucho tú, verdad?

— Mi marca no duele, sólo desaparece.-por lo mismo era muy fácil para ella hacer de cuenta que en su vientre no había nada más que una cicatriz. No la marca de la diosa Madre pintada en su piel como si fuera plumón plateado, para Linus era diferente considerando que parecía estar cauterizada y ardía. Luego negó un poco-No fue una pesadilla propiamente dicha. Sólo… recordé cuando Lydia me apuñalo y luego las imágenes borrosas que tuve cuando toque las raíces del nemeton.

— ¿Cuál de todas las veces?

— Sólo una vez toque las raíces, las demás estuve sobre ellas- replicó Killa.-La visión de las raíces cuando Chris Argent me abrazaba, Linus.-dejo su mochila en la banda del escáner mientras Linus pasaba el detector de metales. Poco después lo hizo ella y tomo su mochila del otro lado de la banda. –No fue tan mal sueño, sólo ya no pude dormir y me quede pensando otras cosas.

— Sí, me imagino las cosas que pensaste.-dijo Linus-No puedo creer lo loca que está Bianca. ¿Hechizar las garras de Dean?

Recordaba muy la respuesta de Bianca cuando Killa le comentó sobre un raro sueño que había estado teniendo. Le contó que veía a Derek con una chica que le curaba una herida en la parte baja del cuello y decía que no sanaba desde hace más de tres meses (gracias a cielo por los latidos irregulares, o todos se habrían dado cuenta que Killa mentía). Bianca casi se atraganta con la pizza y Dean —quien aprendió a confiar en los sueños de Killa— puso una cara seria y parecía interesado en el sueño de Killa. Bianca al final no tuvo de otra que decirle a Dean que sus garras estaban hechizadas desde hace medio año, haciendo que las heridas que infringiera con ellas jamás sanaran.

Dean se enojó, Thomas se enojó (él nunca se sintió contento de la herida que Dean le infringió al defenderlo) y hasta Itzayana se quejó varios minutos; hubo unos cuantos gritos. Bryce se sorprendió de que Bianca fuese capaz de hacer eso y por poco no podía ocultar el gusto de las habilidades de su más nueva alumna.

Por suerte arreglaron las cosas pronto, no quería arruinar su último día todos juntos y la cosa quedo en que Bianca le quitaba el hechizo a sus garras y que dijera como podía cerrar la herida.

Respuesta: No la conocía y debía de investigar un poco más. Hizo el hechizo sin saber las consecuencias y para que no volvieran los gritos, Bryce se comprometió a ayudar.

— Y lo peor es que ni siquiera Dean sabía que hechizo sus garras.-bufó- De verdad, Bianca es una rara combinación de belleza, dulzura y científica loca. A la mierda se fue mi promesa de alejarme de Derek lo más posible.

— Aún puedes hacerlo-replicó Linus mientras iba a la puerta de embarque.

— No lo dejare morir por una infección y si no soy yo quien lo cure, ¿quién lo hará? Tana primero muerta antes de ayudar a un hombre lobo y Bianca no va a venir a Beacon Hills sólo por eso. Tendré que hacerlo yo.

— O puedes recurrir al veterinario.

— ¿Eh?

— Sí, cuando Bianca sepa la forma de curarlo, vas con ése veterinario amigo de Scott y que él lo cure.

— Es… es una buena idea.

— Por supuesto que lo es.

Killa lo miro negando con la cabeza por esa respuesta arrogante.

— ¿Soy yo o es muy raro que sepamos tanto de sus vidas sin si quiera conocerlos?

— Es raro, pero… ¿qué cosa en nuestras vidas es normal? ¡Lo normal es aburrido!

Rieron un poco. Definitivamente necesitaban dormir un poco.

— ¡Allá está nuestra puerta!

El vuelo era de dos horas y no hablaron mucho durante el vuelo. Apenas se habían sentado y Linus decidió dormir un poco y Killa se la paso jugando Mario Kart en su PSP. Cuando Linus despertó estaban a un par de minutos de aterrizar y les dolía la espalda, cuello y trasero por la incómoda posición en que estaban y lo incómodo de los asientos.

Bajaron del avión y un par de veces se tropezaron con los demás pasajeros. Fueron por su equipaje y estaban caminando cerca de la recepción del aeropuerto cuando Linus refunfuñó que no veía a Rubí.

— Tienes una genial vista, Linus, pero entre tanta gente no podrías verla bien.

— Hay demasiados olores aquí-refunfuñó-Diablos, odio no tener carro.

— Por cierto, el Bee…-Killa se interrumpió. Miro sobre el hombro de Linus y ahí vio a Rubí corriendo.

Sonrió.

— ¿Por qué sonríes?-le preguntó Linus confundido y cansado.

La respuesta a la pregunta llegó en cuanto Rubí se le colgó al cuello a Linus, sorprendiéndolo.

— ¡Carajo, Rubí!-se quejó Linus cuando logró que ella se dejara de colgársele del cuello-No pesas lo mismo que un pluma

— ¿Me estás diciendo gorda, baboso?-le preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo mal.

— No, te estoy diciendo que tuve una mala noche, apenas pude dormir y estuve más de dos horas en el asiento más incómodo del mundo.

— Que te den-le dijo aun enojada- Mejor hablare con Killa.-la miro-¿También dormiste poco, estás roñosa y no me dejaras abrazarte?

— Conque no te me cuelgues del cuello estoy bien.-respondió y rápido Rubí fue abrazarla-Es un gusto verte, también.

— Ni lo digas. Llevo dos meses sin verte y siento como si hubieran pasado mil años.

— ¿Y con migo?-le preguntó Linus.

— Puedo pasar diez mil años sin verte-le dijo dejando de abrazar a Killa y mirándolo mal.

Linus sólo bufó y tomo sus maletas. ¿Y para esas respuestas le suplico que vinieran antes a Monterey a verla?

Killa también tomo las suyas y comenzaron a caminar a la salida del aeropuerto.

— ¿Puedo preguntar de qué iba el raro mensaje que me enviaste?

— ¿Qué mensaje?-preguntó Linus

— Me mandó un mensaje diciendo que me llevaría a un lugar y no importaba si me negaba; iría.

— Iremos, más bien-aseguró Rubí-A menos, claro, qué quieras quedarte 5 horas solo en el departamento, Linus.

— ¡¿Qué rayos estaremos haciendo por 5 horas?!-preguntó Killa, asustada y alarmada.

— Cosas divertidas-aseguró de nuevo.-Pero primero vayamos al departamento a dejar las maletas, desayunan y descansan un par de minutos. Después salimos.

— Hum…

— Sólo dime que no haremos nada que nos fastidie. –pidió Linus.

— Ni que los fuera a llevar a una tortura china.-bufó Rubí- Dejen de hablar y vayamos al estacionamiento. Declyn me prestó su auto.

— Esto me da mala espina.

— ¡¿A ti?!-exclamó Killa con la mayor energía que había puesto en toda la mañana- ¡Es a mí a la que le mando el mensaje y le importa que vaya! ¡A mí debe de darme mala espina!

— ¿Les digo donde se metan su mala espina?-les preguntó Rubí cuando llegaron al auto.

Tenía una expresión peligrosa mientras abría la puerta del piloto.

Ambos negaron.

Rubí sonrió. — Eso creí.

**…**

Llegaron antes muy rápido al departamento de David y continuaba igual como lo recordaban. La única diferencia era la tele, que ahora era una pantalla plana de 32 pulgadas y muchos dvds desordenados aun lado de la misma.

Parecía que anoche Rubí y David tuvieron una noche divertida y relajada, cosa que le extraño sólo a Linus. ¿No David tenía una cita a ciegas?

Aparte de eso, Linus no pudo evitar pensar que estar viviendo con David hizo que Rubí se relajara bastante. Y no era que antes fuese una chica que le gustara mucho hacer relajo, pero tampoco era mucho de pasar una noche encerrada. Si podía salir, lo hacía. Y David ahora la convencía de pasar una noche relajado con él.

Se relajaron sólo un rato y desayunaron, esta vez con hambre no como cuando estaban en Portland y se negaron a desayunar argumentando los kilos de pizza que había comido el día anterior.

Una hora después se habían vuelto a subir al auto de Declyn, con Rubí al volante de nuevo, desconociendo su destino y con sonrisas enigmáticas de Rubí cada vez preguntaban.

Y cuando por fin Killa reconoció la calle, se confundió.

— Rubí, ¿esta es la calle donde está el bar de Declyn?

— Sip.-respondió

— ¿Por qué vamos al bar de Declyn?

Rubí no respondió y Linus y Killa se le quedaron mirando mucho rato. Los seguros de las puertas bajaron con un fuerte estruendo y ellos se sobresaltaron.

Rubí no dejo de reír hasta que se estaciono frente al bar, les dijo que sólo quería darle un poco de drama al asunto y bajaron del auto, entrando al bar.

La última vez que Linus estuvo ahí, era la fiesta de fin de año, habían muchos seres sobrenaturales y habían bebido algo que les jodio sus sentidos e hizo que cometieran muchas estupideces, entre ellas la boda no legal, sin consumación y con un día de conocerse de Killa/David.

Por otro lado, la última vez que Killa estuvo ahí estaba haciendo un reporte sobre una película de neandertales ("La Guerra del fuego"), los "abejorros" le decían machorra, Rubí despotricaba sobre su primer novio y su año de celibato, y se enterraba que destruyó un ala de la escuela, Braulio Dzul (el tío de Rubí y Linus) la beso, Declyn le pago para hacerle un cambio de look, Rubí fue casi asesinada por una bruja, discutió con ella antes y tuvo un pequeño descontrol con sus poderes, provocado por muchos factores: enterarse que Bryce se hizo pasar por ella, su discusión con Rubí, casi perderla… y luego una linda noche bailando entre luces, olor a piña, con el personal vestidos con falda hawaiana y cocos (esta última mujeres) y mucha paja.

Claro, nada de eso paso realmente, aparte de que si Braulio se propaso con ella una vez, los "abejorros" si le decían machorra cada vez que ayudaba a Rubí en el bar, sí llegó a destruir un ala de su escuela y Declyn si le daba dinero para dejar su look a lo "Zooey Deschanel".

— No, no, no, ¡no!-gritó Killa cuando llegaron al piso de arriba, a uno de los pseudo camerinos (eran 3, y en el que estaban es el más grande).

El mismo de la ilusión. El sillón verde limón muy cerca de la ventana, el mini refrigerador cerca de la puerta, el tocador con espejo color blanco en la pared que quedaba a la derecha entrando y la que quedaba la izquierda, percheros con ropa.)

— Vamos, Killa-suplicó Rubí-Falta horas para que abran el bar y… hay que matar tiempo.

— Mañana estaré con tu abuela haciendo no sé qué, en lugar de relajarme antes de que empiecen las clases o relajarme de tonto estúpido viaje en tan pocas horas-y por eso pensaba que debió de quedarse en la clínica-, y en lugar de dejarme descansar un día sin la loca de tu abuela, ¿quieres que me siente en una silla, me mire al espejo y deje a Declyn me haga no sé qué en el cabello?

— ¡Ocupas un cambio!-exclamó Rubí-Nuevo lugar, nuevo rumbo, nueva tú. –la miro de arriba abajo.- Y realmente necesitas un cambio.

Killa se miró. ¿Necesitaba un cambio? Los jeans, tenis y camisas de botones no pasaban de moda.

— ¿Qué…? ¡Dije no!-exclamó cruzándose de brazos. Rubí bufó, rodando los ojos- Mientras subíamos dijiste que sólo querías una noche de música, baile y beber con nosotros, sí, no lo niegues, también quieres con Linus-señaló y Rubí no dijo nada. Sí, hace rato fue mala con él, pero porque le dolió la molestia en la voz de Linus en el aeropuerto. Llevaba meses sin verlo ¿y se molestaba? Un pepino que no haya dormido bien, ella no duerme bien y no estaba como "mírame, pero no me toques"- ahora te dejaste manipular por Declyn-lo señaló-para perder tiempo con mi cabello y maquillaje.

— Será divertido ¡y te pagare 50 dólares!-musitó Declyn.

— ¡No! Sin importar la tentadora oferta. Sólo quiero sentarme y esperar a que empiece la fiesta.

— Oh, pastelito-rió Rubí- Lo vamos a hacer. En un rato, sólo con alcohol podrás olvidar que vas a ir a vivir con mi abuela.- y la empujo.

Cayó hacia atrás, estrellándose contra la silla, que se inclinó y por poco cae de no ser por Declyn que estaba atrás y la sostuvo.

— ¡Rubí!

— Mira, pastelito. Eres una de las chicas más guapas que conozco y con suerte usas algo que te favorece –y eso le molestaba. ¿Qué tan difícil le era a Killa entender que era una chica guapa que ocupaba sacarse provecho de vez en cuando? -Y realmente ahorita ocupas un cambio.

— ¡No quiero un cambio! ¡Me gusta mi ropa, amo mi tenis, me gusta mi cabello! Sí alguien me va a amar, será con esa ropa.

— Y levantas miradas así, no lo niego. Pero aun así ocupas usar los kilos de bonita ropa que…

— ¿De dónde rayos sacaste que por mudarme ocupo darle una vuelta a mi vida?-graznó tratando de levantarse, más no pudo. Declyn la agarró por lo hombros, pegándola a la silla. –Cabello, ropa. tatuaje… ok, lo último si me lo voy a hacer, ¡pero lo primero es de película!

— A: también el tatuaje es de película y tu cabello es un asco. Tienes las puntas abiertas y secas. Y…-toco su cabello- ¿Te chupas las puntas?-Killa miro hacia otro lado. Hacia Linus que estaba acostado en el sillón, con la gorra inclinada hacia abajo tapando parte de su rostro.

Linus levantó un poco su gorra y la miro. Él sabía de dónde provenía aquel tic nervioso.

— No importa-dijo soltando su cabello-B; preciosa, no te pido que cambies toda tu ropa o quien eres. Te amo así, es tú sello y cada quien usa lo que imagina que puedo usar, pero aun así debes de usar de vez en cuando lo que te he regalado, te ha regalado Zoey y Itza. Tienes un montón de ropa y casi no la usas. De hecho, la has ido dejando conmigo ¡y a mí no me queda! ¡Tengo el doble de pecho que tú!-dijo como si fuese obvio- Y ahí la tengo para que te la lleves.

— Rubí, no crees que estás siendo algo… -comenzó a decir Linus yendo al auxilio de Killa.

— ¿Algo qué, Linus?-le preguntó Rubí. Linus no respondió de inmediato.

Rubí arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, esperando la respuesta.

— ¿Vas a responder o ya te acobardaste?

— No me acobarde-le espetó Linus mirándola mal- Sólo trataba de buscar otra palabra, pero aquí está: mandona.

— Yo no soy mandona.

— No, no lo eres. Sólo casi siempre cuando estás con Killa haces tu voluntad, la convences y no oyes lo que quiere. ¡Ella no quiere un cambio! ¡Déjala así como está y no te enojes solo porque no puedes hacer tu voluntad con ella en una cosa!

— ¡No lo hago! ¿No lo hago verdad?-farfulló a Killa.

— Bueno…-canturreó

— ¡Killa!

— ¡No lo haces!-se apresuró a decir Killa- Cuando uno obliga a alguien, no sé puede disfrutar y casi todo lo que hacemos lo disfruto. Porque estás tú, estoy yo y pasamos todo el tiempo posible juntas.

— Ves Linus, no soy mandona.

— Lo sé.-sonrió- Sólo quería hacerte enojar. Eres molesta, no mandona.

Rubí lo miro mal, tomo de la mesa un cepillo y se lo lanzó a Linus al estómago.

Linus lanzó un gemido de protesta. — ¿Qué rayos le pasan a las mujeres que quiero con los cepillos? ¡Primero Killa, picándome ayer con un cepillo, ahora tú lanzándome uno al estómago!

— ¡Te lo merecías!-corearon Killa y Rubí.

Linus las fulmino las dos con la mirada y luego volvió a bajarse la gorra. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer antes de que abrieran el bar; dormir, por ejemplo.

— Rubí, sé que quieres ayudarme a darle un nuevo rumbo a mí vida, pero… ¿de verdad crees que con un corte y usar la ropa que nunca uso se lo dare?

— No, pero realmente ocupas un corte-dijo Rubí sonriendo- Y si quieres evitar quejas, sí usa la ropa que te compran.

Killa negó, divertida. — Rubí…

— Vamos, chica.-le dijo Declyn. Por el espejo vio que sonreía-A nadie le hace daño un cambio.

Declyn (no conocía su apellido y nunca se lo quiso decir, al igual que su edad) debía de estar a los finales de los 20, su piel era bronceada, sus ojos cafés oscuros, estaba en forma, media como 1 80 y su voz tenía un suave acento del sur que le gustaba. Realmente se veía muy varonil, de no ser que se sacaba las cejas mejor que ella, sabía maquillar, de ropa, cortar el pelo y se depilaba cada parte de su cuerpo, muy difícilmente creería que es gay.

A decir verdad, Declyn era la persona que menos recordaba en la ilusión. Apareció casi al final y no recordaba exactamente cuál era su físico.

Ella se lo adjudicaba al hecho de que siempre se le olvida quien era. Lo confundía mucho con Barry, el acosador número uno de David. Y ninguno de los dos se parecía.

— A nadie que lo quiera-replicó Killa- Y… me gusta mi cabello largo-dijo con pena.

— Mira, velo como X-Men.

— ¿Eh?-dijeron Killa y Rubí

— Sí, chica. En la primera película Wolverine apenas tenía cuerpo y el pecho peludo…-puso una mueca de asco-El peor vello en pecho que he visto. En las demás su pecho ya no estaba tan peludo, comenzó a ejercitarse más hasta ser una masa de músculos, se depilo. A todos les gusto el cambio y Hugh Jackman se volvió el nuevo moja bragas de la televisión.

— Ya no sé…

— O cuando quisieron hacer una nueva entrega de X-Men y decidieron hacer una precuela. Pusieron a Michael Fassbender y James McAvoy como el Magneto y Profesor X, y ellos también se volvieron moja bragas. ¡El cambio es bueno!

— ¿De verdad crees que tus ejemplos con X-Men funcionaran, Declyn?-preguntó Linus, sin quitarse la gorra (con el SF bordado) de la cara.

— Está funcionando-farfulló Killa con los ojos muy abiertos-Y me sorprende.

— ¿Te convenció con un argumento de X-Men?- preguntó Rubí sorprendida.

Cuando Declyn comenzó a hablar, primero Rubí lo miro con una ceja arqueada. Pensaba: ¿qué trataba de hacer sacando una película que no había visto? Luego se dio cuenta de que si las conocía y estaba sorprendida. Declyn no era de películas de acción, más bien de drama.

— Aunque no sé si hacerte caso. Sabes de las películas, pero… ¿quién no sabe de las películas?

Rubí levantó la mano. La miraron — Ni porque tú y David me han suplicado por verlas, las he visto.

— Dispara.

— ¿hum?

— Pregunta lo que quieras de comics, X-men o Wolverine. Si lo respondo bien, me dejaras hacerte lo que quiera.

— ¡Hecho!

— ¡Pues dispara, chica!

— ¿Qué piensas de la representación de Wolverine en las películas?

— Que lo andan sobreexplotando demasiado.-respondió sin si quiera pensarlo- Por Dios, hay más X-Men e igual de interesantes de Wolverine. Jean y Scott pudieron explotarse mucho mejor, la tercer la película, puff, nada que ver con la verdadero fuerza fénix. ¡Hola, Fénix no es una segunda personalidad de Jean es un ser omnipotente que tomo su forma! El triángulo amoroso necesitaba manejarse más y mejor. Jamás les perdonare la forma en que cambiaron el origen de Rogue, ni que quitaran su relación con Gambito. Les perdono lo que hicieron con el Profesor y Magneto, ni negar los buenos actores que eligieron para sus dos encarnaciones y… bueno, si lo van a explotar tanto que sea el Wolverine tosco, peludo, bajo y maldito hijo de puta. ¡Ése héroe que no teme asesinar, está en todos los equipos y amenaza al presidente de los estados unidos sin miedo!

— Guau-dijo Killa, sorprendida.

— Guau-dijo también Rubí, mucho más sorprendida.

— Constantine… dime algo de Constatine.

— Es un hijo de puta con letras mayúsculas. Entreno a Zatanna en Kama Sutra y es bisexual.

— ¿Es bisexual?-preguntó. Ella apenas estaba comenzando a leer los comics, pero sabía mucho de él porque Marvin era una gran fan suyo.

— Sí… una vez se lo dije al mejor amigo de mi hermano y casi me rompe la nariz.

— De acuerdo, me convenciste. Sabes de comics, hazme lo que quieras. Pero aun quiero los 50 dólares.

Declyn sonrió. — Encantado te las doy.-le dio vuelta a la silla. Ahora los dos miraban al espejo- Pásame las tijeras y el rociador.

— Guau.-repitió Rubí más asombrada- ¿Con esas estúpidas palabras te convenció?-protesto

— Sabe de comics-dijo Killa mientras oía como las tijeras pasaban por un mechón de su cabello.

— Y no me lo esperaba. ¿Quién rayos es Zatanna?

— Sí supieras quien es ella-musitó Linus con voz adormilada-Envidiarías a Constantine por enseñarle el Kama Sutra.

Rubí levantó las manos al cielo. — ¡Acaso todos mis amigos son frikis! Killa, David ¡y ahora resulta que Declyn! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?!

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una voz ronca femenina y algo sugestiva hablo:

— ¿Por qué tanto gritó?

Linus se movió de golpe y se cayó a un lado cuando escucho esa voz.

¿Qué rayos hacia ella ahí?

— ¿Qué carajos…? ¡Linus!-gritó Rubí viendo a la mujer que acababa de entrar.-¿Qué haces en el suelo?

— Saludándolo-gritó Linus con sarcasmo, levantándose.

Mientras se sobaba la nariz (se la golpeo al caer), Rubí volvió a mirar a la mujer.

Morena clara, unos cuantos centímetros más baja que ella (y ella sólo era unos 3 cm más alta que Killa), cabello chino y castaño, ojos como dos grandes almendras doradas…

— Tú eres la chica de ésa rara tienda que nos ayudó meses atrás. Nezza-comenzó a tronar los dedos buscando su apellido. Moldoveanu. Nezza Moldoveanu.

— Se pronuncia Molduvianu, no como se escribe-corrigió Nezza-Déjalo en Nezza, nadie sabe pronunciar mi apellido.

— ¿Eres francesa?-le preguntó Declyn

— Rumana, pero la pronunciación de mi apellido sí es francesa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Linus.

No sé esperaba verla ahí.

La miro de arriba abajo.

Rectificó. No esperaba verla ahí… vestida así.

Vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, sin maquillaje, con risos (presumiblemente naturales). ¡Esa no era la Nezza que lo castraba y amenazaba con cortarle las bolas!

Está Nezza se veía… linda, sí, pero dulce. Y, ¿sus ojos estaban enrojecidos? ¿Estuvo llorando?

— No me hables, bastardo.-le siseó fulminándolo con la mirada. Eso hizo que Rubí viera a su hermano y a Nezza, extrañada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ahora Rubí

— Estaba en la ciudad y me entere que Killa estaba aquí y decidí venir a verla.

— ¿Cómo sabes la dirección?

— Killa me la dio en un mensaje. –la señaló

Y por primera vez todos la miraron, por el espejo.

Killa tenía una expresión inocente y sorbía por medio de un popote una botella root beer, que no sabían de donde obtuvo. Estaban tan concentrados en Nezza que no se dieron cuenta cuando Declyn fue al mini refrigerador cerca de la puerta por un soda para ella y él.

— Killa, ¿a ella fue a la que le mandaste la dirección mientras subíamos las escaleras?-le preguntó Rubí.

Mientras subían las escaleras a Killa le llego un mensaje. Rubí no sabía de quien era n preguntó aun después de que Killa le pidió que escribiera la dirección de donde estaban. Al parecer era de Nezza, quien por alguna razón sabía que Killa estaba en Monterey y decidió venir a verla.

— Killa…

— Hum…-se quejó Killa-¿No puedo tomar mi refresco en paz? Sí, Rubí, a ella fue a quien le mande la dirección. –miro a Nezza por el espejo-Nezza, te abrazaría, pero, como vez, me están cortando el pelo.

— Demasiado…-afirmó Declyn- te lo tendré que dejar por encima de los hombros. Lo tienes tan maltratado. En lugar de cabello parece… ¡Oye!

Declyn gritó porque Linus rápidamente le dio vuelta a la silla donde estaba Killa (era de ruedas), la tomo de la mano y la saco de la habitación.

— ¡Linus!-le gritó Rubí-Perdona a mi estúpido hermano, es un…-fue lo único que alcanzaron a oír ya que se alejaron bastante a gran velocidad.

— Linus, ¡¿qué jodidos te pasa?!-quiso saber Killa, pero Linus no le respondió hasta que bajaron las escaleras y estaban en la parte de abajo donde Barry comenzaba a proveer de botellas la barra.

— ¡¿Qué rayos hace Nezza aquí?!

Killa miro a Linus incrédula, después enojada. — Me sacas del cuarto, me traes al piso de abajo con el cabello medio cortado y tirando cabello en el piso como si fuese migas de pan y no me hablas hasta que llegamos aquí, ¡sólo porque quieres saber qué hace aquí Nezza! ¡¿Cuál es tú maldito problema?!-le preguntó dándole unos cuantos manotazo con las manos- ¡¿Cuál es tú maldito problema?!

— ¡Killa!-replicó Linus apartando sus manos

— ¡Killa, nada!-le volvió a gritar sin importarle que Barry los viera raro. ¿Qué puede ser más raro que ella sin delantal, con cabello sobre su blusa sin mangas amarilla (se quitó la camisa de botones en lo que Declyn iba por la soda, para no llenarla de cabello) y un tajo de cabello corto?- Estuviste todo el verano sintiendo culpa por dejar a Nezza sin darle una explicación cuando tuvieron sexo, y ahora te estás comportando como un idiota. ¿Qué te dije en una de las visitas que me hiciste? ¿Qué me dijiste? –le dio otro manotazo en el pecho-¡Ibas a dejar de ser idiota con ella!

— ¡Sí iba a dejar de hacerlo! –tomo la mano de Killa cuando trato de golpearlo de nuevo- ¡Deja de golpearme!

— ¡Deja de ser tan idiota!-replicó jalando su mano para que la soltara- ¡Y te quejas cuando te lanzamos cepillos!

— Killa-gruñó y se detuvo.

Apretó los puños para que no se le vieran las garras y se las terminó enterrando en las palmas.

— Ay no-dijo Killa al notar su rostro tan apretado. Se sintió culpable-Lo siento, no me di cuenta que al gritarte yo…

— No…-respiro con dificultad-He estado así desde hace rato.

— Lamento haberte gritado, no me acordaba que si perdías los estribos tú…

Linus levantó la mano. No tenía las garras, sólo las marcas media lunas rojas en su palma.

— Me arde la marca del dios-murmuró- Es fácil de ignorar, pero… duele. –se pasó la mano por el cabello- Me sorprendió mucho verla. ¿Por qué está aquí?

— Antes de que el avión despegara y a aeromoza me pidiera apagar mi celular, le mande un mensaje. –contó

— ¿Por? ¿por joderme?

Killa lo miro mal. — ¿Por qué rayos quisiera joderte? Sentí que estaba mal, Linus y bueno, cuando bajamos del avión prendí el celular y tenía varios mensaje de ella. Escribió que venía a Monterey a visitar a su tía, la que le dejo la tienda y le dije que estamos aquí también. Es todo. Después, hace una hora me preguntó sí podía venir y no le vi nada malo.

— ¡Nada malo!-repitió Linus, exaltado-¡Me odia!

— No te ha lanzado nada, no te ha insultado ni cortado el pene para obligarte a comértelo. –enunció Killa.- ¡No te va a hacer nada!

— Me insulto.

— No-negó Killa con la cabeza-, te dijo bastardo y vamos, ni consideras bastardo como un insulto.

— De acuerdo-farfulló-Pero ¿cuánto tiempo podemos ser dos personas cordiales? ella me insulta, yo lo insulto, digo algo que no debo, pone una rara mirada que me hace sentir culpable y un idiota y ¡la cadena empieza de nuevo!

— Linus.-su nombre entre sus labios sonó tenso- Todo el verano estuviste llamándola para pedirle disculpas, sin importarte los insultos y amenazas de una castración muy dolorosa y por fin la tienes enfrente ¿y te pones histérico? Joder, ¡¿cuál es tú problema?

Linus se cohibió un poco. — Quiero hablar con ella, pedir disculpas y explicarle porque me fui así…

— Lo sabe.-interrumpió Killa-Sé lo dije hace meses, le dije de la ilusión y las cosas que ustedes dos vivieron… De nuevo.

Linus puso una cara rara. Estaba sorprendido — ¿Ella… lo sabe?-frunció el ceño y luego le espeto-: Dijiste que no habían hablado de mí.

— Sólo la primera vez. Ella debía de saber todo y pues ibas a salir a colación.

— ¿Exactamente eso?

— De hecho-canturreó con ojos entre cerrados y una mueca-, ella comenzó a insultarte y yo quise defenderte, así que le conté que te acostaste con ella por el veneno. Que sentías mucho enojo y adrenalina, las endorfinas lo contuvieron… y bueno, lo tomo mejor de lo que creí.

— ¿Tomo bien que me haya acostado con ella sólo porque quería quitarme todo el enojo e instinto animal que tenía encima?-preguntó, lentamente e incrédulo.

— Sí.

— Sí yo se lo decía, seguro me rompía la nuca con un ladrillo-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Killa le dio una palmada en el hombro. Rió —: No lo dudes muchacho.

— Killa, Linus-los llamó Barry y ellos voltearon a verlo. Tenía el celular contra la oreja-Rubí dice que suban de una puta vez a menos que quieran que ella los suba desde las orejas.

— ¡¿Y yo qué hice?!-replicó Killa como niña que inculpan de algo que no hizo-A mí me trajeron a rastras.

— ¿La oíste?-le preguntó Barry a Rubí.-Te oyó y dijo que lo haría porque no has hecho que suban.

Killa rodo los ojos. — Vamos, Panthro.

— Bueno, por lo menos ya me quite un peso de encima-musitó Linus mientras daban la vuelta e iban a las escaleras.

— No es verdad- farfulló Killa.

Linus ya no dijo nada y subieron al piso de arriba en silencio.

Llegaron al pseudo camerino y para su sorpresa no estaba Nezza.

— ¡Por fin llegan, creí que se los había comido un cocodrilo!-exclamó Declyn levantándose de la silla.-Vamos, chica.

— ¿Dónde está, Nezza?-preguntó Killa sentándose y dando vuelta de nuevo en la silla.

— La llamaron por teléfono. Creo que su padre o algo así-respondió Rubí. Estaba con su celular y audífonos, con las piernas cruzadas sobre él, seguramente viendo alguna caricatura (y se quejaba de que ella, Declyn y David eran frikis, pensó Killa)-Fue a buscar privacidad. ¿No la vieron en el pasillo?

— No-respondió Linus, intrigado. Aunque creía saber dónde estaba. Creyó percibir su olor en el primer pseudo camerino, subiendo las escaleras.

— Se veía… rara.-continuó Rubí-Casi triste.

— Imaginaciones tuyas-dijo Linus quitándole importancia con un ademán con la mano.

— Hum…- seguramente tiene que ver con su tía.-murmuró Killa no muy segura, mirándose en el espejo y oyendo a Declyn tararear alguna canción.

— ¿Qué pasa con su tía?-preguntó Declyn deteniendo su tarareo-No quiso decirlo cuando le pregunte que hacia aquí.

— No me corresponde decirlo-respondió Killa

— No lo sabes, ¿verdad?-preguntó Linus yendo a la ventana, sentándose en la jamba.

— Lo sé-aseguró Killa-Pero no me corresponde decirlo ni a ti preguntarlo. –dijo con un tono muy significativo para Linus.

Linus rodó los ojos, como toda respuesta.

— Ahora que lo comentas- dijo Rubí quitándose los audífonos y moviéndolos con su mano, como su fueran un péndulo. Miro a Linus-¿te follaste a Nezza?

— ¡Auch!-gimió Killa cuando las tijeras le agarraron un poco de su oreja.- ¡Declyn!

— Lo siento-se disculpó y puso una expresión de disculpa, también.

— Díselo a mi oreja casi cercenada.-dijo Killa mientras se la cortaba.

— Lo siento, es que… -volvió su rostro a Linus, sorprendido-No puedo creer que te hayas acostado con ella. No es que seas feo, eres lindo. Lindo trasero, lindos brazos y estás más musculoso que la última vez que te vi. Tus facciones no son tan bruscas y tu color algo claro para ser afroamericano…

— También soy/ somos latino/latinos, idiota/baboso-mascullaron Linus y Rubí, ésta última en plural y con un tono de voz mecánico.

— … y tu mirada de condescendencia natural no es tan molesta como se debería de pensar. Pero… Ésa chica, Nezza… tiene todo en su lugar; el segundo mejor trasero en Monterey, buenos pechos, linda cara y sabe sacarse provecho. ¿Por qué se metió contigo? Podría conseguirse algo mejor. Bueno…-se encogió el hombros-No sé necesita ser el hombre más atractivo de Estados Unidos para ser bueno en la cama.

— ¡Iuuuuugh!-exclamó Rubí con una mueca-¡No, no! qué asco. Declyn, es mi hermano de quien hablas.

Señaló a Linus. — Tienes ojos. No puedes negar lo que hay enfrente-señaló a Linus con las tijeras de nuevo y Killa bufó, en protesta. Cada vez que lo hacía le jalaba el pelo-, haya ADN o no en medio.-

— ¡Es mi hermano!-casi gritó Rubí- ¡Mi MELLIZO! Mis ojos tienen la necesidad biológica de hacérmelo ver siempre como un monstruo verde, lleno de baba.

— Gracias, Rubí-dijo Linus con sarcasmo.

Declyn rodó los ojos. Ahora se hacia la santa. — Has visto su pene.

— ¡Declyn!-gritaron Linus y Rubí al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Te golpeare, Declyn!-amenazó Linus

— Y yo no haré nada para evitarlo.-secundó Rubí

— ¡Bah! Qué exagerados son. –masculló volviendo a cortarle el cabello a Killa.

— Y a todo esto, ¿por qué hablan como si admitiera que me acosté con ella?-preguntó Linus- No he dicho que sí.

— No hay necesidad-canturreó Declyn-Con su voz cuando te mando a callar y la forma que te fulminó dice todo.

— ¿Eh?

— Su voz y su mirada fulminante era del tipo; "folle contigo y no me llamaste, ahora muérete" –explicó Rubí poniéndose un audífono- Qué lo afirmes o lo niegues es lo de menos, el lenguaje no verbal de Nezza lo dijo todo.

Linus miro a su hermana y después a Declyn. Rodó los ojos; negarlo era inútil y le desesperaba. — No les dare detalles.

— No los quería. –canturreó Rubí moviendo algo en su celular.

— Habla por ti, nena. Yo…

— ¡No los queremos!-insistió Rubí mirando mal a Declyn.

Éste continuó con su trabajo con una mala cara.

— Linus, ¿por qué no vas a disculpaste con Nezza?-propuso Killa, auxiliándolo.

Hasta ahora, fue sólo una espectadora en toda la plática entre sus mejores amigos y el gay friki metrosexual, mejor amigo de Rubí. En parte porque no se le ocurría que decir, en parte porque pensaba en lo que le ocurría a Nezza y en parte porque quiso ver si Linus podía salir de ésta sin ella.

— ¿Disculparme de qué?-bufó cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado-No tengo nada que disculparme. Sabe la verdad y es una perra.

— ¿Qué verdad?-preguntó Declyn mojando el cabello de Killa con el rociador y comenzando a moverlo con su mano.

Aun le faltaba una cuarta parte por cortar, pero estaba muy pendiente del chisme como para hacerlo.

Y Killa lo destetaba. Desde que regreso, no había dejado de jalarle el cabello o casi cortarle la oreja.

— Sabe la mía, no la tuya y puede que se me escaparan varios detalles. Vamos, Linus. Sé que quieres ir.

Linus no replicó ni hizo ningún gesto. Se levantó y salió por la puerta dando un gran portazo.

— ¿Qué verdad le dijiste a Nezza?-preguntó Declyn. Las tijeras pasaron peligrosamente por la piel de su cuello.

— Una que no te incumbe, Declyn.

— Sí no me lo dices no te pagare nada.

— Quédate con tú dinero, si quieres.

— Le subo otros 50.

— No.

— Te regalo un comic autografiado por Stan Lee.

— No.

— Te hago un striptease en tanga de hilo dental y si tienes suerte, te hago el favor.

— ¡No!

— Te…

— ¡Deja de ser tan chismoso Declyn!-gritó Rubí, molesta-Ella no quiere decirlo, déjalo así o juro que te pateare tu pequeño trasero prieto.

— Son malas.-Declyn hizo un puchero.

— Gracias Rubí-dijo Killa mirándola desde el espejo.

— Me estaba aburriendo el tema.-Rubí hizo una ademán, quitándole importancia-Cambiemos de tema. Tengo una pregunta.

— Sí es de Nezza y Linus. Olvídalo, nada sale de mis labios.

— Es de ti …

— ¿De mí?

— …y de Derek.

Killa puso una cara de horror, levantó el rostro a Declyn y le suplicó—: Te hago un baile con tanga de hilo dental y convenzo a Linus de usar una tanga de leopardo, se meta a una jaula e imite a Shakira en su video de "Loba" si evitas que me pregunte eso.

— Lo haría si no me interesara saber tanto quien es Derek. Cara al espejo.-ordenó empujando su cabeza.-Ahora, ¿quién es Derek?

— Declyn, no eres un verdadero estilista, no hay necesidad de que preguntes la vida de personas que apenas conoces y dejar que estás se desahoguen. Es una mentira dada por las películas.

— Quiero saber. ¿Quién es Derek?

— ¡No lo diré!

— No te preguntaba a ti, ojos de gato.

— Ent….-tardó un segundo en comprender-¡Te prohíbo que le digas algo, Rubí!

Rubí levantó las cejas (lo vio en el espejo); su mirada era retadora.

— Es ex novio de Killa. Se conocieron cuando el paso el verano en Portland y pues… fue relación de verano. Por ironías del destino, vive en Beacon Hills, donde viviera ella, y, bueno. Ella se niega a irlo a buscar y tratar de conquistarlo de nuevo.

Casi a velocidad luz Declyn la volteó, para que ambos vieran a Rubí. Killa estaba sorprendida. ¿Tan rápido y fácil pudo mentir? Y sonaba real, que era lo peor de todo.

Sí dijo verano, significa que a Declyn nunca le dijo que estaba en una clínica psiquiátrica.

— ¿Era sexy?

— ¿Qué?-preguntó Killa sin procesar todo.-Joder… ¡Tiene novia!

— Sí, era muy lindo.-afirmó Rubí.

— ¿Físico?

— Es una tortura.-susurró Killa negando y apretando los labios en una fina línea tensa.

— Cabello negro, alto, probablemente un poco más de 1 80, un poco de barba, veintitantos. Lindo trasero. Músculos, tiene six pack. Del 1 al 10, es un 10. Sus ojos son verde, pero como el esmeralda o el gatuno de Killa…

— Como el verde muy, muy claro de un vitral.-completó Killa mirando el suelo.

Oía las tijeras raspar su cabello y era capaz de sentir la mirada de Rubí y Declyn.

Levantó la mirada y vio la forma en que la miraba Rubí. La miraba con tristeza. De ésa tristeza que un amigo demuestra al ver a un amigo mal.

— Exacto.-musitó Rubí. Si antes su voz sonaba como si estuviera contando algo divertido, ahora era suave; conciliadora.

— Estás enamorada de él, ¿ah?-sentenció Declyn con la misma voz conciliadora de Rubí.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que aún lo estoy?

— Por tú voz. Por la forma en que comparaste sus ojos con el color de un vitral. Si no lo estuvieras, ni hubieras perdido saliva en compararlo con algo. Dirías verde y ya.

— Declyn tiene razón.-concordó Rubí

— Lo sé.

Suspiró y miro a Rubí una vez más.

La diosa Madre dijo que Tana estaba en lo cierto al creer que Linus, Rubí y ella sabían todo lo que paso en el Otro Mundo, pero la verdad: no.

Rubí si vio muchas cosas, sin embargo, tenía puntos ciegos y las partes donde ella estaba con Derek sola o Linus con Nezza, por ejemplo, eran uno de esos muchos puntos ciegos.

La verdad, tanto ella como Rubí (y Linus que no estaba cien por ciento seguro que no vio todo. Dependía del día para decir sí o no) lo preferían así. La razón por la que Rubí podía sobrellevar el hecho de estar días en una ilusión, aparte de que tenía un poderoso don para ignorar cosas, era que no vio ni sintió todo de una forma tan fuerte como ella y Linus. Le era fácil dejar su aventura en un rincón de su mente y solo sacarlo cuando se comentaba y luego volverlo a meter al mismo rincón sin secuelas.

— Por eso no lo iré a reconquistar.-continuó. Y aunque aceptara hacerlo, una vez que Derek se enterara lo que le hicieron a las garras de su madre —siendo lo único que quedaba de ella— la detestaría. -Sí tiene novia o no, es lo de menos. No deseo ir y revivir una relación que puede lastimarnos. Sé lo que debo de hacer, Rubí y enamorarme es lo de menos.

— Enamorarse nunca es lo de menos-replicó Declyn pasando el peine por su cabello.

Cortó un poco más y después se puso enfrente de ella. Paso el peine por su fleco, agarro la punta entre dos de sus dedos y paso las tijeras. Ella no sé movió o casi respiro. — Te dejare el flequillo sólo porque Rubí dice que es lo único que no aceptas quitarte y me gustan.

— En éste caso sí. Y una pequeña parte de mí sigue enamorada de él, no lo niego. Sólo… él no me ama y si voy, hago mi lucha para recuperar lo que teníamos me enamorare al 100 % una vez más.

— ¿Y eso es malo?-preguntó Declyn quitándose y volviendo a su espalda.

— Sí no se enamora de mí. Terminare con el corazón roto.

— Killa-comenzó a decir Rubí, pero la nombrada la interrumpió, con la mano en alto en señal de "alto".

— Y hablamos de esto, Rubí. Sólo me concentrare en una cosa en Beacon Hills. Y sólo en eso me centrare.

— No sirve hacer planes, Killa. Tomaste una decisión, algo que quieres hacer y conseguir. Sin embargo, lo que pasa en lo que consigues lo que quieres, no puedes planearlo. Nunca salen las cosas como uno quiere. Por eso nos sorprendemos cuando conseguimos algo que queremos.

— ¿De qué película sacaste eso?-le preguntó prendiendo la secadora de pelo-

— Una que se llama "vida"

— Hum… no sé cuál es. Luego la vemos juntos o me pasas el link.

— Eres un baboso. –negó Rubí.

— Dime algo, Killa. ¿Mínimo tuviste sexo con él antes?

— ¡Declyn!-se quejó Killa

— ¡Ni una virgen perdería la oportunidad de acostarse con un 10!

— ¡Pues está virgen sí!

— Oh, Dios, ¿eres virgen? –dijo Declyn sorprendido, comenzando a secarle el cabello con la secadora.

— Lo acabo de decir.

— Tienes 18 años. Caso todos pierden su virginidad entre los 15 y 17.

— Ésa escala no cuenta para mí.

— Guau.-y comenzó a mover su cabello con los dedos al mismo tiempo que ponía sobre él la secadora de pelo.

— No uses ese tono de sorpresa, por favor. Está bien que las vírgenes sean una raza en extinción, pero el tono me ofende.

— El tono no es por ti, chica. Es por Rubí.

— ¿Qué?-dijo la nombrada.

— ¿Qué, qué? Repeles a las vírgenes. Es un sorpresa que tu mejor amiga sea una.

— Cállate, perra. –le gruñó Rubí-Tengo amigas que son vírgenes.

— Nombra una aparte de Killa.

Rubí abrió la boca, luego la volvió a cerrar. No sé le ocurrió ninguno.

— ¿Quién necesita amigas vírgenes? O son mojigatas o unas calenturientas con dudas sobre el sexo; y no les para las bocas con las dudas sexuales de antes y después. Con Killa me basta y sobra.

Declyn sólo rió.

— ¿Debo ofenderme por eso?-preguntó Killa mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

— Tómatelo como un alago, amor.- musitó Rubí, guiñándole un ojo.

— Vete a la mierda.-dijo Killa. Primero negando, luego riendo un poco. - ¡Tú eres quien me dice cosas! Rara vez te preguntó y me das detalles innecesarios sobre tú vida sexual.

— Necesarios-remarcó Rubí-Si no, ¿cómo sabrás que hacer cuando lo hagas?

— ¡Veré porno! Son muy gráficos.

— Y tienen los penes más inflados por bombita, pechos y gemidos más falsos que puedes encontrar. Cómo los de ésa china. –musitó Declyn dejando la secadora en el tocador y volviendo a ponerse frente a ella, analizándola con la mirada- Te sacare las cejas.

— Antes de hacerlo, ¿puedo hacer una llamada?-preguntó Killa-Acabo de acordarme que debía de llamar a mi padrino y no lo hice.

Declyn enarcó una ceja. — ¿Problemas para cortar el cordón umbilical?

— Algo así.-dijo Killa moviéndose un poco para sacar su celular de su bolsillo.

— Sólo dime algo-dijo Declyn yendo por el saca cejas- Está bien que no hayan tenido sexo, pero… ¿mínimo viste su pene?

— ¡Cierra la boca, Declyn!

Rubí se echó a reír, dejándose caer de lado en el sillón.

Ella sólo puedo pensar en que, definitivamente Linus no podía estársela pasando mejor que ellos. En estos momentos ya debería de estar muerto o inconciente.

**…**

Linus continuaba mirando la puerta roja de la habitación, indeciso.

¿Llevaba cuánto? ¿Media hora o cuarenta minutos mirando la puerta sin decidirse a entrar o no?

Diablos, de verdad era un cobarde.

Killa tenía razón. Tanto tiempo queriendo darle una explicación y soportando sus amenazas, para al final tenerla enfrente con posibilidades de disculparse y darle una explicación y no hacer más enojarse y comenzar a gritar cuando por fin estaba frente a ella.

Era un estúpido. Un cretino.

¿Y qué era eso de que parecía triste cuando se fue a recibir la llamada? Rubí debió de ver mal. Si no, ¿por qué estar triste?

Bufó. Basta. Estaba siendo un ridículo quedándose recargado en la pared, viendo la puerta sin entrar. Muchos pasaron, lo miraron y ni le dirigieron la palabra. Nezza no había salido o hecho algún ruido y eso ya era raro.

Preocupante.

No lo buscaban, debían de creerlo muerto o que estaba suplicando para que lo escuchará.

Sí, Nezza conocía una verdad, más no su verdad.

Dejo de apoyarse en la pared, camino hasta estar frente a la puerta y toco cuando otro de los "abejorros" pasó, perdiéndose de su vista.

Nada. Ni un sonido. Ni un insulto.

Volvió a tocar. — Nezza, sé que estás ahí-dijo sin esperar respuesta, sin volver a tocar-Y abriere la puerta o la romperé si no hablas y me dices que puedo pasar.

Espero. Nada. Silencio.

Antes de tratar de romper la puerta, puso la mano en el pomo y checo si estaba con seguro.

El pomo cedió rápido a su movimiento y empujo la puerta.

Lo primero que vio, aparte de un clon de la habitación en donde antes estaba, fue a Nezza dándole la espalda, mirando por la ventana y al parecer, abrazándose a sí misma.

Su expresión se volvió extrañada. Entró y cerró la puerta, poniéndole el seguro por si acaso.

— Nezza, ¿qué sucede?-le preguntó, curioso.

— No lo percibes en mi olor-le dijo con voz rasposa.

— ¿En tú…?

Linus tomo una profunda respiración; olfateó.

Se confundió. Sí; lo percibía.

¿Era tristeza o melancolía lo que percibía? Y algo más.

¿Alcohol?

Miro por toda la habitación hasta que lo vio. Sobre el sillón estaba una botella vacía de vodka.

— De acuerdo. Mírame y dime qué te pasa. –ordenó con voz firme y fuerte.

Nezza se volteó. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Un rastro de lágrimas aún estaba en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué te pasa?-volvió a preguntas, preocupado. Su expresión también lo decía.

— Como sí te importara.-espetó ella acercándose unos pasos.

— ¿De verdad?-bufó. Su rostro decía: "increíble" con sarcasmo-Me estoy preocupando por ti, y lo mejor que consigo es eso. No tienes por qué ser tan perra.

— No tienes que ser tan cínico. No estás preocupado por una chica que apenas conoces y follaste una vez.

— Esto es lo que consigo por venir-exclamó exasperado. – Que seas una perra conmigo. ¡¿Y así Killa espera que deje de ser tan i…?!

No puedo continuar. Linus se vio interrumpido por Nezza, que antes de que se diera cuenta terminó de avanzar la distancia que los separaba, lo empujo hasta que su espalda choco con la puerta, besándolo con fuerza; exigente.

Al principio no llegó a procesar lo que estaba pasando, y después comenzó a responder su beso poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, apretando suavemente, con la decisión de alejarla, sin poder hacerlo.

Ella besaba tan bien y el sabor a vodka de sus labios no le incomodaba.

Las manos de Nezza bajaron hacia su pantalón, comenzando a desabrocharlo. Hasta ése momento reaccionó.

— ¡Hey, hey!-la detuvo, rompiendo el beso y poniendo sus manos entre las suyas-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

— ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?-preguntó Nezza frunciendo el ceño-Es evidente.

— Quiero decir: ¿por qué lo estás haciendo? Me odias. Apenas me diriges la mirada, quieres romperme las bolas y dijiste que preferías hacer gárgaras con ácido a volver a acostarte conmigo.

— Yeah.-asintió Nezza jalando sus manos para que la soltara.-No niego nada de lo que dijiste, pero… ocupo una distracción.

— Una dis… -tomo aire. De repente se sintió sin él-¿Crees que teniendo sexo y beber arreglaras algo?

— ¡No, pero me distraerá un rato!-lo miro exasperada- Mira, Linus, la cosa es fácil. Puedes tener sexo conmigo o no, es tú decisión, pero a fin de cuentas tendré sexo. Ahora contigo o en unas horas, cuando habrán el bar. Puede a ver un heterosexual entre mariposas o una mujer, no importa. Soy flexible cuando bebo.

Linus hubiese querido decir que no le sorprendía lo último, pero era mentira. Le sorprendía lo fácil que admitía ser capaz de tener sexo con mujeres cuando estaba muy tomada. Le sorprendía como se le echo encima en cuando lo vio exasperado, le sorprendía aun a pesar de la tristeza evidente de ella, su proposición lo tentaba y excitaba. Le sorprendía mucho más los celos que sintió cuando dijo que se acostaría con otro u otra.

Nezza ahora se exasperó. Sé alejo de él diciendo:

— Supongo que tú silencio lo dice todo. Puedes irte-comenzó a darse vuelta, pero antes de lograrlo Linus la tomo del brazo, jalándola y obligándola a regresar a la posición que antes estaban.

Nezza choco contra su pecho y antes de poder si quiera decir una palabra Linus reanudo los besos y la presiono más así poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, buscando el cierre del vestido.

Pronto lo encontró al costado. Tomo la paleta y lo bajo tan rápido que apenas pasaron escasos segundos entre bajar el cierre hasta casi su totalidad, pasar las manga entre los brazos de Nezza, bajando el vestido hasta quedar atorado en su cadera y llevar sus manos al broce del brasier para quitárselo.

El broche cedió entre sus dedos, paso el brasier entre sus brazos y lo lanzo al suelo. Antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento Nezza lo jalo de la camiseta, le ayudo a quitarse la chamarra y la camiseta.

Comenzaron a avanzar hacia el sillón y al mismo tiempo Nezza terminaba de desabrochar el pantalón y jalaba, rompiendo la bragueta y comenzar a bajar el pantalón.

El pantalón llegó a las rodillas de Linus, dificultando la movilidad de ellas y terminó dando un traspié.

Los dos casi caen al suelo, aun con los labios unidos, de no sé qué Linus reacciono mucho más rápido.

Alejo una de sus manos de Nezza, para extenderla y apoyar el peso de los dos en ella como si estuviera haciendo lagartijas con una sola mano.

Lentamente los fue bajando, hasta que pudo internarse entre sus piernas, presionando sus centros y poder sentir su pecho desnudo tocando el de ella. Fue capaz de sentir como un escalofrió pasaba por el cuerpo de ella al sentir el piso frio contra su espalda.

Linus rompió el beso, bajándolos ahora hacia su cuello, oyendo la respiración entre cortada de Nezza, al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha subía por la pierna derecha de ella, internándose dentro de su vestido.

Rápidamente llegó a su ropa interior y la jalo de un tirón. El siguiente ruido distinto a la respiración entrecortada fue el sonar de la tela desgarrándose y un gemido de sorpresa cuando sus dedos se internaron dentro de la humedad entre sus piernas a la vez que las piernas de ella apretaba con más fuerza su cuerpo.

— Joder, estás tan húmeda.-su voz retumbó entre los dos y cada lugar de la habitación como si fuese eco.

— Sí, olvida los estúpidos preliminares-sus dedos se enredaron en la parte posterior de su bóxer, tratando de bajarlo- y entra de una vez en mí.

— Lo hare…-aseguró Linus y su mirada bajo un momento-Pero antes debo de probarte.

Nezza trato de decirle que se olvidara de eso, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un gemido que seguramente los de afuera pudieron oír.

En un segundo Linus había bajado por su cuerpo, poniendo su cara entre sus piernas y pasado su lengua por su necesitad e hinchado clítoris.

Diablos. Sabía que los Balams eran rápidos, pero ¿tanto?

Sólo un segundo había pasado desde que hablo y ahora estaba entre sus piernas, lambiéndola como si fuese una paleta de su sabor favorito.

Movió su cadera siguiendo el movimiento de su lengua y algunos diferentes para indicarle que olvidara otras partes y se concentrara sólo en una.

Linus entendió, al parecer. Tomo su clítoris entre sus labios y succiono haciéndola gemir.

Alternaba entre lambetazos y succiones. Luego alternaba esos dos metiendo un dedo en su interior, embistiéndola con él.

— Joder. ó mordiéndose el labio para no gritar.

Trataba de recordar que estaban en un lugar donde podían oírlos.

Su cuerpo se comenzó a tensar y Linus podía sentir en su dedo como estaba a punto de venirse.

Pero no lo hizo. Él se apartó, chupándose los labios, antes de que ella pudiera terminar.

La forma en que la miro sólo representaba lo que en su interior sentía. Deseo matarlo.

— No me mires así-le dijo volviendo a ponerse sobre ella. Con una mano comenzó a bajarse el bóxer lo suficiente para liberar su virilidad-Recuerdo que no hace mucho me hiciste lo mismo.

— No…-se cortó. Respiró tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió al estar gimiendo.- ¡No compares imbécil!

— No lo hago.-dirigió su mimbro a su centro, más no entró aun- Huiste al baño y no me vine.-y entró en ella como una fuerte y certera embestida cuando ella iba a hablar, provocando que los dos gimieran.

Linus juraba que podía sentir como cada parte del interior de Nezza se iba amoldando a su tamaño, rodeándolo y apretándolo.

Considerando que ella no se vino y que el sentía que estaba a punto por tan sólo probarla y oír unos cuantos gemidos contenidos, no iba a durar mucho, ambos lo sabían.

Comenzó a embestirla rápido, duro y Linus trato de callar los gemidos de Nezza poniendo una de sus manos sobre su boca y el manteniendo distraída la suya torturando los pezones de Nezza; chupándolos, mordiéndolos y volviendo a chupar por largo tiempo como si esperara que algo saliera de ellos.

Sus mentes estaban extasiadas por el momento y las embestidas pronto se volvieron más rápidas y más erráticas.

Linus dejo sus pechos, quito su mano (por un momento creyó oír a alguien hablar afuera) y la beso haciendo una lucha entre sus lenguas, emulando los movimientos que hacia dentro de ella.

De pronto, ella lo empujo cambiando de posición (y él se lo facilito al entenderlo lo que quería hacer cuando comenzó a empujar sus hombros) y ahora ella dirigía los movimientos; lo cabalgaba igual de rápido que él, buscando la liberación de ambos, enterrando sus uñas en su pecho, donde se apoyaba para no perder el equilibrio.

— Mierda.-gimió Linus comenzando a moverse bajo en ella haciendo más profundas las embestidas y sin dejar de ver como se movía sobre él. El espectáculo de sus pechos moviéndose según las embestidas era genial. Necesitaba acabar ya; que los dos lo hicieran.-no te de tengas.

Nezza no dijo nada, sólo se inclinó hacia él, sin detener sus movimientos y lo beso. Los brazos de Linus rápido la rodearon y les dio vuelta en un segundo, embistiendo sin detenerse buscando la liberación de los dos.

Nezza se mordido el labio hasta hacerse sangrar para que no la oyeran gemir y su interior comenzó a contraerse, apretándolo.

Su cuerpo se arqueó al de él, se tensó en esa posición u estuvo a punto de gritar de no ser por Linus que la beso, acallando el grito de su liberación.

Una par de embestidas más y él terminó en su interior.

…

Unas horas después de la tortura que fue estar tanto tiempo siendo interrogada por Declyn y Rubí (más por el primero), todos se encontraban abajo, en una esquina solitaria de la barra —mucho más larga de lo que Killa recordaba- con la música resonando en las paredes y las bebidas corriendo a una velocidad luz por la barra.

La gente iba y venía de la barra sin reparar en ellos. Sólo pedían su bebida y se iban a bailar a las mesas con sus amigos, y después regresaban y así.

Como Rubí dijo, la barra era un punto invisible para cualquier cosa que no fuese tragos y sin embargo, muy incómodo como para quedarse sentado ahí.

— Es la primera vez que estoy aquí sin bailar-dijo Rubí moviendo parte de su cuerpo sobre el banquito con la música.

— Yo te veo bailar-replicó Linus la cerveza que Barry hace poco le había dejado en la barra.

— Mi cuerpo se mueve al son de la música, ¿qué puedo decir?-se encogió de hombros-No lo contare como baile. No estoy moviéndome en la pista entre los demás cuerpos sudorosos.

— Ugh.-dijo Killa con una mueca de asco.- No haces más que darme razón en mi decisión de no bailar con el chico que me lo propuso hace unos 5 minutos.

— No, debiste ir-aseguró Rubí-Estás aquí para divertirte, no ser una amargada.

— No. Estoy aquí para beber, emborracharme y tener un jodido dolor de cabeza que me haga olvidar que estaré mañana en la tarde en la casa de Tana Wyatt haciendo no sé qué y sin nadie con quien tirarle mierda a Tana, porque alguien-miro a Linus con enojo-no ira a Beacon Hills por quedarse unos días en San Francisco ayudando a ponerle los últimos detalles a su estúpido auto.

— No es un estúpido auto-replicó Linus-Es un Camaro amarillo del 77. ¡Es Bumblebee!

Killa bufó mientras le daba un trago a su té Long Island, terminándose casi la mitad y Rubí solo dije: ¿acaso me rodean puros frikis?

La verdad seria que no. Lo único que Linus amaba a morir y que hasta se atrevió a leer los comics (y rara vez leía) era Transformers. Desde pequeño lo amaba y siempre su favorito fue Bumblebee. Desde que lo vio como un auto enamoradizo en las caricaturas hasta que lo vio con un papel un poco más importante en la película del 2007, que de la trilogía, era la única que le gustaba.

Hace como dos años, cuando se mudó a San Francisco, lo vio el Camaro afuera de la casa de un anciano a la venta cuando estaba saliendo con Rene (quien continuaba enamorado de Killa, a pesar de sola verla cuando lo iba a visitar en las vacaciones) y se lo compro al anciano por 500 dólares.

Al auto le falta la mayor parte del motor, no tenía llantas, el escape estaba caído, partes de él estaban oxidadas (tanto como para dar tétanos con tan solo mirarlo), una puerta casi se le caía y la pintura estaba tan descuidada que no se podía decir si en antaño su color era azul o verde, pero aun así Linus lo compro empecinado con repararlo, pintarlo y hacerlo su propio Bumblebee.

Todos, absolutamente todos le dijeron que era una pérdida de tiempo y que el anciano le robo 500 dólares por un auto que estaba a punto de ser remolcado para hacerlo chatarra, pero Linus no uso caso. Gracias a que uno de sus primos vivía en San Francisco y trabaja en un taller, consiguió trabajo y lugar para guardar su auto y ahora, después de dos años, estaba por terminarlo y como un padre esperando el nacimiento de su hijo, Linus se negaba a no estar ayudando en la última parte del proceso y ser el primero en oír ronronear el motor.

A Linus ni siquiera le gustaba el trabajo de mecánico, lo detestaba con toda al fuerza de su ser porque creía que no existía peor cliché que un hombre de tez morena o negra cubierto de grasa y reparando autos, pero en cuanto vio el auto… dejo el trabajo que había conseguido en un supermercado y fue al taller sólo para ayudar y supervisar el proceso del auto.

— Bumb… Bunble… Carajo. Bee-se corrigió Killa al sentir la mirada fulminante de Linus. Siempre se enojaba si no pronunciaban bien el nombre del autobot.-no es un Camaro del 77, Linus, es una Beetle; un pequeño escarabajo de color amarillo.

— Sí, pero ése modelo de auto no me gusta. Prefiero el pequeño Camaro de dos puertas.

— Mierda-musitó Rubí-Estoy así-hizo un pequeño espacio entre su pulgar y su dedo índice- de ver las películas que a ustedes les gusta para saber que de diablos hablan.

— Debes de saber de qué hablo yo, hermana-murmuró Linus. No tenían problemas en hablar en el lugar donde estaban. No llegaba la música muy fuerte y apenas subían la voz-Todo el mundo ha visto las caricaturas de Transformers.

— Lo bloquee de mi memoria-le dijo con voz seca- ¡Otro té, Barry!

— Que sean dos-dijo Killa terminándose el suyo.

— ¡Dos!

— ¡A la orden, jefa!-dijo Barry acercándose.

Barry era un treintañero de ojos cafés, con cabello azul (se lo pintaba de un color diferente cada mes y era imposible saber su color original). No media mucho (1 55), pero su complexión era ancha y estaba un poco pasado de peso, atractivo y una barba de candado algo rojiza.

Él y Declyn eran totalmente diferentes en el físico y aun así los confundía sin saber porque.

A diferencia de Declyn, él fácilmente parecía gay. Caminaba contoneándose mucho, sus uñas a veces estaban pintadas y con pequeños dibujos y gustaba de ponerse brillo labial transparente y delineador. Y, por supuesto, acosaba cuando tenía oportunidad a David.

Su altura, su cabello y ojos probablemente eran de los más comunes del mundo, pero por alguna razón estaba encaprichado con él.

— Sólo te voy a decir algo Linus-le advirtió Killa con un tono que denotaba su enojo y un fuerte olor al té en su aliento, pero apenas sí estaba borracha-Algo me hace tú abuela antes de que vengas, y despídete de tú auto.

— No te atreverías a hacerla nada a Bee-replicó Linus, medio asustado (fingía).

— No me tientes. –le espetó dándose cuenta de que no le creía-Algo me hace la loca de tú abuela y te devolveré a Bee pieza por pieza. Ni sabrás en que momento te lo robe.

— Eres mala. ¿Por qué no eres de ésas chicas que están felices en un bar y por un cambio de look?

— No seriamos amigos, sí lo fuera.

Linus hizo una mueca, pensativo y después asintió. Probablemente no sería amigos, quien sabe.

O quien sabe. Después de lo ocurrido con Nezza hace algunas horas atrás, ya no estaba seguro ni de sí mismo. Menos sí una chica que disfruta algo tan normal como un corte de pelo, beber y la fiesta.

Antes hubiera dicho: «Eres ridícula, Killa» ahora: «Déjame pensarlo»

Se terminó la cerveza. Levantó un dedo pidiendo otra y deseo mucho poder embriagarse y quitarse de los labios el sabor a vodka y el de Nezza.

Terminaron. Sé quedaron en aquel pseudo camerino como una hora mirando al techo en silencio y después ella se fue sin decirle nada. Bueno, se cambió y lo beso, pero se fue y él… Si hubiera sido otra chica se sentiría utilizado, pero con ella no.

¿Cómo sentirse utilizado si sabía que había algo más, algo realmente importante que la hizo actuar así?

Al contrario, él sintió que la utilizaba y eso lo molestaba. Lo hacía pensar y desear poder ser completamente humano para embriagarse t tener una resaca mañana con la suficiente fuerza para evitar pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el dolor.

Estaban los tres solos en aquella esquina. Hace como 15 minutos Declyn estaba con ellos, pero se fue con un chico de tez bronceada a hacer algo y ahora estaba junto a Dj, moviendo su cabeza al son de la música.

Linus ya sabía de lo que le hicieron vivir a Killa y no sé rio sólo porque sabía que ella lo golpearía.

La parte baja de su ceja estaba toda roja e hinchada porque se la sacaron, aunque fue muy poco (suficiente para que se vieran femeninas; no como cejas de azotador), se veía bastante feo y el fleco junto con el juego de luces lo tapaba bien. Su cabello por encima de sus hombros, ahora estaba agarrado en un chongo con una pequeña trenza que lo rodeaba. Ni idea como pudieron hacer eso.

Killa no dejo que la maquillaran. Ella decidió irse por lo simple y lo único que le parecía evidente eran sus pestañas enchinadas. Y cuando le propusieron cambiarse de ropa, se negó quedándose con la ropa con que vino (más él sí traía puesto un pantalón negro, casi clon del que traía puesto, que encontró en una caja porque el otro estaba con la bragueta rota.

Antes de regresar con ellas, se quedó casi dos horas en el techo —pensando un millón de cosas— donde Killa fue a buscarlo creyendo que Nezza lo pudo a ver matado o algo así.

Lo encontró recargado en una orilla, la piel calentándosele por la fuerza del sol y viendo hasta donde sus ojos le permitían (un accidente de auto a varias cuadras más allá de donde Killa podía ver) y Killa no había dicho nada cuando se puso alado de él.

Él tuvo que romper el silencio, preguntándole como le fue. Ella le platico la tortura que fue estar en una habitación con el hombre más chismoso del mundo y le preguntó por Nezza. No porque se fue, ella ya lo sabía porque Nezza le mando un mensaje diciéndole que le surgió algo importante y debía de irse. Le preguntó si puedo hablar con ella y él sólo respondió que no; lo mando a la mierda, lo cual no fue de todo una mentira.

Killa no le creyó, lo sabía. Mentía muy bien, sin embargo, lo conocía. Abby e Itza le podrían creer y enojar cuando se enterraran de la mentira; Rubí y Killa podían diferenciar cualquier cambio en su postura o voz, analizarlo y saber que pasaba. Se daban cuenta que metía.

Ahí era la diferencia entre su hermana y su mejor amiga. Mientras Rubí se queda callada, poniendo muecas y después exigía que le dijera la verdad hasta que él se negaba y terminaban yéndose o haciéndola entender; Killa simplemente se quedaba callada y no decía nada. Asentía, cambiaba de tema o proponía algo. Muy rara vez le exigía que le dijera la verdad y eso era algo que tanto él como Rubí amaban de ella. No exigía, sólo guardaba silencio hasta que se sintieran seguros de hablar.

Y no importa que pasara, Linus siempre creería que Rubí y Killa eran dos caras muy diferentes de una misma moneda.

— ¿Cuántos de estos debo de tomarme para sentirme "feliz"?-preguntó Killa dándole un trago por el popote al té

— Es el tercero, llévatelo con calma, Killa. No esperes que sea muy rápido si te los tomas despacio y comes mucha botana.

Killa la miro sin una expresión definida. Tomo un puñado de cacahuates, se los echo a la boca y después tragarlos, dijo —: Le dijiste a Barry que no le pusiera mucho alcohol, verdad.

Rubí le sonrió. — Quiero que me dures toda la noche, cariño. Y de la forma que aguantas el alcohol, al primero te sentirías mareada.

Killa sólo rodó los ojos. Bueno, eso explicaba porque el mundo no le daba vueltas.

— Linus, aun no me has dicho como te fue con Nezza-le masculló Rubí

— Como tú no me has dicho si te acostaste con David o no.

— No te responderé algo que es obvio; no lo hice.

— Dímelo sin esa mirada de "eres un imbécil"

Rubí rió.

— No puedo hacerlo, lo eres.

Linus le iba a replicar, cuando Killa lo interrumpió.

— Déjenlo en empate, niños. Ahí viene David y a menos que quieran continuar su plática y entrar a un tema incómodo, dense los cinco y digan empate.

— ¡Empate!-exclamaron los mellizos dándose los cinco y David llegó a ellos un minuto después.

— ¡Hola!-lo saludo Rubí atrayéndolo a ella poniendo su brazo a su hombro y abrazándolo con un beso en la mejilla.- Por tú cara deduzco que no te fue tan mal.

— Define mal.-le pidió separándose para ir a saludar a Killa. Un beso en la mejilla a ella, una palmada en la espalda para Linus.

— Ningún homicidio, persecución o ganas de golpear a inculpados.

— Rubí, eso sólo pasa en las películas o series-arrastro un banquillo para poder sentarse y terminar aun lado de Rubí y Linus. –Lo único que hice hoy fue hacer papeleo viejo.

— Y ya eres detective. ¿No deberías de hacer otra cosa?-le preguntó Linus.

— No cuando te dejan en un escritorio después de que te dispararan 3 veces y continuaras vivo.-explicó.

Hace más o menos un mes a David le habían disparado tres veces cuando fue a arrestar a un sospechoso del homicidio del dueño de una licorería. Se suponía que iba a ir normal y que su compañero, varios años más grande y con experiencia, le cuidaría la espalda, pero sin saber cómo, salió un tipo de una habitación comenzando a disparar y el al tratar de proteger a su compañero recibió los disparos.

Sobrevivió, le quitaron las balas y debía de estar en el hospital un par de días para revisar que la bala que atravesó su pulmón y salió de su cuerpo no hubiese dañado nada, pero el mismo se dio el alta para poder transformarse y así terminar de sanar.

Los _were-tiger_ no sólo eran guerreros por excelencia, sino que guardaban su identidad muy bien. Su naturaleza era simple: de humanos sus heridas sanaban de forma normal y si querían sanar debían de transformarse. Ahí era donde la transformación aceptaba a la señal de dolor y sanaba el cuerpo lo más rápido que podía.

David regreso a trabajar una semana después a pesar de que le dieron días de baja y como se negaba, decidieron dejarle trabajos de campo hasta que pasara un tiempo prudente para la recuperación. Quizás por eso se transformaba tan poco tiempo, pensó Rubí.

Necesitaba que lo creyeran herido y cuando regreso al trabajo se agarraba las costillas y se le veía la dificultad para respirar. Una semana después sólo se le iba el aliento porque volvió a transformarse y ahora estaba totalmente sanado y fingía que le incomodaban las heridas.

— Toma, compañero-Linus le tendió una cerveza y David la tomo, a pesar de que en ella tenía pegada una nota con cinta. bufó, quitándola. -¿El número de Barry?-preguntó Linus, divertido.

— A veces creo que debe de verme tener sexo con una mujer para que me deje en paz, pero luego me doy cuenta que eso quizás sólo le dé más ganas de verme desnudo y hacerme cosas que me traumaran de por vida.

— ¡No lo dudes!-aseguró Rubí con una sonrisa, aunque _casi_ nadie lo noto, tensa.

Killa enarcó una ceja y la miro de forma significativa. Rubí sólo le pidió que se callara con la mirada.

Tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar después.

— Me gusta tú nuevo look-le dijo David a Killa- Cabello corto, maquillaje y ganas de recuperar la vida que se te robo. Es una buena combinación para salir de agujero.

— ¿Sabes eso sólo con verme?-le preguntó Killa confundida.

— No, lo sé porque a Rubí me pidió que te lo dijera.-le tomo un trago a la cerveza.

— ¿Eh?-Killa miro a Rubí

— De acuerdo, lo llame cuando fuiste a buscar al baboso.

— Con todo el respeto, hermana, ¡vete al demonio!-exclamó Linus.

— Irá mañana-musitó David

— ¿cómo?-preguntó Linus confundido

— ¿No se los has dicho?-le preguntó David a Rubí

— Quería que fuera sorpresa.

— Mentira.

— De acuerdo-sonrió con inocencia-, se me olvido. Tuve un buen rato viendo como Killa sufría por Declyn y se me olvido.-rió

— Ah, así de simple-murmuró Killa con una expresión sarcástica- ¡Vete al demonio!

— Mañana iré, lo dijo David-repuso Rubí

— Qué te vaya bien. –bufó tomado el té y tratando de acabárselo rápido, pero se detuvo. Se olvidó del factor del frio y tuvo que parar por el dolor de cabeza que le dio.

— Pues eso lo dirás tú. Estaremos juntas

— ¿Cómo?-preguntaron Killa y Linus. La primera con la mano sobre la sien, esperando a que el dolorcito se fuera, el segundo sólo sorprendido.

— Iré a Beacon Hills contigo unos días.-explicó- Evitare que mi abuela te vuelva loca y quisiera aprender más sobre nuestra unión, la verdad.

— Dilo; ella te pidió que fueras para analizarnos-exclamó Killa mucho más molesta.

Detestaba que fueran eso para Tana; algo que analizar.

Tana se mostró enojada cuando hablo con las dos sobre la unión, y también se mostró interesada. Ella y Bryce lo dijeron; nunca había observado tanto tiempo la unión de un nahual. Y las que había observado eran las de un nahual con otro nahual o un humano, jamás con una wicca. Las implicaciones y consecuencias que tendría para ambas era un completo misterio y quería ver que se desarrollaría, pero mientras que para Bianca seria para aumentar su curiosidad y sabiduría (estaba interesada, pero considerando como le fue con Dean cuando descubrió que hacía "experimentos" con él, se iba a llevar las cosas con calma), para Bryce y Tana era para saber qué tan seguras están.

No podían olvidar que una era su nieta (Tana) y la otra era el último miembro de una estirpe a la cual quería mucho y que la quería a ella porque la conoció cuando era pequeña (Bryce).

Y aunque era por una buena razón, detestaba estar en su mira como un ratón de laboratorio.

Con la mirada que le dio Rubí, supo que ella pensaba igual.

¿Por qué no podían estar felices con lo que les dijo y con lo que aquel nahual que contactaron hace mucho tiempo atrás?

— Me preguntó porque no tú abuela puede estar feliz con lo que el nahual que conocimos hace tiempo les explicó-expuso David-Nos dijo mucho. El tatuaje, el ancla, la conexión empática y los poderes.

— David, lo que ése nahual nos dijo no es ni el 10 por ciento que le han estado pasando. Lo que dijiste si, les pasa, pero hay otras cosas que aún no lo han hecho-contestó Linus-Rubí no debería de ser capaz de hacerlo hasta que su transformación terminara de definirse y pudo. Ellas no pueden leerse los pensamientos como decía que se podía hacer… ah ¿no pueden verdad?-les preguntó mirándolas dudoso-¿Tampoco sienten la naturaleza de la otra?

— Si con naturaleza te refieres a que sienta su estado de ánimo, su dolor físico o insatisfecha, es un sí; si te refieres a que cuando ella se trata de transformar o algo así yo me siento salvaje o que puedo ser capaz de matar a alguien con mis dientes y uñas, la respuesta es no. Y no, no podemos leernos el pensamiento.

Rubí bufó. — Como si lo necesitáramos. ¡Nos sentimos! ¡Nos conocemos! ¡Nos comunicamos por miradas! Con eso es suficiente.

— En otras palabras, el tipo que contactaste se equivocó-le dijo Linus a David.

— No sé equivoco-defendió Killa- El nahual creyó que yo era completamente humana, no una wicca. Es diferente según la naturaleza, creo. Aparte, con lo que hemos vivido, algún cambio debe de a ver.

— Hablando de eso, la…

— Lo importante es que no sabemos que carajos nos pasara más adelante y que no perdemos nada con dejar que ellas vean-concluyó Rubí, interrumpiendo a David.

— La mandaremos al demonio si comienza a regañarnos y a vernos como si fueras un animal a cual disecar, ¿verdad?-farfulló Killa

— La golpeare con un palo de golf.-y eso significa sí. – ¿Cuál era tú pregunta David?

— Sobre la poción.-musitó-Sólo quería saber si sigues teniendo las pesadillas sobre demonios y ésas cosas.

Rubí las sufrió por mucho tiempo después de que Killa despertó. Cuando le preguntó por eso un día que la fue a ver al departamento de Linus (el mismo el cual el cazador los atacó. Sí, como en la ilusión eso paso, si termino asesinando a alguien y a quien conoció no fue a Derek, sino a Clayton) aparte de proponerle una cita con su mejor amiga y hablar sobre Declyn, le preguntó sobre las secuelas que la poción dejo en ella. Tardó por lo menos dos semanas en que se lo contara, y viviendo juntos era difícil de ocultarlo considerando que gritaba y le rompió la nariz tres veces.

Le contó lo de los sueños y luego la obligo a que se lo dijera a Linus y Killa. No podían resolverlo sin decírselo a Bianca, y la verdad no quería decírselo a nadie más así que buscaron otros medios alternativos.

Y con medios alternativos, significaba Shappa. Killa le preguntó a Shappa si conocía una manera de terminar las pesadillas, y creyendo que sería para ella le hablo de una hierba que le serviría. Un té por las noches y listo. Rubí se lo tomo a pesar del sabor amargo y todo pareció a volver a la normalidad. Pero últimamente trabajaba mucho de noche y después de lo que Laqha hizo… dudaba si Rubí continuaba tomándose el té o si servía.

— Ya no las tengo-aseguró Rubí y supo que no mentía.

No con Killa enfrente, mirándola preocupada.

— Bueno…-dijo Killa con suavidad. Dios gracias que en la esquina donde estaban la música no se oyera tanto. Realmente deseaba no aumentar la voz.-te tendré conmigo unos días y eso me hará soportable el infierno de tener a la mujer que siempre que me veía me cortaba con cuchillos.

Se sobo los brazos con una mueca. Ahora sabían que Tana lo hacía porque siempre creyó que era una wicca o alguna ser sobrenatural, pero sus hechizos salían mal. No se rendía y seguía hasta que ocurrió lo del techo de la tienda de Nezza y la poción.

— Y yo te consolare y tendré todos los detalles de tú primer día de escuela y estar cerca de Scott y Stiles.

Killa suspiró. — Posiblemente ocupare tus abrazos y comentarios divertidos.

Rubí le guiñó un ojo. —Para eso estoy.

— ¿Por qué tan callado, Linus?-le preguntó Killa mirándolo.

Linus llevaba varios minutos callado, mirando a la pared y hasta que le hablo reaccionó.

Movió un poco la cabeza, como ademán de nada y al ver (y sentir) las miradas escépticas dijo:

— Pensaba en la feria de hace un tiempo.-contó.-Fue el año pasado; en las vacaciones de primavera cuando me obligaste a ir a Portland y fuimos a la feria. ¿Lo recuerdan?

— Sí, Rubí me obligo a subirme a la montaña rusa y vomite.

— ¡Te gustó!-Rubí le apuntó con un dedo-Estabas gritando de gusto todo el tiempo y después de vomitar dijiste que la próxima vez subirías sin el estómago lleno de banderillas.

— Sí, sí lo dije.-rió Killa.- ¿Qué de ése día?

— Me acorde de la adivina. –respondió y todo rastro de la risa desapareció de su rostro.- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo?

— Que una vida pasada fuimos hermanos-respondió Killa-Que aquello que buscaba regresaría a mí, al igual del pasado del cual huía. Me enamoraría de una persona que siempre ha estado en mis pensamientos y en mi interior hay un poder por el cual muchos matarían y debía de cuidar.

— ¿Fue ésa adivina quién te dio la receta del perfume que tapa el olor?-preguntó Rubí. No estaba muy segura si lo era. Sus recuerdos estaban un poco borrosos. Culpaba a Bryce y a su veneno de gas de prostitutas. Le revolvió algunos recuerdos y le regreso otros.

Killa afirmó con la cabeza.

— Pues de las que nos ha salvado.

— Dijo que morirías a manos de una pelirroja-farfulló Linus con fuerza-¡Y pasó! ¡Lydia te mató!

— ¡Lydia no es pelirroja!-replicó-Su cabello es un raro color entre rubio y rojo. Y no morí, sólo…

— Te apuñalo en el corazón y sangraste sobre unas raíces por días.

Killa bufó, más cansada que molesta. —Linus, deja ése tema por la paz. Lo que hizo la diosa Madre fue darme los medios para comprender cosas que no comprendo. Tú esperabas que despertara y supiera todo, y cuando no paso despotricaste contra ella. Hasta mucho después comprendiste que los diarios eran un botón para activar el regalo.

— Sí pero… no sé. –se encogió de hombros-Yo creía que la mujer era una charlata. Aun después de lo del perfume. Perdió mucha credibilidad cuando dijo que tú y Rubí fueron amantes lesbianas.

— ¡Oye!-replicó Rubí. Lo apuntó con un dedo—Eso puede pasar… en 10 años.

— No puedo creer que sigas con ésa estupidez. Ustedes dos casadas a los 30, es algo que no va a pasar. Son muy heterosexuales y aunque Killa tome suficiente alcohol como para tener un coma etílico, no tendrían sexo.

— Nadie dijo que habría sexo, aunque estoy abierta a ésa posibilidad-le guiñó un ojo a Killa y ésta puso un expresión chistosa. Se aguantaba las ganas de reír-Pero nos casaremos y cada tendremos un hijo de David.

David tosió, casi ahogándose con la cerveza. Todos lo miraron.

— ¡Nunca dije que lo haría!-su voz era una rara combinación de horror, incomodidad y queja.

— Lo harás. No es tan difícil masturbarte y meter todos tus amiguillos en un vaso.

Rubí le sonrió, como si su argumentó fuese de lo más valido cuando realmente no lo era. Ella no comprendía la difícil situación que pondría a David hacer tal cosa. No porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque simplemente tener un hijo con la chica por la que está colado era algo realmente… horrible. Vivir sabiendo que el chico o chica que le dice tío, realmente es su hijo y que la madre era la mujer que amaba (o la mujer a la cual considera una buena amiga; Killa) sería algo demasiado. Horrible.

Si ya era horrible estar viviendo con la mujer que ama —y al parecer no se da cuenta a pesar que para todos es evidente— sería más horrible tener un bebé.

— Me niego. Por algo las donaciones son anónimas, para evitar momentos incómodos. Sí tengo un hijo, no quiero que me vea como el amigo de su mamá o mamás en el caso de ustedes. Y yo no podría ignorar que sería mi hijo. No, no, me niego.

— Blah, blah, blah. Vamos, David, sabes que te convenceré…

David se preparaba para volver a replicar cuando Killa se levantó de un salto.

— Mucha platica que no llega a ningún lado-dijo todo rápido. Fue a él le tomo la mano y jalo, levantándolo.- Quiero bailar y entre tú y un buitre, te prefiero a ti. –y lo jalo hasta la pista.

— Linda forma de hacer que dejemos de molestar-silbó Rubí negando suavemente.-Es estúpido. Killa sabe que vamos a seguir hablando en Beacon Hills y responderá todo lo que queremos.

— Lo hizo por David, no por ella.-masculló Linus comenzando a golpear la botella con sus uñas.

— Lo sé.-y dejo el té en la barra, gritándole a Barry que deseaba algo más fuerte.

Ambos eran conscientes de lo que acababa de pasar. David tenía el defecto de no poder dejar un tema que le incomodaba o preocupaba hasta que llegara a un punto donde sentiría hasta que sintiera que se asfixiaba con él y aceptara cualquier cosa para sacarse la sensación. Normalmente eso las personas que lo conocían lo cortaban rápido, pero lo que acababa de empezar… Rubí no iba a parar hasta que David bufara, dejando todo como un: «ya qué, lo hare.». Killa decidió llevárselo a bailar para auxiliarlo y parar la estúpida conversación. Aunque existía una buena posibilidad de terminar soltera a los 30, nunca dejaría que David fuese el donador. Rubí lo sabía y aun así saco el tema para molestarlo, porque a ella le encantaba molestar a las personas cuando llegaban temas que la incomodaban también. Era su mecanismo de defensa. Sacarle chiste, vueltas o bromas a una situación difícil o hacer algo que molesta a muchos cuando se toca un tema que le incomodaba. La adivina le molesto. A ella también le hizo una lectura y hasta ahora no había querido decir que le dijo.

Pero había algo que acababa de decir Rubí que era verdad. En Beacon Hills, sacarían muchos temas que debían de hablar. Eran mínimos esos temas. A pesar de que Killa se metió de una clínica psiquiátrica a terminar de poner su vida, mente en orden así como sanar de lo que acababan de vivir, sus pláticas sobre lo que ocurrió nunca se detuvieron. Con Rubí los hablo la mayoría por celular, los días que estuvo con ellos cuando fue a Portland (y se fue hasta después de que Killa se internara. Sin embargo, en esos días salió mucho y muy pocos se las paso oyendo sus conversaciones encerrados. No por su culpa, por supuesto. Sus padres y demás familia la sacaban porque era raras las veces que se quedaban mucho tiempo e insistían en estar con ella. Con él no tanto porque sabían lo delicada de su situación y esperaba que el fuera. Rubí nunca fue con buena cara, pero debía de hacerlo para que su familia no sospechara lo que acababa de pasar; sabían que tuvo un problema muy grande, pero nunca supieron cual. Creyeron que tenía que ver con Marvin y su manada. Su madre dio el grito al cielo, pero al final lo aceptó. Ambos siguen ignorantes de que Tana era un wicca, más no de que Bryce, Bianca y Killa lo eran. Más razones por la cual su madre cree que debería de alejarse de una chica con un millar de problemas más adelante, también se lo expuso a Rubí y los dos en distintos tiempos dijeron que no y que si ella no se separó de ellos cuando la metían en sus problemas, ellos tampoco lo harían y Linus agrego que no debía de ser desconsiderada considerando que Killa lucho para que los perdonara) y tocaron todos los temas, menos uno que otro que dejo al aire por negarse a comentarlos. Con él sí pudo tocar todos, pero había unos mínimos que no concluyeron o que probablemente excluyeron sin saberlo. Con lo de la herida de Derek comenzó a pensar en algo loco y aunque aún no se lo comentaba a Killa, parecía ser verdad. La herida de Derek y ahora la adivina… se convenció de que lo que pensó en el techo del bar era verdad y se dijo que se lo diría a Killa en cuanto fuera a Beacon Hills.

— Creo que me les voy a unir-comentó Rubí dejando el banquillo.

— Deja de hacerlo.-dijo Linus saliendo de sus divagaciones.

— ¿Qué? ¿quieres que deje de bailar?

— Sabes de lo que hablo, pendeja.-Rubí lo miro mal-Deja de hacer sentir incómodo a David. Lo conoces. Sabes que es del chico con el que no se puede jugar o esperar tener una relación de una noche. Tuvieran una fantástica noche hace años y ahora son sólo amigos. Y sí quieres que continúen así, deja de hacer cosas que lo obliguen algún día a romper los lazos contigo.

— Él no romperá los lazos conmigo sólo por un estúpido comentario. Sabes muy bien que jamás le propondría hacer…

— Hablo de las citas que le has arruinado en los últimos meses.

— ¿Qué? ¿cómo rayos…?

— Él me llama. Me platica las cosas que hace y por ahora no sospecha que arruinas sus citas o de alguna forma lo manipulas para que no continúe con sus citas. Pero no es tonto. Pronto llegara a la misma conclusión que yo. Así que, deja de hacerlo a menos que lo quieras perder. O de una vez decide si les vas a dar una oportunidad. Ése tonto está que muere por ti. Así que…

— Así que cierra la boca-le espetó enojada y se fue.

No fue con David y Killa, sino que se perdió entre la gente y fue a otro lugar.

**…**

Algunos días después, Killa ya se encontraba en Beacon Hills, en el primer día de clases para ser más específicos y era muy difícil definir como se sentía.

— Rubí, por milésima vez, estoy bien-musitó en el celular, tratando de ignorar las emociones que ahora se acumulaban en su estómago.

Como Tana no dejo que Rubí tomara su auto para llevarla y mucho menos prestárselo a ella, que apenas sabía conducir, optó por usar la vieja bicicleta de Rubí y que no se había subido desde los 17, que fue la última vez que vino a Beacon Hills. La cadena chirriaba un poco por la falta de mantenimiento, pero después de ponerle algo de aceite todo se resolvió y ahora estaba en el estacionamiento, estando a punto de ponerle la cadena a la bicicleta, rodeando así uno de los tubos inoxidables del bastidor de bicicleta, sin embargo Rubí le llamo, evitándolo.

Ella no estaba tan contenta de que su abuela se negara a 1: prestarle su auto, 2: que prefiriera usar un bicicleta al autobús escolar. Conocía lo distraída que era y lo que le podía pasar si no tenía suficiente cuidado.

— **_No te creeré hasta que te vea.-_**replicó Rubí-**_Mi abuela es una loca. Conociendo lo torpe y descuidada que eres, ¿de verdad piensa que llegarías segura a tú primer día de escuela yendo en bicicleta?_**

— ¡Sólo es por hoy!-replicó Killa rodando los ojos. Con ayuda de su hombro se dejó el celular contra la oreja y puso la cadena. El clic del candado fue un alivio para ella. Se enderezo y tomo el celular con su mano-Mañana Linus regresa, y él será quien me traiga. ¿Olvidas que el también está cursando su último año?

— **_Cómo no recordarlo si se quejó por días de tener que repetir un año que ya hizo. Según él, porque sólo entraba a los exámenes. Y por ello paso, con muy bajo puntaje. Él muy idiota, ¿por qué no regreso hoy? su estúpido auto ya está. Estaba desde el día que nos vimos y sólo se quedó más días para no soportar a la tonta lunática de mi abuela. _**

— Quiere estar unas cuantas horas más lejos de su abuela y lo entiendo-Killa puso una mueca mientras subía las escaleras de la escuela.-Es una loca**_._**

Una que no le había hecho nada que ameritara que destruyera el Bee, se dijo Killa.

Se fueron del bar muy de madrugada, con ella casi cayéndose y riéndose de lo divertido que será estar con Tana y sufrir por las cosas que le va a tratar de enseñar, considerando que detestaba el hecho de que sus únicos poderes no atados eran pasivos. Y a unos segundos de obligarla a acostarse, se durmió. Al siguiente día se fueron como al medio día al tomar los autobuses. Cómo consiguieron uno que las llevara directo a Beacon Hills en Monterey era un misterio, hasta donde sabían los que los llevaban estaban en San Francisco, pero no se quejaron ni cómo hacerlo, realmente. Ella se despertó al siguiente día con un dolor de cabeza que ni la dejaba respirar y las pocas palabras que dijo fueron para despedirse de David por una llamada (aún estaba dormida cuando se fue a trabajar), para quejarse de soportar tan poco el alcohol, para decir que iban al infierno y despedirse de Linus —reanudando su amenaza contra el Camaro— en la estación. Linus y Rubí sólo intercambiaron pocas palabras el día en que se fueron (él no quería hablar de Nezza, su conversación ni nada de lo que ocurrió las horas que se les perdió, ella no quería hablar de David y sus intentos de arruinarle las citas. Los dos prefirieron ignorarse lo más posible. Y cuando se fueron intercambiaron sólo unas cuantas palabras).

Cuando llegaron a Beacon Hills, Tana fue por ellas y quizás por eso no pudo pensar lo que era pisar un pueblo donde pasaron muchas cosas significativas para ella, algunas reales, otras no. Y que aquí era el pueblo donde estaban las personas que quería y engañaría por un tiempo.

Ni ese día ni los que faltaron para que se reanudarán las clases Tana la dejo pensar en las sensaciones que estaban en su estómago por estar en Beacon Hills sabiendo lo que sabe.

Tana sólo le dio una aspirina y un vaso de agua y después le dio libros para que comenzara a estudiar las cosas que toda wicca debía de saber. Muchos de esos libros eran escritos a mano y con dos tipos diferente de letras, a Killa no le fue muy difícil adivinar que los escribieron Tana y Bryce.

Y después de entregarle los libros, sólo le hablaba para quejarse, para decirle que se los aprendiera y que en unas horas regresaría con Rubí porque quería hacer un pequeño experimento sobre su unión.

El experimento fue cortarles la mano (ahorita su mano izquierda tenía una pequeña venda porque se negó a que la curara por miedo a ver cosas. Sólo paso en la ilusión, pero quien sabe si pasaría de nuevo), haciéndolas sangrar sobre unos pedazos de carbón calientes. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que el humo que salió adoptaron unas figuras de color naranja y verde (como sus ojos al brillar) casi imperceptibles para sus ojos, pero que por alguna razón hicieron que Killa comenzara a ver cosas a una velocidad que le hizo dolores la cabeza, sangrar la nariz y caer de rodillas segundos antes de desmayarse. Recordaba que Rubí gritó mucho por no saber lo que pasaba y lo siguiente que supo fue que se despertó al medio día del siguiente día y Tana se negó a explicarles algo de lo que ocurrió.

Y los demás días… Tana la siguió obligando a leer libros, no volvió a probar nada con su unión y se la paso llevándola a lugares claves: el terreno bardeado de la casa demolida de los Hale, la destilería, un claro en la que según la ilusión se la pasaba con Linus perdiendo tiempo y el nemeton. Hasta ayer en la noche supo que era porque Tana creía que esos lugares debían de significar algo para ella y debían de tener una pista de donde estaba el grimorio de su familia que por la estupidez de un anciano senil, lo perdió una niña amnésica.

(Niña amnésica que no sabía casi un carajo de su familia y detestaba la posición de Tana y Bryce de no decirle nada de su historia familiar hasta que las dos estén juntas)

Ella sólo le gritó por la forma en la que insulto y se salió de la casa de Tana azotando la puerta. Rubí la alcanzó menos d un minuto después y las dos fueron a camina por la ciudad, hablando, insultando a su abuela y volviendo a rememorar algo del pasado.

Sus ojeras el día de hoy eran producto de que las noches que no pudieron hablar, las apretujaron la noche anterior y ahora si se podría decir que no quedaban temas entre ellas. Por lo menos sobre la ilusión y sobre lo que Linus le dijo poco después de que se llevara a bailar a David.

— **_Y no me puedo ir porque la loca de mi abuela quiere seguir investigando de nuestra unión-_**masculló Rubí y ahora mismo se imaginaba la cara de fastidio que traía su amiga en el rostro. Entró a la escuela**_- ¡¿Qué puede investigar?! después de los estúpidos carbones no ha hecho nada mágico y si lo hiciera nos negaríamos. Me asusto mucho lo que te paso. Y si la próxima…_**

— ¿Y si la próxima eres tú?-preguntó Killa balanceando el casco por su mano y tratando de concentrarse en el peso de la mochila sobre sus hombros y no en sus emociones.

Bueno, tratar de definirlas. Se sentía ansiosa por estar en el pueblo en el que prácticamente creció, pero estuvo ahí antes. En las primeras vacaciones de primavera que Linus paso lejos de Portland. Le suplicó para que viniera con él, aun a pesar de estar enojada con él por la forma en la que se fue, y ésas vacaciones fueron cuando pudo conocer realmente a Tana Wyatt (conocer entre comillas. Ésa mujer era el misterio más grande de todo el universo). Antes la veía de vez en cuando en su casa, pero nunca hubo comunicación; dudaba que supiera su nombre antes de pasar esas vacaciones en su casa con Linus (Rubí se salvó porque fue a las Vegas con Declyn). Sólo le dio la mano una vez, le dijo su nombre (el verdadero, aunque legalmente no lo era) y cuando fueron a la cocina a que les diera algo de comer porque "debían de estar muy cansados y hambrientos por el viaje", la corto con un cuchillo por primera vez y de forma fingida le dijo que lo sentía.

Todos los días de las vacaciones lo hizo y ella supo porque Linus la detestaba. ¡Tenía muchas razones!

Ninguno de los días de la semana que pasó en su casa salió ilesa de cortes en los brazos y cuando regreso a Portland, Marvin dijo que parecía una de esas chicas en la onda del _"cutting"_. Tampoco ninguno de esos días se encontró con Scott y Stiles, considerando que salía mucho con Linus en las tardes y noches; sin embargo, si sentía que algunas cosas eran raras, el último día se sintió triste por irse (el primero con la sensación de que había estado antes en el pueblo) y sus sueños sobre ellos se volvieron más claros, periódicos y horrorosos. Antes los tenía, pero eran tan poco nítidos o no los recordaba o no les ponía atención.

Aparte de la ansiedad, desesperación, añoranza, nervios, ganas de irse corriendo, culpa… y más emociones que no sabía cómo definir y no valía la pena tratar de hacerlo. Ser una bomba de emociones es lo más normal considerando su situación. Hablar con Rubí la tranquilizaba mucho y pensar que pronto debía de colgar le aterraba. La bomba se haría mucho más grande y no sabría cómo controlar las emociones sin tener una mascarara de melancolía todo el tiempo que estuviera en la escuela.

— **_Soy inmortal.-_**replicó Rubí, para tranquilizarla-**_Nada malo puede pasarme._**

— Regla de retorno.-masculló Killa, camino lo más lento que podía. Había muchos estudiantes y ella veía a todos lados para ver si veía a Scott, Stiles o Lydia o alguna de las dos nuevas chicas que últimamente había soñado en lo que iba a la dirección con el director.- Toda acción provoca una reacción, que devuelve triplicada la energía liberada. ¿Tienes una menor idea de lo que significa ese principio wiccano?

— **_No cites estúpidas reglas wiccanas que leíste en los libros que te dio mi abuela-_**pidió Rubí con tono brusco. Como Killa guardó silencio varios segundos, bufó y respondió**_.-: Que cualquier hechizo que se haga puede tiene una consecuencia y regresar tres veces más fuerte de lo que se lanzó en primer lugar. _**

— Exacto. –deteniéndose y mirando por todas partes para ver si veía la dirección, pero sólo veía salones abiertos con mesabancos y unos cuantos alumnos dentro de ellos - Lo que me ocurrió fue una consecuencia del lo que hizo Tana. Y puede pasarte a ti. –un alumno paso y ella lo detuvo- Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está la dirección?-el chico sólo señaló al frente y dijo que continuara derecho-Gracias.

— **_No eres una nahual.-_**dijo Rubí antes de que comenzara a caminar. No comentó sobre sus pobres habilidades de dirección y lo agradeció- **_No sanas ni tienes un ancla a la vida. Yo estaré bien a menos que de mueras con un loco hechizo que lance mi lunática abuela, tú no._**

— Cuidado-rió Killa-No vaya a hacer que Tana escuche como la llamas.

— **_Seguro ya lo escuche. Estoy en la sala, con las piernas extendidas en su precioso sillón y hablando a todo volumen. _**

Killa rió una vez más y luego dijo:

— Sabes debe de ser por ti que Tana no ha intentado nada. Le importa un pepinillo lo que a mí me pase, tú eres otro cuento. Eres su nieta, después de todo-dijo. Y sonó la campana

— **_Ser su nieta es lo de menos, Killa…_**

— Lo sé-la interrumpió-Debo de irme, Rubí. La campana ya sonó y el director debe de estar desesperado por darme mi horario y llevarme a mi primera clase.

— **_¡Disfruta tú primer día!-_**le pidió Rubí con mucha efusividad en su voz. Casi como si estuviera dando saltitos- **_Trata, por el amor de Dios, conocer a un chico lindo, estudia y cuando vuelvas me dices todo lo que fue. Si los viste y así…_**

— Y lo hare mientras me ayudas con mi tarea.-bromeó Killa

— **_¡Olvídalo! Por algo deje la escuela y termine la preparatoria hace…_**

— ¡Adiós!-y Killa cortó la llamada, sonriendo y negando divertida.

Rubí sí que sabía cómo hacerla sonreír.

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón (para eso tuvo que subir un poco la blusa holgada de colores otoñales que Rubí la convenció de usar) y mientras lo guardaba —se estaba peleando con su bolsillo. Éste se resistía a meter el celular. «Estúpido pantalón con sus bolsillos ajustados», pensó Killa. — no dejaba de caminar, gustándole la sensacion fría del relicario contra la piel de entre sus pechos (se decidió por ponérselo en la mañana y por la mirada en el rostro de Tana cuando se lo vio, le daba gusto). Y dado a lo que ocurrió sólo un momento después de que pudiera meterlo, hubiese sido lo mejor caminar con el celular en la mano hasta estar sentada en uno de los pupitres.

Killa se encontraba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba corriendo por el pasillo, varios metros alejado de ella, llamando a alguien y al parecer, no la notaba.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue que alguien gritaba: «Scotty, espera»

Y antes de que pudiera procesar el nombre, volvieron a gritar: «¡Stiles, cuidado!» y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor y con alguien que también gimió sobre ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Todo es de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes que no conozcan y historia son mios. **

**Nik: Si, pues, Linus no terminó apareciendo tanto como yo queria. En él otro, lo prometo. xD Y se lo que pensaras.**

**¡Disfruten el cap, espero que les guste y comentar me haria bien!**

**Estoy apunto de entrar a la escuela. ¡Una semana más!**

**4  
><strong>

Stiles cerró la puerta de su casa con fuerza y después se fue corriendo hacia al Jeep sin estar seguro si su padre lo seguía o lo llamaba.

Mientras conducía pensó por un segundo que quizás no debía de conducir por lo sorprendido e inquietado que estaba por lo que acababa de escuchar o escuchar a medias. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estuvieron hablando con tanta libertad, sin importarles que les pudiera escuchar? Su Jeep estaba ahí. Su padre sabía que no se había ido aún, ¿de lo que hablaban era tan importante que se les olvido que estaba muy cerca y podía aparecer en cualquier momento?

Antes, cuando salió de su cuarto a toda marcha dispuesto a tomar algo rápido de la cocina para irse a la escuela (yendo tarde. Iba a reunirse con Scott para hablar sobre el libro cuando se distrajo demasiado con el intento de traducción que no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que paso), jamás se le ocurrió pensar que antes de llegar estaria oyendo dos voces bastante altas hablando en la cocina. Y cuando se dio cuenta quien era la voz que acompañaba a la voz de su padre, se ocultó tras la pared, escuchando lo que decían.

No era su intención escuchar la conversación que su padre tenía con el papá de Scott, pero llegó a ver sus caras mirando de reojo y notó lo raras que eran. En la de su padre predomina enajenación y preocupación, en la del padre de Scott la culpa. Y fuera de eso, ¿qué sería tan importante que ameritara que el papa de Scott buscara al suyo en su casa? ¿Por qué no esperar a llegar a la comisaria?

Escuchó todo lo que pudo y al principio sólo le pareció otro caso normal. Y estaba a punto de irse cuando nombraron algo sobre una fábrica abandonada, un rara símbolo, un homicidio o secuestro, sangre y videos en un lugar cercano a Virginia donde había un video donde apareció quien sabe quién persona. Y luego nombraron un nombre cuando su padre se dio cuenta que los estaba escuchando y grito el suyo amortiguando un poco el nombre que decía el padre de Scott.

Aunque escucho el nombre —casi— perfectamente, se dijo mientras buscaba un lugar donde estacionarse en la escuela.

¡Kira! ¡Nombraron Kira! (creyó escuchar otro nombre, pero ese era imposible) y a menos de que se refirieran a otra Kira, debía de ser su Kira de la que hablaban. El grado de familiaridad en sus voces lo indicaba.

De pronto y sin darse cuenta, ya había legado a la escuela y andaba por el estacionamiento buscando donde estacionarse.

El viaje pasó en un pestañeó.

Salió del Jeep corriendo y con la mochila en las manos. Algunos lo veían raro por estar corriendo por los pasillos, pero lo ignoró. Lo que escuchó era importante más importante, a pesar de que posiblemente sus amigos lo negaran.

¡Asesinos! El papá de Scott dijo asesinos, estaba seguro.

Entró a la escuela, corriendo lo más rápido que podía sin importarle las miradas que le daban y dando gracias que ningún profesor estaba cerca para regañarlo. Más pronto que tarde vio a Scott acercándose al salón de su primera clase con Kira a su lado (y la primera clase resultaba ser con el padre de ella).

Ambos sonreían y reían de algo.

— Scotty, espera-gritó corriendo y estaba tan empecinado en llegar a ellos que no vio el momento que una la cabeza gacha con desordenado cabello castaño se cruzó en su camino.

No fue hasta que Scott gritó que tuviera cuidado que la vio, sin embargo se tropezó con sus propios pies y terminó cayendo sobre ella, y haciendo que cayera sobre su mochila que no amortiguo muy bien el golpe.

— Ay…-chilló ella de dolor al mismo tiempo que él.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!-se disculpó Stiles tratando de levantarse, pero se resbalo y volvió a caer sobre ella, haciéndola quejarse nuevamente por el dolor.- ¡Lo siento!-repitió y Scott ya se había acercado a ellos. Lo jalo de su mochila ayudándolo a levantarse para evitar que volviera a resbalarse, mientras Kira fue a ayuda a la chica a levantarse. -¡Lo siento mucho, yo…!

— Descuida-le interrumpió la chica que continuaba con la vista baja y sus rodillas seguían dobladas, por lo que Kira no dejaba de tomarle la mano y rodearle con uno de sus brazos. Puso otra mueca de dolor.-No fue nada y…

La chica por fin levantó el rostro, dejándoles ver algo diferente a su cabello castaño desordenado (más aún) sobre los hombros y su silueta encogida por el dolor. Dos pares de ojos verde-miel con dolor en ellos los miraron y de repente Stiles y Scott se quedaron algo congelados; él primero olvidó la razón por la que estaba tan desesperado por encontrar a Scott.

Sus ojos… Conocían a otra persona con dos ojos iguales a los suyos. Una que murió hace mucho.

De repente la chica se enderezo, sin muecas de dolor y su rostro quedo con una expresión muy rara. Muy sorprendida. Sus ojos perdieron el dolor y ahora los miraban de una forma rara, muy abiertos. Un poco más abiertos y seguramente parecería lémur.

— Aaaah.-canturreó y luego puso una mueca de dolor tomándose las costillas. –P-P-Puedes soltarme, estoy bien.-le dijo la chica a Kira, tartamudeando un poco.

— No pareces estarlo-replicó Kira, amable- ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza, tienes algo roto o algo así? ¿Te llevamos a la enfermería?

— No-negó ella- Es… es sólo un pequeño g-golpe. Nada diferente al dolor que siento por caerme de la cama todas las mañanas-bromeó o eso parecía. Les sonrió y la sonrisa se vio algo forzada. Miro mucho a Kira y luego a ellos cuando añadió-: D-Debo de irme. Descuida-le dijo a Stiles-No tengo nada más que un dolor pasajero. ¿Tú… tú no te dañaste?

Stiles negó, sin saber bien que decir. — De verdad lo siento mucho.

Ella asintió. — Descuiden. No…-se tomó el pecho y su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar tenso. Scott no pudo evitar observar lo acelerados que eran sus latidos. Respiró y luego sacó el aire con fuerza, continuando con su frase-: deben de preocuparse. Gracias- agradeció alejándose de Kira y pasando de ellos.

— ¡Espera, no pareces bien!-gritó Scott. La chica parecía estar a punto de tener un infarto.

— ¡Lo estoy!-aseguró volteándose un momento- Nos vemos.- y estaban a punto de dejarla ir, a pesar de que los 3 notaron lo agitada que se vio casi al final, pero luego Scott vio algo cerca de los casilleros.

Un casco azul eléctrico. Lo tomo y le gritó. — ¡Hey!

Ella se volteó, ¿nerviosa?

Una nerviosa y agitada lémur.

— ¿Sí?-preguntó y hasta su voz se oía nerviosa.

Pensándolo bien, desde que comenzó a hablar lo parecía.

— Tú casco-dijo acercándose a ella. Ella también se acercó rápido y tomo el casco, algo vacilante. Como si sopesara la idea de irse corriendo sin él.

Ella tomo aire, se comenzó a acercar, ya con sus latidos más tranquilos, pero aun raros.

— Gracias-le dijo con una sonrisa tímida asomándose en la comisura de sus labios y rápido dio vuelta, oscilando su cabello.

El olor de la chica le pegó en la nariz. Nervios, felicidad, miedo y un olor extraño que no pudo identificar sobre el olor de su identidad.

— ¿A quién ven chicos?-preguntó Lydia acercándose con Malia sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ya que miraban embelesados por el otro lado de pasillo.

Los dos voltearon un poco asustados por no esperar su voz y vieron las miradas de las chicas y la ceja alzada de Lydia.

— Aaaah… Nadie en especial-respondió Scott no muy seguro.

— ¿De verdad?-preguntó Lydia sin creerles y viendo algo en su palma. Parecía un collar cuya cadena plateada salía de su mano. La apretó de nuevo ocultándolo de sus ojos.

— Sólo era una chica que tire al suele por accidente-musitó Stiles y luego apretó los labios- Creo que es nueva; nunca la he visto.

— Hay miles de estudiantes en esta escuela, no puedes esperar conocerlos a todos-le recordó entrando al salón.

— ¿Si es nueva no será algo malo?-preguntó Malia y se encogió de hombros-El año pasado los dos de los nuevos alumnos resultaron ser asesinos profesionales.

— No vamos a creer asesinos profesionales a toda persona que nos parezca desconocida en la escuela-dijo Scott- Y es mejor que entremos a clase. La campana sonó hace 10 minutos.

— Sí, lo mejor es que lo hagamos.-dijo Kira y todos fueron al salón.-Entre más tarde llegue, más quejas me dará mi padre en casa.

Y comenzaron a ir al salón.

— Sólo digo que si quieren atarla a una silla e interrogarla, me apuntó-murmuró Malia antes de entrar sin una pizca de maldad en su voz.

— Claro, mi papá estaria feliz de que reciba otra orden de restricción.-dijo Stiles con sarcasmo y de pronto recordó lo que quería decirle a Scott- ¡Scotty!-dijo avanzando hacia él rápido.

Se sentaron, sorprendiéndose de que el padre de Kira aún no estaba en el salón.

— Scott, tengo que decirte algo-le dijo en voz baja.-A todos en realidad, ¡pero primero a ti!

— ¿Me arrepentiré si lo oigo?-le preguntó Scott, sonriendo.

— Haha, muy gracioso. Mira cómo me rió.-se inclinó más a él

— Ya…-rió Scott, aún un poco desconectado por la chica que acababan de conocer y ni su nombre sabían.- ¿Es sobre el libro?

— ¡Sí! Digo, no, aunque llegaremos a lo del libro pronto. –farfulló.

— ¿Entonces?-preguntó Scott, removiéndose un poco.

— En la mañana oí a tu papá hablando con mi papá sobre un raro símbolo escrito con sangre en alguien que asesinaron y nombraron a Kira.

— ¡¿Qué?! exclamó Scott (se volteó para verlo) sólo lo suficiente fuerte para que los que estaban alrededor suyo lo escucharan, ya que todos hablaban.

Kira fue una de los que lo escuchó y estaba por preguntarle qué pasaba, cuando su padre entró.

— Silenció, por favor-ordenó entrando.

Scott se volteó sólo para ver que la chica que hace unos pocos minutos atropello Stiles y cuyo corazón parecía estar a punto de explotar, entraba al salón con una sonrisa nerviosa, con el casco azul eléctrico moviéndose como péndulo en su mano izquierda, y su mano derecha jugando con una de las orillas de su blusa con nervios.

Sus nervios eran como la de cualquier chica nueva temerosa de comenzar de nuevo en otra escuela y ahí estaban de nuevo sus latidos irregulares.

— Chicos esté año tenemos a una alumna nueva.-el padre de Kira la señaló-Por favor, preséntate.

La chica dejo de mirarlo y miro a todos, con los ojos muy abiertos de terror. No sé esperaba un salón lleno.

— Hum…-carraspeó-Bueno, hola, soy… soy Raven Marvin. Me mude hace unos pocos días. Antes vivía en Portland y-se humedeció los labios-, no sé qué más decir.-bajo el rostro mordiéndose el labio- Soy nueva en esto.

— Dígame algo, señorita Marvin.-pidió el padre de Kira, ayudándola - ¿Cuál era su rendimiento en la clase de historia de su otra escuela?

Kira miro a su padre con una cara que decía: "Increíble, ¿no puedes preguntar algo mejor?" Por supuesto, él no la vio.

— Normal-respondió mirándolo a él-No puedo decir lo mismo de matemáticas-puso una mueca-Pero ahora vivo con una maestra de historia retirada que tiene muchos libros de historia y he estado tan aburrida con la mudanza que me leí varios, así que… no tendrá quejas de mí. –comenzó a subir y bajar su cuerpo, apoyando su peso en la punta de los pies una y otra vez, más ansiosa que nerviosa.

— Cuento con ello-señaló una asintió vacío en la silla que estaba alado de la ventana.-Puede sentarse.

Ella asintió y rápido se fue a sentar, con algunos siguiéndola con la mirada. Se sentó y dejo caer la mochila y casco a un lado, sacando todo el aire acumulado de sus pulmones. Se pasó la mano por la cara, apartándose el cabello y después saco un cuaderno y su libro antes de que el padre de Kira lo pidiera.

Stiles, Scott y —sorprendentemente— Lydia se le quedaron viendo un poco más.

Lydia tenía una cara muy cercana al terror y a la sorpresa. Miraba a la nueva chica como sí la conociera y a la vez le temiera o causara curiosidad.

Comenzó a respirar muy rápido y su corazón se aceleró. Scott y Malia escucharon el cambio en el corazón de ella y la voltearon a ver preocupados e intrigados.

— Chicos, por favor saquen sus libros. Primer capítulo.-ordenó el padre de Kira.

**…**

— ¡Linus, por favor, dime que ya regresaras, hoy, ahora, en este segundo! ¡Dime que cuando vaya a mi siguiente clase tú estarás sentado a un lado de mí, mirando a todos con ceño fruncido por la estupidez que es repetir un año que se supone que ya cursaste!-suplicó Killa lo más rápido que pudo, caminando de un lado a otro en las canchas de lacrosse de la escuela, sólo unos metros alejada de las gradas y que curiosamente a esta hora estaba completamente vacío.

Bueno, se dijo Killa, todos deben de estar almorzando, pasando tiempo con sus amigos.

— **_Killa, ¿qué rayos te pasa?-_**preguntó Linus, preocupado. A lo lejos se oía el ruido de autos. ¿Continuaría en el taller?**_ - ¿Por qué hablas así de rápido? Cuando hablas así de rápido sabes que no puedo entenderte._**

Cuando estaban frente a frente, normalmente sí podían, pero al estaban hablando por celular muy rara vez lo hacía. Su voz era tan atropellada y rápida, combinándola con las malas bocinas de los celulares chinos, su voz era casi incomprensible para los oídos humanos y "no" humanos.

Rubí, por supuesto, no tenía ése problema. Tanto tiempo hablando por celular con ella (su relación era más por celular y Skype que por persona) que era una maestra para entenderla. Y quizás debía de haberle hablado a ella, a su mejor amiga que se encontraba a 15 minutos de la escuela y que con un mensaje podía robar las llaves del auto de Tana, llegar en 5 minutos y abrazarla y consolarla, pero en estos momentos ocupaba a su mejor amigo, con su voz grave, sólo unas cuantas octavas más baja que la de Clay. Él que vio —sin que nadie, a excepción de ella, supiera— por los menos 50 veces "Footloose" (y especialmente no quería que Rubí y Clay lo supieran; por mucho tiempo había estado proclamando su odio a las películas de baile), al que le hizo una cuenta de citas gay después de ser tan estúpido, ir a Salem solo y casi ser asesinado por un cazador. A la única persona, hasta anoche, que le tuvo suficiente confianza como para decirle su odio natural a Plaza Sésamo (sobre todo al Conde Contar y Abelardo) y a la única que sabía la mayor parte de los detalles que vivió antes de terminar en las calles y que hacia un genial trabajo ignorándolo, como ella.

Al mejor amigo que en estos momentos estaba a kilómetros, con un auto amarrillo con olor a viejo y nuevo, y que en lugar de Rubí, no comenzaría a reír para levantarle el ánimo (una de las cosas que amaba de Rubí, más ahora completamente era innecesario) y después de un suspiró largo le dijera que se tranquilizara. No, ¡necesitaba seriedad! ¡O por lo menos a alguien que le dijera que no fuese tan estúpida!

Linus es el hombre para ése no tan difícil trabajo.

— **_¿Estás en la escuela?-_**le preguntó Linus interrumpiendo sus divagaciones.

— Hora del almuerzo. –farfulló deteniéndose. No dejo de mover sus pies como si estuviera preparándose para correr.

Si alguien la veía, de seguro le parecería gracioso.

— **_¿Y qué haces hablando conmigo como un perra histérica? ¡Ve a comer! _**

— ¡En estos momentos no puedo pasarme nada por la garganta!-replicó Killa casi gritando en el celular.

— **_¿Por qué?-_**un silencio**_-No me digas que…_**

— ¡Los vi!-volvió a gritar reanudando su pasó histérico.- ¡Y de la forma en que nunca me lo imagine!

— **_¡Qué esperabas Killa! En un momento te los debías de encontrar, para eso regresaste a Beacon Hills, ¿no? _**–no respondió-**_Así que no me vengas con gritos histéricos de algo que ya te esperas-_**le gruñó/regañó. Killa sólo gimió y Linus suspiró-**_¿Cómo se vieron? ¿Tú tropezando con alguno de ellos o viéndolos en el salón de clases?-_**preguntó yéndose por lo obvio; respecto a la escuela y ella.

¿Debería de ofenderla lo rápido que creyó a su torpeza la culpable de que los viera? No, anteanoche lo aventó como posibilidad mientras hablaba con Linus y poco después de salir de sus labios, estallaron en risas.

— ¡Stiles se tropezó conmigo y ambos caímos al suelo!-exclamó al fin.- Él arriba de mí, luego Scott lo ayudo a levantarse y Kira, la nueva novia de Scott, me ayudo a levantarme. Te juro, Linus, que no pensé que fueran ellos hasta que levante mi vista y los vi a los dos frente a mí… ¡Frente a mi cara, a escasos centímetros!

— **_Vaya…-_**silbó.

— ¡¿Vaya?! ¡¿Es lo único que puedes decirme?! ¡¿Vaya?!

— **_¡Cálmate, Killa!-_**le gritó**_- Me llamaste para algo, y no fue para gritarme como perra histérica. Y si fue para eso, debiste de marcarle a Rubí o al tarado de Clayton. _**

Killa iba a responderle, aún como una perra histérica – Lo…- Un dolor muy agudo en el pecho la obligo a detenerse. Gimió por el dolor y sin saber cómo comenzó a hiperventilar. Antes su respiración fue por la nariz y luego paso a juntarla con respiración rápida por la boca. El dolor en su pecho se hizo más fuerte, era casi capaz de sentir su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra sus costillas y se mareo.

¿Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico? No ¿Un infarto? No podía ser posible.

Lo que la pasaba era raro.

— **_¿Killa?-_**preguntó Linus preocupado. Oía su respiración desde la bocina.- **_¿Qué rayos te pasa, Killa? ¡Killa! Hábleme. _**

Quiso decirle que no se preocupara o lo mal que se sentía, pero su celular había caído de su mano y ahora apoyaba las manos en una extremos de las gradas.

— ¿Qué…-comenzó a preguntarse y su vista comenzó a ser borrosa.-…me pasa?

Oía que Linus la hablaba. Gritaba y ahora su voz salía de la bocina. Trato de ir por el celular, pero se mareo, se sintió caer y se volvió a sostener de las gradas.

Le empezaron a dar arcadas y sintió el sabor amargo y ácido del vómito en la garganta.

Un bote de basura estaba a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba y se lanzó a él, agarrándose de las orillas, inclinando la cabeza y vomitando con fuertes tosidos. El vómito venia una y otra vez, hasta que sintió que su propia garganta salía por su boca.

Se agarró fuerte del bote y espero a que volvieran las arcadas y vomitar, pero no volvieron. Se separó del bote de basura, se sostuvo de la orilla de las gradas y se dejó caer en ella, sentándose. Con su cabeza recargada sobre el escalón sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos para dejar de sentir que el mundo le daba vueltas. Los cerró fuerte, sintiendo un fuerte escozor en la boca.

Su respiración se comenzó a ser más tranquila y su corazón se tranquilizó un poco. Sus latidos irregulares ahora en lugar de parecerle una consecuencia de estar en el Otro mundo y la herida en su pecho que la diosa Madre curó, le parecían más exclamaciones de quejas de su corazón por lo que acababa de pasarle.

Se quedó en la posición en la que estaba por varios minutos y levantó la cabeza cuando recordó al recordar que hablaba con Linus hace un par de minutos. Buscó el celular con la mirada y lo encontró a unos pasos de sus pies.

Se levantó rápido y fue por él, sentándose de nuevo en la grada cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos.

Linus colgó, tal vez cansado de esperar una respuesta suya y probablemente estaba llamándole a Rubí para decirle lo que ocurrió.

Aplasto la imagen de teléfono en su celular y presiono el nombre de Linus que le aparecía en la bandeja como llamada recién echa.

La foto de Linus sonriéndole como si estuviera en un comercial de Colgate apareció mientras el celular conectaba la llamada.

Lentamente se lo puso sobre la oreja y espero a que respondiera.

Un tono… y respondió:

— **_¡Killa! Carajo, ¿qué rayos te ocurrió?-_**farfulló en cuanto respondió.

Se oía preocupado y a la vez aliviado. Aliviado de que lo llamara.

— Nada…-dijo casi en un susurró-Sólo…

— **_¡Nada!-_**repitió Linus y casi se lo imaginaba con una cara de "te pateare el trasero"- **_¡Te interrumpiste a mitad de una frase, gemiste de dolor, respiraste como si fueras el puto de Stevie Kenarban y no respondiste cuando te estuve gritando como vieja dentro de un edificio en llamas de película blanco y negro!_** **_¡Killa! _**–gritó cuando no oyó su respuesta.

— Vomite-se fue a lo directo, con voz más fuerte y segura.

— ¿**_V-Vomitaste?-_**repitió Linus sin creerlo.- **_¿Cómo está eso? ¡Explícate! _**

— No lo sé.-musitó Killa y se humedeció los labios. Linus trataba de mantener la cabeza fría y escucharla. Cosa que agradecía y le evita continuar en su papel de perra histérica-Estaba por responderte y un dolor en mi pecho me interrumpió, después comencé a hiperventilar, mi corazón golpeba con fuerza contra mis costillas, me mareé y… el mundo me daba vueltas Linus. Literalmente no podía mantenerme en pie y como pude fue a un bote de basura y vacié lo poco que había en mi estómago. –guardó silencio, esperando a que Linus dijera algo. Como no lo hizo, ella continuó-: Ya paso. No deberías de preocuparte. Tú y yo sabemos…

— **_Me asustaste_**-dijo Linus al fin, interrumpiéndola- **_Estuve a punto de llamarle a Rubí cuando oí sonar mi celular. _**

— ¿No la llamaste?

— **_Ése es nuestro acuerdo, ¿no? _**

— Sí.-afirmó Killa-Lo es.

Un trato que Laqha o le dio importancia en incluir ni ellos mimos cuando sus poderes (los de ella) y sus mentes comenzaron a tomar el control, arruinando todo. Si hubieras estado más tiempo, ¿lo hubiera incluido? En sus diarios no estaba la respuesta. Los leyó una y otra vez, poniendo las notas de que era real y que no, que le pertenecía a otra persona en los espacios libre de las hojas, más jamás vio en la parte de los diarios donde explicaba mucha más historia si eso se agregaba. Quizás un acuerdo que hicieron apenas dos años atrás no era importante.

Sí, no era importante lo de esperar 5 minutos para llamar a alguien pidiendo auxilio cuando una llamada se corta abruptamente. Si no recibían la llamada en ese tiempo, ya llamaban a alguien sin importar que pocos minutos después llamara diciendo «Estoy vivo, tuve problemas con la línea», o «estaba con una chica y, bueno, ya te imaginaras» o, «me quede dormida, no me vengas a joder. Ya sabes lo dormilona que soy» la segunda para Linus, la tercera para ella, la primera para ambos.

Era un trato ridículo ahora que lo pensaba, pero les parecía servir. Sólo a ellos; a Rubí le parecía más ridículo que el oso marino en Bob Esponja.

— **_¿Ya te sientes mejor?-_**preguntó.

— Sí-aseguró. De hecho, lo que sea que le ocurrió ya se había ido y podía ver todo sin sentir que daba vueltas. Busco su mochila con los ojos y pronto vio un punto verde. La mochila estaba en el mismo escalón donde se encontraba sentada, más al medio. «Brillante, Killa.-pensó- Sólo tú decides tener un ataque de que sabe qué tan lejos de tu mochila»- Me parece muy raro lo que acaba de ocurrirme-se levantó y camino unos pasos hasta la mitad del escalón, se sentó alado de su mochila y la empujo hacia ella abriendo la bolsita de afuera, metiendo la mano y sacando un pequeño botecito de enjuague bucal al tiempo que decía-: Hace unos minutos me estaba muriendo de la nada y ahora me siento como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si mis gritos de perra histérica por ver a Scott y Stiles jamás hubieran pasado.-se levantó y se dirigió al bote de basura.

— **_¿Sabes lo que creo?_**

— ¿Qué?-le dijo y su voz estaba medio rara (sonó como un "gue" por estar dándole vuelta a la tapa con la ayuda de su boca.

— **_Puede ser alguna consecuencia del Otro mundo o de lo que hizo mi abuela hace días_**-gruñó.

— No puedo creerlo-bufó y le dio un trago a la botella. Inflo sus cachetes y comenzó a mover el líquido por los dos cachetes haciendo un sonidito bruco. Hizo todo lo posible para no abrir la boca y quejarse, tirando el enjuague ahora tibio y espumoso. El escozor en su boca continuaba y no le agrado nada la menta del enjuague. Luego escupió el líquido en el bote de basura, haciéndole compañía a su vómito, cual no vio por el asco. Se limpió el resto de la boca con el dorso de la mano-Rubí no puede mantener la boca cerrada.

— **_¿Para qué mantenerla cerrada?_** –le espetó-**_Esa mujer casi te mata haciendo no sé qué con unos carbones ardiendo. Debí de haberlo sabido. _****_«_****_Recuperando el sueño perdido_****_»_****_. ¿cómo fui tan estúpido creyéndome ésa mentira?_** **_debería de ponerte sobre mis piernas y darte de nalgadas. ¡No mentiras!_** **_¡Lo acordamos!_**

Killa suspiró cuando volvió a sentarse alado de su mochila, sintiendo la frescura de la mente en su aliento y no lo asqueroso del vómito.

— Primero: tú mientes y no comienzo a quejarme y ¡juro que si dices «omitir no se considera mentira»! te quitare las llaves del Bee y no lo usaras por un mes. Segundo: esa mujer resulta ser tu abuela, baboso.

— **_No porque yo quiera.-_**replicó Linus, ignorando olímpicamente la primera parte de su comentario. No había nada que decir. Killa se atrevía hacerlo, lo sabía. Killa acepto no mentiras entre ellos a pesar de que sabía que el mentiría en pequeñas cosas (a veces grandes), dándole así la libertad de ella mentir también.- **_Apuesto mi auto a que vio con expresión fría como comenzabas a desangrarte por la nariz y desmayarte._**

La tenía.

— ¡No casi me desangre por la nariz! Sólo fue poca… poca sangre.

— **_La blusa se te mancho toda de sangre. ¡La tiraste!_**

— Tú abuela me auxilio, bien. No morí, aquí estoy y… ninguna blusa queda servible después de mancharse con sangre.

— **_¡Carajo, no la defienda!_**

— No la defiendo. Sólo te digo que ya todo paso y no te dije nada –y se suponía que Rubí tampoco. ¡Se lo prometió!- porque ya no necesitas más razones para odiar a tú abuela. Cuando vengas tendrás razones para hacerlo y cero que ver conmigo.

— **_¿Y?-_**preguntó Linus, sabiendo que faltaba algo más.

Se mordió la mejilla interna antes de responder.

— Ocupas unas horas lejos de tú abuela. Está loca.-repitió lo que le dijo hace rato a Rubí- Y lo entiendo. Después de todo lo que te ha hecho. Te mando con Bryce, a Salem, sin decirle nada ella y sin decirte a ti que era una wicca que conocía y por poco te mata. Y por culpa de ese viaje terminamos en la pesadilla que nos metió Laqha y… no me hagas decir la forma en la que te hizo odiar la Nutella y casi todas las cosas dulces.

Linus gruñó. —**_No puedo ver chocolates rellenos de cereza sin recordar que una vez los relleno de salsa picante. _**

— No necesitabas tantos mastodontes golpeándote con la abuela que tienes. Ahora entiendo porque preferías pasar los veranos en México con Magdalena.

— **_Sí-_**suspiró Linus- **_Gracias por darme unos días más fuera de su locura._**

— De nada-le dijo moviendo el enjuague en su mano. Las cosas con Linus a veces podía ser tan fáciles cuando mantenía la cabeza fría. Por dentro estaba preocupado y por ella no lo mostro. Si no fuera la primera vez quizás ahorita mismo le estaria gritando y mandando al diablo. Llamaría a Rubí, quien amenazaría a Tana con patearle su mágico trasero si no decían que rayos le pasaba o hizo.- Te lo mereces considerando que eres quien más ha sufrido por culpa de ésa bruja.

«Irónicamente-pensó-Al único que le exigió vivir con ella.»

— **_Antes de regresar al tema de las nenazas, ¿tienes algo que quieres agregar?_**

— Mmm… No sé me ocurre nada. Me extraña lo que me acaba de pasar, no es normal. Me sentía de la patada en un segundo y minutos después como si nada hubiera pasado. Pienso que es una consecuencia del nemeton causando estragos en mis poderes atados.

Bryce comentó que podía ser posible. Al ser una wicca estaba conectada con el nemeton y sus poderes, por lo que probablemente sus poderes sintieran un tirón de energía al estar cerca de él y ganas de ir a verlo, tocar el poder de los dioses en él.

Un pequeño aumento. Había quedado en una opción y no le pusieron mucha importancia ya que Bryce dijo que al tener los poderes "atados", fuese casi imposible que el nemeton se conectara con ellos o los pocos que lograna salir del amarre.

Y Tana lo repitió cuando llegaron y le preguntó si sentía como si una energía se cerniera sobre ella, entrando, fortaleciéndola o la llamara. Dijo que no y no mentía. Y ahora… bueno, ninguna de las dos le dijo exactamente que sufriría.

Poderes atados o no atados. Fugas o no fugas. Pasivos o activos. Nemeton causándole algo o no. No le importaba. Ahorita deseaba negar todo, negar la estupidez y los nervios que sentía cuando vio a Stiles y Scott. Disfrutar tenerlos tan cerca y a ver resistido las ganas de saltar a ellos y a abrazarlos (esto lo pensó cuando se dirigía a la oficina del director, maldiciéndose por ser tan tonta)

— **_Considerando que las cosas casi imposibles te pasan a ti, hay que culpar a eso de tu estado_**-dijo Linus. Y ella dijo si suavemente.-**_Y ahora, las nenazas._**

— No los llames así.

— **_Me vale, los seguiré llamando así para siempre. ¿Te reconocieron los muy idiotas?_**

— ¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamó enterrando la punta del zapato en la pasto-No, no lo creo-se pasó una mano por el cabello y después la dejo caer a un lado, chocando con fuerza contra su pantalón- ¿después de 7 años y sin tener un loco don que trae más problemas que beneficios como el mío? No. Aunque por un momento creí que sí. Me tropecé, Kira me ayudo a levantarme y cuando les di la cara, me vieron por primera vez y… se me quedaron viendo casi congelados y asombrados, parecía que sí. Que vieron a la pequeña Killa McCall en mí, pero después deseche esa idea.

— **_Quizás sí. Vieron el fantasma de la niña y después se dijeron que no. Ellos te creen desaparecida. Probablemente muerta. Se quedaron congelados porque… quizás vieron en tus ojos un fantasma_**.

— Probablemente-levanto la cara al cielo. Estaba despajado y se veía muy azul el cielo. Rió- ¡Ni te imaginas cómo estuve! Me vi nerviosa, olía nerviosa. Mi corazón se aceleró rápido… tanto que parecía estar a punto de salirse de mi pecho. ¡Tartamudee! Y cuando llegue al salón, ¡ellos estaban ahí de nuevo, mirando como la chica extraña que se fue como si la estuviera persiguiendo el diablo! –y rió de nuevo.

Su risa era nerviosa. Contar lo que la paso le hacía sentir lo mismo como cuando los vio.

Estaba nerviosa. Sorprendía. Quería que se la tragara la tierra. ¿De todas las formas que podía encontrarse con ellos, tenía que ser exactamente esa? ¡Stiles se le cayó encima! Seguro tendría algún moretón en el trasero y/o muslos por la caída. O en la espalda por la mochila.

Verlos le hizo olvidarse del dolor, a pesar que cuando trato de hablar la primera vez se tomó las costillas con dolor. Obviamente, hizo mal en enderezarse de aquella forma tan rápida después de caerse.

Tartamudeo y tartamudeo. Hasta cuando entró al salón sentía que lo iba a hacer si los miraba fijamente y prefirió mirar al profesor. Esa fue la segunda vez que quiso que la tragara la tierra. Nunca la obligaron a presentarse y se sintió tan rara presentándose como Raven Marvin.

Y cuando se sentó. Dios… sentía sus miradas penetrantes.

Durante la clase y las demás que siguieron sintió la mirada penetrante de ellos, más que nada la de Lydia. La miro de la misma forma cuando guardo algunas de sus cosas —entre ellas el casco— que irónicamente estaba justo enfrente que el de ella.

Por un momento pensó que ella la reconoció. Cuando la estaba apuñalando, tratando de evitarlo, ella diciéndole que estaba bien, estaba diferente. En estos meses llego a la conclusión que fue porque de alguna manera la verdadera Lydia llego al sueño. Quizás la trajo de la misma forma en la que traía a Cora.

Pero Lydia no era Cora, quien se daba cuenta fácil de las ilusiones. Lydia debió de creer que era un sueño y se convenció de eso rápido.

A Nezza tuvo que asegurarle que todo fue real, afirmando su sospecha de que sus sueños no fueron sólo sueños. Y aunque Lydia no estuvo hasta el final, no estuvo tan al contacto con la realidad aparte de llevarla a ahí mientras dormía, sin dejarla consiente de su verdadera vida, debía de recordarlo como un pequeño sueño muy raro. Si hubiera estado más consiente por más tiempo y veces… quizás pensaría que es un peligro.

Sí preguntaba, diciéndole que la conocía, podría decir sobre su visita hace casi dos años.

— **_Killa…_**

— Estoy aquí.-le interrumpió-Pensaba en… Lydia.

— **_¿Qué hay con ella?_**

— No ha dejado de mirarme desde la primera clase. Me mira… como si me conociera.

— **_Crees que…_**

— No, no. No creo que se le cruce por la cabeza que a verme matado fue real. Debió convencerse que fue un sueño.

— **_¿Segura?_**

— Segura. La única forma de que pudiera tener el grillito de la duda diciéndole «fue real», sería que más de una vez hubiera estado consiente dentro de la realidad o si recordara los sueños, y… una persona tiene como 5 sueños diarios y con suerte recuerda uno. Si ella hubiera recordado todos, en todas las cosas en la que la metí… ahí sí estaríamos perdidos.

— **_Segura_**-repitió Linus, dubitativo

— ¿A quién le regalo la diosa Madre entendimiento?-le preguntó, fastidiada.

— **_A ti._**

— Entonces deja de preguntar. Sí estoy segura. Y debería de irme a clase, me he pasado todo el almuerzo hablando contigo.

— **_¿Segura? Tengo la impresión que hablamos por horas. Por lo menos más de una hora. _**

— Sí, segura. Nos vemos Linus.

— **_Estaré hoy en la noche después de que me ocupe de un asunto._**

— ¿Ése asunto tiene que ver con Nezza?

— **_Es probable. Y quita esa cara de tú rostro_**

— ¿Cuál?-rió

— **_La cara chistosa, de suficiencia que tienes ahora. La de "a esté bruto lo acabo de cachar en algo"_**

— Hahaha, está bien. Ya. La quitare-pero no lo hizo.- Nos vemos Linus.

— **_Adiós._**

— Y Linus-dijo antes de colgar o que el colgara- Gracias.

— **_Mmm. ¿Por qué?_**

— Gracias por no tomar muy enserio lo que me acaba de pasar, por hablar conmigo, soportar mi mierda y sólo escuchar. Te llame para que me dijeras las cosas directas y me dijeras que dejara de ser tan estúpida por estar nerviosa frente a ellos, y mira como salieron las cosas.

— **_Aun te lo puedo decir. No seas tan idiota, Killa. Quieras acercarte a ellos y tartamudeando, siendo tímida cada vez que estas frente a ellos y tratar de evitarlos…_**

— Nadie dijo que los evitaba

— **_Sé que los has hecho. _**

— Rayos. ¡Ahora tú quieta la cara de suficiencia y "a está bruta acabo de cachar en algo"

Linus rió— **_Bueno… El punto es que. Deja de hacerlo, ponte los pantalones y ven por lo que viniste a hacer._**

— Gracias, Linus.-y colgó.

Miro el celular, con una sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de sus labios. Puede que la plática no se encamino donde ella pensó que se encaminaría, pero lo que pensó antes seguía en pie. Necesitaba a su mejor amigo. El idiota que no quería aceptar la forma que comenzaba a ver a Nezza o que una de sus películas favoritas es de un género al que le tira mierda o que odia la Nutella y ahora comenzaba a pensar seriamente a decirle a Nezza que viera una forma de hacer que le guste.

Miro la hora en el reloj y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Iba tarde!

10 minutos para hacer exactos.

Tomo su mochila, levantándose de un salto y volvió a sentir un mareo subiéndole por el estómago hasta la cabeza.

No, se dijo. No era nada. No volvería a desmayarse y casi matarse por lo que sea que le estaba pasando.

Se obligó a caminar, pero no pudo dar un paso sin marearse.

Entonces, todo volvió a darle vueltas y cayó en las gradas, más su cuerpo no choco con ellas.

Sintió como su cuerpo pasaba por una superficie de gelatina y al siguiente se sintió caer en algo duro, de hocico.

Sintió el sabor a sangre en su boca y trato de levantarse. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue un piso de cemento bajo ella.

**…**

— ¡Vamos! Digan algo.-pidió Stiles a sus amigos y estos continuaban sin hablar después de que les platico todo lo que alcanzó a oír entre su padre y el padre de Scott.

— ¿Qué quieres que te digamos?-preguntó Scott-Mi padre le estaba platicando al tuyo sobre un homicidio en una fábrica en donde terminaron pintando un raro símbolo en quien sabe qué lugar.

— En una de las paredes.

— No, dijiste que no estabas seguro en donde fue. –señaló-Y luego que nombraron algo sobre un asesinato o secuestro hacia Kira. Y después un video del cual no entendiste mucho.

— Supongo que tiene que ver con Kira.

— Ahora que lo pienso creo que el video tiene que ver con Kira.

— Stiles-intervino Kira por primera vez desde que él había comenzado a hablar.

Tenían la clase del Coach libre porque no sé presentó y ahora se encontraban afuera de la escuela, en una de las mesas, escuchando el tenue ruido de los demás alumnos que tenía periodo libre.

— Yo nunca he estado en Virginia y no me suena nada de lo que has dicho.

— ¿Y si tratan de decir que alguien viene por ti?-preguntó Malia.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó- La lista de muerte terminó. Ya no ofrecen dinero por nuestras cabezas. Y, ¿por qué sus padres hablaban de eso? De mí y de una homicidio extraño. ¿No tu padre, Scott, debió de ir primero con los míos a comentarlo?

— ¿Ellos no se han mostrado extraños contigo?-preguntó Scott

— No. Aún se están haciendo a la idea de quedarse aquí cuando querían mudarse hace unos meses, pero… fuera de ésa rareza. Nada.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro que nombraron a Kira, Stiles?-preguntó Scott mirándolo fijamente.

Todos menos Lydia lo hicieron. Ella tenía la vista en sus manos, pensando en algo y no parecía a ver escuchado nada de lo que había dicho hasta ahora.

Stiles lo miro y ahora no estaba seguro. Creyó escuchar otro nombre, pero no tenía lógica.

— Creo que lo dijeron.-suspiró-No estoy seguro. Cuando tú papá estaba pronunciando el nombre, mi padre se dio cuenta que los escucha y grito. O dijo Kira, o yo me confundí. O hablan de otra Kira.

Scott le tomo la mano a Kira en la mesa y la apretó suavemente.

— Pero, como dijo Kira, no tiene sentido-musitó Malia- ¿Por qué sus padres estarían hablando sobre un caso que quizás involucre a Kira?

— Eso es lo que me incómoda más.-confesó Stiles- Nuestros padres no tendrían por qué hacerlo. Y sus caras… y hacerlo en mi casa. Parecía que fuese de vida o muerte o algo que los involucrará a los dos.

— Pienso lo mismo-confesó Scott.

Las cosas con su padre habían estado mejorando mucho desde el año pasado y el verano no hizo más que fortalecerse, pero nunca tuvieron la plática que le prometió cuando se fue a San Francisco después de lo que ocurrió en la escuela el día del examen para la beca universitaria.

Días después regresó y espero que le preguntara. Ya había repasado lo que le iba a decir y todo. No se sentía cómodo. Apenas su madre acepto que era hombre lobo y no podía imaginarse la respuesta de su padre. ¿Lo aceptaría? ¿Saldría corriendo? ¿Querrá vaciarle toda la cámara de la pistola?

Ésas y más opciones y preguntas. Aun sin que se lo preguntara, no dejaba de imaginar escenarios.

Regreso de San Francisco extraño. Pensativo y como si quisiera decirle algo a él y a su madre, más no veía cómo.

— Mi padre ha estado muy extraño los últimos meses-contó-Creo que tiene problemas con algún caso.

— ¿Piensas que el caso que comentaba con el padre de Stiles tiene que ver con eso?-le preguntó Kira.

— Probablemente. Y es tan raro que vaya con el padre de Stiles. Debe de ser un caso importante como para ir con él y comentarlo. No son grandes amigos, colegas a lo mucho. Y si tiene que ver contigo…- negó, tratando de apartar la idea. Le apretó la mano-¿No podemos pasar un último año normal?

— Pasamos 3 meses normales. Sin rastro de Kate por ningún lado o de alguien más queriendo matarnos. Fueron unas vacaciones muy aburridas, a decir verdad-bromeó Stiles.

— Por favor, no bromees con eso-le pidió Lydia hablando por primera vez. sus manos estaban boja la mesa- Esté verano ha sido el mejor de mi vida.

— No-replicó Malia-Este verano y te la has pasado extraña y ayudando demasiado a Parrish y ni siquiera han descubierto qué es. Y apenas nos has hablado. Cuando salimos, pareces un maniquí pensativo en una esquina.

— Llegamos a la conclusión de que no es ninguna criatura que tiene en el bestiario o internet.-musitó no muy contenta e ignorando la última parte del comentario de Malia -Y aquí es donde viene el libro que te mando aluco quien sabe que-le dijo a Stiles

— No te entiendo. ¿Qué con el libro?

— ¿Es un grimorio o un bestiario?

— Creo que es una combinación de los dos. El libro es muy raro, a decir verdad. Está incompleto, viene dibujos de ciertas criaturas y como instrucciones para hacer pociones. Viene dibujos de pequeños frascos, hierbas y esas cosas.

— Stiles, ¿no estarás pensando que es un libro de brujas?-le preguntó. La pregunta ya la venia pensando desde que les dijo que tenía el libro y que no estaba muy seguro si era un bestiario. Que investigando, le parecía más un grimorio.

Todos lo miraron.

Se encogió de hombros. — Es lo único que nos faltaría por ver.

— No. Hay mucho que nos falta por ver. ¿Y las brujas? Jamás vamos a ver una propiamente dicho-negó Lydia con la cabeza.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! después de todo lo que hemos visto. Los seres sobrenaturales que existen. ¿No crees que existan las brujas?

— Yo tampoco creo que existan-secundó Kira-Sé que hemos visto muchas cosas, pero… ¿brujas? Mi padre es profesor de historia y… todas las brujas que han existido sólo eran mujeres quemadas en la inquisición que las culpaban de ser libres pesadoras, adulterio o leer lo que no debían leer. No hay pruebas de una verdadera bruja.

— Las verdaderas brujas son más listas-replicó Stiles haciendo un puchero.- Apóyame-le pidió a Scott.

Scott mito a otro lado. Ahora miro a Malia quien tenía una mirada que decía "prefiero no decir nada"

— ¡Ni siquiera creen en la brujería por el Darach!

— El Darach no era una bruja.-replicó Lydia- Uso el poder del nemeton, orándole a dioses, pero no era una verdadera bruja.

— Curo la ceguera de Deucalion.

— Hum… era una bruja, una perra y todo lo que quieras. Pero fuera de ella, dudo que existan las brujas.

— Que escépticos me salieron-bufó Stiles, cruzándose de brazos.

— Lo que quería llegar, antes de entrar a esta discusión sobre brujas, era si no venía en ese libro algún ser sobrenatural que pudiera ser Parrish.

— No lo sé-dijo Stiles. Lydia enarcó una ceja y su mirada decía algo como: "has estado estudiando ese libro por semanas" y si, lo había estado. Malia más quien nadie lo había visto sentado con su computadora tratando de saber que decía con un mal traductor de internet.- Está escrito en gaélico. No entiendo ni media palabra y tuve suerte de encontrar un traductor en internet, y es una basura. Sólo como tres palabras traduce bien, las demás son babosadas como: "meter calcetines sucios a un caldero y darle 3 vueltas al sentido de la manecilla del reloj, en un noche despejada de luna llena"-todos los miraron, sorprendidos y preguntándose si se lo inventó-No me lo invente, eso dice.

— ¿Y las demás?

— Habla sobre una clase de poder. Mana y unas mujeres…. Hum, sacerdotisas terrenales. Y encontré varios símbolos que según internet son símbolos wiccanos.-los señaló- ¡Brujas!

— Las wiccas no son brujas-replicó Lydia, fastidiada.- Es un religión politeísta que creen en un dios del sol y una diosa de la luna. Somos personas locas que creen en las fuerzas naturales y quieren estar en contacto con ellas. Y te dejes llevar por las películas, son simple personas que hacen sus rituales sin esperar realmente que unos dioses todos poderosos resuelvan sus problemas.

— Lo sé, investigue. El símbolo no tiene nada que ver con uno wicca exacto y la frase… es una regla que los rige.

— Exacto.-asintió Lydia-¿Por qué no llevamos el libro a Deaton? Quizás sepa gaélico.

— ¿Por qué no se lo llevamos, Scott?-le preguntó Stiles, mirándolo de una forma significativa para él.

La misma mirada que puso cuando Scott le dijo que no era buena idea llevar el libro con Deaton, ya que no significaba nada. Él se había conformado con decirle que era mentira, que se estaba volviendo muy escéptico considerando lo que han vivido y que no debía de confiarse. Aunque le dijo que tenía razón, dijo que no.

Por lo que él se decidió a tratar de traducirlo. Como Danny le cerró la puerta en la nariz cuando le preguntó de algún programa o si sabía hacer uno y se vio en la necesidad de encontrar un mal traductor en google, no se rindió.

— Porque no creo que el libro tenga que ver con algo que nos pueda pasar.

— Sí, sí, sí.-refunfuñó Stiles-Ya sé que piensas que me lo mandaron por accidente. Te has hecho muy confiado estas vacaciones.

— No es que me haga confiado. Es que no creo que el libro tiene algo que ver con algún enemigo. Y sí lo fuera, sería ridículo que te lo mandaran. ¿Para qué advertirnos con algo?

Lamentablemente, Stiles estaba de acuerdo.

— ¿Y si tiene que ver con las garras de la madre de Derek?-preguntó Malia.

Hace unos meses unos hombres lobos entraron a robarlas al loft de él y la única razón por la que se enteraron casi al inicio fue porque Malia fue al siguiente día a hablar con Derek. La había citado para hablar sobre su familia y lo encontró sangrando y desnudo en el suelo.

Él les conto todo y como un mes trataron de averiguar que ocurrió. Al final no descubrieron nada y Derek les pidió que lo dejaran así, que él averiguaría por su cuenta y si necesitaba su ayuda los llamaría.

No les había comentado nada. Aunque sabían que Braeden los ayudo un poco.

— No lo creo.-dijo Scott.

Y ahora todos regresaron al silencio.

— Entonces… ¿qué va a pasar con lo que oíste?-preguntó Lydia.- ¿Qué va a pasar?-preguntó a todos.

— Bueno… Scotty.-Stiles lo miro.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

— Eres el Alpha. Tú decide.

— Detesto ser el Alpha-bufó. Y pensó-De acuerdo. Dos semanas. En a veterinaria hay mucho trabajo hasta septiembre como para molestar a mi jefe. Démosle dos semanas y le preguntamos a Deaton del libro. Se lo llevamos. Y lo de la conversación de nuestros padres…-suspiró-Hay que mantener los ojos abiertos. Tratar de averiguar de que hablaban y si realmente hablaban de Kira.

— Les digo en la noche-asintió Stiles justo cuando toco la campana a otra clase-De seguro papá me reprenderá sobre la conversación que escuche y, bueno, ahí les digo que me dice cuando le pregunte.

— de acuerdo-dijeron todos y se levantaron.

— Lydia-La llamó Scott cuando se encaminaban adentro de la escuela

— ¿Sí?-se detuvo y lo miro.

— ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó y Lydia dejo de mirarlo, comenzando a caminar de nuevo con él a su lado.

Más adelante estaban Kira, Stiles y Malia. Los dos últimos agarrados de la mano.

Últimamente le parecía raro. En sus sueños de hace algunos comenzaba a sentir cosas diferentes por él. Sólo en los sueños extraños y al despertar no lo sentía.

Le encantaría decir lo mismo de la tristeza que llenaba su corazón cuando se daba cuenta que Allison estaba muerta.

— Por supuesto-mintió ella sin titubear.- ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

— En el salón; cuando se presentó la chica nueva. Estabas muy extraña. Tú corazón latía como loco y tú cara parecía estar dividiéndose entre el terror y la sorpresa.

Más sorpresa que nada, se dijo Lydia. No se esperaba ver a ésa chica ahí. Ella… Raven era un clon muy inquieto de la chica de su último sueño. A la que mato apuñalándole el corazón.

Dios… En sus manos continuaba la sensación de su sangre y vida escapándose por sus dedos.

Aquella noche se despertó llorando, sintiéndose como una asesina y resonándole en sus oídos sus palabras suplicantes y llorosas.

— No es nada-le aseguró Lydia, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Escuchó su corazón y supo que sentía. Iba a decirle que le dijera la verdad, pero Lydia se alejó de él casi corriendo.

**…**

— ¿Cuánto crees que oyó?-le preguntó Rafael algo desesperado frente del escritorio.

Estaban los dos solos, en la gran oficina, con la caja del caso. Algunos viejos, otros nuevos que había recabado en los últimos meses.

— No mucho-aseguró el sheriff Stilinski viendo la foto el archivo.

La niña joven miraba con una sonrisa a la cámara, con sus ojos brillando y su cabello peinado en una coleta alta. Parecía feliz y sin saber lo que pasaría sólo unas cuantas semanas después de tomar la foto.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-preguntó Rafael, escéptico.

Lo miro. Lo miro cómo si no pudiera creer lo que preguntaba.

— Porque si Stiles hubiera oído absolutamente todo, ahora no estaríamos hablando tú y yo tan tranquilos. En estos momentos tendríamos a él y a Scott aquí y nos estarían preguntando; gritando porqué rayos no les habíamos dicho antes que se encontraron pistas que indican que Killa está viva y en alguna parte del país.

Rafael suspiró. Tenía razón.

Bajo la mirada, sintiéndose culpable. El sheriff lo miraba como si tuviera la culpa de lo que ocurría. Y no la tenía. Él no fue quien obligo a su sobrina a ir al bosque después de la escuela, caminar y al final, jamás aparecer.

No la tenía, se trataba de convencer de eso. Pero la verdad era que sentía culpa y deuda. Si bien no la obligo a desobedecer a Melissa e ir al bosque donde le esperaba un mal final, sentía que le fallo a su hermano. No pudo proteger a su hija.

En ningún momento. No hizo más que lanzar falsos y decirle que no era suya, y… cuando fue a su funeral, ya más recuperado, y la vio. Se sintió un idiota. Se parecía a él tanto. Si le quitaba los lunares, bronceaba más su piel, subía un poco más de peso, lo cortaba el cabello como casto y le ponía un pantalón caqui; sería la versión de 9 años de Noah.

Esa fue la última imagen que tenia de ella, y en la última foto que le tomaron cuando desapareció, no pudo evitar observar lo mismo que observo en el funeral. Su hermano de doce años de edad con cabello largo, otros ojos y rasgos un poco más delicados.

Volvió a sentirse estúpido. Sintió que le fallo con más fuerza y sintió que de alguna forma volvía a perderlo. Sin la niña, ya n quedaba nada de su hermano.

— Deberíamos de decirles.-masculló y Rafael lo miro, saliendo de sus pensamientos.-a Melissa, a Scott y Stiles.

— No-negó con la cabeza-Aún no es el momento.

— ¿Cuándo lo es?-replicó el sheriff con el ceño fruncido- Llevas casi 4 meses investigando esto. Desde que fuiste a San Francisco para entregar tú arma y hablar con tus superiores. Has encontrado pistas…

— Lo único trascendental que he encontrado es una grabación de ella robando en un autoservicio en Virginia 9 meses después de que cerraran su caso.-replicó, interrumpiéndole.

— Y es más de lo que teníamos hace casi 7 años.

— Cierto.-asintió acercándose más al escritorio y acercando una de las fotos del archivo.

La misma de la que hablaban. La imagen estaba un poco pixelada y en blanco y negro, pero su cara se veía perfectamente. Un poco más delgada que la foto del archivo, pero ella sin lugar a dudas.

Sus rasgos comenzaban a tomar más forma femenina, dejando atrás la infancia que se aferraba aún meses antes. En sus ojos había tristeza y un sentimiento de estar pérdida muy fácil de identificar en la foto.

Suspiró.

Tardaron 4 meses en llegar a la conclusión de que jamás iban a encontrarla.

Por días llevaron perros para que siguieras su rastro de la pijama que se había quitado esa misma mañana y no fue hasta el cuarto día que su mochila de Dora la exploradora y su vieja chamarra color roja tiradas más allá del medio del bosque (muy adentrado a él. Cuando leyó la parte del informe donde lo decía pensó que la llevaron hasta ahí, pero Melissa decía lo contrario. Que ella era una niña confiada que iba por todos lados del bosque sin importarle que tan adentro era o si pudiese encontrarse con un gato de montaña o coyote), con muchas pisadas, muestras de forcejeo y sangre seca en la corteza de un árbol que sin duda era de ella.

Todo decía que fue secuestrada, pero aun así continuaron peinando el bosque un par de días más y así fue cómo encontraron huellas de auto sólo a 100 metros de donde la mochila, chamarra y sangre fue encontrada.

Jamás tuvieron pistas de quien se la llevo y jamás hubo llamadas para pedir rescate.

Como policía, pensó que no se la llevaron para eso, sino para venderla, para satisfacer un deseo fuese sexual o no (había muchos que secuestraban sólo porque el niño se parecía a uno que perdieron o para satisfacer un deseo paternal).

El caso de Killa era un laberinto sin salida. Pocas pistas y poca seguridad de cuantos caminos había.

— No creas que los videos son poco-repuso el sheriff- Es la seguridad de que no fue vendida o asesinada. Qué huyo.

— ¿Lo hizo?-preguntó- ¿Sí huyo porque nunca trato de llamar?

— Es una buena pregunta. ¿No has pensado que lo que le hicieron pudo afectar de alguna forma sus recuerdos? que haya hecho que los bloquee.

— ¿Todos sus recuerdos?-devolvió la imagen al escritorio y decidió no continuar con ese tema, yendo por otro lado- Por la imagen y las declaraciones que la policía de Virginia hicieron, podemos concluir que la tuvieron unos cuantos meses encerrada y después huyó de alguna forma o la dejaron ir, quien sabe. Cada caso de secuestro es distinto. Algunas veces los dejan salir, siempre vigilando sus pasos y amenazándolos con matarlos si no regresan.

— La testigos decían que parecía estar huyendo de algo-el sheriff estaba mirando ahora el archivo que le mandaron la policía de allá. Al parecer Killa había robado por lo menos a 21 pequeños comercios, de diferentes ciudades de Virginia, todos con cámara de seguridad, cada uno se acercaba más a la frontera con otro estado. Según los testigos, se veía nerviosa, miraba siempre a todos lados, pero no con miedo a que la atraparan, más bien con miedo de que alguien apareciera y siempre arrugando con fuerza las orillas de su blusa cada vez más sucia. - De los secuestradores, tal vez.

— Y las pocas veces que la policía la pudo a ver atrapado, fue cuando robo unos cuantos mercados en Richmond; la agarraban, pero ella lograba soltarse y huir. Según los policías, no dejaba de golpearlos para que la soltaran, diciendo que irían por ella, que no estaba a salvo, que ellos no estaban a salvos, que iban a lastimarla. Al final se liberaba y corría tan rápido que se perdía de sus vistas y la única vez que estuvo en una estación, se fue antes de que llegaran servicios infantiles. Según, salió por una ventana del baño que estaba a más de 3 metros de altura de la banqueta.

— ¿Es por eso que no crees que terminó amnésica?-preguntó, sin quitar su sorpresa por lo último que dijo.

— Sabía que fue secuestrada. Obviamente les temía y no la tuvieron suficiente tiempo como para que desarrollara el síndrome de Estocolmo. Pero sabrá Dios que otros problemas psicológicos si llegó a desarrollar.-se masajeó la frente

— ¿De verdad crees que ella terminó matando a esa fichita y la dejo abandona en un fábrica casi destruida de Monterey? –le preguntó sin rodeos, cambiando de tema y repitiendo algo que comento entre refunfuños en la mañana, sólo segundos antes de que le gritara a Stiles.

En la mañana, cuando llegó a su casa sorprendiéndole, fue lo que más le dijo. No le dijo mucho sobre las pistas en el estado de Virginia (razón por la que lo repasaban ahora), sino sobre la pista que encontraron de ella en una fábrica abandonada de Monterey, que sólo los jóvenes usaban para fiestas y liarse.

El hombre asesinado era toda una fichita. Delitos por violencia, golpear a su novia, bromas a compañeros que llegaron demasiado lejos, una violación que no llegó muy lejos porque los padres de la chica aceptaron una fuerte suma de dinero, cómo si esté fuera lo suficiente para borrarle a su hija un trauma así y un incendio que salió de las manos y terminó cobrando varias vidas, entre ellas la de Noah, que era lo segundo que más le impresionaba.

Lo primero fue que en el cable que estaba alrededor del cuello del pobre diablo, tenía piel y sangre de Killa.

Así fue como Rafael comenzó a investigar y a creer que estaba viva. Al estar en San Francisco uno de sus superiores le comento que el ADN daba positivo para el de su sobrina (lo tenían porque el ADN de Killa estaba en el sistema desde que llegaron a la conclusión que fue un secuestro), la extraña circunstancia que la encontraron y que descubrieron que la víctima lo enjuiciaron años atrás por homicidio accidental por la muerte de varias personas, entre ellas Noah McCall.

— La victima pesaba por lo menos 90 kilos, se ejercitaba y a pesar de alcohol en su sistema, el nivel era bajo y su fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a una chica de 18 años que probablemente no esté bien alimentada ni tenga mucha fuerza.-lo miro fijamente, luego alejo la mirada pestañeando y dijo con voz neutra.-El homicidio no fue hecho con ira, fue hecho de una forma fría, calculadora, planeada detalle a detalle y la persona que puso las cosas alrededor del cuerpo, los simbolos y lo desmembró tenia conocimientos de la anatomía humana y de rituales antiguos. Killa posiblemente sea una chica que vive en la calle y sin conocimiento de que su padre no murió en un accidente o por la culpa de un estúpido adolescente con problemas de ira. Y si lo supiera, lo mato y ahora este en una de las muchas casas de acogida o adoptada, no mataría de forma calculada.-el sheriff lo miro como: «no has respondido mi pregunta».- No, no lo creo.

El sheriff arrugo la frente. — Estoy de acuerdo. Antes de que mi hijo nos interrumpiera, hablaste de un símbolo.

— Un hombre lobo.-

— ¿Qué?-preguntó el sheriff con los ojos muy abiertos y quizás más fuerte de lo que debería.

Rafael lo miro extrañado. Su tono y reacción no era como la que tuvo él cuando su superior le dijo "hombre lobo". Él no se quedó sólo con el «¿qué?» sino que también dio opciones, como un tatuaje en forma de hombre lobo o algo así. Y en lugar de sorpresa, en su voz y facciones había extrañeza.

Llevo las manos entre los papeles del escritorio hasta que dio con la foto.

— Un hombre lobo-repitió dándole la foto.

El padre de Stiles la tomo, sin quitar su antigua cara hasta que vio la foto.

Era un símbolo, no algún dibujo de un hombre lobo algo así (se reprendía por lo estúpida de su reacción. No hablaba de un verdadero hombre lobo. Cielos, saber que existían le hacía actuar ridículo tan solo oír la palabra); más bien parecía ser una "z" horizontal con un barra vertical atravesándole por en medio.

— Hombre lobo-repitió-Así le llaman a la variante horizontal de wolfsangel o "gancho para lobos", si nos vamos a la traducción. Y si nos vamos a la historia, es simplemente un símbolo antiguo que se creía con el poder de darte el poder de ahuyentar a los lobos o darte el poder de los lobos.

— Oh.-fue lo único que salió de los labios del sheriff hasta que agregó, segundos después-: Me parece familiar.

— Fue usado también como símbolo nazi.-le quitó importancia con una ademán con la mano.

— Oh.-volvió a decir. -¿Qué tiene de importante esté símbolo?

— Nada. Sólo es un símbolo que marcaron en su cuerpo y no hemos podido saber porque estaba en él. Sé investigó y preguntó a expertos en simbolos y rituales, dicen que el símbolo no cuadraba nada en el ritual.

— ¿Cómo si el asesino fuera alguien que tomo muchas tradiciones mágicas en una sola victima?

— Quien sabe.-dijo con un deje medio extraño en su voz-La verdad, no me importa mucho.

— No entiendo.-le dijo el sheriff- Cuando estábamos hablando en mi casa dijiste que este homicidio tenía que ver con ella. No alcanzaste a decirme cómo. –de hecho, llegó a la conclusión de que Rafael creía que de alguna forma Killa estaba involucrada por varias cosas que divago sin un orden concreto. Nunca dijo «ella lo mato» o en qué forma se involucraba. Lo que más escucho fue: «ella no pudo hacerlo. No tendría la fuerza ni el conocimiento. No, no puede. Ha estado pérdida»

La forma en la que divago comprobaba algo que comenzó a sospechar durante su camino a la estación.

— Alrededor del cuello de la víctima estaba un cable industrial.-explicó señalándose tenuemente su cuello- No lo usaron para asfixiarlo. La autopsia prueba que ya estaba muerto cuando le rodearon el cuello con él de una forma en que no dejo marcas en lo que quedaba de su cuello.-el sheriff puso una mueca al oír lo último-Sin embargo, había sangre y piel seca de mujer. El caso era local hasta que se descubrió quien era el padre y el FBI tomo las riendas. Querían obtener la muestra de ADN de la sospechosa, pero antes de eso la habían buscado en el sistema. El ADN de Killa está en el sistema y ya te lo imaginaras. Dio positivo.-suspiró-Por ésa prueba comencé a investigar. Mandar su foto a todos los estados hasta que me dieron una respuesta positiva en Virginia. Se ganó gran fama robando pequeños comercios y logrando escapar de la policía por lo menos 4 veces en Richmond en menos de dos semanas.

Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en la comisura de la boca del sheriff, a pesar de saber que no era lo correcto.

Por lo menos 4 veces, se repetía. Le parecía tan raro oír la historia de la niña que fue amiga de su hijo y pudo consolarlo de la muerte de su madre cuando ni el mismo pudo. Raro y un poco difícil de creer. La conoció como una niña tranquila, aferrada, necia y torpe. A la que le gustaba quedarse callada, guardarse las cosas y explotar cuando menos uno se lo esperaba y nunca, hasta que Melissa la llevo con un psicólogo meses antes de que desapareciera, la vio tener miedo de algo.

Ahora resultaba que ella apareció meses después de desaparecer en uno de los estados del sur y que huía de algo, con miedo. Vio las fotos de los videos y leyó las declaraciones de los policías que por poco la atrapaban. Huyó por miedo y ni siquiera en la policía confiaba.

¿Tanto fue su miedo y la osadía que el miedo le causaba que fue capaz de saltarse 3 metros por una ventana para salir huyendo de que sabe qué?

¿Qué le hicieron cómo para sentir tanto miedo?

Bajo la mirada, mirando una vez más su foto.

— ¿Crees…?

— No.-lo interrumpió, adelantándose a su pregunta-Su ADN estaba en un cable que terminó rodeando su cuello, sin embargo, como todo en la fábrica, sólo es una basura de ADN que contamino la escena.-suspiró- Lo único que nos puede decir es que en un punto de estos casi 7 años estuvo en esa fábrica y que puedo ser antes o después de Virginia.

— Hum…

— No era mucha sangre.

— ¿Con eso quieres decirme que nos crees que este muerta?

— Creo que la atacaron y huyo —considerando lo que hizo en Richmond, no es difícil de creer— o que de alguna forma fue una de esas adolescentes que fue a una fiesta en la fábrica y término lastimándose con el cable, infectándose de tétanos. –suspiró-La verdad, gracias al cable es que comencé a investigar y la vi en los videos. Quiero creer que lo del cable fue antes de Virginia y que ella está bien en algún lugar del país. Quiero creer que la encontrare y me ayudaras a hacerlo, para decírselos a los chicos y a Melissa. Darles algo que los hará muy felices.

El sheriff asintió lentamente. — Por eso me pides ayuda. Porque no crees hacerlo sólo. No quieres creer que el cable fue después de lo de Virginia o que de alguna forma ella está involucrada en un homicidio o quieres que alguien te repita y piense que fue una de tantas que bebió en una de las fiestas clandestinas y terminó teniendo un accidente con posibilidades de tétanos. Necesitas creer que la encontraremos, tener más esperanza y me necesitas…

— Porque tú la conociste-lo interrumpió- Sabrás cómo pensar como ella. Sabrás decirme que pudo hacer o sus gustos. Quiero que también me ayudes a conocer cómo era antes y si eso de alguna forma nos puede ayudar a encontrarla Y… la verdad no creo que pueda hacer esto solo. Necesito a alguien.

— Pues hiciste bien en venir conmigo-le aseguró-Sabremos donde está y si está bien, te lo aseguro.

Rafael asintió y se sintió agradecido.

— ¿Qué harás cuando Stiles te pregunte sobre de la mañana?

— Veré que tanto escucho y veré como convencerlo de que no es nada. ¿Qué harás tú si Scott te pregunta?-lo miro confundido-Vamos, Stiles se lo conto ya a Scott y te preguntara.

— Mentiré y esperare a que primero me digas como te fue a ti.

— Genial-dijo el sheriff tomando el archivo donde venia del homicidio.

Y comenzó a leer el informe.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres decirles nada?

— Sí. No quiero darles falsas esperanzas.

— De acuerdo-dijo a pesar de no estar de acuerdo. Atrajo así el archivo sobre el homicidio en Monterey. Ninguno de los dos creía que fuese una gran pista importante a pesar de ser la razón por la que Rafael comenzó a investigar. Frunció el ceño-Dime algo sobre los sospechoso del homicidio en Monterey. –lo miro- Linus y Rubí Wyatt.

— No hay mucho que decir. Encontraron sus huellas muy cerca del cuerpo y creyeron que eran sospechosos. Nunca los mandaron a declaran, tenían coartadas y su abogada destrozo las pruebas en un dos por tres. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Por nada. Sólo… me parecieron familiares sus nombres-canturreó en voz baja.

¿Dónde había oído antes esos nombres?

— Oh.-fue la única respuesta de Rafael y después ninguno de los hablo en un buen rato.

…

Gruñó enterrando las garras en sus muslos, haciéndose daño.

— Nunca he visto una herida así-dijo Deaton poniéndole un polvo desinfectante en la herida y después la gasa deslizando sus manos por ella con una presión leve, pero que para él se sintió como estarle golpeando.-¿Dices que no fue hecha por un alfa?-preguntó quitándose los guantes .

Derek se movió de la silla, sentándose bien para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

— Beta sin lugar a dudas-repuso tallándose la gasa- Su fuerza salía un poco fuera de los estándares y cuando sentí sus garras… parecían ácido en mi piel. Lo sentí como un roce y a la mañana siguiente observe que se extendía por toda la parte baja de mi cuello, roja, sangrando.

— Y ahora infectándose.-la voz de Deaton era casi un regaño. Derek miro hacia otro lado-¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en venir a verme?

— Porque sabía que sabes tan poco como yo sobre mi herida.-le gruñó- Ningún hombre lobo siendo alfa o no podría hacerme algo como esto. No cierra, la sangre que sale no es negra y se infecta como si mi curación se negase a curarla.

— ¿Sólo ésa herida no sé te cura?

— Todas se me curan menos está-la señaló con brusquedad. Apretó la mandíbula, molesto.

— Pues me preocupa-dijo Deaton.-Hasta ahora la infección es leve, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que se empiece a gangrenar?

Derek no respondió, sólo miro al suelo, tallándose la herida bajo la gasa adhesiva, como si eso hiciera que la herida le dolería menos.

La verdad era que no pensaba ir con Deaton, ni aún después de que se lo dijo Braeden. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Tiempo que podría usar tratando de encontrar a los betas que robaron las garras de su madre.

Sin embargo, los betas se los tragó la tierra. Ni siquiera Braeden pudo conseguir algo y, existían demasiados hombres lobos como para buscarlos a todos y olerlos para saber sí fueron los que estuvieron en su loft. Sólo que en la mañana fue tan diferente.

Se despertó sintiendo su cuerpo pegajoso. La camisa se le pegaba a la piel del torso y espalda. Todo su cuerpo sudaba y se sentía caliente. Casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

Aún no sabía cómo pudo llegar a su auto y conducir hasta la veterinaria donde se desmayó frente a un cliente de Deaton.

Despertó algunas horas después, despertándose de un sueño extraño que de alguna forma le hacía sentir mejor y sintiendo el frio de la mesita de metal pasándole por la camisa hasta el pecho.

Deaton le curo la herida mientras estaba inconciente, pero hace poco quito la gasa cuando hilillos de sangre volvieron a salir, dándose cuenta que volvió a sangrar.

Como se negó a continuar acostado, se sentó en una silla.

Y ahora estaba tratando de rehuir su mirada. No necesitaba escuchar lo estúpido que fue por no tratarse antes. Y de todos modas, ¿para qué? Deaton no sabía absolutamente nada.

— El Beta que te hirió debió de tener algo en sus garras.-continuó Deaton para romper la atmosfera de silencio.

— ¿Alguna especie de acónito?-preguntó con resuello.

— No acónito que conozca hace esto.-le respondió refiriéndose de su herida- y no creo que en ellas estuviera la sepa de alguna enfermedad mortal para los hombres lobos, como aquel científico que casi mata a los chicos en la escuela y a casi toda la manada de Satomi. Mmm. Ningún hombre lobo sería tan estúpido como para tener en sí un veneno que puede matarlo.

— Pues esté sí lo era.

— Entonces estaría muerto-masculló Deaton, haciendo que lo mirara con curiosidad.-Lo dijiste, Derek. Oliste su sangre y aseguras que no pudiste lastimarlo y conocías el olor de la sangre del otro sujeto. Él debió de lastimarse al herirte a tú y… ahora debe de estar muerto o con una herida que se le infecta.

— No… está vivo-dijo más para él que para Deaton- Quiero mi revancha. Quiero recuperar las garras de mi madre y arrancarles sus gargantas con mis dientes.-siseó.-Por supuestos… no antes que me digan que es lo que quieran con sus garras.

Que era lo qué querían con las garras de Talia era lo que más se preguntaba. Dudaba que fuese para poder hablar con ella. ¿Qué sentido tendría? a Talia la buscaban para consejos, sí, pero no se le venía a la mente una sola manada amiga anteriormente de Talia que robaría las garras si muy bien podrían pedirlas.

— Me voy-anunció Derek levantándose. El sudor era menos, su piel seguía caliente y la herida le palpitaba suavemente en los oídos.

Lo último era nuevo; un vestigio de los mareos que tuvo antes de desmayarse en el suelo de la veterinaria.

Apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando se tambaleo y Deaton lo sostuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

Derek apretó su gesto y jalo su brazo para soltarse.

— Es inútil que te diga que te quedes, lo sé. Mínimo déjame inyectarte unos antibióticos. No se curara la herida, pero la infección no avanzara. Con suerte se terminara.

— ¿Antibióticos para animales?

— Tú sistema no sabrá la diferencia.-aseguró yendo al armario por los antibióticos.-Te lo inyecte hace unas horas mientras te atendía. Ahora debe de estar perdiendo el efecto.

Y ahí estaba a razón por la que comenzaba a sentirse peor.

Suspiró y asintió. Se quedó parado, esperándolo y apenas se dio cuenta cuando extendió el brazo y le inyecto una nueva dosis.

El espejismo de una mueca de dolor estuvo un segundo en sus labios. Unos minutos después se marchó, no sin antes de recibir de las manos de Deaton unas cuantas jeringas y ampolletas con más antibiótico, explicándole cuanta dosis debía de ponerse y cada cuanto tiempo.

Sólo asintió con un deje desinteresado y se fue, conduciendo desapareció y con el mayor cuidado que podía.

De vez en cuando agarraba el volante con una sola mano, acariciándose la gasa con una mueca.

A pesar de los antibióticos, de ya no estar sudando, aún sentía el calor en su piel. Se sentía como si la sangre hubiera sido cambiada por lava liquida y ahora estuviera corriendo por sus venas a todo su cuerpo.

Su respiración ardía un poco y el palpitar de sus oídos se hizo más fuerte.

Deseaba llegar ya al loft y descansar un rato, esperado despertar y sentirse mucho mejor.

Se paró cuando llegó a un semáforo; estaba en rojo y pensó un momento que justamente de ése color debía de estar su herida.

Tantas veces había sido herido, disparado, le enterraron las garras, lo golpearon como si fuese un pedazo de carne al cual ablandar: ninguna de esas lo mato y ahora estaba viendo un posible final por una herida que se negaba a cerrarse y que no imposibilitaba a sus poderes a actuar, pero transformarse era un calvario. El dolor no lo dejaba concentrarse y un par de veces sintió no tener el control. Todo era una ironía.

Puso una mueca de incomodidad y echó un momento la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando.

Debía de soportar el dolor.

Abrió los ojos, acomodándose y vio que el semáforo estaba en verde desde hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo. No era importante, la calle estaba desierta y los únicos carros que se acercaba tras de él, estaba un poco lejos, se dijo mirando los espejos, y daban vueltas a otra avenida.

Volvió a poner el auto en marcha y apenas había avanzado cuando un fuerte ruido resonó, lastimándole los oídos, haciéndole cerrar los ojos aplastándose los oídos con las palmas. Su carro saltó un poco y abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que el capo estaba abollado.

Se quitó el cinturón y salió rápido de auto, oyendo el claxon de auto que había estado detrás.

Miro primero al capo, aboyado como si algo muy largo hubiese caído sobre él.

Camino un poco más al inicio de su auto y se sorprendió al ver que enfrente estaba una chica con ambos brazos extendidos, uno sobre otro, señalando al auto, saliéndole sangre de la boca y… totalmente inconciente.

— Joder-gritó yendo a ella y arrodillándose.

¿La atropello sin darse cuenta? ¿Cómo? ¿Era imposible? ¡Ella salió de la nada!

— Mierda-refunfuñó de nuevo arrodillándose a su lado, tocándola en el cuello para sentir su pulso. Con alivio sintió como su pulso seguía ahí, pero débil. Y ahora escuchaba su corazón, extrañado de que segundos antes no pudo oírlo. Latía irregular. Saco su celular y llamo a una ambulancia. Mientras daba las indicaciones, la chica reacciono moviéndose y quedando acostada en su espalda.

La observo —para ése momento ya había colgado y la ambulancia iba en camino— y pudo ver de un lado de su cabeza le salía sangre, mojando parte de sus cabellos castaños, consecuencia del golpe con el capo de su auto. Entreabrió sus labios, que mostraban que dentro de su boca había sangre, manchando sus dientes. Y abrió sus ojos mostrándole un extraño tono… ¿naranja?

Entreabrió más los labios, como una mueca de sorpresa.

— ¿Derek?-dijo casi en un suspiró y como pregunta.

Se sorprendió mucho y se tensó un poco cuando ella alargo una de sus manos para tocar su rostro (oyó un raro ruido mientras lo hacía. Como de algo de metal cayendo). Sintió ganas de alejarse, y preguntarle como carajo sabía su nombre, pero no se alejó. Dejo que pasara su mano pos su mejilla derecha con una suavidad y calidez abrumadora. Se le olvido hablar y preguntarle cómo sabía su nombre. La calidez de su toque se hizo más fuerte en su mejilla y casi podía sentir como una energía salía de las llevas de sus dedos a su piel, tranquilizándolo.

Y desde su brazo aspiro su aroma, tensándose de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-le preguntó muy brusco y aspirando una vez más su aroma.

Él lo conocía. El mismo aroma hechizante y dulzón que había percibido hace algunas noches cuando estaba con Braeden. Ése maldito olor no se le quito de la cabeza y los sentidos en toda la noche, aun a pesar de que Braeden y él…

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-repitió la pregunta mucho más brusco y apartando su mano de su rostro.

La chica lo miro una vez más y después su ojos se torcieron, cayendo su rostro aún lado, dejándola inconsciente.

— ¡Oye! ¡Respóndeme!-le dijo atrayendo su rostro a su lado, pero ella estaba completamente inconciente.

Gruñó y apartó su mano de su rostro. ¿Qué carajo? ¿Cómo rayos ocurría esto? De la nada atropellaba a una chica que resulta que sabía su nombre y cuyo olor (y hechizaba) conocía de alguna forma.

Miro el capo de su auto, levantándose.

La calle seguía desierta, a nadie le parecía interesar más atrás que un auto estuviera detenido, saliéndole humo desde el capo. Miro bien.

Sólo el capo estaba magullado, como si la chica hubiese saltado del techo de uno de los edificios y caído justamente ahí.

Joder. Todo era tan raro.

Miro a la chica una vez más, sin saberse como sentir. Bueno, por lo menos se le había olvidado el dolor.

Un auto pito, a su lado, y el hombre que estaba en él avanzando lentamente le gritó:

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

— ¡No es obvio!-le gritó.

Sólo era un buitre viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él tipo detuvo su auto, viendo la escena sin salirse de él.

El bufó, viendo una vez más a la chica y…

Se volvió a arrodillar con rapidez, lastimándose las rodillas.

La chica comenzó a convulsionar, sacando una espuma rosácea de la boca.

Rápido se quitó la chamarra y la puso bajo su cabeza y la puso de lado, para evitar que se asfixiará. Esperaba que no se ahogara con su propia lengua o la espuma que no dejaba de salir de su boca.

Las convulsiones no eran tan rápido, y su cuerpo saltaba lentamente. Su chamarra evitaba que se golpeara con fuerza en la cabeza y después de una rápida revisión a sus ropas, llegó a la conclusión de que no eran apretadas como para evitarle la respiración.

El tiempo pasaba y la convulsión no sé detenía. En su conteo ya habían pasado por lo menos 4 minutos.

No sabía que más podía hacer y menos el buitre que aún estaba en su auto, observando como una adolescente tenía una convulsión y expulsaba espuma como si fuese un perro con rabia.

Miro toda su silueta, a sus manos moviéndose y… le llamo la atención algo un poco alejadas de sus manos. A unos cuantos centímetros había un círculo de metal…

Se movió un poco, terminando frente a la cabeza de ella, sin aparta una mano de su cintura baja (la de ella) y alargó su mano.

Rápido y con una mirada absorta vio lo que era. Vio el trisquel en medio y… ¡Era el trisquel! el que hace meses quiso utilizar en Liam para que se controlara, el que Kate trato de robar y él que había devuelto si bien regresaron de México.

Ahora una nueva pregunta venía a su mente. ¿Cómo carajos ella lo tenía?

De pronto oyó a la ambulancia acercarse y frenar con fuerza, más no dejó de mirar a la chica, aun convulsionándose y echando la espuma rosácea por la boca.

El paramédico se acercó y rápido le pregunto:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva convulsionándose?

— Unos 8 minutos-respondió con tono perdido.

Pronto otra paramédico se les acercó, empujándolo para estar en su lugar y atender a la chica.

Las convulsiones de repente se hicieron mucho más lentas, casi parándose y ellos la acostaron de espaldas levantándole los parpados. Checando su pulso.

— Hay que llevárnosla.-dijo uno de ellos.

Entre los dos la subieron en una camilla que el segundo paramédico trajo. Mientras la subía la blusa se le levanto un poco, mostrando en su vientre un gran moretón con aspecto extraño y rojizo.

— Hay que irnos, ¡ya!-gritó el primer paramédico con algo extraño en su voz.-

— ¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó cuándo la estaban subiendo, guardándose el trisquel en el bolsillo de la chamarra que estaba en sus manos.-¿Qué era eso en su abdomen?

— Tiene un sangrado interno, señor-le respondió el paramédico. Joven. No más grande que él.-¿Qué paso?

— Le digo durante el camino-respondió subiéndose a la ambulancia, dejando su chamarra dentro, y ayudándole a meter a la chica mientras el otro se iba al volante.

El paramédico solo asintió y luego de subirla a ella, él se subió.


	6. Chapter 6

**Todo es de sus respectivs autores (Jeff Davis y su equipo). Los personajes que no conozcan son mios, hasta Derek (se vale soñar xD). La historia es mia también. **

**Aglae Smoak: Sí, me doy cuenta de mi problemas con los verbos y si he tratado de resolverlo. ** **Aunque se te sea dificil de creer, antes estaba mucho peor. No me gusta imaginar tampoco a Derek con Braedam.** ** una pregunta de comentarios anteriores, ¿en qué sentido se te haace vulgar?**

**Nik-Drak95: Ninguna de las dos tuvo infancia, que genial xD. "Un hombre super hermoso con voz de ardilla" ** **Me recordaste al chico musculoso de la pelicula "Son como niños". Todo esteroides, menos la voz. Y, pues. Disfruta el cap. ** **Y no me maten. Siguiendo la tradicón, algo pasara. No les doy spoilers. ¡Disfruten el cap! Todos.**

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

Cuando sintió el primer mareó, Rubí estaba en la cocina lavando unos platos mientras su abuela hacia que sabe qué en el sótano.

En su nariz sentía la picazón de lo que sea que estuviese cocinando y de vez en cuando se pasaba el dorso de la mano por ella, quitándose un poco la comezón.

Cuando su abuela le dijo que iba a estar en el sótano hasta la hora de la comida, se encontraba en la sala, a minutos de haberle colgado a Killa y comenzaba a mandarle mensajes a David, molestándolo con el hecho de estar trabajando en un escritorio hasta nuevo aviso o el doctor lo felicite por su rápida recuperación.

Le mando un mensaje a David preguntándole si no había nada nuevo en sus asuntos de joder a los cazadores (Laqha lo exagero un poco o Killa por tanta T.V que veía. Si hacia cosas, más que nada evitar que mataran a cambia formas que no han hecho nada, ayudarlos a controlarse y encerrándolos si las cosas se ponían feas), al mismo tiempo que respondía «vale» a su abuela con una voz que indicaba lo muy enojada que estaba por los carbones.

Su abuela no le dijo nada y su expresión probablemente indicaba el poco interés que le ocasionaba haber hecho algo que por poco mata a Killa (exageraba, lo sabía, pero a ella le pareció que su mejor amiga se desangraría por la nariz y se lo comentó a Linus cuando hablaron) y la hubiese matado también a ella. Según Killa, esa era la razón por la que paro el sangrado tan rápido: ella, la única de las dos que para Tana no significaba menos que un pepinillo.

Después de como un par de horas se cansó de molestar a David y Declyn. Pensó mandarle mensajes a Killa o aún mejor: llamarla, sin embargo, se dijo que debía de estar en clases o comiendo o algo. Decidió esperar. Tarde o temprano ella le hablaría.

Y con ese último pensamiento había hecho varias cosas para distraerse (ver tele, leer, jugar Snake y Tetrix con el celular) y después fue a comer algo, lo que condujo al final de estar lavando los platos.

Estaba pasando la esponja por el sartén cuando se sintió mareada y con un fuerte calor en la boca.

Veía raro, como si todo le estuviera dando vueltas y por poco cae hacia atrás de no ser de sus reflejos que le hicieron sostenerse del lavabo.

— Mierda…-musitó apretando los ojos y respirando para parar su mareó.- ¿Qué me sucede?-se preguntó saboreando el horrible calor en su boca.

Calor y sangre.

Abrió los ojos. El mareó continuaba, pero sentía una incomodidad en sus ojos muy difícil de ignorar.

Al abrirlos ya no veía el lavabo con espuma o a la llave abierta, corriendo el agua con un débil flujo.

Veía un suelo de piedra como si su rostro estuviera a escasos centímetros de él. Su mirada se movía, alejándose del suelo hasta ver otra cosa y el sabor a sangre comenzó a inundar su boca con más fuerza, acallando sólo un poco él calor.

De forma brusca su mirada choco una especie de reja. Era de metal y los barrotes estaban en horizontal hasta abajo, hasta finalizar la reja. Atrás de la misma había unas escaleras.

Su mirada se volvió a mover y ahora veía muchos anaqueles con cosas diferentes en ellos. Trastos, cofres, frascos…

En su oído resonaba el ligero sonido de gotas de agua caer contra un pequeño charco.

Y de nuevo se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser un pequeño casillero o caja fuerte con la puerta rota.

El pequeño casillero estaba justo enfrente, en un camino listo y en los lados, más en el fondo, los anaqueles.

— Esto debe de ser una broma.-dijo ella en un chillido y apretando con más fuerza el lavabo.- ¿Qué mierda estoy viendo?

— Esto debe de ser un broma-la voz de Killa resonó en sus oídos, repitiendo palabras que ella antes dijo. Su cara se tensó con el terror y la confusión. Tragó con fuerza, sintiendo con más fuerza el sabor a sangre y fuego; apretó con más fuerza el lavabo. Oyó un ruido sordo, más lo dejo pasar- ¡Mil veces carajo! ¡Debe de ser una broma! ¿cómo?...-miro a todos lados y por los bruscos movimientos de la visión no sé le fue difícil imaginar cómo estaba Killa: azotando su pie derecho en el suelo, como siempre hacia cuando estaba tensa e inquieta, poniéndose las manos en su cabeza y luego dejándolas bajar hasta estrellarse de forma ruidosa con sus muslos. Su respiración comenzó a ser muy fuerte, casi como si hiperventilara y supo que no era ella, era Killa. ¿Lo que veía era un nuevo paso de la unión? ¿Ahora podía ver con sus ojos y escuchar con sus oídos? Pensándolo bien… tenía lógica. En los momentos finales del trance, justo cuando la puta de Joséphine la atacó en la ilusión, en esa micro bodeguita en el bar, vio a través de los ojos de Killa. Vio la pequeña habitación subterránea, a Shappa, Marvin y Clayton. Genial, una cosa que su abuela le encantara descifrar y, por supuesto, no le dirá a menos que ambas estuvieran de acuerdo.- ¿Por qué rayos no tome los antipsicóticos?-Killa bufó, cosa que repitió sus labios.- Podrían… sólo podrían evitar que esto saliera. ¡Con una mierda! ¡¿Por qué no se quedan atados, estúpidos poderes?! ¡Es lo que más le jode a Tana, que lo estén y ahora resulta que se liberan cuando les da la regalada gana, jodiéndome!

Si no estuviera tan inmóvil, oyendo, sintiendo y repitiendo movimientos y conductas leves de Killa, ahorita mismo se estuviera riendo por el pequeño monologo que su mejor amiga estaba haciendo consigo misma.

— Jodidas fugas de poder. Vengan cuando estoy dormida. O cuando un chico sexy se está cambiando o todo el equipo de lacrosse se está dando una ducha. No, mejor no. Stiles y Scott… no.-volvió a decir y comenzó a caminar. De nuevo, Rubí quiso reír- ¿Estaré de verdad aquí o sólo mi ser astral? ¿Estaré ahora en el suelo desmayada?

Camino, acercándose a unos anaqueles. Ella los veía. Cajas, frascos, unos raros objetos a los que no les veía la forma porque Killa no se detenía mucho a verlos. Todo bajo años de polvo.

Y se detuvo. En una caja que por alguna razón observaba y a ella le parecía como cualquier otra caja de madera del anaquel.

Entonces Killa lo tomo en sus manos, se lo acercó a su pecho, acariciando primero levemente la tapa y la abrió. Dentro había un círculo no muy grande. Cabía perfectamente en su mano y dentro estaba dibujado un trisquel, casi tocando los bordes del círculo.

Sintió el frio en su propia mano.

— Debe de ser una broma-se dijo Killa, una vez más. A diferencia de las otras veces, su voz sonaba como un murmuró adolorido. Su boca comenzaba a arder mucho más. ¿Eso le estaba causando un dolor para hablar? - Mi subconsciente no puede ser tan hija de perra. No pudo estar aquí porque desea este estúpido pedazo de metal que no tiene ningún poder sobrenatural. No puede ser verdad. No.-y todo se puso negro. Sabía porque. Killa debía de estarse dando golpecitos en la frente con el puño.-De acuerdo.-volvió a ver-Debo de salir de aquí. Joder, ¿está bóveda por lo menos se abre por dentro?-miro de nuevo el trisquel-Porque puedo tomarte en mi mano, absurda cochinada. Sería tan sencillo para mí cruzar las paredes y… pensándolo bien. Mejor no. No quiero terminar trasportándome al Everest por error.-suspiró y su mirada no dejo el trisquel en ningún momento de los siguientes segundos. Pero, algo le incómodo a Rubí. En su sangre aumentaba el sabor a la sangre y la saliva en su boca se acumulaba con aquel un sabor hierro; y en su nariz comenzaba a llegar el mismo olor. Tosió; Killa tosió- Mejor le llamo a Rubí.

Y con ésas últimas palabras Rubí salió de golpe de la visión, con un agudo dolor de cabeza.

Se la tomo e hizo una mueca.

— Joder. Buen momento para descubrir que puede ver y oír a través de ella.-se dijo suspirando y ladeando un poco la cabeza.- Definitivamente esto hará más interesante en los momentos en los que este con un chico.-el horrible sabor a sangre continuaba en su boca, como una clase de recordatorio.

De pronto se acordó de lo último que dijo Killa, de cómo el sabor a sangre se acumuló mucho en su boca, y el raro tono de Killa cuando dijo que iba a llamar. Fue rápido a la sala a buscar su celular. Si bien recordaba, lo dejo sobre la mesita de la lámpara.

Oyó su celular sonar y camino lo más rápido que pudo a él, pero antes de llegar a tomarlo se detuvo, tensa. Un dolor en su espina dorsal, que nació desde un punto de ella, comenzó a avanzarle por todo el cuerpo; se dobló de dolor, le dolió el pecho y sintió que la boca se le estaba quemando con más ímpetu, y un dolor en su vientre bajo, un costado, justo en el lugar donde aparecía el tatuaje cuando ella o Killa se lastimaban, le ardió.

Cayó al suelo, tirando la lámpara y gritando un poco, desmayándose unos segundos después.

No llegó a oír como su abuela gritaba su nombre y se postraba a su lado, tocándola, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

**…**

— Hmm.-masculló Linus apartando el celular de su oreja.-Qué raro. Nadie me responde.

Miro el celular y después la lanzó al asiento del copiloto con aire indiferente.

No importaba. La llamada de Rubí hace unos minutos le incomodaba un poco, pero a conociéndolas, seguro Rubí no le respondía porque estaba regañando a Killa y la misma no lo hacía porque Rubí no la dejaba.

Cuando su hermana se lo proponía podía ser la mamá de los pollitos. No hay que olvidar como se ponía por el hecho de que él había fumado hierba un par de veces con Killa antes de ser Balam. Lo que nunca supo era que se molestaba por el miedo que alguno de los dos entrara en una adicción o porque le molestaba que la hierba no le ponía "feliz".

Comenzó golpearse suavemente sus muslos al son de una canción de rock —justo ahora siendo reproducida por una estación de radio que eligió al azar—, usándolos como si fuesen uno bongos. El sonido que hacia sus manos al contacto de la mezclilla, el fuerte ruido de la batería de la canción y los pitidos de los autos mientras avanzaban lentamente era una rara y extrañamente tranquilizador.

Normalmente no le gustaban las congestiones. Siempre despotricaba contra ellas y como gustaría ver a satanás llevándoselas al infierno, pero ahora le encantaba estar en uno y moviendo su auto unos pocos centímetros, agarrando el volante sólo cuando necesitaba moverse y haciendo música con sus muslos.

Jesús.

Le encantaba saber que tenía una buena excusa para pasar menos tiempo en la casa de los horrores.

Mientras volvía su rostro aún lado, bajando sus lentes de sol, pensó si hacia bien. Con Killa no había ningún problema, en la mañana le había dicho cuanto necesitaba unos días lejos de la locura, y aunque no se lo hubiese dicho, sabía que ella pensaba eso desde el momento que en sus labios terminaron de repetir la amenaza de mandarle su auto pieza por pieza si su abuela le hacía algo mientras no estaba. Le hizo algo, más por él lo dejo pasarlo. No estaba seguro que lo haría una segunda. O el pudiese aceptar una segunda.

Rubí, por otro lado… Debía de entrar a la casa con los brazos protegiéndose la cara. Tratará sin dudas de golpearlo, más por el hecho de que fue infantil en quedarse tanto tiempo por un estúpido auto en San Francisco, un poco por lo que le dijo de David y otro poco porque le gusta golpearlo.

Suspiró. ¿Quién necesitaba mastodontes golpeándolo con hermanas (Abby y Rubí, Itza nunca lo ha golpeado) y abuelas así?

Se quitó los lentes, dejándolos en el portavasos y vio el atardecer. El cielo estaba de un fuerte azul oscuro y mientras el sol bajaba, pintaba las nubes de colores rosas, naranjas, amarillos. Era un espectáculo hermoso, como para verlo sobre el capo hasta que aparecieran las estrellas.

¿Sería muy osado de su parte si salía, arriesgándose a rallar un auto con su puerta, caminara un poco, se subiera al capo y viese como el sol bajaba?

Había algo… energizante en sentir el calor del sol cuando atardecía. Su piel parecía saber que ahí iba la última oportunidad de tener más poder, recargarse al igual que una batería de carne y hueso.

Llevaba más de una hora en aquel congestionamiento de acero, humo y ruedas, apenas había tomado la salida de San Francisco cuando se encontró con una columna serpenteante de autos pitando como locos para que se movieran más rápido. Si no fuese por el congestionamiento seguramente a esta hora tendría la cara medio adolorida por los golpes de Rubí y Killa lo podría acorde con las cosas que se perdió en su primer día de escuela. Tareas y eso. Y su abuela… ella lo estaria mirando con aquella rara combinación de mirada fría y cortante, mirando su torso con una rara mezcla entre el deseo y el desespero, evitándolo para no pedirle que se quitara la camiseta y dejara tocarle la marca como Nezza hizo algunas horas atrás.

Bueno, se dijo. Nezza no lo pidió, le rompió la camiseta para verla y tocarla, y lo obligo a no levantar su espalda del sillón.

Imaginar a su abuela hacer eso provoco un escalofrió, naciéndole desde la espina dorsal. Pensar en Killa haciendo eso… No lo haría. Pudo hacerlo en cualquier momento, pero no lo hacía. Cuando se quitaba la camisa frente a ella y veía la marca, un brillo indiferente inundaba su mirada y hacia un puchero pensativo mirándolo un punto del techo como si en él hubiera algo mil veces más interesante.

Aunque si Killa repetía el movimiento que hizo Nezza…. Rió. Serían tal sus carcajadas que ella terminaría cayéndose y estrellado su trasero en el suelo.

Ya hace varias horas que había hablado con Killa y resuelto el problema de Nezza. Se preguntaba si paso algo que debía de saber con alguna de las dos.

Sin embargo, confiaba que no pasaba nada. Las noticias malas viajaban muy rápido.

No, estaba convencido de que la llamada de Rubí hace 20 minutos fue sólo porque estaba preocupada por Killa, el tono de voz de ella, casi neurótico y sin dejarle hablar, concordaba bien. De seguro su amiga no le dijo que probablemente iría a caminar al bosque de Beacon Hills — le gusta caminar por el bosque, y en Portland lo tenía muy lejos, por lo que sólo iba los fin de semanas— y sí se lo dijo, estaba preocupada. Considerando lo que ocurrió la última vez que estuvo en el bosque de Beacon Hills, con razones.

«Sí-pensó- debe de ser eso»

Rubí seguro se preocupó. Aún le preocupaba lo de "donde la vio por última vez", sin embargo, existía una gran probabilidad de que a Killa se le hubiera olvidado su celular en las gradas, Rubí fuese a checar y ahí se encontraba su celular, sin su distraída amiga a la vista.

He imaginaba que su amiga regresaría a las gradas por él en cuanto se diese cuanta que no lo tenía, orando porque no se lo hubiesen robando y ahí se encontraría a Rubí con los brazos cruzados y mirándola como una madre enojada y decepcionada. Y, como antes pensó, estarían tan ensimismadas en la discusión que el sonido o el vibrar el celular era lo de menos.

Rió. La imagen era igual de cómica que Killa cayendo sobre su trasero.

Le subió a la radio cuando una canción de AD/DC apareció. Agarró el volante y avanzó como medio metro, la distancia más grande que había avanzado hasta ahora. Cuando por fin pasara del congestionamiento, calculaba que —con su manera de conducir, pasando los km por hora recomendadas por las señales de tránsito— en una media hora estaria en Beacon Hills.

Ahorita no quería pensar en nada. Más rápido de lo que quería estará en Beacon Hills, con la peor abuela del mundo, gruñéndole por lo que hacía y haciendo cosas que provocarían que estuviese fuera de la casa de locos el mayor tiempo posible.

Al infierno con la promesa que le hizo a Abby. Debería de darse por satisfecha que compartirían la misma casa.

Oyó su celular vibrar y volvió el rostro al asiento del copiloto, donde su celular saltaba levemente.

Lo tomo; tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido.

Frunció el ceño cuando lo leyó y se dio cuenta de quién era.

**Pudiste golpear a mi ex, más no pudiste darme la pulsera en mis manos. No sé si pensar que eres un cobarde o el estúpido más grande del planeta. Apuesto por lo segundo****.**

Su cara se volvió un acertijo en emociones. Lanzó el celular al asiento del copiloto, puso mala cara y apretó el volante con las dos manos.

¿De verdad? Después de que se desvió por ella, por ir a pedirle a un hombre —imbécil total—que ella no veía desde hace dos años una pulsera que no quiso ir a pedirle, ¿le mandaba aquel mensaje? Nezza debía de ser más considerada.

Sin embargo… le valía un huevo lo que hizo por ella.

Apretó con más fuerza el volante, frustrado. ¿Le causaba alguna clase de placer joderle?

¿Y qué era eso de mandarle un mensaje? ¡Cambio su número para que dejara de hablarle y ahora le mandaba un mensaje! ¡¿Quién la comprendía?!

Definitivamente, Nezza era una mujer distinta a la demás con las que se había liado. Empezando, quizás, porque era la única que lo retaba, sabía el efecto de su cuerpo en él y lo utilizaba como si fuese Cleopatra seduciendo a César para seguir siendo reina de Egipto; sin olvidar la aparente buena amistad que forjo con Killa, más allá del hecho de que su madre probablemente conocía a su tío.

Miro el celular dubitativo, pensando en responderle.

«No-pensó- No le dare la satisfacción de saber cuánto me jode. O preguntarle algo que sólo ella sabe. No se la dare.»

Ya había tenido suficiente de Nezza por un día. Ya era suficiente con la humillación que sentía por haber aceptado ir a la casa de su ex por una pulsera por la que ella no iba.

Era humillante. No pensó con la cabeza cuando la vio entrar a su casa con un pantalón que se pegaba correctamente a su trasero y una blusa azul marino que le regalaba una generosa visión de su escote. Se vistió especialmente para convencerlo, definitivamente. Se vistió para hacerlo pensar con el pene.

Podía oír su voz en su cabeza, respondiéndole de mala forma como sabía dónde vivía.

— Te cure cuando el estúpido cazador te ataco después de salir de hospital con un cuchillo especial, imbécil.-le dijo Nezza mirándolo mal mientras observaba su casa.

— Sí, pero no deberías de saber dónde vivo.-le gruñó cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Pensó en mantenerla abierta y sacarla a empujones de su casa. No lo hacía por dos cosas: su caballerosidad (Nezza aún no hacía nada para no merecerla, sorprendentemente) y saber que sería inútil.

— Te trajeron.-una pausa.- En la noche.- ella se acercó al sillón, daba vuelta para verlo y se recargaba en el brazo de su sillón.

Nadie excepto unas cuentas personas sabía dónde vivía, y siempre le encantó eso. No le gustaban las visitas sorpresivas de personas que no quería ver. Y ahora estaba frente a una que no quería ver.

Después de la forma en la que lo dejo en el bar de las reinas de la noche, confundido, preocupado y sorprendentemente no usado, se partió los sesos por más tiempo del necesario pensando en que rayos le ocurría. Cuando por fin dejo de pensar en ella, sólo horas después se aparece en su departamento, estando a minutos de bajar unas maletas con sus cosas.

Debió de hacer algo muy malo en su otra vida como para tener un karma así.

Nezza le sonrió, haciendo más pequeños sus ojos dorados enmarcados por un fuerte delineador oscuro. — Veo en la oscuridad, niño.

Gruñó. Volvía a llamarlo niño y lo detestaba.

Después de tener sexo con ella 3 veces, haciéndola gritar, debió de quedar muy claro que no era un niño.

— No me digas niño-le espetó y Nezza sonrió.

Normalmente ella se sentiría feliz por su molestia y lo mostraría con una sonrisa de felicidad que llegaba a sus ojos, sin embargo, esta vez no llegó a sus ojos. La máscara de tristeza enmarcaba sus ojos con la misma intensidad con la que los enmarcaba en Monterey.

¿Le volvería a suplicar por sexo? Y aún más importante, sí lo hacía ¿se negaría?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó viéndola en la cara, y sólo a ella.

Vio su escote y su trasero cuando entró y lo volteó a ver, respectivamente, entre desafiante y burlándose. Ahora quería evitar verlo por todos los medios.

— De acuerdo, vamos al grano-musitó ella manteniendo sus manos sobre el brazo del sillón-Quiero que vayas aún lugar por mí.

— Espera…-enarcó una ceja-¿quieres que te haga un favor?

Nezza frunció las cejas.

— Nunca dije que fuese un favor, idiota.-le dijo con voz fuerte.

— ¿Era una orden?-le preguntó él en el mismo tono. Ella asintió- ¿Con qué derecho me ordenas algo?

— Con el derecho que me da el hecho de haberme acostado contigo, idiota. No la vez del bar, la anterior.-lo señaló y en su mirada había un fuego que nunca había visto antes.

— Te aprovechaste de mí.- le reprocho. Al diablo con no ser tan idiota con ella, ¿con qué derecho veía ella a ordenarle cosas?-Me suplicaste tener sexo conmigo sin decirme que rayos te ocurría. Igual que yo la primera vez. Considero que estamos a mano.

— Me importa una mierda lo que consideras.-le espetó, su voz como casi un graznido- ¡Y yo no te suplique! No sé con quién abras estado en esa habitación, pero conmigo- negó con los labios apretados-no.

— ¡Te abalanzaste a mí, sometiéndome contra la pared, besándome y tratando de quitarme el pantalón!-repuso, casi exasperado-¿Qué es eso?

— Cuenta todos los detalles, baboso. No te suplique; te dije que lo haría con cualquier otro si te negabas y fuiste luego tú quien se abalanzo a mí. Parecías celoso, como si tuvieses derechos sobre mí por haber tenido sexo. Como si fuese una virgen que se te entrego. ¿Estabas celoso, Linus?-lo miro con burla, se levantó y se acercó él. Se detuvo estando a unos cuantos pasos-Dime Linus. ¿Estabas celoso de pensar a otro hombre disfrutando lo que tú disfrutaste, como muchos otros? No fuiste el primero en disfrutar la humedad entre mis muslos, lo sabes. Apuesto que por un breve momento te creíste con ese derecho.

Linus le volteo la cara, apretando la mandíbula.

Lo estaba provocando. De verdad, ¿así podía dejar de ser tan idiota con ella? ¡Lo provocaba!

Quería hacerlo admitir que se sintió celoso en pensarla teniendo sexo con otro u otra.

Y de todos modos, ¿por qué se sentía celoso? Probablemente Nezza estuvo con 100 hombres antes de que él, y otros 100 después de él. ¿Por qué se sentía celoso? Apenas la conocía.

Para él era la chica que ayudo a salvar a Killa y vieron unas cuentas veces más porque resultaba que a Killa le agradaba y así.

Nezza era un misterio. ¿Qué sabía de ella?

Su mamá era un wicca llamada Gloriana, la misma que ayudo al tío de Killa a curarla cuando estaba agonizando por el quema almas, sólo horas después de ser mordida por Trevas (horas después pensaría en eso con más ímpetu, dándose cuenta de lo que significaba). Su padre era un gitano, bastante mayor, que por alguna razón se creía el padre de Amy Wong, pidiéndole un nieto. Siendo capaz de dejarle la puerta de la tienda abierta para que un ladrón entrara y probablemente violara (sobre todo si dormía en ropa interior o algo sexy).

No era wicca. Conocía mucho del mundo sobrenatural. Creí que su abuela era un fría perra controladora (lo dijo el día que los atacó Trevas en el techo, sólo para comenzar la conversación). Tenía problemas con su madre y parecía estarlos resolviendo, y la adoraba, y que le lanzaba cosas cuando decía algo de su madre que se pudiera considerar insulto.

Uno de sus novios los grabo teniendo sexo, lo subió a Redtube y ahora era uno de los videos más populares (y le jodia no poder encontrarlo).

Su tienda era antes de su tía, se la dejo porque su padre era muy descuidado y podría llevar a la quiebra el negocio en algunos meses. Sabía activar la curación después de tener una herida que fue hecha por el metal de los cuchillos y dagas de los cazadores y tenía una biblioteca llena y llena de grimorios y bestiarios, todos heredados y escritos por testigos, por lo que no era considerados libros de wiccas que deseaban ocultar.

Y… era tenía la seguridad más fuerte que alguna vez ha visto en alguna chica y la única voz sugestiva que no tenía dejes sexuales que conocía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. — Aléjate, por favor.

— ¿Por qué?-le preguntó ella- ¿Acaso te incómoda que este tan cerca de ti?-Puso su mano suavemente en su pecho y Linus se alejó de ella como si su toco le quemara.

Casi corrió hasta la otra punta de la sala, al sillón individual; dejando una prudente entre los dos.

Ella se volteó. Su expresión se regodeaba con su reacción y le dieron ganas de ponerla sobre sus piernas y nalguearla, como niña mal portada y así no volviera a poner esa cara porque recordaría como dejo su trasero.

— Vete.-le pidió sin responder su pregunta.- No deberías de estar aquí. Me odias y, un carajo, yo no estaria en la misma habitación por más de dos minutos con alguien que odio.

— No te odio, Linus.-replicó Nezza con una expresión decepcionada. De mamá decepcionada. «¿Qué?», pensó. Ella volvió a acercarse a él, lento. — Sólo no me caes bien.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y su boca se abrió ligeramente, no de asombro, sino de una emoción casi sarcástica.

Por supuesto. Primero lo dejaba sorprendido con su «No te odio, Linus» y luego le da la vuelta, con su brillo bromista en la mirada con su «Sólo no me caes bien».

Joder, ¿quién entendía a Nezza? Siempre creyó que con las mujeres de su familia, con las que se lio y su amiga tenía una lista de todas las rarezas femeninas en el mundo habidas y por haber. Ahora debía de poner una nueva. Nezza distaba mucho de las demás mujeres en su vida.

Ninguna podía ser una perra en un momento, una madura chica sabia, conocedora de la vida al siguiente y vulnerable al final.

Ella mostró lo último cuando tuvieron sexo la primera y tercera vez. La primera por tener fresca la sensacion de tener a Trevas tan cerca, la tercera… quien sabe. Le jodia no saber porque estaba vulnerable hace unos días.

¡Lo estaba haciendo otra vez!, se dijo gruñendo a su interior. Ya había dejado de preocuparse por ella y ahora, volvía. ¿Qué le pasaba? o más bien, ¿qué le hacia Nezza?

Nezza rió, atrayéndolo a la realidad. La miro (antes veía a un lado), sorprendiéndose de donde estaba ahora. ¿Cuándo se puso frente a él?

— Puedo ver los engranes moviéndose-masculló Nezza golpeando con suavidad su frente.

Apartó su mano con un manotazo suave. — Gustas en ser una perra conmigo, ¿verdad?

Ella pestañeó y frunció el ceño levemente confundida. — No estoy siendo una perra.

Linus entrecerró los ojos. — Burlarte de mí, ser una perra. Para mí es exactamente lo mismo.

— Ser una perra, burlarme de ti. Para mí es igual de divertido.-rió y Linus le gruñó.

Sus ojos brillaron levemente y apartó la mirada, apretando sus ojos con fuerza.

— Sigues con el descontrol, ¿eh?-musitó Nezza y Linus movió ligeramente la cabeza, como un espasmo, de sorpresa. ¿En su voz identificó un deje de preocupación? No, imposible, sus oídos deben de estar mal. - ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que la marca del dios Astado se borre?

Linus abrió los ojos de golpe. — ¿Cómo sabes lo de la marca?-en sus ojos paso algo de entendimiento- ¿Killa te lo dijo?

« ¿Qué tanto le habrá dicho?»

— Antes de que pienses en regañarla, no me lo dijo, baboso. Me explicó el porqué de tú descontrol cuando tuvimos sexo. No los detalles de cómo regresaron. Vi la marca, la sentí presionando y calentando mis pechos mi estómago, mis dedos. Te vi desnudo hace unos días, ¿recuerdas?-dijo cuándo algo de confusión relampagueó en su cara- ¿o tienes menos memoria que un celular del año de caldo?

— Mmm… ¿No quieres recordármelo?

Nezza rodó los ojos, exasperada. Eso fue un no.

— ¿Me vas a decir cuando se borra la marca?

— No es tú asunto. Tú no la pusiste ahí, tú no la tienes. No debes de preguntar como chismosa de vecindad, sin nada mejor que hacer.

Nezza le mando una mirada asesina. — Sólo di: «no quiero decirte nada, Nezza» No usar un comentario, que tiene de ingenioso, lo mismo que yo de actriz.

— Entonces es mucho. ¿No eres una actriz porno? ¿Mínimo ganaste bien por mostrarle el trasero a un millón de personas? ¿Te gusta saber los orgasmos que hombres han tenido por tan sólo verte en una pequeña pantalla?

Y si antes creyó que la mirada de Nezza lo asesinaba, la que le mando ahora era superior.

— Sabes…-comenzó a decir y su voz no estaba lejos de ser tranquila y con fuerza, más el deje en ella le hacía helar la sangre- puede que termine en el internet por un idiota que pensó con el pene en lugar con la cabeza, como bien tú sabrás. Puede que tú no me grabaras, pero a la primera señal de ira, frustración y adrenalina en ti, en lugar de golpear algo o suprimirlo, decidiste dejar a tu pene tener todo el control. No eres mejor que mi ex. De hecho, ¡hasta él me llamo como un estúpido poco después de publicarlo!

— ¿Por qué lo dices?-le preguntó, ahora enojado. ¿Cómo habían llegado ése punto? Se movió, queriendo acercarse de nuevo a la puerta y decirle que se fuese, pero sólo terminó cambiando de lugar, ahora viendo la espalda de Nezza y teniendo en su espalda el sillón grande. Nezza se volteó, indiferente en de alguna manera– Y te pregunte una cosa completamente diferente, como para que me salgas con esto. ¿Qué tan inconsistente eres?

— Mmm.-ella fingió pensar, mirando hacia el techo. Después una sonrisa filosa le apareció en la comisura de la boca y lo miro de una forma… ardiente. No sabía en qué sentido- Mucho.-y lo tomo el cuello de su camisa de botones, jalando los extremos a un lado con fuerza, haciendo botar los botones y después lo empujo al sillón, solo unos cuantos centímetros abajo del brazo.-Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, sí, me encanta ser la responsable de tantas erecciones y masturbaciones de extraños en el mundo.-dijo, más casi no escucho esas palabras.

Su movimiento fue sorpresivo y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y terminó cayendo sentado en el sillón.

Un segundo después Nezza se subió sobre él, poniendo cada una de sus piernas a los lados de las suyas y empujándolo para que se quedara acostado.

Estaba tan sorprendido. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

— ¡Qué mierda!-le gritó, enojado.- ¡Quítateme de encima!

— Si quisieras que me quitara, me hubieras empujado antes de ponerme en esta posición-replicó Nezza, tocando el centro de la marca de dios en su torso.

Las caricias no eran lascivas en lo más mínimo ni buscaban encenderlo. Miraba tocabas las marcas cicatrizadas como si fuesen quemaduras del dios Astados desde la media luna cuyas puntas tocaban sus clavículas, tocando el circulo por debajo de sus pezones, y llegaba por encima de su ombligo.

Suspiró cuando tocó con sus yemas las marcas de círculo, siguiendo su contornó hasta las medias lunas y su mirada era tan… Jesús, su mirada mostraba placer. ¿De verdad disfrutaba estar tocando unas marcas que lo marcaban como un idiota cuyos poderes ardientes de un dios lo descontrolaban, fortalecía y de alguna forma curaba? A pesar de que Tana lo revivió, el ritual hubiese sido inútil sin la marca y las garras de Talia Hale.

Miro de nuevo la mirada de Nezza, medio extasiado con la suavidad de sus manos. Su rostro estaba sin expresión, con su labio inferior muy salido, como si hiciera un puchero y se confundía al creer en el placer en su mirada. Sí, había placer, sin embargo el placer de ver algo desconocido o que sólo se había oído en leyendas o leído. Ésa clase de placer expresaba su mirada, al igual que muchas veces vio que expresaba la de su cuñada. Nada sexual.

¿Debería de sentirse ofendido por la falta de algo sexual? La tenía sobre él, el calor de su centro suspendido sobre su entrepierna y le costaba mucho trabajo no levantarla, buscando algo de fricción.

Tenerla así, le hizo recordar la última vez que estuvieron en la misma posición y sintió un fuerte tirón en su entre pierna.

Y continuaba, como una queja de estar dentro de sus pantalones.

Dios. Nezza no podía sentirlo. No ver lo fácil que su miembro se animaba con ella. ¡Era un traidor! o muy fácil.

— No estoy haciendo nada sexual.-murmuró Nezza aun pasando suavemente sus dedos por la marca y sin mirarlo a los ojos.- Sólo te estoy tocando una marca de la cual había leído, más nunca visto. Se supone que no debes de sobrevivir y lo hiciste.-lo miro a los ojos. La máscara de tristeza se fue, siendo remplazada por una ¿cálida? «¿Qué rayos…?» .- No debería de calentarse.

«Joder. Joder. Joder»

— Eres muy fácil.-y se movió un poco. Parte de su muslo interno choco con el bulto en sus pantalones y gruño.- De verdad, lo eres…

— Quítate.-le ordenó en un gruñido.

Ella arrugó el ceño. — Aún no he terminado de tocar la marca. El calor que desprende es tan… hechizante. Siento como a través de mis yemas viaja a cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Siento… el poder del dios. Es sorprendente. –La calidez en sus ojos ahora paso a su voz.- No soy wicca, no puedo sentirlo tanto como mi madre. Pero… me llama. Guau. Les tengo envidia. Para Bianca y Killa debería de ser como estar bajo los efectos del éxtasis al tocarlo y sentir el poder.

— No les he dejado tocarla.-confesó y la mirada de ella se clavó con más fuerza en los suyos.-Bianca si lo ha tratado, casi hipnotizada...

— Más no la has dejado-él asintió-Entonces soy la primera.-asintió de nuevo. Nezza se acercó un poco a su rostro, dejando sus labios de los suyos separados por unos pocos centímetros. Sólo un pequeño impulso y estaria besando esos labios brillantes por su brillo de cereza. Nunca la cereza se le había antojado tan apetecible como ahora- ¿Debo de sentirme como un hombre que fue el primero en la vida de una chica?

— ¿Hablas en serio?-jadeó.

— No.-rió y dejo un suave beso en la comisura de su boca. Con su movimiento acaricio más su miembro bajo los pantalones y estuvo a punto de levantarse y mandar todo al diablo, cuando Nezza volvió a hablar-: Callado eres casi lindo.-gruñó, frustrado. Que buena manera de romper la burbuja. Rayos, no le importaba. Estaba duro, los labios de ella a centímetros y el escote bajo su barbilla. Pensaba seriamente mandar al diablo sus labios y bajar la cabeza para enterrar su cara en sus pechos… o empujarla y estar sobre ella.- Deberías de irte ya si quieres llegar a Beacon Hills antes de oscurecer.

— ¿Eh?-preguntó confundido.

— Mi ex vive al sur. Y no te dará la pulsera de buena gana.

— ¡¿Qué?!-gritó levantándose y empujándola, haciéndola caer de espaldas al sillón.

Se levantó del sillón como si su superficie le quemara y sin importarle aun el vuelto evidente en sus pantalones. Estaba enojado. Con ella y consigo mismo.

Ella se apoyó en sus hombros para levantar parte de su cuerpo y lo miro sin una expresión definida. Cuando miro su entrepierna y vio se erección atrapada en sus pantalones, lo miro, sonriendo con una ceja arqueada y eso le hizo enfurecer más.

— ¡Todo el anterior numerito fue sólo para convencerme de ir a buscar al estúpido de tú ex!-le gritó y ella no dijo nada. Volvió a su expresión sin emoción- ¡Vete a la mierda, Nezza!

Sus ojos pasearon por todo su apartamento y luego le sonrió entre arrogante y bromista. — Ya lo estoy.

La fulminó con la mirada.

— Mira.-comenzó a decirle un poco más seria pero sin cambiar de posición.- En la casa de mi ex deje una pulsera que no era mía, era de mi tía. Y ella me la ha estado pidiendo-su mirada se tiño por un momento de tristeza-Y yo no sé cómo decirle que la deje en la casa de un idiota hace más de dos años. Le dije que regresaría por ella y, bueno… no puedo ir a la casa de ése maldito imbécil. No lo he visto desde que supe que subió el video a Redtube, lo demande y le obligue a quitarlo, pero lo han vuelto a colgar una y otra vez. En diferentes páginas-bufó.

— Espera, espera, espera.-le dijo-¿El idiota que te grabo vive en esta ciudad?

— Es lo que acabo de decir. Y le quite 3000 dólares con la demanda, por lo que con mucha menos razón me dará la pulsera a mí de buena gana. Y bueno… estás aquí y, si aún sientes un poco de culpa por haberme ido después de tener sexo, sin darme una explicación y responder mis demás preguntas. Hacer esto por mí es una buena forma.

— ¿Qué?-repuso de forma brusca- A la mierda. Prefiero que me hagas preguntas aquí.

— Pues lo haría si no me estuvieras apuntando.-le dijo señalando su miembro con la mirada-Normalmente no me distraería, pero… Guau. Estás enojado y aún sigue. Me siento alagada.

Le gruñó y la miro una vez más con ganas de matarla.

— ¡Lárgate!

La vibración de su celular lo saco de su recuerdo, en el punto donde faltaba lo mejor.

Miro al asiento. Su celular seguía vibrando, moviéndose peligrosamente a la orilla y se maldijo por su oído.

Antes se quejaba por no tener la misma súper audición que los hombres lobos, ya que los Balams la tenían sólo un poco menos aguda (oh, pero veían mucho mejor que ellos. Sobre todo en la noche y a largas distancias. Sin olvidar la velocidad), y la deseaba. La deseaba más que tener una buena audición Balam; más, justo ahora desearía que su audición varias rayitas más baja a la de los demás Balams y hombres lobos, estuviese de nuevo haciendo acto de presencia.

Su estupenda vista y oído sólo unas rayitas superior a la humana, le encantaba y hacían un dúo comparable con el de Batman y Robín.

Alargo la mano para tomar el celular.

Más valía no ser un mensaje de Nezza o sino…

Abrió el mensaje:

**Responde cobarde. **

Gruñó y tuvo ganas de lanzar su celular por la ventana.

¿Qué jodidos quería saber? Sí, sí. Golpeo al estúpido de su ex 5 minutos después de estar en su casa. ¿Cómo no quería que lo hiciera? ¡Se enojó! Primero no quiso darle la pulsera cuando se la pidió de buen modo, después le preguntó porque hacia esto por Nezza, porque no dejarla venir; a lo que él respondió: «porque no me parece dejar a un mujer ver a un imbécil que fue capaz de grabarla contra su voluntad» a lo que el imbécil del ex de Nezza respondió: «Ya veo. Te las estás tirando. Es buena en la cama, ¿no es así? Buena, gran trasero y dispuesta a intentar todo…» Y así siguió, enumerando todas las cosas que Nezza hacía en la cama y diciéndole que sólo era una perra que no hace nada mejor que dar sexo; y el momento en que se acercó a él, sometió y golpeó hasta que le dijo dónde estaba la pulsera. De acuerdo, muchas cosas de las que dijo sobre Nezza probablemente eran verdad. No la conocía lo suficiente y todo el rollo, sin embargo, le desagrado completamente oír lo que decía y ver como se lamia los labios, recordando lo que fue tenerla.

Y si, no se la quiso ir a entregar en sus manos. Espero el momento en que la vio dirigirse a la trastienda y rápido entró, dejando la pulsera en mostrador y yéndose antes de que regresara. Todo en menos de 2 minutos. Amaba su velocidad.

El celular volvió a vibrar en su mano. Lanzó una maldición baja.

Avanzó cuando un auto pito, indicándole el gran espacio que le dejo el auto de enfrente.

Se movió hasta llegar a la distancia prudente del otro carro. Después bajo la vista a su celular, abriendo el mensaje:

**Con que la ley del hielo. Qué infantil. Bien, no importa. Sólo quería agradecerte por golpearlo. No sé porque; es un bocazas y debió decir algo imbécil. Me gustaría saber qué dijo, pero está bien. Gracias, estúpido.**

— Tiene un rara forma de decir gracias.-bufó y antes de dejar el celular en el asiento del copiloto, llegó otro mensaje.

Suspiró.

¿Nezza le seguiría mandando mensajes hasta hacerlo flaquear? No podía estar todo el día recibiéndolos hasta terminar mandándole uno o lanzar su celular contra la pared de su cuarto o la ventana de su auto.

Estaba por volver a ponerse en marcha; todo se movía más rápido y se movía lentamente cuando llegó otro mensaje.

Espero a parar y lo abrió sin saber que esperar:

**Aún no sé si cumplir lo que te prometí antes de que aceptaras. **

Linus trago con fuerza, al recordar lo último que le dijo antes de convencerlo.

Ella debía de estar bromeando.

_Vamos, no seas tan estúpido. ¿Qué quieras que haga para que aceptes? ¿Me pongo de rodillas, te bajo los pantalones y te hago la mamaba de tu vida? O, ¿no te jodo por un rato y cuando vuelvas a la ciudad dejo que me hagas lo que quieras?_

Sacudió la cabeza, apartado la voz de Nezza de su cabeza. No, ¡ella bromeaba! Jamás le ofrecería realmente una mamada o que le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera con ella la próxima vez que pisara San Francisco. Ideas no le faltaban…

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. ¿A quién engañaba, Nezza? Jamás le dejara hacerle lo que quisiera. Le gustaba joderle demasiado para dejarlo. A menos que viese la forma de tenerla atada.

Volvió a sacudirse la cabeza, apartando las ideas de tener a Nezza atada en la cama, dejándolo ponerse imaginativo.

Lanzó el celular al copiloto, dispuesto a ignorarlo en lo que le restaba del viaje y volvió a avanzar.

Sorprendentemente después de lanzar nuevamente el celular los autos avanzaron más rápido y como 5 minutos después todos los autos tomaron distintas vías a sus destinos. Sólo unos cuantos al mismo lugar que él.

Y condujo a una velocidad sólo un poco más alta a la recomendada por las señales de tránsito.

Continuó conduciendo por lo que era una media hora más y ya casi estaba convencido que Nezza no lo molestaría. La imaginaba con un sonrisita cada vez que mandaba un mensaje. Suspiró y como antes dijo, casi se convenció… Su celular volvió sonar cuando paso un motel cuyo nombre no se molestó en ver. Más lo conocía.

Motel Glen Capri. Sólo una vez habían estado ahí. En sus primeras vacaciones de primera fuera de Portland (hace casi dos años) cuando Killa vino "por primera" vez a Beacon Hills. A pesar de su amor por la velocidad, condujo condenadamente lento y les cayó la noche. No hubo necesidad que Killa le dijera nada, en cuanto vio el motel se paró y le dijo que pasarían ahí la noche. Ella asintió, casi aliviada. Su cabeza se estrellaba de vez en cuando por la ventana por el movimiento. Le habían dado la habitación 217 y estuvieron bien por un rato; a pesar de enterarse sobre los suicidios del lugar, a pesar de que les incómodo la señora de la recepción. Al principio todo iba bien, hasta que escuchó como Killa en la otra cama comenzaba a removerse en la cama, sudar y murmurar cosas no muy entendibles. Trato varias veces de despertarla, hacer que dejara de moverse, y lo único que conseguía eran golpes que no le dolían realmente.

Cuando sus gritos se volvieron tan fuertes que parecían estarla matando, en un acto desesperado, la levanto de la cama y la llevó a la tina, abrió la regadera y mojándolos a los dos con agua fría. Sirvió, ella despertó y templaba en sus brazos. Ya sea por la pesadilla o por el agua fría que no les dejaba de caer.

Ella le dijo que soñó con muertes y juraba que aún podía oírlas. No tardó mucho en decirle que ya habían descansado lo suficiente, salir del baño, cambiarse mientras Killa miraba a un punto de la pared templando suavemente y entregar las llaves. Subía las escaleras a la habitación cuando noto que ella ya estaba en el auto.

Ella no hablo mucho, aparte para pedirle disculpas, abrazándose a sí misma, por asustarlo.

Tampoco el hablo mucho. No desea hablar y quejarse de su abuela. Ni en últimos días, ni en los últimos meses, ni en los últimos años.

Tanto tiempo para hablar y no quisieron. Como un acuerdo silencioso de lo que paso en el motel debía de quedarse en el motel. Sólo ahora pensaba en cada uno de los momentos en que Killa presento sus poderes, a pesar de estar atados. Siempre tuvo sueños y raros presentimientos que nunca les prestaron la suficiente atención. Pensaban que simplemente era muy empática, no una especie de bruja blanca, y no fue hasta el hechizo que le lanzo a Trevas en el techo que les quedo claro que era. Pero, ¿qué otros momentos se presentaron sus poderes? En la habitación del motel, más que las pesadillas, al irse a cambiar notó como todo estaba caído y las camas inclinadas en ángulos extraños, en las noches en la casa de Tana, igual. Algunas veces cuando se metían en problemas, usaba lo que tenía en sus manos, sin embargo en un par de veces casi juraba que los cambia formas eran lanzados de su cuerpo, no que se quitaran por x razón.

Tantas ocasiones y tan ciegos estaban para no aceptarle. No él que sabe tanto de las wiccas por espiar a su hermana y a Bianca llegó a enlazar las cosas.

Su celular volvió a sonar, haciéndole perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Miro su celular y bufó, pensando que era Nezza y se dijo que no lo vería.

Pero era débil, sus palmas cosquilleaban por ver tomar su celular y alargó la mano al él cuando un fuerte ruido sonó, haciendo salar su auto.

— ¡Qué diablos!-gritó antes de volver ver el parabrisas y ahí lo vio, sonriéndole un momento con aquello dientes amarillos y llenos de saliva, ojos negros y salvajes.

Parpadeó rápido, diciéndose que no estaba ahí. No estaba, su olfato… Al detener su parpadear se dio cuenta que no había nada en el capo, sobre su auto. Ni un insecto sobrevolando el vidrio.

Su corazón martilleaba contra sus costillas y en sus oídos estaba presente un extraño palpitar.

«¿Qué…?», pensó levantando la vista al retrovisor. Estaba chueco, dirigiéndose a su cara, mostrándole el brillar verde fosforescente en sus ojos.

— Carajo-gimoteó apretando duramente sus ojos y abriéndolos muy rápido.

Volvió a fijarse en el retrovisor, sus ojos ya regresaron a su tono café claro, sin embargo, en su frente comenzaba a aparecer un película de sudor.

Mientras respiraba de forma rápida, descontrolada, casi con miedo, apretó con fuerza el volante y la mandíbula.

Sus dedos se perdieron casi el color y en su mandíbula saltó un músculo.

¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo sus ojos estaban brillando? ¿Tenía que ver en algo con a ver creído ver a Trevas sobre el capo de su auto mientras estaba el auto en marcha?

Su agarre al volante se hizo mucho más fuerte y ponía sentir como sus dedos comenzaban a romper el plástico. Sabía que si no dejaba de presionar, terminaría atravesando el plástico con sus dedos, aun sabiéndolo no le importó.

Ni siquiera el hecho de no estar prestándole mucha atención al camino ni a las curvas que pronto se acercarían podría causar un accidente.

Lo única que pudo pensar los siguientes minutos en los que condujo apretando el volante y teniendo su vista enfrente era lo jodido que estaba.

No era suficiente un dolor de mierda, ¿ahora alucinaba? ¡Alucinaba a un maldito perro sarnoso que se fue segundos de pestañear!

Miro al tablero del auto de una forma que cualquier diría que estaba mirando a su peor enemigo; su vista se pegó el indicador de la velocidad con ira. La flechita roja señalaba 40 km/hr, lo más lento que alguna vez había conducido en carretera.

Y eso fue lo suficiente para hacer que frenará de golpe, provocando que su cuerpo se agitara un poco hacia adelante y luego regresara como si fuese un Paddle ball*.

Un auto atrás de él se vio obligado a desviarse al otro carril de golpe y le lanzó el conductor algunas cuantas maldiciones, y no pudo importarle mucho menos.

¿Qué le importaban las maldiciones de un estúpido conductor al contraste de lo que acababa de ver?

«¡Joder!», pensó y dejo de apretar el volante, hizo sus manos puños apretados y comenzó a golpearlo diciendo maldiciones.

¿Por qué justamente esto le pasaba ahora? Meses y meses para que algo diferente a un dolor insoportable y ahora resulta que alucinaba.

— ¡¿Por qué-golpe-carajos-golpe-pasa-golpe-esto ahora?!-y golpeó una última vez antes de dejar sus manos detenidas en el volante y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante y su frente golpeo el centro del volante. El golpe resonó por todo su auto, presionando más sus oídos que cualquier de los conductores que le gritaban maldiciones al verlo detenido en el carril como pendejo.- ¿Por qué me pasa esto ahora?-se preguntó y sintió sus ojos arder.

No eran suficiente un control de mierda y un dolor comparable con el calor del infierno, sino que ahora también podía agregar a la lista alucinaciones.

¿Por qué?

Rayos, se dijo, ¿así es cómo se sentía Killa cada vez que sus poderes aparecían haciéndola ver cosas que no quería, haciéndola actuar como robot o mandándola a lugares donde no quiere estar? ¿Así se sentía su amiga en la ilusión con poderes que no eran suyos y, después de despertar, con poderes fuera de su control?

Se sentía… casi insignificante, sin cordura, débil, llena de ira, impotencia y rencor, y continua la sensación que nunca nada podría estar en sus manos.

¿Así se sentía cada vez que Carmine entraba a la habitación donde estaba, poniéndole nodos en la cabeza, preguntándole de sus sueños o provocando que sus visiones se activaran y le preguntase que veía, y cuando no se sentía a gusto con sus respuestas, estar cohibida, soportando sus golpes y amenazas?

Debió de sentirse así, se dijo. Así se sintió; ella se lo comentó pocos meses después de conocerla, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas después de que el mismo le gritara por no confiar en él, mucho menos después de que se sinceró con ella de la forma que con nadie más lo había hecho.

Lo único que pudo hacer él fue abrazarla y susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien, asegurarle que su amistad resistiría y jamás terminaría y que nada le pasaría; y una parte de él agradecer en silencio que el gran secreto que guardaba era ese y no que aquel idiota mirón llegó a hacerle algo.

— Joder.-graznó- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo las consecuencias exactas de la basura de ritual? Sin pensar dos veces, les hubiera dicho que no. Que no me lo hicieran. –se apartó del volante, observándolo. Tenía algunas magulladuras y estaba húmedo y no tardó casi nada en darse cuenta que sus mejillas también lo estaba y desde hace buen rato.

Se limpió el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos. La última vez que había llorado fue el día que se sinceró con Killa, contándole cada cosa que le hizo sufrir en el pasado. Hace más de 3 años. Y 11 años de la última vez que las lágrimas se le salieron sin darse cuenta. La primera vez que se había peleado con un mastodonte y le había roto la nariz.

Su padre le había gritado tanto que para su mente infantil lo comparó por un momento con un monstruo. Después su padre se dio cuenta de su error, lo abrazo pidiéndole disculpas y… sólo unos cuantos años después se dio cuenta que su fuerza en aquel entonces no fue un golpe de adrenalina afectando a su pequeño cuerpo infantil, sino una señal de su inminente futura transformación.

Ni siquiera cuando se peleó con sus padres le dieron ganas de llorar. Tampoco cuando se volvió Balam y comenzó a tener un atractivo sexual temporal de miedo y todas se le abrían de piernas (y no era que le importara).

Era tantas las cosas que se había guardado los últimos meses o quizás años, que ahora explotaban con una cosa tan ridícula como una jodida alucinación.

Bufó, se talló una vez más los ojos y las mejillas para quitar algún rastro de lágrimas, se miró al retrovisor y se dio cuenta que su gorra se había caído, y no tardó en encontrarla sobre la palanca. Se la puso con un bufido y estuvo a punto de poner de marcha el auto (ya era demasiado tiempo detenido en la carretera y sospechaba que alguien ya debió de haberle hablado a oficiales de tránsito) cuando se acordó del mensaje.

— Soy una perra masoquista.-dijo tomando el celular del asiento copiloto y abriendo el mensaje de Nezza. Pero no era de Nezza, era de Rubí.

En el mensaje se leí:

**Contesta tú puto celular. ¡No encuentro a Killa por ningún lado! ¡Algo debió de haber pasado!**

Gruñó por lo bajo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— Primero Nezza, luego una maldita alucinación de un perro sarnoso, y ahora esto-bufó a su auto- Debe de estar bromeando… exagerando.-abrió los ojos.

Pensó en llamarle a su hermana (se dio cuenta que tenía con 50 llamadas pérdidas de ella) o escribirle si trato de marca al celular de Killa (el mensaje era muy pobre a lo que se refiere si encontró su mochila en las gradas o algo así. Pobre en detalles), pero al poner el número de marcado rápido de su hermana, lo borró y marcó el que marcaba el de Killa.

Se puso el auricular en la oreja.

Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos. Cuatro tonos y pensó que nadie le respondería, pero para sorpresa suya alguien respondió:

— **_¿Quién es?-_**preguntó la voz aguda y ruda que le pareció familiar, más no la ubicaba-

Parpadeó, completamente sorprendido y sus labios se entreabrieron para responder.

— **_¡Habla!-_**demandó.

— ¿Qué...? –titubeó- ¿Quién rayos eres?-reformuló-¿Qué rayos haces con el celular de Killa?

— **_¿Qué?-_**respondió la otra voz.- **_No sé quién rayos es Killa. Encontré el celular en… ¿Killa? ¿Es el nombre de la chica…?_**

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando por fin ubico la voz y susurró, interrumpiéndole —: Mierda.

— **_¿Disculpa? No tengo tiempo para esto_**.

— Eh… ¿Qué haces con su celular?-le preguntó encontrando por fin su voz. De todas las personas que podían tener el celular de Killa. ¿Por qué rayos él le respondía? ¡De todas, él!-¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está a la chica que le quitaste el celular?

— **_En una cama de hospital, siendo operada y recibiendo transfusiones de sangre_**.-le graznó dejándolo una vez más sorprendido.

**…**

— Rubí, tranquilízate.-le ordenó Tana viendo como caminaba de un lado a otro.

Después de que se desmayara en la sala, con el dolor naciéndole en su espina dorsal, avanzando por todas partes y el calor en su boca y costado, tardó unas buenas horas en despertar.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia estaba en su habitación, con la luz solar entrando muy levemente por su ventana y el reloj de su mesita de noche marcando las 5 pm.

Se incorporó con rapidez en cuanto recordó lo que pasa poco antes de sentir aquel dolor insoportable y se levantó tan rápido que en el momento que sintió un mareo, cayó al suelo gimiendo.

Había rodado para quedar se espaldas y levantarse la blusa con los ojos como dos rendijas por el dolor y una mueca en los labios, más que por la caída que por otra cosa. Le asustó lo que vio y su boca formo un "O", de terror más que de sorpresa.

En su vientre se extendía, casi tapando el tatuaje del zorro, un gran moretón de color entre morado muy oscuro y rojizo, en pequeños puntos.

¿Qué demonios?

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, con el ardor aun en su boca y un fuerte mareo sin dejar de recorrerle el cuerpo.

Se dirigió a las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y le gritó a su abuela, que al verla levantada no hizo más que regañarla.

— ¡Al demonio con tus regaños!-le gritó- ¿Crees que me desmaye por gusto? Eres más lista que eso. Algo le ocurrió a Killa, vieja altanera.

— Probablemente se tropezó, cortándose las rodillas mientras iba a caminar al bosque.-aseguró Tana tratando de hacer que subiera de nuevo-Sube, te llevare algo para que te sientas mejor.

— ¿Qué rayos te ocurre?-le gritó zafándose de ella. Estuvo a punto de caer por el mareo, y no fue así porque se sostuvo de la pared.

Tana la miro dura. — Me ocurre, que conozco a la estúpida, imprudente y torpe chica que tienen tú y Linus como mejor amiga y para rematar, es propensa a los golpes. Y hace unos días hice algo malo para su unión y ahora lo resientes al primer golpe. ¡Ahora sube!

— ¡Deja de ser tan altanera, carajo!-le gritó Rubí-Tú no conoces en lo más mínimo mi unión con Killa. ¡Jamás has observado una el suficiente tiempo y menos una como la mía y la de ella! El tatuaje nunca aparece cuando ella se raspa las rodillas o se golpea por su torpeza, ni lo reciente mi cuerpo, maldita sea-se levantó la blusa y Tana bajo los ojos, quitando su expresión seria al ver el moretón que se extendía por todo su vientre. Se veía sorprendida y luego enojada.- Un moretón de semejante tamaño no sé hace con una simple caída ni mi cuerpo lo resentiría.

— Eso no es un moretón.-murmuró Tana.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Dónde está Killa?-le preguntó ignorando su pregunta

— ¿Eh?-preguntó levemente confundida. Mierda-

— ¡¿Dónde está la estúpida imán de problemas?!-le gritó tratando de hacerse a ella para sostenerla cuando se mareo.-Dime dónde está-instó

— ¡¿Cómo carajo voy a saberlo si me desmaye antes de saberlo?!-le gritó, mirándola con furia, y se acordó de su celular.-Me mandó un mensaje antes de que me desmayara.

Su abuela la había ayudado a sentarse y le paso su celular. Ella lo había vuelta a poner en la mesita de noche poco después de llevarla arriba. En lugar de oír el mensaje de voz primero, llamó a Linus preguntándole si ella sabía dónde estaba.

Había tantas emociones juntas en su voz, predominando el deje neurótico y le colgó poco después de decirle que le llamó, varias horas atrás, y estaba en las gradas. Minutos antes de que ellas se desmayaran.

Tanto ella como su abuela fueron a la escuela, conduciendo Tana ya que ella no podía ni la dejaría tocar su auto.

Durante el camino le ordeno comer unas hojas con un aspecto muy parecido a la albahaca y un olor fuerte, y cuando le pidió que le dijera porque, sólo le gritó:

— ¡Porque tengo la esperanza que eso te mejore! Killa fue envenenada, ¡en mis narices!

¡Envenenada!, se dijo en cuanto llegó a las gradas y no vio nada. Ni siquiera su mochila. El lugar estaba sólo mientras el campo se pintaba de los colores del atardecer. Y se lo volvió a repetir estando en la entrada de la escuela, junto a la entrada de la bóveda de los Hale, golpeándole y diciendo porque rayos no se abría.

Miraba a todos lados, tratando de saber dónde estaba. Algo.

— ¡Rubí!

— ¡Una mierda!-le gritó a su abuela dejando de patear el monumento donde está el nombre de la preparatoria y el año de su fundación para mirarla- ¿quieres que me tranquilice?-le espetó- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si mi mejor amiga fue envenenada en tus narices? Está aquí a dentro sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla. ¡¿Con qué rayos quieres que me tranquilice?!

— No te comportes como una niña-le espetó apartando su cabello negro tinta y corto de la cara.- No lo eres. Eres una mujer madura que ayuda a los demás y, por eso, esperaba que supieras mantener la compostura.

— ¡Metete la compostura por el trasero!-señaló el monumento con su dedo índice-Killa está ahí adentro, ¡muriéndose!...

— ¡No lo está!

— ¿y lo único bueno que tiene para decir es que guarde la compostura como lo hago cuando ayudo a las personas de los cazadores? –preguntó ignorando lo que dijo- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Cómo osas comparar ambas situaciones?

— No veo mucha diferencia.-le dijo poniéndose enfrente del monumento, observándolo con ojos de águila- Ahí estás con mucha presión. Haces de todo para salvarlos, consiente que quizás no puedes hacerlo o ya es tarde.

— No es lo mismo-replicó- Yo sé lo que sucede cuando me juego el cuello ayudando a personas. Sé dónde están y estoy más o menos preparada para ayudarlos si se están muriendo. Con Killa no puedo estar preparada. No puedo porque nunca se lo que le puede pasar. Siempre alguien viene a joder y nos da segundos para actuar. Y en esas ocasiones, como está, mi cuello se juega mucho más. Es fácil estar preparada cuando estás segura que si te matan, te levantaras en unos minutos. Sí Killa muere, no me levantare.

Tana apretó levemente la mandíbula y miro al monumento como si su mirada fuese lo suficiente fuerte para hacerla explotar.

Algo le incomodaba.

Cuando llegaron a las gradas y no vieron ni su mochila ni rastro de ella, Rubí enloqueció en desesperación.

Las palabras de Tana en el auto no le dejaban la cabeza, torturándola. Se preguntaba lo estúpido que era que su amiga estuviese muriendo y ella se sintiera tan bien. Con tanta energía.

¿En qué mundo eso era normal? Sólo dos veces ella se había desmayado por culpa de Killa. En el choque y cuando fue envenenada con el "quema almas". Ahora estaban en la tercera, pero en el choque y con el "quema almas" no se había despertado hasta que ella salió de la anestesia y la poción, respectivamente.

Poco después, las últimas palabras de Killa antes de dejar de verla en aquel extraño lugar le cruzaron la neblina oscura de sus pensamientos y recordó el mensaje de voz. Aún no lo oía y con se lo llevó a la oreja, oyéndolo, cuando su abuela le hablaba de algo que no llegó a tomarle suficiente importancia como para oírla.

En el mensaje decía dónde estaba. Al decírselo a Tana, al mirarla fijamente preguntándole si sabía dónde estaba la bóveda de los Hale, habían terminado en el lugar donde ahora estaba.

— No creas que no me tomo en serio la situación-le dijo Tana- Cariño, me la tomo muy en serio.- Rubí puso una expresión rara. ¿Cariño? Su abuela no le llamaba cariño desde los 7 años.- Sé que sí Killa muere, tú mueres y será imposible traerlas de vuelta. Pero, estás aquí. Estás bien. Eso significa que el que las hierbas que comiste le surtieron efecto a ella.

— ¿Qué?-preguntó, sin poder creerlo.-No, no, no. No tienes en lo más mínimo nuestra unión. Sí yo tomo algo no sirve. Jesús…-exclamó mirando al cielo exasperada.

Su abuela se estaba tomando las cosas muy a la ligera, nada que ver con la mujer que le gritó para saber dónde estaba su mejor amiga en la sala. Seguro era porque la veía con más energía, color y sin mareos desde que subió a su camioneta.

Definitivamente su abuela prefería mil veces dejarse llevar por lo poco que aprendió de uniones anteriores.

Que ella comenzara a sentirse mejor, no significa que Killa lo estaba. Sólo significaba que sus poderes sobrenaturales, la curación un poco más rápida de lo normal hizo efecto, evitando que sintiera los síntomas que Killa sentía; las hierbas tenían poco que ver.

Todo era tan confuso. Lo único seguro era Killa no fue envenenando con algo sobrenatural, ya que sino ahora mismo estaria sin poder moverse.

Dejo de mirar al cielo, mirándola a ella. — Sabré que está bien cuando el gigantesco hematoma desaparezca.

— Co…-se detuvo, apretando los labios en una fina línea y no dejo de hacerlo hasta que sus labios se pusieron muy blancos- Mira. Cuando todo esto termine, quiero que tú y Killa se sienten conmigo y me digan todo lo que saben de la unión. Cada detalle. Hasta el más minúsculo. Si quieren que las ayude, debo de saberlo.

— ¿Cómo nos ayudaste con los carbones?-miro el monumento con un mueca-¿Cómo nos estas ayudando ahora?

— Sí supiera como abrir la bóveda, lo haría.-le aseguró-Pero ni toda mi magia hará posible que lo haga. La bóveda fue creada de una forma en la que la magia no puede afectarla. Y… lo de los carbones fue culpa mía, lo acepto. Sólo quería saber que tan fuerte era su lazo. Jamás imagine que Killa terminaría sangrando por la nariz y teniendo visiones.

El tono de su abuela carecía de aquel deje frio que tanto le caracterizaba y su mirada se veía un poco más… rota que antes. Nunca había visto a su abuela así y le creyó. No buscaba hacerle daño, aunque eso no significara que Killa fuese santo de sus devociones.

— Me asusta. ¿Cómo sabremos de que fue envenenada?-le preguntó-¿Por qué avanza tan lento? Dios…-gimoteó pasándose las manos por la cara-Pienso seriamente en ir a buscar a Derek para que nos abra está cosa.

Y Tana pensaba lo mismo. Estaba por decirle que fueran al auto para ir por él —las cosas se salían de las manos— cuando el celular de Rubí comenzó a sonar.

— Es Linus-anunció sin responderle. Sólo se quedó mirando la pantalla.- Después de tantas llamadas ahora responde. Que idiota.

— Respóndele-le instó Tana.

Rubí asintió. Paso su dedo por la pantalla y se llevó rápido el celular al oído. — A la hora q… ¡¿Qué?!

Tana la miro —antes miraba el monumento, preguntándose qué cosas contendría y a la vez preguntándose cómo Killa entró, a pesar de tener una vaga idea— con la pregunta en la mirada.

— ¡¿En cuál está?!-demandó saber Rubí con desespero y un segundo después frunció el ceño- Quítame ese tono Linus Wyatt. No respondiste ninguna de mis jodidas llamadas y ¡deja de divagar no te entiendo ni una palabra!… ¿Qué? Guau. No, yo… mira como está la cosa…-Rubí a agitó su expresión de perplejidad-Basta, luego hablamos de lo irónico que es esto. ¿En qué hospital está? Bien. Allá te vemos.-colgó y miro a su abuela, quien durante toda su llamada con Linus había pasado por su rostro distintas emociones.-Killa está en el hospital.

— ¿Sí?-frunció el cejo-¿Cómo es posible? ella está dentro de la bóveda-le preguntó. Era la primera vez que veía a su abuela tan sorprendida. Para Tana, era la primera vez en 100 años que se sorprendía de algo.

— No tengo la menor idea de cómo salió. Pregúntaselo a Killa cuando despierte. Ahora, vamos al hospital y hazme todas las preguntas que quieras-Rubí dio vuelta, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

Tana no tardó en seguirla. Cada una pensando en cosas distintas.

Rubí no podía creer la ironía de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lo primero que se dijo Killa que evitaría por todos los medios, lo primero que hace poco después de dejar de estar bajo el ojo vigilante de su abuela.

Ironía era lo que le hacía sentir tan poco preocupada en estos momentos, tomando todo el lugar en sus pensamientos. Linus estaba igual. La gracia y perplejidad estaban sobre la preocupación, tranquilizándolo.

…

— Aquí está mamá.- Scott se acercó al mostrador de la recepción y le dejo a su madre un bolsa con su almuerzo.- Lamento si llegue un poco tarde.

Melissa miro sobre el hombro de Scott y miro a Stiles que se acercaba.

— Adivino. Se quedaron a comer ustedes.

Stiles le sonrió. — La comida olía demasiado bien como para negarse a comerla.

Melissa negó, sonriendo.

— ¿Y cuáles son sus planes para esta noche, chicos? ¿Hacer tarea?

— No hay.-dijo Stiles-Iremos a casa y lo obligare a ver Star Wars y le explicare por enésima vez el orden de los episodios.-le mandó a Scott una mirada significativa.

Hace un rato había ido a la veterinaria dispuesto a convencer a Scott en hablar con Deaton, pero su amigo dijo que no, una vez más y no insistió mucho. La verdad, necesitaba una razón para salir de su casa y separarse de la computadora y el grimorio con pésima traducción.

Se quedó en la veterinaria como una hora, hasta que Deaton dejo a Scott irse temprano para ir por la comida que le prometió a su madre llevarle (en parte también para librarse de Stiles y su revoloteó de abeja por toda la veterinaria) y como Stiles traía su auto, Deaton le dejo guardar su motocicleta en la veterinaria y se fueron en el Jeep (Stiles se comprometió a llevarlo al siguiente día a la veterinaria). Como dijeron antes, al ir por la comida se quedaron en el restaurant comiendo y hablando un rato.

Repitieron el tema de la mañana, la forma rara en la que actuaba Lydia y sorprendentemente hablaron de la chica nueva.

No la vieron en las últimas clases y les parecía raro, tanto como estar pensando en ella al tampoco tiempo de conocerla.

— De acuerdo.-Melissa tomo la bolsa de comida-No destruyan la casa.

— ¿Desconfía tanto de nosotros?-preguntó Stiles, ofendido.

— No destruyan la casa-repitió Melissa lentamente.

Stiles bufó y Scott rió un poco. Y su risa se detuvo cuando un olor muy familiar le cosquilleo en las aletas de la nariz.

— ¿Ése es Derek?-preguntó Melissa mirando sobre el hombro de los chicos.

— Mmm.-Stiles y Scott se voltearon y vieron a Derek alejándose de las puertas del hospital, dirigiéndose a ellos.

Traía puesto un pantalón rojo, una camiseta gris de manga larga y un andar tenso.

Malia había comentado que últimamente lo había visto mal, pero a los ojos de ellos, sin tomar en cuanto una sutil palidez, se veía bien.

Scott pensaba que estaba mucho peor y pensó ir a verlo. Hace rato le preguntó a Deaton. Percibió su olor en la veterinaria y le preguntó por él. Su jefe le respondió que reviso la herida en su cuello y después no dijo más, dejando a su imaginación volar.

— Derek, ¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Scott cuando llegó a ellos.

— Vine a pedir informes-respondió. Su cabello se encontraba húmedo y unas ojeras muy marcadas se encontraban bajo sus ojos.

Scott recordó por un momento cuando recibió un disparo de Kate y terminó envenenado por acónito.

— ¿Informes?-repitió Stiles, sacándolo de su recuerdo y lo agradeció. No podía comparar ambas ocasiones. Con el disparó Derek apenas podía moverse, con la herida de cuello—no podía creer que la herida a estas alturas continuara sin sanar— parecía estar bien.- ¿Informes de qué?

Derek miró un momento a Stiles, sin ninguna emoción de específico, y luego desvió la mirada a Melissa. — ¿Sabes algo sobre la chica que trajeron hace unas horas? La del sangrado interno y convulsiones.-especificó al notarla algo confundida.

— ¿La chica de…?-Comenzó a decir, confundida y paró cuando le cayó el veinte- ¿Fuiste tú quien atropello a Jane Doe a unas cuadras de la veterinaria?-la mueca de Derek fue la suficiente respuesta- Se acaba de ir un oficial- Quería tomarte una declaración. Y decirte que una grúa se llevó tu auto.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Atropellaste a alguien?- preguntó Scott.

— No es lo que parece.-musitó Derek con un tonto igual de tenso que su caminar.

— La atropellaste. ¿Qué cosa no es la que parece?-dijo Stiles.

Derek lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Saben.-dijo Melissa-La chica ahorita está en cirugía para cerrar el sangrado interno. Ignoró si ya salió o está fuera de peligro. Tuvimos un pequeño problema con un medicamento que le dio reacción alérgica. Si te parece… espérame en lo que voy a preguntar.

Derek asintió. —De acuerdo.

— Bien-dijo Melissa tomando la bolsa y yéndose.

— ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Scott.- ¿Cómo que atropellaste a una chica? Y-observó su rostro. La mandíbula de Derek estaba apretada y sus ojos estaban empañados por una oscuridad que casi le hace sentir un escalofrió-Te ves todo menos preocupado por casi matar a una chica o mal por la herida.

Derek lo miro un poco sorprendido por nombrar la herida.

— ¿La herida?-repitió Stiles mirando primero a Scott y luego a Derek-Pensé que la herida ya había sanado.

— Sí, no es la primera cosa mal que piensas.-masculló Derek y Stiles lo miro ofendido.- Vamos a fuera.-no espero a que lo siguieran, dio vuelta, caminando a las puertas

Stiles y Scott intercambiaron una mirada. En ambas miradas se leía la confusión bajo la que estaban. Después miraron las puertas dobles y comenzaron a dirigirse a ellas.

Salieron y Scott jalo a Stiles a una de las esquinas del hospital, donde estaba Derek recargado en la pared.

— ¿Ahora ya nos dirás porque tanto misterio?-preguntó Stiles ladeando un poco su rostro aún lado. Estaba más oscuro y el cielo comenzó a pintarse de pequeño puntos blancos. Volvió su vista a Derek.

— Ya lo dije. Yo no atropelle a Jane Doe.

— No entiendo-dijo Scott- Mi mamá dijo…

— Ella nunca me vio. Me quede en la recepción mientras la llevaban a una habitación a atenderla.-guardó silencio. Recordó cuando estaban en la ambulancia. Tuvo que ayudar al paramédico a tenerla quieta. Poco después de que subieron ella reaccionó sólo para comenzar a vomitar sangre. Si antes había una pequeña probabilidad de que no tenía un sangrado interno, con aquello comprobaron que sí.- Tú madre-continuó- se dirigió directamente a la habitación y no me vio. Me fui antes de que pudiera verme.

— Bien. Ahora, ¿explicas porque dices que no la atropellas?-murmuró Stiles

— Más bien ella cayó sobre el capo de mi auto.-corrigió.- Todo mi capo esta aboyado por su peso y después cayó al suelo.

— ¿Cómo…?

— No lo sé. No sé cómo es posible. Ni cómo es que cayó al capo de mi auto ni porque comenzó a darle convulsiones en el suelo ni…-se interrumpió antes de decirles sobre las palabras de Jane Doe. Ella sabía su nombre, percibió su olor muchos días antes de encontrársela.

Y estaba enojado. Apretó con más fuerza el trisquel en su mano (ni Stiles ni Scott se habían dado cuenta de él). Jane Doe, sea quien sea, sea lo que sea, entró a la bóveda de su familia y robo el trisquel. Estaba molesto. En sus narices ocurrió. Se confió sólo porque la bóveda no podía ser abierta por cualquiera, y pudo ser abierta por ella.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Derek?-preguntó Stiles- Quizás hubo algo extraño en la forma en la que el auto la golpeo y a menos de que seas u experto, no podrás responderte las preguntas que te haces. La atropellaste, ella terminó teniendo convulsiones porque seguro se golpeó la cabeza y…

— Posiblemente la atropelle.-lo interrumpió Derek-Posiblemente ahora este luchando por su vida por un accidente que yo provoque, pero Jane Doe oculta algo.

Scott frunció el ceño.- ¿Cómo… estás tan seguro de eso?

Derek levantó su mano izquierda enseñándoles el trisquel.

— El trisquel.-musitó Scott. La última vez que lo vieron Derek trataba de enseñarle a Liam a controlarse con él, diciéndole que tenía poderes sobrenaturales y Stiles lo había corroborado con un tenue tono de sarcasmo en su voz- ¿Ella tenía un trisquel?

— No; ella robo el trisquel de la bóveda de mi familia.

— ¿Cómo?-preguntó Stiles sin creerlo.-Nadie puede entrar a la bóveda. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que no es un trisquel diferente?

— Porque reconozco el trisquel. Porque fui a la bóveda después de dejar el hospital y definitivamente alguien estuvo ahí. La caja donde guardaba el trisquel estaba en el suelo, alado de-se llevó la mano atrás y saco un celular de color blanco de uno de sus bolsillos- este celular y había un poco de sangre en el suelo.-tomo una bocanada de aire-Es muy raro. Está chica entró a la bóveda, cuando debería de serle imposible. Robo el trisquel, de tantas cosas, sólo esto y sangro. Ella estaba herida mucho antes de que la atropellara.

— Pero…-Scott miro el trisquel y el celular.- ¿Estás seguro que el celular es de ella?

— Tiene fotos de ella.-respondió.

Stiles le quito el celular y lo desbloqueo. No tenía clave y la imagen de fondo era una animación de una luna azulada sobre el agua.

Presionó el icono de galería y aparecieron varios álbumes. Presionó en álbum de fotos y aparecieron acomodadas en mosaico varias fotos. Presionó una, un momento la pantalla se puso negra y después apareció la foto.

Al ver la foto Stiles abrió la boca con deje sorpresivo. — Scott...-lo llamó e inclinó el celular hacia él.

Scott tomo el celular y miro la foto. En ella aparecían dos chicas sentada y un tercer chico detrás con cada una de sus manos en un hombro de ellas. Una tenía el cabello miel, crespo y suelto llegándole casi al pecho. Su piel tenía un extraño tono oscuro de piel; casi dorado y unos ojos gris como la plata fundida. La chica era hermosa, con unos labios delgados y una sonrisa rosa muy dulce, muy al contraste de sus ojos casi felinos. El chico se veía normal; castaño, como sus ojos, piel blanca y una sonrisa de felicidad mientras tenía sus brazos suspendidos sobre los hombros de las chicas.

La otra chica -la que causo la sorpresa de Stiles y ahora la suya- tenía corto cabello castaño, sus labios estaban de un rosa brillante, sus ojos apenas se le veían el color por ser dos pequeñas rendijas y su sonrisa mostraba suavemente sus dientes. Conocían a la chica, vestida de una forma que desentonaba un poco con la de la chica a su lado. Era la chica con la que Stiles se había tropezado en la mañana. La que tan familiar se les hacía. La que se presentó solo minutos después en la clase de historia, nerviosa, levantando su cuerpo en sus pies.

— ¿La conocen?-preguntó Derek cuando vio sus caras sorprendidas.

— Iré a decirle a tu madre que Jane Doe ya tiene nombre-dijo Stiles alejándose de ellos y entrando al hospital.

— Eso responde tu pregunta.-dijo Scott entregándole el celular de forma lenta.-

— Algo así. –tomo el celular-¿Quién es?

— Acaba de llegar al pueblo y es nuestra compañera de clases. Se llama Raven Marvin.-Derek bajo la mirada, inquieto. ¿Raven?, repitió en su mente. El chico quien llamó hace un rato la llamó Killa. Bueno, no era que le importaba mucho su nombre. Podría ser Killa o Raven, el nombre era lo de menos-¿Desde qué hora está en el hospital?

— Desde el medio día. ¿Por qué?

— No entró a las últimas clases.-explicó Scott.-Después de matemáticas salió del salón nerviosa, como si estuviese a punto de darle un ataque de algo. Malia dijo que la vio salir de la escuela y tomar su celular. Fue la última que la vio. No entró a las demás clases. Pensé que se había ido a su casa. Se veía como un pequeño cachorro nervioso y temeroso por los truenos. ¿Qué?-le preguntó cuándo se dio cuenta de su mirada fija y sus brazos cruzados.

— Para ser una chica nueva la observaste mucho. Te diste cuanta que no estaba en la escuela o como parecía estar.

— No me gusta.-replicó como si Derek lo hubiera dicho.- Hasta tú la notarias si la ayudaras a levantarse porque Stiles se cayó sobre ella o verla casi tener un infarto en frente del salón.-algo raro paso por sus ojos.- Su corazón latía de una forma muy rara.

— Eso es lo de menos. Me interesa más saber cómo entró a la bóveda y porque tomo el trisquel. Quien es o quien es el chico que le llamo cuando venía en camino.

— ¿Alguien la llamo?

— Un chico. Colgó después de que le dije dónde estaba. Scott, hay algo raro. Ella llega, se va a la mitad de las clases, después entra a la bóveda, sangra y se va sólo para que minutos después sea atropellada por mí. Son demasiadas coincidencias. Es demasiado como para creer que ella obtuvo el trisquel de otro lugar.

— ¿Sabías que lo iba a decir?

— Eres un chico bueno. Tienes que ver lo mejor de las personas, aunque después descubras que tienen nada bueno de una forma muy mala.

— Aun así. No creo que debamos de llegar a una conclusión muy apresurada. Sé lo que piensas, son muchas coincidencias, pero no debemos cerrarnos a las posibles dudas. Puede ver una muy buena explicación. Antes de pensar en secuestrarla y amordazarla, hay que desgastar todas las posibilidades.

— ¿Y cómo tendremos más posibilidades? ¿cómo sabremos qué ocurrió? ¿Preguntándole? No seas idiota, Scott. Ella no dirá nada. De hecho, me sorprendiera mucha si continúa en el hospital para cuando se acabe la anestesia.

Scott abrió la boca para responderle, pero las puertas rápido se abrieron con mucha fuerza, y la persona que salió por ellas casi se tropieza al correr hacia ellos.

— ¡Raven desapareció!-les avisó Stiles.

Las miradas de Scott y Derek se cruzaron. En la mirada de Derek se leía un gran "te lo dije".

…


	7. Chapter 7

**6**

**Todo es de Jeff Davis. La hisyoria y personajes que no conozcan son mios. Lamento tardar, acabo de entrar a la wescuela y casi no he tenido tiempo para termina el cap. Pido disculpas si no es tan bueno.**

**Gracias por leer.**

Scott metió la cabeza al Jeep sólo segundo después de que Stiles le preguntara si consiguió algo.

— Sigue conduciendo-le indicó a Stiles, moviendo lo más que podía sus mejillas. El aire frio las golpeó tanto que ahora las sentía tiesas- Por este camino se fue.

— ¿Sola? ¿Está sola?- preguntó Stiles volviendo su rostro a él un segundo y después volver a mirar al camino.

— No lo sé.- respondió Scott- Sólo percibo su olor y de forma muy rara.

Stiles volvió a verlo, más tiempo que la vez anterior. Aun cuando volvió su mirada al camino Scott pudo leer a la perfección su mirada. — Esto está muy raro. ¿Qué quieres decir que percibes su olor de forma muy rara?

— Viene y va.- explicó con un deje extraño en su voz.

— ¿Viene y va?-repitió Stiles, incrédulo.- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué se hace más tenue o el viento lo ha desaparecido o qué?

— Quiero decir que hay pedazos donde su olor es muy fuerte y otros donde no hay ni una sola pizca de él, pero aun así lo capto metros después. Como si se transportara o algo así.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Ahorita no estoy seguro de nada. Mi mente es un mar de dudas por lo que acaba de pasar. Raven tiene un día aquí, llevamos horas de conocerla (entre comillas, por supuesto), unas horas después resulta que Derek la atropella descubriendo que tiene el trisquel de su familia, y poco después el encuentra su celular en el bóveda junto con sangre. No sé qué pensar.

— Yo tampoco sé que pensar, Scott-convino Stiles- Pero no creo que ella sea una ladrona. Hay algo raro, sí; no la conocemos, ultra sí, pero… No sé. Hay algo raro.

— Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Scott pasando sus dedos por el reposa brazos de la puerta.- ¿No has pensado que es extraño como Derek y Malia no nos están siguiendo? Quiero decir, desde acá viene el rastro.

— Malia dijo que ella lo percibió más al este. – musitó Stiles repitiendo palabras que leyó en el mensaje que Malia le mando sólo unos minutos atrás.- A ella también le extraño que no la siguiéramos- y le marco preguntando casi lo mismo que Scott hace un minuto.- Si te soy sincero se me hace más extraño que Derek este ayudando a encontrarla, que el hecho que el rastro lo encuentran en otro lugar o que ella probablemente entrara a la bóveda a robar un pedazo de metal.

Scott miro a Stiles. Los labios de su amigo estaban algo apretados y sus dedos perdieron todo color por la forma en la que apretaba el volante. Muy raro para la situación en la que estaban. Estaba preocupado lo veía; pero dudaba que estuviese preocupado por Raven o porque había una posibilidad de que ella sea una enemiga y este con los hombres lobos que robaron las garras de la madre de Derek. No, la preocupación la venia notando desde la mañana. Algo que tenía que ver con lo que hablaron en la escuela, lo que hablaron en el restaurant y el libro o el extraño emisor del mismo.

¿Qué podría ser lo que lo tiene preocupado? Desde hace un rato tenía la impresión de que su amigo quería decirle algo.

— ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, ahora él preocupado.

— ¿Si estoy bien?-farfulló Stiles- ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien!

— No lo parece, Stiles. Te vez preocupado y dudo mucho de que tenga que ver con Raven o la posibilidad de que sea una enemiga. Y las miradas que de vez en cuando me echas…

— ¿Cuáles miradas?

— Tú sabes cuales.-le dijo con un poco de dureza-Stiles, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

Stiles apretó los labios. ¿Había algo que quería decirle? ¡Por supuesto que había algo que quería decirle! Más no sabía cómo. ¿Cómo decirle que el nombre que oyó decir a su padre (de Scott) no era el de Kira, aunque se le pareciera un poco? ¿Cómo decirle sin que el mismo estuviese seguro? Sólo, le incomodaba y se sentía mal por no decirle. — Todo lo que he querido decirte, ya te lo dije.-mintió- Y si crees que quiero decirte algo más…-suspiró, aflojando su agarre del volante. Dejando su sangre circular por sus dedos.- Sólo… pienso. Si es verdad que Raven es alguien que en un futuro nos causara problemas, está será la primera vez que podemos estar un paso delante de un enemigo.

Se peinó el cabello desordenado por el aire frío con los dedos, decidiendo pensar en otra cosa. — Pero ni tú ni yo creemos que Raven sea peligrosa.

— Así es. –Stiles volvió a apretar levemente los labios-No me has respondido. ¿También crees que es rara la forma en la que Derek nos está ayudando?

— No lo preguntaste.

— Ahora sí.

Scott miro el camino apenas iluminado por la luces.

La verdad, también le extrañaba que Derek quisiera ayudarlos. Creyó que se negaría cuando el papa de Stiles les pidió ayuda para encontrar a una adolescente con un sangrado interno cuyo foco era desconocido, al igual que la razón de sus convulsiones —los doctores no podían aseverar que eran a causa de una contusión por culpa del auto. No sin hacer tomografías antes— o por qué no tenía fracturas correspondientes a las de ser atropellada. Pudo ser un tiro de suerte, quizá Derek lo golpeo con poca velocidad, sin embargo, tenían dudas.

Derek más que nadie no creía que la atropello (y él y Stiles comenzaban a creer lo mismo), menos considerando el hecho que ella parecía ver caído solamente sobre su capo —un ángulo muy extraño para haberla atropellado—, tenía el trisquel y su celular estaba en la bóveda junto con sangre. Su cabeza se encontraba inundada de dudas sobre eso. Lo comprendía.

¿Cómo Raven pudo entrar a la bóveda? ¿Por qué sangro y sólo se llevó un medallón cuyos poderes eran nulos? ¿Raven tenía que ver con los hombres lobos que robaron las garras de la madre de Derek? Y si fuese así, se le hacía difícil creer que de tantas cosas por robar, solamente robara un pedazo de metal.

Estaba de acuerdo con Stiles, había algo extraño en Raven, más no peligroso. Se le hacia todo menos peligrosa. Era una chica que parecía un cachorrito temeroso por la lluvia y truenos. Aquello no le parecía una fachada. Menos con esos dos ojos que parecían un espejo de sus emociones.

Pero... ¿Hacia mal en dejarse llevar por una sola impresión?

— Scott...

— Lo siento- tomo aire- Estaba pensando.

— ¿En qué?

— En lo que dijiste; en la pregunta- Stiles lo miro pestañeando un segundo- La única razón por la que Derek nos está ayudando es porque está empecinado en que no la atropello y que tener el trisquel en su mano y haber encontrado su celular en su bóveda es una prueba de ello. Aunque no hay una razón lógica para que cayese sobre su auto. No a menos de que volara.

— O transportara.-completó Stiles.

Scott asintió. — Está tan empecinado en encontrar respuestas que se cierra a otras posibilidades aunque fuesen ilógicas y ridículas. Así que nos ayudaba porque quiere saber cómo Raven entro a la bóveda, tomo el trisquel, sólo para que después cayera sobre su auto. Quiere saber todo eso y la única forma de hacerlo es... Interrogándola. Y creo que parece nos ayuda. Sólo para encontrarla antes y preguntarle todo lo que quiere saber.

— ¿En todo eso pensabas?- preguntó Stiles frunciendo levemente el cejo, mirando el camino tenuemente iluminado por los focos.

— Algo así. Lo que dijiste me dejo pensando… También se me es difícil creer que Raven esté aquí para ser algo malo o está involucrada con los que robaron las garras de la madre de Derek. Hoy parecía un cachorro asustado.

— Sí. Sólo es rara, no peligrosa. Y ¿sabes qué más? Me parece muy raro e incómodo este… sentimiento, está seguridad de que ella no pudo haberlo, de que no es mala, sino una víctima de ridículas circunstancias. Con lo que paso con Meredith, deberíamos de sospechar. Meredith tampoco parecía ser alguien capaz de hacer cosas malas por su inestabilidad emocional, pero mira… ella era el benefactor. Pienso que pudo actuarlo, pero este sentimiento que tengo sobre ella me dice que no. Es raro, incómodo y casi da miedo.

— Te entiendo.

— Creo que debemos de ignorar el sentimiento, mandarlo a volar fácilmente y estar abiertos a que ella pudo actuarlo, al igual que estamos abiertos a que pudo ser víctima de extrañas circunstancias. Muchos actúan a la perfección, Scotty. No podemos dejarnos llevar por las apariencias. Sí no sospechamos de ella, las cosas serán peor si nos da la vuelta, golpeándonos directamente a la cara; posiblemente de forma literal.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Debemos de creer lo que me dijo Derek de que a la primera oportunidad escapa del hospital porque ya tiene lo que quiere?

— Sí, por lo menos dejarlo como una hipótesis que debemos de probar.

— Es cien por ciento seguro que ella no salió sola del hospital, Stiles. Estaba sedada y aún muy mal por heridas que no supieron como cerrar. Y, su familia. La señora y la chica. La quieren. Esos sentimientos no se pueden fingir. Estaban genuinamente preocupados, Stiles. Derek no lo ve porque es un desconfiado de lo peor, pero yo lo vi y tú lo viste.

— Hasta ese chico que llego al final que nos miraba como si hubiésemos matado a un bebe, parecía preocupado y enojado. - dijo Stiles pensando en el chico de tez oscura clara —sólo un poco más claro que la mujer de la mayor que, sorprendentemente, resultaba ser su abuela— ojos café claro y un brillo de condescendencia (lo cual era difícil de creer. Estaba enojado, su expresión dura lo deja ver, y aun así sus ojos continuaban con el brillo de esa emoción), pómulos altos y músculos que le hacían verse fuerte, pero no como alguien obsesionado con el gimnasio.

A simple vista no se parecía mucho a la joven, quien según la señora era su hermana y aparecía en la foto del celular que vieron cuando Derek les tendió el celular. Ella tenía una piel oscura clara (mucho más clara que su abuela y hermano) que parecía estar cerca de un brillo dorado, sus ojos grises parecían plata fundida y su cabello agarrado en una coleta era crespo y color miel. Aunque después de mirarlos bien se notaban ciertos rasgos familiares entre los dos y su abuela.

Le desagrado mucho, quizás no tanto como a Derek que en sus narices le dijo pendejo y hasta lo miro levemente al decirlo (— ¿Puedo saber que paso?- había preguntado el chico en cuanto dejo de abrazar y susurrarle algo a la chica ahuecado sus mejillas.- Llamo a mi novia para saber cómo está, y en lugar de oírla a ella, oigo a un pendejo que me dice que hubo un accidente, que causo, y está en el hospital. Y minutos antes de llegar, mi hermana me dice que desapareció. ¿Qué diablos paso?), pero le desagrado. También a Scott. El chico llego al hospital pavoneándose con su mal humor e insultando a su padre por sólo hacer preguntas estándar en una investigación.

— ¿Qué piensas?

— Que quizás si oculta algo. Bueno, quien no lo hace. Sin embargo, oculta algo o no, invento una estupenda mentira o no; nos parezca que es una perra homicida o no, debemos de encontrarla antes que Derek. Tengo mis dudas de que la llevara al hospital o si tratara de sacarle algo en el camino. Hemos visto su impulsividad de primera mano. Casi mata y secuestró a mi jefe creyendo ser el alfa. ¿Crees que a ella no le espera un destino parecido si cree que ella tiene que ver con el robo de las garras de su madre o una manada enemiga que quiere algo de la bóveda? Debemos evitare haga una locura. Sobre todo si no estamos cien por ciento seguros de que no es sólo una víctima de algún juego sucio. ¿Crees que Derek no sentirá culpa de quizás ser el causante de la muerte de una chica con problemas emocionales-eso lo decía por lo que escucharon decir a la mujer mayor- sólo por creer en evidencias que podrían estar equivocadas?

— Aunque difícilmente lo estén por las evidencias: su celular estaba ahí, sangre estaba ahí, tenía el trisquel en su mano…

— Stiles, ¿qué piensas de verdad sobre esto?

— Déjame terminar. Aunque habían evidencias fuertes, este estúpido sentimiento sigue creyendo que pudo ser una víctima de las circunstancias.

— Raras circunstancias. La posibilidad es mínima, pero… ¿quién podría ser tan malvado como para plantar un celular, sangre y el trisquel.

— Ni idea.

— Sí-suspiró-, volveré a buscar el rastro.-indicó sacando una vez más la cabeza del Jeep.

Perdió el rastro una vez más y sintió la preocupación burbujeando en su interior. Quizás obra de la empatía; no podía evitar pensar en Raven sin que la imagen de su amiga apareciera en su cabeza. Se veía muy afectada y su madre no tardó en decirles que realmente su estado era delicado.

— Aunque su estado es un completo misterio, porque realmente no tiene un cuadro de una persona que fue atropellada-había dicho su madre cuando le preguntaron si el cuadro era tan malo como dijo el padrastro de Liam, minutos después de entregarle la ropa de Raven para obtener el rastro y minutos antes de irse- Es necesario que la continuemos atendiendo. No saben dónde está el foco del sangrado interno, a pesar de que paro por ahora; y sus pulmones y sistema están muy débiles por la reacción alérgica. Si el sangrado vuelve o las convulsiones… Puede morir de asfixia o desangrada. Sin lugar a dudas, tú padre estaba en lo correcto en pedirles ayuda, Stiles.

Su madre se oía muy, muy preocupada.

— ¿Encontraste el rastro?-le preguntó Stiles, fuerte.

— En eso estoy.-le gritó y fue cuando percibió que su olor oscilaba a otro lugar- Sí, creo… Parece que se adentra al bosque. ¡Oríllate!

Stiles se orilló mientras Scott volvía a meter la cabeza y arreglarse el cabello que el viento le despeino.

— ¿Te doy un escenario?-le preguntó mirándolo.

— ¿De qué?-preguntó Scott, confundido.

— De cómo el trisquel llegó a Raven, su posible sangre y su celular.

— Adelante.

— Pudo haber sido cuando durante las horas que se fue de la escuela. Malia la vio saliendo de la escuela y quizás vio la bóveda abierta cuando se iba. No había nadie a esa hora en la entrada-Scott iba a decir que quizás lo maestros podían a ver, pero prefirió callar-. Todos estaban en la cafetería o el patio trasero. Si la vio abierta y le encontró la curiosidad, seguramente entró. Entró y se encontró con alguien en la bóveda. La persona enloqueció cuando la vio y trato de matarla o hacerle algo. La lastimo, por eso la sangre y ella en el forcejeo se llevó el trisquel y salió corriendo, y por una ironía del destino terminó siendo atropellada por Derek.

— Es ridículo pensar que la bóveda fue abierta en plena luz del día y nadie la viese, Stiles. No seas ridículo. Mínimo una persona debía de tener el monumento en campo visual o estar enfrente.

— Nunca dije que mi escenario no fuese algo ridículo.

— De acuerdo. ¿Y cómo explicas la abolladura en el capo?

— ¿Trato de hacer un movimiento de karate kid, saltó al auto y término lastimándose? o quizás ya estaba ahí y Derek no sé acuerda. Su herida en el cuello se le infecta. Una infección que causa una alucinación no sería tan extraño considerando que no sabemos porque no sé cierra. Y a pesar de que no lo dice, ha salido mucho de la ciudad con Braeden (como los primeros días después de lo de México que no estuvo en el pueblo. Regresa y ¡pam! las garras son robadas y una herida insanable termina en su cuello), tal vez en una de esas veces terminó su capo aboyando y no lo recuerda.

— Tu escenario no suena tan ridículo. –admitió Scott

— Por supuesto que no lo es. Sin embargo, citándote: no estoy seguro de nada. Sólo intento de agotar todas las posibilidades, Scott. Todo es extraño. Más aún la forma en la que Derek se aferra en que ella oculta algo. Parece que anda ocultando algo. Algo que no nos ha dicho.

— Es Derek.-dijo Scott como si fuese obvio- ¿De verdad dudas que no se haya guardado algo para él?

— No, no lo dudo.-suspiró-Sólo espero que ella realmente no este metida en algún problema. Como dijiste, la señora y esos chicos… realmente estaban preocupados por ella. Demasiado como para estar involucrados en algo feo. Y, espero que sea lo que sea que oculte Derek, no sea algo que al final nos cobre factura.

— También yo- asintió Scott- Hay que salir y continuar con el rastro. Espero que no se la hayan llevado.-abrió a puerta

— O realmente este sola. –Stiles abrió la puerta también- ¿Y si le paso lo mismo que Lydia?

— Lydia fue mordida y convertida en una banshee.-cerró la puerta-¿Crees que ella es una banshee, escapar del hospital de forma extraña sin ropa o casi nada de ella es una clase de iniciación banshee?

— Puede.

Scott rió. — Prefiero creer que es cien por ciento seguro que no pudo salir sola. Y prefiero creer en tú no tan ridículo escenario, aunque eso también signifique que si Derek lo acepta debe de interrogarla, causando problemas y, por supuesto, evitar que le diga alguien de la bóveda.

— Bien-masculló Stiles comenzando a entrar al bosque. Luego farfulló-: Yo prefiero pensar que él o la sujeto de mi escenario era un hombre lobo y terminó mordiéndola, y huyo para hacer su iniciación banshee.

Scott rió y negó divertido. Aspiró una vez más y encontró el rastro. Sí, no sé había equivocado. — Si fue mordida mi madre nos hubiera dicho.

De repente el celular de Stiles comenzó a sonar.

— Es Deaton-dijo Stiles viendo el celular. Su voz estaba tintada de confusión- ¿Por qué nos está marcando?

— No lo sé, pero, respóndele.

— ¿Qué paso?-preguntó Stiles en cuanto le llevo a su oreja. Su expresión se contrajo en una rara-¿Qué? ¿Ella le hablo? Sus… Guau. Ha, claro, claro. Sí la encontramos la llevamos con usted. Aaah, ¿ya le llamo a Derek y mi padre? No, está bien, yo lo hago. Sí, sí. Adiós.-y colgó.

Su expresión mientras bajaba el celular estaba llena de confusión.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión? ¿Para qué llamo mi jefe?

— Tu madre le llamo.-respondió Stiles.

— ¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido.

— Por fin salieron los análisis que le hicieron a Raven antes de desaparecer. Al parecer, la razón de las convulsiones y el sangrado interno no son por el choque, sino por unas sustancias que están en su sangre. Fue envenenada, Scott.

— ¿Envenenada?-repitió Scott con los ojos muy abiertos-¿Con qué? ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi jefe en todo esto?

— Él sabe cómo curarla.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué sustancias encontraron en su cuerpo, Stiles?

— Ricina y aconitina.

— ¿Qué? Estoy más confundido que tú Stiles, ¿qué son esas sustancias?

— La ricina creo que viene de una planta, pero… sí sé de donde viene la aconitina.

— ¿De dónde?

— ¿No te suena a algo aconitina?

— No…-bajo un apoco la mirada y cuando la levantó, había un brillo de reconocimiento en ella-N-no puede ser.

— Sí puede. Es acónito, Scott. Raven fue envenenada con acónito y por la cantidad y lo raro que es un envenenamiento por acónito, tu madre llamo a Deaton y ahora quiere que vayamos a la veterinaria cuando la encontremos porque quizás es el único que puede salvarla y nos dijo que fuese rápido porque ambas sustancias en su cuerpo… Pueden matarla antes de que termine la noche. –levantó de nuevo su celular-Continuemos caminando y buscándola en lo que llamo a papá y Derek.

**…**

— ¿Segura que puedes ayudarnos a encontrarla?- preguntó Linus mientras llevaba el frasco de tinta a la mesita de café de la sala.

Hace unos minutos que habían llegado del hospital dispuesto a hacer lo que pactaron en el hospital: encontrar ellos a Killa.

Tenían la magia de una bruja que parecía ser más hermana de su padre que su madre, no debía de ser difícil. Debía de ser mucho mejor el súper olfato de hombres lobos.

Linus no podía creer lo que pasaba. ¿Killa desaparecida en un pueblo donde ningún cazador venia por el miedo a muerte que le tenía Tana Wyatt? ¡Imposible! Igual de imposible que Laqha, Joséphine y Trevas lo hicieran (seguían débiles por lo de la regla del retorno). Igual de imposible que Killa, débil y con sus poderes atados, lo hiciera.

Él pensaba que alguien tenía que ver, y en su mente se barajeaba un nombre.

Vio cómo su abuela se acercaba a su estante, sacaba un libro grande, con la pasta roja roída en la unión y sacaba un papel tamaño carta de aspecto delicado. Estaba doblado. Veía la otra parte ahí, tratándose de desdoblarse mientras su abuela lo apretaba con sus dedos.

Le parecía increíble como su abuela pudo responder preguntas sobre Killa con una facilidad, seguridad y calidez que hasta los hombres lobos no pudieron encontrar la mentira en sus palabras.

— Debiste estar ahí, Linus.- le había dicho Rubí mientras esperaban a que llegara su abuela en el porche de la casa- ni titubeo cuando le respondió la pregunta que el sheriff nos hizo. Nos preguntó cuál era nuestro lazo con ella y dijo que era su madrina, que su padre le pidió que la acogiera para cursar su último año, ya que no pudo hacerlo antes porque estuvo en un accidente que le impidió ir a la escuela por semanas y les causo ciertos problemas emocionales... Uso una voz cortada dijo que le parecía horrible que una chica que ha tenido mucho sobre sus hombros los últimos meses, ahora sea víctima de un posible secuestro. Hice un esfuerzo gigante para no tener una cara de sorpresa que destapara su mentira.

¿Si mintió con aquello -de una forma cínica- que en otras cosas no habrá mentido?

— Me asombra tu inseguridad, Linus. No hace ni dos minutos le decías a Rubí que era una bruja con poderes inimaginables.-graznó su abuela arrodillándose a lado de la mesita y comenzando a desdoblar el papel sobre la superficie.

Por su mirada Linus no sabía si pensar si estaba molesta por decirle bruja o divertida.

Enarcó una ceja— Lo siento, ¿prefieres que te llame wicca? Para mí es la misma gata, pero revolcada.

Su abuela no respondió. Estaba muy ocupada desdoblando el papel. Linus le clavo la mirada y se dio cuenta que era un mapa hecho a mano, los trazos de la tinta estaban poco nítidos y con suerte podía diferenciar las formas.

Por fin estaba completamente desdoblado y sobre la mesa. Su abuela lo estaba acomodando y antes de que apartara su mano del mapa, rodeo su muñeca.

— Yo no soy Rubí o Itzayana. Yo no trato de verte como una blanca paloma. Y no te veo como tal en éste asunto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le preguntó Tana con una voz que podría congelar hasta el mismo infierno.

— Si descubro que tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de Killa; te acabare.-y la soltó.

Tana lo miro. Su mirada no indicaba nada, nada de lo que ahora en su interior sentía: estaba levemente impresionada con la acción y amenaza de Linus.

La mirada fija entre los duro hasta que escucharon a Rubí bajar por las escaleras. Linus fue el primero en bajarla, miro el mapa.

La parte de la ciudad y los bosques estaba separada por una fina línea de tinta. La ciudad parecía estar trazada como un croquis con las el nombre de las calles y el bosque tenía varias líneas dibujadas separando en pequeñas hectáreas los árboles, y en cada ciertos puntos del mapa había espírales dibujadas.

Era muy extraño el mapa.

Era de Beacon Hills. En la esquina inferior izquierda —señalando su estómago— lo decía. Pero el mapa, parecía ser apenas el esqueleto de uno moderno.

— ¿Esto sirve?- pregunto Rubí dejándose caer alado de Linus.

Afianzado con fuerza entre los dedos de su mano derecha estaba un cuaderno negro.

— ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Tana mirando el diario con ojos fríos y su muy característica mueca de asco.

— Un diario-dijo Linus como si fuese obvio.

— No cualquier diario. Uno de los diarios de su madre; Marvin se lo dio la noche antes de irse. Lo ha estado leyendo por días. Lo pone bajo su almohada, a veces hasta duerme con una mano sobre él-arrugó la nariz-Creo que hasta lo ha babeado.

— No sirve.-Tana negó con la cabeza

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dijiste que debía de ser algo a por que ella tuviese un lazo! Y dijiste que tecnología no servía, y este diario…

— Es de su madre. Ahí Ingrid vacío sus sentimientos, recuerdos y miedos. Nada de lo que hay ahí es de Killa, no tiene un lazo con ella, sin importar lo mucho que lo lea, aprecie o babee.

Rubí dejo caer el diario a la mesita— ¿Entonces qué? Killa no tiene alguna otra cosa con la que tenga un gran lazo que no sea su iPod, su lap o los diarios de su madre; cosas que no sirven.

— ¿Y los diarios y dibujos que ella escribió antes de la ilusión; y después?

— ¡Los quemo!- gritó. Ahora se sentía enojada con Killa. ¿Por qué quemo los diarios y sus dibujos, cuando más los necesitaban? Claro, porque ella deseaba empezar de nuevo, continuar con su vida sin tener el pasado impidiéndoselo.

Estupidez, pensaba Rubí, no borraría la ilusión con sólo quemar una montón de diarios, dibujos y post it. Era parte de su pasado, es parte de su presente y seria parte de su futuro. Las cosas que pasaron ahí siempre estaria pendientes en su mente y afectando de alguna forma sus decisiones, y ella era consciente de eso, lo sabía, se lo dijo ayer en la noche. Y aun así los quema. ¡Cuando más los necesita! Va a golpearla, cuando salgan de esto.

— ¿Todos?

— ¡Sí!-la verdad no estaba muy segura, y menos creía sí Linus lo estaba.

— Tranquilízate-le pidió Linus.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si necesitamos algo que tenga un lazo con Killa para poder encontrarla? La tecnología no sirve, el relicario se lo llevo puesto, los diarios los quemo y... ¡No hay nada que podamos usar! ¡Ni a mí misma a pesar de nuestro lazo!-se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho y hecho un poco más su cuerpo hacia abajo.

— Debe a ver algo y lo encontraremos. Pero antes debes de tranquilizaste. La desesperación y miedo que ahora muestras no son tuyos, son de Killa y debes de bloquearlos; para que pienses sensatamente.

Rubí la miro con ira. — No estoy desesperada y con miedo por ser emociones de Killa; estoy desesperada y con miedo porque no la siento ¡Y lo único que me dice que está viva, es porque yo lo estoy! Ya…-canturreó con desdén en su voz, al ver la mirada levemente sorprendida de Tana- no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad? Hay tanto que ignoras de nuestra unión, tan diferente a las demás que te da coraje ver como no dejas de equivocarte.

— No seas tan insolente.- la regañó

— ¿Insolente yo?-repitió Rubí con una risita sarcástica y señalándose- No estoy siendo insolente, ¡aún no he empezado a ser insolente, abu...!

— Cállense las dos- ordenó Linus, deteniendo su conversación antes de que comenzara a correr sangre. Miraba a su hermana y luego a su abuela, una y otra vez. No era la primera vez que veía a su hermana ser insolente —más bien una pre insolencia. Tenía razón, aún no había comenzado a serlo— con su abuela (pasa cuando la tenía hasta el copete), pero conocía a las mujeres de su familia y siempre era mejor parar una posible discusión antes de que comenzara a correr la sangre- Pelearse no sirve de nada. Debemos de encontrar otra cosa con la que ella tenga un lazo, y como dice ella, debes de estar tranquila para hacerlo.

— ¿De que servirá estar tranquila si no sabemos qué otra cosa tiene un lazo con Linus?- le preguntó Rubí, mirándolo con sus dos ojos plata. Eran tan abrasadores que casi podía sentir el calor de la plata derritiéndose- no tenemos nada más. El relicario, que es la cosa que más ama y más dolor le causaría perder, lo trae puesto, quemo los diarios y dibujos, yo no sirvo y…

— ¿Tiraste la blusa con sangre, Rubí?-le preguntó nada, interrumpiéndola.-Podría servirnos. La sangre es una parte de su ser; un lazo.

La miro. Sabía a qué blusa se refería, a la misma que mancho cuando hicieron lo de los carbones. Levantó las cejas. — ¿Crees que tengo un fetiche con la sangre? ¡Por supuesto que no! La tire después de que le quite la ropa.

— Entonces, otra cosa.

— ¿Qué?-exigió Rubí

— Debe de a ver...-Linus cayó abruptamente, acordándose de algo. Rápidamente metió la mano al bolsillo de su chamarra y saco un papel doblado a la mitad, pareciendo un pequeño rectángulo. No era más grande que un chicle con su envoltura de aluminio.

— ¿Esto sirve?- pregunto mientras lo desdoblaba

— ¿Un pedazo de papel?- Tana se oía escéptica- no sirve.

— Lo que tiene adentro si- le dijo viendo el contenido. Ya desdoblada la hoja no era más grande que un post-it. Quizás era uno.

Rubí se inclinó hacia él para poder ver el contenido- ¿Ese no es el tatuaje de Killa?

— Disculpen.

Linus volteo el papel, enseñándole el contenido.

— El laberinto celta.-repitió ella viendo los trazos hechos con pluma roja.

— El tatuaje que ella se hizo en el otro mundo. Lo encontré en el piso del cuarto donde duerme mientras iba por el frasco de tinta.-lo primero que le ordenó Tana cuando entraron a la casa. A Rubí buscar algo que comparta un lazo con Killa- Rubí estaba muy ocupada buscando el diario que no se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando. Y no dije nada con temor a que me mordieras- le dijo mirándola- estabas tan segura que sabias lo que podríamos usar que intervenir era...-puso una mueca que Rubí entendió bien.

Estar con tantas mujeres le enseño a no siempre era la mejor idea intervenir en ciertos casos.

Tana extendió la mano. — Dámelo.-Linus le tendió el papel y Tana lo toco...- esto... Tiene un lazo con...

— ¿Ella?

— Su magia y recuerdos, más bien.-dijo sorprendida

— ¿No sería un lazo con su tío?- Tana la miro- El don de dibujar es de él. Lo obtuvo de él. En la vida real, el dibujo más bonito que ha hecho es un Jack Sparrow con palitos y bolitas.

Tana levanto las cejas— ¿Es una broma?

— Ya quisiéramos-masculló Linus- pero para dibujar símbolos si es buena, y es un laberinto celta. No tiene una forma muy definida.

— Y tiene pizcas de su magia. Y tiene una enlace con ella porque el símbolo tomo parte de su identidad en aquel sueño. Aún quiere hacérselo, ¿verdad?

Linus y Rubí asintieron.

— Entonces servirá. - dijo poniendo el papel sobre el mapa.

Una vez más, a Linus se le hizo el mapa más raro que alguna vez hubiese visto. Cuando volvió su rostro a Rubí, ella observaba el mapa de la misma manera que él.

— ¿Qué clase de hechizo vas a hacer? Aparte de que es uno de rastreo, nunca dijiste el proceso.

— Sólo tienen que observar.- dijo Tana pasando una mano sobre el mapa, haciendo que se iluminara levemente la tinta y aumentar su color oscuro. Las espirales brillaron con una tenue energía amarilla.- La tinta va a correr por el mapa, señalando el camino o los caminos que ha tomado hasta el lugar donde ahora ella está.

— De acuerdo.

Tana tomo el papel, lo elevo con su mano y lo dejo caer como si fuese una servilleta cayendo lentamente. Demasiado lento. Sólo bajo unos cuantos centímetros antes de quemarse en el aire hasta quedar como cenizas y después cayó en una de las orillas del mapa.

— ¿Com...?

— No pregunten nada.

Rubí frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, enojada.

Tana extendió la mano a la tinta y Linus se lo paso. Abrió y frasco, lo elevo como a unos 30 centímetros del mapa y comenzó a mover los labios en un silencioso rezo mientras lo vertía en el mapa, justo en la esquina en donde cayó la ceniza. Ambas sustancias —tinta y ceniza— se juntaron hasta que parecía ser sólo una mancha de tinta, y ahí quedaron hasta que Tana dejo de verter tinta y al terminar el mudo rezo, la tinta comenzó a avanzar, trazando un camino de color verde muy oscuro.

Avanzaba recto y cuando llegaba a las espirales brillantes, la tinta desaparecía en él y después salía por otro siguiendo el camino trazado en negro. Y siguió así varias veces, siguiendo caminos por la ciudad, entrando a las espirales, desapareciendo y así una y otra vez hasta que llego al bosque y entro a una de los espirales y ya no salió. Sólo dejando una línea verdosa como indicador del camino que antes siguió la tinta.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó Linus- ¿Por qué la tinta no ha vuelto a salir?

— Killa... Ah, ella. No está.

— ¿Cómo que no está? ¿No está en Beacon Hills?

— No está en este mundo.-corrigió Tana mirando el mapa. Una emoción que no supieron identificar cruzó un momento por el rostro de su abuela.- está en el Otro mundo, entra y sale, y ahora continúa ahí.

— Entonces, nadie se la llevo. Ella se fue sola.

— Sí. De alguna forma uso sus poderes.

— Es un jodería. Ella, usando sus poderes cuando están atados, es un jodería.

— Están atados, así es. Pero considera que ella ya sufrió el cambio y tiene poderes más consistentes con su identidad, su naturaleza, y no son los mismos que tenía cuando se los ataron. Por eso algunos de vez en cuando, como fugas.

— Pero ¿por qué está en el Otro mundo?

— Porque su poder de entrar a los sueños de otras persona y meter a los suyos también la posibilita a entrar al plano. ¿Olvidas que fue ese poder el que uso Laqha para meterlos en ese sueño de mierda? Esa puerta en ella no está cerrada - «y dudó que en algún momento lo esté», pensó- Probablemente el miedo y el dolor hizo que se fuera a un lugar que nadie puede lastimarla. Aunque... Eso está en discusión.

— Entró por aquí- señaló Linus la espiral brillante-

— Y nunca salió.

— Mmm. Por todo lo que he visto, ella sale y entra por las espirales; y entró y salió según el orden del mapa. Significa que saldrá por este en cualquier momento- señalando la espiral que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros —y otra hectárea— donde estaba la espiral donde desapareció la tinta.

— Si nada sale mal…

— Prefiero no saber qué quiere decir con eso- se levantó- ¿En qué lado está?

— Al este del bosque.

— ¿Tienes un... otro mapa en que me puedas indicar el camino?

— Llévate este-le indicó Tana levantándolo.- Cuando Killa vuelva a moverse, el mapa te lo dirá. Sigue el camino que trace.

— ¿Y si no voy al este del bosque?-Tana lo miro escéptico-Quiero decir, si me equivoco. No todos tienes una habilidad natural para reconocer en donde están los puntos cardinales.

— En mi auto hay un mapa del bosque.-sacó las llaves de un bolsillo-Llévatelo, tiene más gasolina que el tuyo. Con los mapas sabrás por dónde ir.

— Y como tú eres un asco leyendo mapas, y porque quiero, iré contigo y te indicare el camino-dijo Rubí levantándose.-Debemos de encontrarla antes de que pase algo realmente malo.

— ¿Ser envenenada y sangrar por dentro no es algo de por sí malo?

— Puede morir.-suspiró.- Por lo menos ya sabemos que nadie se la llevo. Hay que irnos yendo.

— Sí, vamos.-dijo saliendo tras de ella de la sala.

— Tengan cuidado.

Pero cuando lo dijo Tana, sus nietos ya habían salido.

Ella espero a oír el ruido del auto para mostrar en su rostro una expresión tensa.

Miro la mesita de café de nuevo y paso una mano sobre él, de inmediato los trazos del mapa se repitieron y las espirales comenzaron a rodar y un camino con un tono dorado comenzó a trazarse, imitando el camino que Killa había tomado en el mapa.

Seguía igual, no se movía.

— Eres una niña estúpida y un problema-siseó a las paredes de la habitación- Nada de lo que está pasando debió de pasar. Hace horas debiste de salir del Otro mundo y estar aquí para curarte.-bufó.-Bueno, por lo menos pude dejarle al veterinario el antídoto antes.-dijo recordando cuando fue a la veterinaria y le dio un rápida explicación a medias de lo que ocurría con Killa (aunque se aferró al nombre de Raven) y le pidió de que si sus chicos la encontraban antes, pedirles que la lleven con él y le diese el antídoto.-Ellos tiene más posibilidades de encontrarla.

Levantó la cabeza cuando oyó su teléfono sonar. Fue hacia la mesita que estaba alado de la escalera, donde se encontraba el teléfono y levanto el auricular.

La voz de Bryce fue un balde de agua fría. — **_¿Ya terminó tu experimento? ¿Cómo está Killa?_**

— No exactamente, Bryce. Sucedió algo que está por revolverse.

— **_No me gusta cómo suena eso. ¿Qué ocurrió, Aitana?_**

Tana sacó el aire con brusquedad. No sabía que detestaba más, que le pidiera explicaciones como si fuese su hija y la estuviera a punto de regañarla o que le llamara "Aitana"

**_…_**

— No puedo ver más allá de mi nariz-se quejó Stiles con el celular en la mano, alumbrado su camino con la lámpara. Su brazo estaba extendido, el celular fuertemente apretado en sus dedos y lo movía para arriba y el suelo cada cierto tiempo.

— Yo estoy bien.-dijo Scott. Sus levemente brillando de rojo.

Stiles lo miro mal. — Yo no tengo unos lentes de visión nocturna, como tú. Soy humano.

— Aah, eso está discutible.-bromeó Scott

— Continúa, Scott. Continúa. Sólo si terminas con mi pie marcado en trasero no te quejes.

Scott rió.

Un poco de risa para lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien. Un poco para olvidar como el tiempo se les acababa para encontrarla y lo raro del envenenamiento.

Estaban en el bosque, más de las 10 de la noche y buscaban a una chica desaparecida. Dios, cavaba de notar lo mucho que parecía, no sólo a la vez que buscaron a Lydia, sino a la vez que decidieron internarse al bosque al buscar la mitad del cadáver de Laura Hale.

Esa noche lo cambio todo. Ahora de ser unos perdedores que apenas se hacían notar y tenía algo que hacer, eran buenos en el lacrosse, tenían novias y sus cuellos han estado en peligro más de una vez.

Suspiró mirando por todos lados. Ramas, árboles secos, algunos rotos. Era todo lo que veía.

Y el olor de Raven no lo había vuelto a percibir.

— ¿Vamos bien?-le preguntó Stiles, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— No lo sé. Perdí su rastro.

— ¡Pues encuéntralo de nuevo!-le instó- Cuando le hable a mi papá casi enloquecía. Ya sabía lo del envenenamiento y si antes tenía ciertas dudas de que alguien no sé la llevo, con eso prueba de que sí se la llevaron y quizás trataron de matarla.

— Eso es algo exagerado, ¿no crees? Que alguien trate de matarla.

— Scott, ¿dónde crees que pudo envenenarse de acónito y ricina? No son sustancias para nada comunes. Entraron de una manera y alguien debió de dárselas. A menos que la encontremos y diga que ellas las tomo por algo o estuvo en contacto en ellas porque hay acónito y ricina en su casa, es un intento de homicidio. Y eso a mi papá le molesta y mucho. No quiere tener otro caso que no puede resolver. Menos uno que no tenga nada que ver con el mundo sobrenatural.

— A excepción del acónito. ¿No te dijo nada sobre hombres lobos o eso?

— No. Si fuera mujer lobo ya lo hubieran notado en el hospital. ¿Recuerdas como Derek y Brett mostraron sus poderes cuando fueron envenenados por él? Aunque… no creo que debamos de quitar las alucinaciones. A nosotros nos dieron.

— Mmm.

— Deja el "mmm". Mejor ponte la camiseta en la nariz, huélela de nuevo y busca el rastro.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo cuando no tienes el trabajo de encontrar un olor que no hace nada más que desaparecer y aparecer cuando se le da la gana-le espetó Scott-Y, ¿sabes que es lo más raro? El olor en su ropa y su propio olor es raro. Parece que otro olor se pegara el suyo como una sanguijuela.

— Eso es imposible.

— No eres un hombre lobo como para aseverar eso.

Stiles lo miro fastidiado. — Sólo ponte la camiseta en la nariz y… aspira su olor. Y no me mires así, tú fuiste quien no quiso llamar a Liam para que nos ayudara a cubrir más terreno.

— Salió con Mason y no creo que debamos meternos con sus momentos después de que casi se arruina su relación. Y con Malia es más que suficiente.

— Bien. Camisa en nariz, ahora.

— Sabes que ya conozco su olor, así que…

— No lo obtuviste muy bien. Sé que tú nariz se confunde un poco por tantos olores que desprende, me lo dijiste cuando nos alejábamos del Jeep. Así que… camisa a nariz, ahora. Vamos Scott, no me regrese al auto por ella por nada.

Scott rodo los ojos y se pegó la blusa de tirantes (no tenía que pensar mucho para saber que la tenía debajo de la holgada) y aspiro el aroma de nuevo. Era una jodería tener que quitar todos los olores hasta encontrar el suyo. La blusa tenía sus emociones el olor extraño y el suyo, el cual parecía estar más tenue ahora.

Tensó los labios en una fina línea mientras se quitaba la camisa de la nariz de la nariz. Tenía el olor, pero no lo encontraba cerca.

Stiles no tuvo que preguntarle para saber que el olor tan raro le incomodaba. Continuaron caminando varios metros y cada vez que caminaban más a Stiles le daba la sensación de que se acercaban mucho al lago.

Miro arriba. Unas pocas nubes tapaban la luna y las estrellas pintaban todo el cielo.

Al bajar la mirada, la sensacion de decirle a Scott el otro nombre que creyó oír en los labios de su padre antes que suyo gritara, conteniendo parte de él, volvió.

Debía de decirle, aunque fuese un error y sólo remueva heridas viejas del pasado. Ella llevaba casi 7 años desaparecida, ya casi lo tenían superado… ¿para qué removerlo?

Tomo aire. ¿A quién engañaban? Ignorarlo no era tenerlo superado. No lo había superado en lo más mínimo, y quizás por eso sentía que la herida seria mayor.

— Scott-comenzó a decir. Se decidió, le diría.- Debo de…

Scott se detuvo y Stiles pasó de él.

— ¿Scott?-le preguntó dando vuelta para verlo. Scott tenía el rostro ladeado al lado izquierda o aún en la poca luz de su celular, veía como sus fosas nasales se movían.

— Creo que la encontré.-le dijo sin mirarlo

— ¿Qué? ¿Seguro?

Scott lo miro y pareciera que iba a responderle, pero su rostro volvió a ladearse al lado izquierdo y su expresión se vio asustada. Antes de siquiera pestañear, se fue corriendo al lado que su rostro miraba, pasando entre el espacio de dos árboles.

— ¡Scott, espera!-le gritó dirigiéndose a loa árboles, pero en lugar de saltar el espacio, él fue corriendo por un lado del mismo y, se detuvo.- ¡Qué lindo eres, Scotty! ¡No sé por dónde te fuiste!

— ¡Espérame ahí!-la voz de Scott resonó por un lugar del bosque hasta él.-¡La encontré, estoy a unos…! ¡Guau!- y se oyó una pequeña explosión.

— ¡Scott!-gritó y avanzó corrió por donde creyó que salió el gritó de Scott.

Corrió entre algunos árboles y casi se tropieza con algunas piedras y raíces que salían del suelo, cuando por fin vio a Scott a lo lejos, frente a un árbol y a unos cuantos pasos del lago, desacelero.

Él estaba arrodillado en el suelo y se había quitado su chamarra.

— Scott…-causó susurró acercándose rápido, pero sin correr.

— Yo… Stiles…

Camino un poco más rápido por la forma extraña en que pronunció su nombre; cómo si estuviese sorprendido de algo difícil de creer y quería que él lo viera para decirle si era verdadero o falso. Llegó a él y vio por fin lo que el cuerpo de Scott tapaba, pasos atrás sólo había visto una pequeña mata de cabellos castaños.

Sus ojos se abrieron y casi perdió el aire.

Ahí, enfrente de Scott estaba Raven, pero sangre y pequeñas gotas de roció cubrían su rostro. Bajo más la mirada y notó que el roció continuaba en su cuello, brazos y piernas, cubriendo mucho más uno de sus pies. En resumen, en cada parte de piel desnuda.

Y sí el roció en su piel desnuda no era de por si impresionante (nunca había visto que el roció se formara en la piel humana, no que recordara y lo creía imposible), en su brazo izquierdo habían líneas ensangrentadas como rasguños y la bata parecía estar sucia.

— ¿No es normal que el roció este así, verdad?-preguntó Scott en un hilo de voz. Lo miro a él y después a Raven. Decidió dejar de parecer tan absortó en lo que vio y se puso las pilas; la levantó un poco, dejándola sobre su trasero y evitando que se cayera con una mano en su espalda y Stiles camino más, se arrodillo del otro lado y le ayudo a ponerle su chamarra a la inconciente Raven.

Stiles noto algunas cosas mientras ayudaba a ponerle la chamarra: su cabello estaba húmedo, como si hace pocos minutos hubiera salido del lago, en su espalda había una línea rojiza, sus labios estaban ligeramente amoratados, cuando Scott metió su brazo izquierdo por la manga, toco la herida en su brazo y aún a la tenue luz de la luna y de su celular en el suelo, noto que efectivamente en su brazo habían rasguños de garras. Y, por último, las gotas estaban congeladas en su piel, por consiguiente, no eran de roció.

— No es roció. Estamos a casi 0 grados, Scott. Veo mi aliento. Debió de mojarse y al salir las gotas se congelaron. Por qué están congeladas, ¿verdad?

— Sí, a pesar de que la moví siguen pegadas a su piel.-dijo con mal noto-Debemos de llevárnosla, ya.-dijo Scott pasándole su chamarra por sus brazos y cerrando el cierre de forma rápida. Rodeo su espalda con el brazo que la sujetaba y luego pasó su otro brazo por sus piernas y se levantó, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo para no caerse.-Esta muy fría, debemos de calentarla y llevarla con Deaton antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-indicó Scott comenzando a moverse.

La sangra del brazo de Raven le mancho las manos mientras le ponía la chamarra y la sangre en rostro humedecía su camisa.

— ¿No hay nadie más?-preguntó Stiles de forma rápida, avanzando para estar alado de él

— Sólo ella. ¡Hay que apresurarnos! Debemos de...

— Me adelantare para prender al auto-dijo Stiles interrumpiéndolo, corriendo y pasando él. Luego regreso sus pasos y al lugar donde antes estaba-¡Se me olvido mi celular!

Y volvió a correr, sin darse cuenta que su celular estaba iluminando el suelo y no en lugares correctos para que pudiera ver el camino.

Scott sacó todo el aire en sus pulmones y comenzó a caminar más rápido, con el peso de Raven sobre sus brazos y sintiendo como su piel pronto se mancharía con la sangre que traspasaba la bata a su chamarra.

Sus piernas —cayendo hacia abajo y moviéndose suavemente como un péndulo cada vez que caminaba—lo acariciaban de vez en cuando y la sangre se combinaba con su olor tan raro, que ahora tapaba el de su identidad.

Necesitaría minutos, quizás mucho más que eso, para poder saber cuál era el suyo. No por lo difícil que era reconocerlo, sino por la forma en la que el otro olor lo desconcentraba y llamaba la atención.

Primero había percibido tenuemente el olor extraño, y no estaba muy seguro de que lo había encontrado realmente, por eso su duda al decirle Stiles que creía haberlo olido; pero cuando oyó su pequeño murmullo de ayuda (pedía ayuda antes de volverse a desmayar), no le quedo duda y fue corriendo a ella. Lo primero que vio fue algo sorprendente. Sus ojos estaban brillando —igual que ahora— y veía como pequeños puntos de poder naranja volaban a su alrededor. Los puntos parecían tener la forma de las gotas del agua en su piel, y volaban y caían sobre su piel. En un punto vio que esos puntos anaranjados tomaban una forma sobre ella, más no pudo verla bien. Antes de eso la energía exploto en pequeños puntos, cayó sobre ella y desapareció.

Cuando corrió para arrodillarse alado de ella y ver si volvía a ver la energía del aura (igual como lo hizo una vez con Kira), pero nada. Sólo la veía a ella, herida, sangrando y con un olor a hombre lobo sobre ella y, por primera vez y por no más de 10 segundos, percibió su verdadero olor.

Después, el otro olor se pegó al de ella y ya no pudo percibirlo de nuevo.

Baja la mirada a ella un momento.

A pesar de que su cara y cuello manchados de sangre le hacía ver un poco como Carrie en el baile, se veía en paz.

— ¿Eres algo?

**_…_**

— ¿Seguirás siendo un mulo o por fin me hablaras?-le preguntó Rubí mientras caminaban por el bosque con las lámparas en sus manos.

Su abuela las tenía en la guantera y no sabía si creer que era muy precavida o de alguna forma su abuela previo que en un punto terminarían en el bosque después de las 10 de la noche. ¿O ella hace algo en el bosque después de las 10 de la noche?

Agitó la cabeza quitando la idea de su abuela en el bosque. Las ideas en su mente pasaban desde que se encontraba con un amante a sacrificaba bebes y se bañaba en su sangre.

— No ando mulo, sólo callado.-replicó Linus mirando por todos lados, apuntando la lámpara entre los árboles, evitando dejar el mayor espacio sin vigilar.

De vez en cuando sus labios formaban una pequeña mueca de incomodidad, sin embargo Rubí en ningún momento lo noto.

El camino al bosque fue tan seco, sólo hablaron para pedirse (Linus) y darse indicaciones (Rubí). Y cuando bajaron, al ver que el mapa que señalaba los pasos de Killa no mostraba nada nuevo —y después de una llamada rápida a su abuela— decidieron caminar por el bosque hasta el punto más próximo al que Killa debería de salir. A fin de cuentas, ése punto estaba al este del bosque.

Su abuela les dijo que cuando una de las espirales brillara más fuerte, significaba que estaban en uno de esos puntos de poder.

— Andas callado desde que subimos al auto, y eso desespera. Yo soy la que está apunto de un colapso, idiota y no hablarme ayuda de poco.

— Eres una dramática, ¿lo sabías?-le dijo.

— No soy dramática, sólo soy una mujer que detesta estar sintiendo el miedo y la desesperación.

— Tú más grande fobia es sentir miedo y desesperación.-masculló con un falso tono de interés.- Interesante, hermana.

Rubí lo miro y fulminó con la mirada. — Pendejo.

— Hace mucho que no te oía llamarme así.

— Creo que te llame así en el bar.

— ¿Sí? Mmm, no me acuerdo. Como te fuiste a minutos de decirte que dejaras seguir a David con su vida, y dejaras de arruinar sus relaciones, no preste mucha atención a tus palabras después de terminar de hablar. Sólo sé que te fuiste enojada.

Si las miradas mataran, seguramente Linus ahora estaria en el suelo sangrando. Rubí detesto que le recordara sus últimas palabras en el bar de Declyn y las que cruzaron en Monterey, como: "nos vemos luego", "no hagas cosas malas", "te llamare"; y, por supuesto, un muy rápido abrazo.

A Linus, la verdad, le gusta incomodarla, aunque muy bien podía estar comportándose como un imbécil en decir algo que a su hermana le incomodaba en un nuevo nivel, en lugar de ayudarla a encontrar la razón de porque era tan mala amiga (supo que estaba confundida desde que lo mando a callar antes de irse a bailar). Rubí nunca había sentido tanta incomodidad en su vida, ni siquiera cuando por accidente vio a Bianca y Abby haciéndolo, o algo así.

Un tenso silencio se estableció entre ellos y en los siguientes minutos sólo venían a su alrededor y Rubí miraba de reojo de vez en cuando el mapa, para luego —al no conseguir nada nuevo— doblarlo y ponerlo bajo su brazo.

— Y para tú información, no estuve callado todo el camino. –musitó Linus para romper el silencio.

— Hablarme para preguntarme si vas bien en el camino o el mapa ha cambiado no cuenta como una conversación, zoquete. –le dijo con voz sin ninguna emoción en particular.

Su voz de "ya me jodiste, no esperes que te hable bien".

— Y llamarme zoquete no aumenta tus posibilidades de entablar una.-aseguró Linus, exasperado.

Rubí rodo los ojos y abrió, una vez más, el raro mapa de su abuela. Lo sostuvo con su mano izquierda, agarrando lo más que podía con sus dedos para que pudiese mirarlo y con la derecha lo iluminó con la lámpara.

Sin dudas era un mapa raro, pero no se llevaba la corona de rareza en mapas. David hacia unos peores. Parecían más garabatos de un niño de dos años tratando de imitar a su hermana mayor cuando hace tarea, que un mapa de un hombre en sus veintes, recién convertido en detective y arriesga su pellejo en actos que se considerarían ilícitos.

Una sensación de culpa y malestar (no físico, sino emocional) se le instalo en el pecho.

En los últimos días había hecho un fantástico trabajo en ignorar lo que le dijo Linus cuando estaban sentados en los taburetes en el bar, en aquella oscura y silenciosa esquina. Esa era la razón por la cual podía seguir molestándolo con mensajes donde le hacia bullyng por tener trabajo de escritorio. Ahora, Linus tuvo que remover la mierda y no podía pensar en David, su mejor amigo, sin sentir culpa. Si, arruinaba sus citas, si, le metía ideas en la cabeza, pero, era su mejor amiga, ¿no? debía de protegerlo de devora hombres, ¿no?, el pequeño corazoncito de David era muy sensible y quería evitar que por una perra terminara bebiendo sin parar por 6 meses. Era una buena amiga por hacerlo, ¿no? ¡Dios! ¡Sí lo era, por qué carajo no se sentía bien!

Casi tropezó con una rama y Linus evito que besara el suelo agarrándola de la cintura, provocando que sus lámparas terminaran en el suelo y rondando poco menos de medio metro de ellos.

— ¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Estás bien?

— Si…-dijo no muy segura.-Sí, sí estoy bien-repuso más segura.-Me distraje un momento pensando en… ya sabes. Lo que estamos haciendo a ciegas.

Linus lo miro un momento y después fue a levantar las lámparas (terminaron cerca de un árbol) y uso ambas lámparas para iluminar el mapa. La luz también iluminó su rostro y Rubí vio en su mirada que no le creía completamente. — ¿Qué dice en mapa?-preguntó e internamente Rubí agradeció su silencio.

— Está cosa dice que acabamos de pasar por la última espiral de energía en la que Killa entró y no salió.-levantó el rostro y miro a todas partes, más sólo veía arboles.- Es un mierda tener que caminar a ciegas en el bosque.- doblo el mapa, lo puso bajo su brazo y le quito una de las lámparas a Linus. Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.- Caminar, caminar y caminar hasta que la espiral donde debería de salir nuestra amiga se ilumine muy fuerte y ¿luego qué? Estar sentada sobre una roca a que se digne a aparecer.

— Bueno…-chilló Linus mirando el suelo iluminando por la luz de la lámpara.

— Pensabas qué haríamos eso, ¿verdad?

— Tenía la esperanza que para cuando llegáramos al bosque, Killa saliera del plano.-admitió Linus. En su voz se notaba la pena de admitir su falta de plan. Actuó impulsivo por la desesperación de estar sin hacer nada. Rubí lo sabía.

Linus era un hombre de acciones. No podía esperar sentado en un sillón, viendo la televisión y moviendo su pierna desesperado hasta tener informes de algo en lo que él podía ser de ayuda. Ni en sueños podía esperar a que la policía llamara diciendo que la encontraron o que murió congelada en el bosque.

Rubí se abrazó. La temperatura bajo mucho en la última hora y veía su aliento al hablar. ¿Ya estarían a 0 grados?

— ¡Con esa mujer nunca tengas esperanzas!-le dijo apretando bien el mapa bajo su brazo. Dios guarde si lo perdía…-Siempre les da la vuelta o se pone terca. Ahorita debe de estar en el Otro mundo, ahí de terca por… ¡algo! y no quiere salir porque le gusta más allá.

— Es un mundo oscuro, lleno de cortinas de neblina y «¡Oh!», más neblina en el suelo. –frunció el ceño-¿Por qué rayos le gustaría estar ahí?

— Le gustan las películas de Tim Burton y él tiene mundos oscuros. Quizás estar allá le hace sentir dentro de una película de Tim Burton.

— Créeme que no. No regresa por otra cosa.

— Mmm. ¿Quizás para no hacerle frente a lo que está por venir? ¿Te imaginas la forma en que reaccionara cuando vea que sus planes se fueron a la mierda?-rió

— No se han ido a la mierda, sólo hubo un desliz no planeado.

— Lo que digas, Linus. Lo que digas. Pero yo se lo advertí a Killa, de buenas a primeras no podía decidir estar lejos de Derek Hale. Si quería acercarse a Scott y Stiles, en un punto tendría que convivir con él y, bueno-miro el suelo chupándose el labio inferior.-y, lo admito: ella siendo atropellada por Derek en su primer día de escuela, no fue uno de los escenarios en mi mente del primer gran encuentro.

Derek bufó. En un momento así no necesitaba hablar de Derek y su sola existente relación en una fantasía con Killa. — Cambiemos de tema.-pidió Linus-Quiero saber algo que me incómoda. ¿Cómo sabías que Killa estaba en la bóveda de los Hale?

— Gracias a nuestra nueva habilidad.-respondió

Linus la tomo del brazo, deteniéndola. Rubí dio una media vuelta a su lado y lo miro. Las lámparas estaban abajo, señalando un poco a sus rostros, iluminándolos como estrellas. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Estaba lavando unos platos cuando comencé a sentirme mal. Me maree, un sabor a sangre inundo mi boca y sentí calor. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, ¡tararan tan tan!-exclamó levantando un poco los brazos al cielo.-Veía lo que ella veía. Debiste de ver oído su monologo consigo misma, fue divertido-comentó volviendo a caminar e iluminar el camino, dejando a Linus unos pocos segundos parado como tonto en el lugar- ¿Entonces si vamos a estar sentados hasta que aparezca o algo se mueva en el mapa?

La pregunta hizo reaccionar a Linus y corrió hacia su hermana, saltando una larga raíz con la que se topó.

— Rubí…-la llamó Linus caminando rápido para alcanzarla.

— Espero que no haya nadie cerca. No quiero que nos veamos como esos locos que esperan que aparezcan extraterrestres en el bosque.

— ¡Rubí!-le gritó y volvió a detenerla tomándole el brazo.

— ¡¿Qué?!-le gritó exasperada.

Su gritó fue tan chillón que fácilmente llegaba a la ciudad, haciendo ladrar a los perros.

Puso una mueca —la primera perceptible para Rubí—, apretó los labios y trato de quitar su expresión de molestia antes de que su hermana la notara.

Bajo la mirada.

— ¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo dices? ¿Porque hasta ahora me dices de la nueva consecuencia de su unión?-especificó

— Porque no se me hace algo importante de comentar. Sí, vi a través de sus ojos; sí, sentí sus síntomas y la escuche, pero puede ser algo de una vez o algo que pase cuando hay mucho estrés, frustración o ansiedad. Como cuando sentimos nuestras emociones. –y trato de seguir caminado, pero como todavía estaba la mano de Linus alrededor de su brazo, apretó los labios y lo miro mal.

— Mal ejemplo.-le dijo ignorando su mirada de: «suéltame, tonto»-La sientes todo el tiempo.

— Siento su vida. Siento como ella es mi ancla a este mundo y cada vez que muero, siento su calor y su piel atrayéndome de vuelta una y otra vez. Sí, Linus, se lo raro que se oyó-farfulló cerrando ligeramente los ojos. No debía de verlo para saber su expresión: ceño ligeramente fruncido con sorpresa-No importa.-tomo una bocanada de aire y continuó-: Yo siempre siento a Killa, Linus, y ella siempre me siente a mí, sin embargo, las emociones son una cosa distinta. Al inicio, no lo niego, las sentíamos todo el tiempo. Killa era una perra cuando yo lo era, me sentía enojada cuando ella se enojaba, tenía un horrible antojo de atascarme de helado de vainilla con Nutella encima al sentir su tristeza y ella sentía mi frustración en el sexo -hasta ahora, las últimas dos lo más raro de su unión, sorprendentemente- Y paso rápido. Después de un año sólo nos sentíamos en momentos de mucho estrés, frustración y ansiedad, y al revivir, por supuesto. Y, dado a lo que acaba de pasar, nuestra primera experiencia sintiendo las emociones de la otra y mi experiencia; nada dice que vea a través de ella todo el tiempo. Puede ser algo de vez en cuando. Algo cuando este enferma, adolorida, triste, ansiosa, estresada o frustrada. Sólo dos veces he visto a traves de ella, las dos veces algo la mataba a ella. Eso significa algo.

— Sí, tiene lógica, pero… Un momento.-casi gritó, levantando su mano libre como ademán de alto- ¿La segunda vez? ¿Cuándo fue la primera, Acacia?

— Vuelve a llamarme Acacia y te meteré un tacón de 12 centímetros por el ano.-lo amenazó; con sus ojos brillando por el fuego de su enojo.- Y, no, ¡no te diré cuando fue la primera vez! Ahora, suéltame y continuemos caminando o hare lo del tacón de todas formas.

Linus la miro un momento. La expresión de su hermana era dura, sus cejas casi se había unido por lo fruncido de su ceño y en su mirada estaba aquel brillo de asesina en serie que años atrás le enseño a callarse y no hacer nada que la molestara; si se podía, correr o ir a otra habitación.

Con no hablar con ella en el auto, dejando a la preocupación y miedo consumirla, al sacar lo de David y estar reclamándole sobre una cosa que acababa de descubrir, la fastidio tanto que era mejor tener cuidado.

La saltó cuando ella miro sus dedos y después a él por lo menos dos veces. Deslizó una mano por la ligera película de cabello en su cabeza y suspiró, y los dos al mismo tiempo comenzaron a caminar.

Continuaron caminando varios minutos, dieron un par de vueltas, Rubí continuó fijándose de vez en cuando en el mapa, iluminado los lugares alrededor y algunos arbustos verdes.

Estaban muy lejos, muy adentró en el bosque y comenzaba a creer que estaban por salir de los límites de Beacon Hills.

¿O estaban cerca de lago? Nunca supo exactamente donde estaba. Sólo fue una vez y no se metió.

— Llegamos.-anunció Rubí deteniéndose. Miraba el mapa.-Aquí es donde está la espiral donde debería de salir Killa.

Linus se detuvo y miro a todas partes con la ayuda de la lámpara. Estaban en un espacio casi pelado en árboles. Los arboles empezaban más allá y los rodeaban haciendo un circulo. El pasto estaba muy verde y pintaba todo el círculo que formaban los árboles y se dio cuenta que probablemente era la parte más verde que hasta ahora habían pisado.

— Asi que… ¿vamos a esperar a que salga?-le preguntó. Linus siguió su voz y se dio cuenta que estaba sentada a unos pocos metros, con la espalda recargada en el tronco de un árbol.

— ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

Rubí se encogió de hombros. — Espero que si aparezca por aquí y no decida salir por otra espiral del infierno.

— Saldrá por aquí.-aseguró Linus.

Rubí lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Por qué tan seguro?

— Sólo lo sé.-se cruzó de brazos, mirando alrededor.

Apago la lámpara. No le veía la necesidad de tenerla prendida, como la de rubí que estaba en sus manos iluminando sus rodillas. Se movía un poco y la luz lo seguía, era un fastidio.

— ¿Cómo sólo sabías con las demás espirales?

Linus le clavó la mirada. — No te entiendo.

— Killa podía entrar o salir por cualquier espiral de poder, pero tú estabas muy seguro del orden. De que entraba y salía de espirales según el orden en el mapa. Estamos en está (y me siento loca por creer que aquí es un punto de poder), porque tú estás seguro de que entra y sale por un orden establecido. ¿Por qué lo estás, Linus?

— He espiado a Bianca y Abby. Yo fui quien le hablo por primera vez de las wiccas y tú, bueno, te enteraste por otras fuentes.-Rubí miro al pasto con un pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. En su mirada no había felicidad, sólo seriedad.- ¿No crees que aprendí más de una o dos cosas de las wiccas?

— Sí…-lo volvió a mirar.

Aún en la tenue oscuridad, en el pequeño claro donde estaban llegaba suficiente luz de luna para poder verse.

— Entonces confía en mí. Sé que en el mundo hay reglas naturales que no se pueden romper. Un orden en el poder y que en ciertos puntos hay poder que se puede aprovechar para la magia. Unos naturales, otros provocados indirectamente por ciertas acciones y todas tienen sus reglas. Y hay una regla de esos puntos de poder en un mismo espacio: si entras por uno, debes de salir por el más próximo y no puedes estar frente al primero sin pasar por el último primero. Ella aparecerá en éste. Es el último.

— Mmm.-los labios de Rubí se alargaron en un línea.-Para qué Killa necesita los libros de la abuela, si te tiene a ti. Eres todo un experto, Linus.

Linus entrecerró sus ojos. — ¿Debo de tomarme eso como sarcasmo?

— No. Pero lo siguiente que diré deberás de tomártelo como una ofensa.

— ¿Eh?

— Sé por qué la abuela te quiere en Beacon Hills, y para ser el perro guardián de Killa, no lo es. A ella le importa un pepinillo.

— Esa opción nunca estuvo sobre la mesa.-replicó Linus.

— Lo sé. Pero me gusta decirte perro.-le dijo entrecerrando los ojos con diversión.

Ese gesto no era de ella.

— Habla de una vez, Rubí. No me hagas enojar.

— Oh, qué lindo. ¿De verdad crees que me importa hacerte enojar?-le preguntó con sarcasmo.

— Rubí-la nombró con los dientes apretados.

No era buena idea hacerlo enojar con la marca de un Dios en su pecho. No solamente le arde como el infierno, sino que también lo descontrolaba y de alguna forma aumentaba sus poderes. Tal vez hasta causaba alucinaciones… agitó la cabeza quitando eso último. No quería pensar en cómo vio a Trevas sobre su auto, lloro sobre su volante después de golpearlo de desesperación y después recibió escucho la voz de la persona que menos quería oír.

Respiro con fuerza cuando sintió la marca arder. No estaba enojado, no estaba fastidiado ¿y ahora resulta que era suficiente para descontrolarlo?

Su día no podía ir peor.

— Explícate Rubí, por favor.-le pidió pasando una mano por su frente, tallándosela.

— No sé para qué te quiere la abuela en el pueblo.-admitió comenzando a arrancar pasto con los dedos.

— ¡¿Estás jodiéndome?!

— Nop.- dijo Rubí-Quiero fastidiarte un rato-rió

— ¡Rubí!

— No seas un bebé quejumbroso.-le espetó-La verdad es que creo que la abuela te quiere aquí para prepararte para algo, pero ignoro para qué.

— ¡Hasta yo sé eso!

Rubí apretó la mandíbula. No le gustó que le gritaran. Levantó su lámpara y agito su mano, moviendo la luz justo en la cara de Linus.

Linus gruñó, tapándose los ojos. La luz le provoco un dolorcito en los ojos y por unos segundos miro manchitas rojizas.

— ¡Aquí va otra cosa que te hará molestar! Tú y la abuela piensan igual.

— ¿Qué?

— Tienen una forma de pensar muy parecida, Linus. Tú y ella tienen otra cosa más en común, aunque te duela.

— No te entiendo.-le gruñó. El ardor en la marca comenzó a arderle de nuevo e hizo todo lo posible para no lanzar un gemido de dolor. -Linus la miro con ojos entrecerrados. — ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Cosas que he notado.-dijo sin más Rubí- Ambos son impulsivos, ambos son unos caga palos con las personas que no les agradan. Siempre piensan que los planes de los demás son una estupidez, pero a diferencia de la abuela lo dejas para ti. Y, tienen las mismas ideas improvisadas.

— Número uno-levantó un dedo- Tú también eres una caga palo. Es cosa de familia y no de la paterna. 2: Tana no es impulsiva, es fría y firme en sus planes hasta la médula. Nunca da un paso en falso.

— Si es impulsiva. Pero no cómo tú, que haces cosas a lo pendejo. Ella hace cosas impulsivas planeándolas de una forma tan perfecta que sale todo como ella quiere, más no se detiene a pensar en las consecuencias.

— Yo no hago eso, así que elimínalo.-le instó.

— Nop. Impulsividad, sigue siendo impulsividad aunque la adornen con un genio tan en regla como el de Tana Wyatt.

— De acuerdo.-apretó la mandíbula.- Tres: no lo niego, si pienso que los planes de los demás son estúpidos.

— Ahí está…

— Y cuatro: ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de «tienen las mismas ideas improvisadas»?

— Nuestra abuela dijo que eras el novio de Killa. Cuando viniste, diciéndole pendejo a Derek sabiendo que está a centímetros de ti-su voz decía que el también lo era-, dijiste que lo eras. O te mando un mensaje, o de alguna forma piensan igual o se parecen más de lo que cualquier de los dos quiere admitir.

— O simplemente me conoce y sabe que mentira saldría de mis labios.-propuso Linus.

— Puede ser.-admitió Rubí-Puede que no.-se encogió de hombros-El punto es que tienen más parecido de lo que quieren admitir, aunque pongas esa cara, Linus. Abby puede tener un carácter más parecido a de ella, pero tú no te salvas de parecerte y entre más lo niegues, más evidente será. ¡Esa mirada!

— ¿Qué?-la miro.

— Esa mirada de «jodete mundo. Yo creeré lo que quiera creer» también la tiene la abuela y Abby, y la ponen cada vez que se sienten frustrados. Ahora que te diga esto te frustra.

— ¿Y si mejor nos quedamos callados?

— ¿Por qué? Me gusta la plática.-se inclinó hacia adelante, abrazándose las piernas.-Dime la verdad, ¿por qué dijiste que Killa es tú novia? ¿Paso algo últimamente que yo no sepa?

— Sabes bien que no.

— No, no lo sé. Sólo sé que vivimos en diferentes puntos del país y ni toda la comunicación que tenemos puede hacer que me digan absolutamente todo. Muy bien pudo pasar algo. Quizás no ahora, pero, ¿Qué de antes? Cuando yo aún no era amiga de Killa. Muchas noches se quedaron durmiendo al lado del otro. Un par me los encontré en la posición de la cucharita, restregándole tu cosa en el trasero. ¿De verdad nunca paso nada entre ustedes?

— Ella tenía 14, yo era un virgen sordo que con suerte puso un condón en un pepino en la clase de salud, y ni era mucha ayuda para saber cómo poner uno; y ella estaba lastimada de muchas maneras y yo también. Créeme; no estábamos en condiciones de hacer algo así. Y si alguna vez se me cruzo en la cabeza, lo empujaba fuera antes de prender el canal porno de los dos. Killa es como una hermana menor, la única que podre tener y proteger como hermano celoso de los buitres que quieran lastimarla. Lamentablemente con ustedes no puedo, ya que hacen su santa voluntad antes de que me entere y saben mejor que nadie como patearle las bolas a un hombre. O dejarle la cara desfigurada a una zorra. Mmm.-dijo pensativo-Más bien, yo sólo me preocupo por ustedes cuando creo que pueden matar a alguien.

— Excepto Itza; ella es un pan de Dios.

— Hmmm.-Linus negó-Después de lo que le hizo a aquella mujer jaguar que quiso la mata, lo dudó.

Rubí rio y asintió. Si, Itza podría ser la más tranquila, madura y voz de la razón, pero de que sabía defenderse, lo sabía y podría dar miedo.

— Y… sólo repetí la mentira que tú dijiste a aquel oficial meses atrás. ¿Quieres que te lo recuerdo?

— No… ya m acorde. Antes de ir al aeropuerto para estar con ustedes en Portland, si ya me acorde. No puedo creer que ese policía fuera después de que Abby derrumbo el caso contra nosotros. Y hablando de hermano sobreprotector, ¡ja! por eso dije que eras su novio y que estabas con ella esa noche. No era del todo mentira, de todas modos.-se encogió de hombros.

Linus puso una mueca.

— De verdad, Linus, esto es molesto. ¿Cuándo decidiste venir aquí para encontrar a Killa, pensaste que quizás no aparecería o fuiste impulsivo?

Fue impulsivo. No pensó mucho si la iba a encontrar o no, cuánto tiempo esperarían o si no era una pérdida de tiempo. Sólo quería hacer algo y no estar comiendo las uñas por la desesperación y sentirse inútil.

Abrió la boca para responderle, cuando cerró la boca. Había oído algo.

Se volteó y miro a un punto entre dos árboles.

— Linus…-Rubí se oía confundida.

— ¿Quién rayos está ahí?-espetó Linus al espacio entre los árboles, ignorando a su hermana. Nadie respondió ni apareció.-No soy idiota, oí las ramas rotas. Salgan ya.

Y un par de segundos después dos personas salieron entre los árboles, justo en el momento que creía Rubí que Linus estaba loco.

Eran dos chicos. Después cuando se acercaron más vio que era un chica y una chica: el alto, fornido y de cabello negro. Ella de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color y también alta.

No pudo ver bien quiens eran, pero por la forma en que gruñó Linus, supo que los conocía.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ya lo sabe, todo es de Jeff Davis, blah, blah, blah _**

**_y lo mio es la historia y así._**

**_Espero que difruten la historia y no se le haga tediosa, repetitiaa o auqellas otras tontadas que ya me se o me imagino jajaja_**

**_Perdonen las faltas de portografia o pedazos que parecen que no quedan, lo revise, pero aveces se me pasan por alto pedazos. _**

Nik-Drak95: apuesso que estaras de fuck, fuck, fuck. ¡: ¿que rayos? Y, bueno, de alguna manera Linus hizo lo que queria haha.

* * *

><p><strong><em>7<em>**

«¿Por qué, de todas las personas a las que me puedo encontrar al bosque en la noche, me tengo que encontrar con él?», pensó Linus viendo a las dos personas iluminadas a la tenue luz de la luna, «¡Joder! ¿Cuánto habrán escuchado?»

No necesitaba ver más de una vez el hombre para reconocer a Derek, podría reconocerlo aún medio oculto en las sombras (más con aquella expresión dura de «Te odio, aunque no te conozca» que se cargaba). Por otro lado, a la chica a lado de Derek no la conocía.

Su cabello comenzaba siendo de un castaño fuerte y bajaba hasta volverse de un rubio oscuro. Sus ojos eran castaños y había algo en la forma como fruncía las cejas con leve confusión que le recordaba un poco a Derek.

¿Serian familia? Killa le comentó hace mucho algo sobre una nueva chica que al parecer tenía algo que ver con Derek, más no entró en detalles. Él no hizo mucho más para que se lo dijera. Tampoco le importaba mucho.

Sin embargo, la reconoció de los dibujos de Killa. Uno de los muchos en el piso de la habitación en la clínica.

La cuál, preferiría estar. Buscar a Killa, jodiéndole para que salga de una estúpida institución mental a la cual se internó sin razones muy buenas (sin importar su excusa de que era el único lugar donde podía sanar) parecía mil veces mejor que estar en el bosque, frente a señor bad boy, una chica confundida y su hermana mirando todo como si fuera el show de circo.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-les espetó frunciendo el cejo, mirando mal a Derek.- ¿Un salida nocturna romántica? ¿De verdad eres tan cínico como para estar con una chica el mismo día que atropellas a otra?

Rubí abrió ligeramente la boca asombrada y vio a Derek mucho con más detenimiento que en el hospital. Aunque le dio su celular en el hospital, no le puso mucha atención, ahora, aparte de observar que era de los hombres más guapos que ha visto (¿de verdad no lo conoció en la ilusión? ¿De verdad si lo hizo, no lo recordaba?), y de tener la boca ligeramente abierta por eso, estaba sorprendida de la forma en que le hablo Linus a Derek. La forma en la que lo miro Derek de vuelta era… cómo si le deseara una de las peores muertes.

¿No sé suponía que eran algo así como amigos en la ilusión? ¿Cómo pasaron de eso a «quiero clavarte mis dientes en la yugular»?

Más bien, ¿por qué estaban en «quiero clavarte mis dientes en la yugular»?

— Podría decirte lo mismo.-gruñó Derek. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus manos en puños.

Rubí miro la escena y miro a la chica. Ella parecía estar confundida con lo que pasa.

— No lo creo-replicó Linus con los ojos achicados-Yo estoy en el bosque, sin poder ver más allá de mi puta nariz y con mi hermana junto a mi apunto de tener un colapso-Rubí frunció el ceño-, tratando de saber dónde jodidos está mi novia. Tú estás aquí divirtiéndote con la tuya.-la miro-¿Eres mayor de edad?-miro a Derek.-Te gustan los delitos, ¿eh?

— Ah, yo no soy su novia.-rápidamente farfulló la chica. Y continuó mirándolos extrañada.

— Me importa muy poco que seas de ese pendejo. –le gruñó de vuelta Linus, y Malia lo miro mal. De tener una expresión de «no sé qué rayos está pasado», paso a una tensa y enojada.

— No tienes que hablarme así. No si estamos tratando de ayudar a tú novia, imbécil-le espetó y hubo una forma en que le dijo "tú novia" que le sonó a sarcasmo.

¿Habrá oído lo que hablaba con Rubí o como mínimo la parte donde decía que eran como hermanos?

No, no pudo. Los escucho caminar, y seguramente, iban a pasar de ellos hasta que les hablo.

— Oh.-avanzó un par de pasos- Eres tan lindo. No sabes cómo me enternece tu buena voluntad. O, ¿es que quieras tener una placa de sheriff junior por ayudar?

Derek lo miro con ganas de matarlo y sus ojos tintinearon entre su verde al azul de su transformación. Linus lo notó antes de que bajar su cabeza, cerrando los ojos por un par de segundos y los volviera a abrir, con la seguridad en sus gestos y porte de que no llegó a verlo.

— Aunque claro-continuó Linus-No creo que te lo merezcas considerando que eres el pendejo que la metió en esto en primer lugar.

— ¿Qué?-dijo Derek acercándose un paso. Malia lo tomo del brazo antes de que avanzara más, la miro enojado-Suéltame.-le susurró enojado.

— No es el momento para que te pelees con él-le susurró de vuelta. Sus voces eran bajas, para que él o la chica (que se levantaba del árbol, con algo en las manos que crujía. Hace un segundo parecía estar por hacer lo mismo que ella con su hermano, pero terminó agarrándose del tronco), diciéndole que lo soltara con ella, pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver la mirada de Malia.- Si quieres encontrar a Raven primero, debemos de buscarla. Pelearte con su novio no hará nada más que hacernos perder tiempo.

Derek sabía que tenía razón. Quería encontrar a Raven primero para poder sacarle la verdad sobre la bóveda y las garras de su madre (si es que sabía algo), pero las ganas de golpear al novio de la chica —y él tenía sus dudas de que lo fuera— era demasiada tentación (más que tentación, parecía que su instinto se lo demandara). Apretó una vez más la mandíbula, mirando ligeramente hacia abajo. Sí, no era el momento para pelearse con un idiota que no le ha dejado de llamarlo pendejo en la menor oportunidad. Cuando llegó, cuando estuvo a punto de irse rodeando los hombros de su hermana y ahora mismo.

Volvió a levantar la mirada y miro a Linus y sobre su hombro a su hermana, Rubí (sabía sus nombres porque los oyó en la clínica. Su abuela se lo dijo al sheriff cuando se presentaron), quien parecía estar haciendo muchas de dolor mientras se sostenía del árbol.

— Puedo saber por qué quieren ser los primeros en encontrarla-les gruñó Linus.

Derek y Malia se impresionaron por su pregunta. Lo escuchó, estaba a poco más de medio metro de distancia, ellos susurraron muy bajo para que no los escuchara y aun así lo hizo.

Linus los escuchó justo en el momento que un raro ruido como el que hacia una radio al perder la señal le cruzo los oídos e hizo una ligera mueca de dolor e hizo todo lo posible para no tapárselo y comenzar a gemir. Sólo duro un par de segundos el ruido, sin embargo fue lo suficiente para oír lo que le decía la chica a Derek.

— No es tú asunto.-le espetó Derek y de repente el celular de Malia comenzó a sonar. Sintió como ella lo soltaba, dejándolo libre para echarse sobre Linus si lo provocaba, y se alejó unos pasos para responderlo.- No es tú asunto nada que tenga que ver con migo.

— Andas metiéndola a ella en tu asunto. ¡Es mi asunto si la metes!-le gritó y se acercó más.

— Linus.-Rubí lo llamó débilmente, pero no la escuchó.

— No, no lo es.

— Lo es. ¿Por qué tanto interés en Raven? La atropellaste, pendejo. ¿Por qué tanto interés en una chica que casi matas y si no fuera por eso, ella no estaria pérdida, con Dios sabe quién y haciéndole que sabe qué?

— ¿Seguro que ella está por ahí con alguien, lastimándola o algo así?

— No uses ese tono pendejo-le dijo enojado.- ¿Por qué parece que no crees que se la llevaron?

— Yo no dije eso. Sólo digo que es muy extraño que se la lleven el mismo día que es atropellada…

— Por ti.-completó Linus, interrumpiéndole. – Fue atropellada por ti mientras ibas tonteando en el volante. ¡Personas como tú deberías quitarle la licencia!

— En lugar de estarme gritando, deberían de decir la verdad sobre si tiene enemigos. Ella debió de ser envenenada mucho antes de que se la llevaran o que yo la atropellara.

— ¿Qué?-farfulló totalmente sorprendido- ¿Cómo que envenenada?

— ¿Lo digo más lento?-le espetó- Ella fue envenenada con acónito y ricina.

— ¿Cómo que fue envenenada con acónito y ricina? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— El sheriff me dijo. La están buscando por todo el pueblo, con más rapidez porque está a minutos de morir si no la llevamos al hospital rápido. En lugar de estarme gritando, deberías de seguir buscándola como dices que hacías, en lugar de estar platicando con tu hermana.

El rostro de Linus deshizo su expresión dura y miro hacia abajo, preocupado. No por lo último que dijo, cuales palabras afirmaban que escucho algo de lo que hablo con Rubí, sino la primera mitad.

¿Acónito y ricina?, repitió su mente, ¿cómo rayos terminó con esas sustancias en su cuerpo?

Sabía que era la ricina. Años atrás, antes de que todo estuviera patas para arriba (dos veces en su caso), y comenzó a trabajar en el talles/ car wash de Marvin. El líquido para frenos que manejaban también lo tenía.

Causaba hemorragias internas, era lo único que sabía y lo que más de una vez le dijo Shappa cuando estaban poniendo el líquido para frenos. Nunca supo porque se lo dijo, quizás porque le veía una cara de tonto que le gustaba tomar líquido para frenos como si fuesen batidos de chocolate.

Pero a él le dejo de preocupar en cuanto supo de la ricina y se sintió estúpido temiéndole al líquido para frenos, investigo y supo que era de hecho la cubierta de la semilla lo que era altamente tóxica, el aceite no tanto. No el que le ponían a los productos, por lo menos. El porcentaje de ricina debía de ser muy poco. Aun así, jamás fue tan estúpido como para tratar de comprobarlo.

— ¿Por qué el sheriff te lo dijo y no a nosotros?-casi le grito volviéndolo a ver.-¡Somos su familia, carajo! tú sólo el imbécil que la atropello.

— ¡Linus!-le gritó Rubí y la escucho, esta vez si la escucho. Miro sobre su hombro y vio a su hermana mirándolo y con el cuerpo un poco gacho mientras se ayudaba con el árbol para permanecer parada. Un brillo de preocupación pasó por su mirada-Linus, debemos…

— ¡Derek!-ahora fue Malia la que regreso, con su celular aún en la mano y con una expresión medio seria- Debemos de…

Derek la ignoró. — ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro que fui yo quien la atropello?

— Es obvio, ¿no?

— No, no lo es. Tu hermana y tu abuela lo saben, yo se los dije y desde que llegaste me y echas en cara lo que hice. Dudo que te hayan marcado tu hermana o abuela solo para darte salto y seña mía.

— Tengo una especie de sexto sentido para reconocer a los pendejos que lastiman a pobres chicas.

— ¿Pobres chicas?-repitió Derek-No creo que tu novia sea una pobre chica.

— No la conoces. No digas cosas que no sabes…

— ¡Linus!

— ¡Y mucho menos trates de ayudarnos a encontrarla! No necesitamos tú ayuda. Entre nosotros podemos encontrarla y llevarla al hospital; tú-le siseó y se acercó más a él. Ahora unos pocos pasos los separaba.- deberías de mantenerte alejado de ella, ahora y siempre.

— No tienes el derecho de decirme que tengo que hacer.-le gruñó de vuelta.

Ni con sus palabras ni con su tono ni mirada tan ruda y enojada, Derek se almendró. La encontrara esa noche o no, o la llevara directamente al hospital antes de poder hablar con ella, tarde o temprano lo haría. Sus sospechas eran demasiado fuertes como para echarse para atrás y almendrarse con un novio estúpido que parecía estar celoso de que ayudara a encontrar a su novia, si es que lo era. Estaba seguro que Raven debía de saber de él o estar involucrados con el robo de las garras de su madre, o ambas cosas. Debía de estar involucrada con algo que lo jodería más adelante. Y era obvio que entró a la bóveda: su celular y sangre lo demostraba. Sin embargo, lo que le incomodaba más de todo (más si quiera de qué robo las garras) era como Raven (o Killa. Linus la llamó Killa al celular y Rubí hace minutos) dijo su nombre antes de desmayarse. Le incomodaba tanto como el hecho de que dejara que lo tocara y a pesar de su enojo, no hizo nada para que lo soltara y parecía que no quería. Estando inconciente, su mano seguía en su rostro, pegada, transmitiéndole aquella rara calidez con las yemas de sus dedos.

Pudiese que no estaba involucrada con el robo de las garras. Pero si sabía su nombre significaba algo y estaba decidido a descubrirlo. Descubrir todo. Hasta que supiera algo, para él Raven era culpable de entrar a la bóveda, de robar las garras, de estar involucrada con esos dos hombres lobos que entraron a su loft.

— Te equivocas-replicó Linus. Unos dos pasos más y estarán pegados. Sólo movía su brazo, inclinándolo hacia atrás y luego rápido hacia adelante, y lo golpearía antes de que supiera que lo golpeo. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo de reaccionar con sus increíbles poderes de lobo.

Quería golpearlo, y no sabía exactamente porque. Una parte de si por haberla atropellado, otra por estar tan empecinado en tratar de encontrarla y, según lo que entendía por su tono y palabras, buscarla más veces. Sin embargo, podía mantener la cabeza fría e ignorarlo, pero había otra cosa que le provocaba querer golpearlo.

Tenía que ver con su olor. Su olor lo seducía a golpearlo. Era raro, antes no sentía ese instinto y estaba acostumbrado a los hombres lobos. Cuando recién salió de la ilusión, sus ganas de atacar a Thomas, Clayton, Dean y Marvin eran más fuertes que querer atacar a sus hermanas y Zoey, y luego se fue. Ahora volvía a sentir las ganas, como si su salvajismo después de la ilusión volviera como un recordatorio.

— Tengo todo el derecho de decirte que te alejes de ella. Hablo en serio, no quiero tu trasero cerca de ella. Ella no necesita en su vida a un idiota lleno de culpa tratando de hacer que lo perdone.

Y ni aunque nunca hubiera encontrado el trisquel ni escuchado sus labios y voz pronunciar su nombre, ni encontrado el celular en su bóveda junto con la sangre, la estuviera persiguiendo por la culpa.

No sentía culpa. Sentía una curiosidad e ira que le hacia la sangre hervir. La sospecha no lo dejaba en paz e ignorancia le desesperaba.

Secuestrarla, atarla a una silla e interrogarla hasta conseguir la verdad, se le antojaba mucho como buena idea.

— ¡Derek/Linus!-gritaron Malia y Rubí respectivamente. una enojada, la otra adolorida.

Malia fue quien más estuvo tratando de hacer que Derek la escuchara; quien más la nombro y hasta ahora la escucho.

— ¡¿Qué?!-dijeron los dos y fue Linus el primero en romper el contacto visual y alejarse de Derek para ir a ver a su hermana.

— Rubí, ¿qué te sucede?-le preguntó al verla con la mueca de dolor y su cuerpo estaba doblado, con sus manos en sus rodillas y respiraba con dificultad.

Rodo su vientre y trato de levantarla.

— La siento, Linus.-gimió en voz muy baja.

Linus se sorprendió y antes de preguntarle o decir algo, miro hacia Derek y la chica. Ella le agarraba suavemente de uno de los brazos y parecía estar diciéndole algo; la expresión de él se volvió una mezcla entre sorpresa, alivio y desilusión.

Volvió a mirar a su hermana. — ¿La sientes?

— Ya lo dije.-le espetó con los dientes apretados.-La siento, siento su dolor, me duele el pecho, como si algo estuviera aplastando mis pulmones; mi cuerpo arde y siento que mi corazón está golpeando con fuerza mis costillas. La siento-repitió de nuevo.

La siente. Eso significaba que estaba en este mundo. Miro a todos lados sin dejar de sostener a su hermana. No había rastro de ella. Si estuviera aquí, la verían sin duda. La oiría o el perro de Hale y la chica la hubieran olido desde hace mucho, él también, ya que su olfato había mejorado mucho.

Ella apareció en otro lugar.

— ¿Dónde está el mapa?-a toda respuesta, Rubí comenzó a aplastar el papel en su mano, haciendo que el oyera el crujir.-Hay que irnos.

La ayudo que el rodeara el cuello y la alejo del árbol que se sostenía. Ni se molestaron en mirar a Derek y Malia, a pesar de que sentía que los miraron un par de veces.

— Por favor, trata de no desmayarte.-le suplicó mientras se alejaban del claro.

— Ella está… ¡Linus detente!-le gritó y como Linus no lo hizo, lo empujo.

Como consecuencia ella cayó al suelo sobre su trasero.

— ¡Rubí!- se quejó.

Miro sobre su hombro y descubrió que no los seguían. Oyó sus pasos alejarse poco después de que ellos dos se alejaran.

Trato de acercarse a Rubí, pero ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza. — No te acerques.

— ¿Qué?-preguntó confundido.

Apenas la veía. Las lámparas las dejaron en el claro, no muy lejos de donde estaban (ni dos minutos caminaron), y él no supo el momento que la dejo caer. Tal vez fue cuando se dio cuenta de los ruidos.

Rubí debió de dejar caer la suya cuando trato de levantarse, sintiendo el dolor y estaba tan concentrado en tratar de no golpear al perro, que no se dio cuenta cuando dejo de iluminarles los pies.

Siguió mirando a Rubí, acercándose un poco más e hincándose frente a ella para poder verla. Ahí se dio cuenta de sus ojos abiertos; no pestañeaba y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. — Rubí, ¿qué sucede?

— ¡Veo a traves de ella!-respondió con fuerza y Linus miro sobre su hombro por si Derek o la chica venían al escuchar el grito de su hermana-Linus, ando viendo lo que ella ve.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué vez? ¿Sigue en el bosque? ¿está sola?

Rubí no respondió rápido y el tiempo que tardó en hablar desespero a Linus. No tenía piedad de él, acababan de dejar al perro y a la chica porque ella se sentía mal, aún tenía ganas de echársele encima (era su instinto, no él. Bueno, en parte no él) y estaba doblemente preocupado y casi ciego. Estaba muy oscuro para saber que sucedía y estaba paranoico.

Pensaba que Derek y la chica aparecerían en cualquier momento, escuchándolos hablar como quizás los escucharon antes. Le jodia no saber si lo hizo antes, si escucho como la llamaban Killa en lugar de Raven. Ya le había llamado Killa una vez y lo escucho nadie más ni menos que Derek.

— No está en el bosque ni sola-respondió por fin Rubí.

— ¿Con quién está?

Rubí tardó otro largo momento en responder y Linus le dieron ganas de agitarla para que le respondiera. ¿Qué diablos con los silencios largos? ¡No necesitaban ponerle drama! En la vida había suficiente drama, de por sí. Killa envenenada por acónito y ricina es mucho drama— Oh, Dios mío.

Linus frunció el ceño, alejándose un poco. — ¿«Oh, Dios mío»?

— ¡Está con Scott y Stiles!-respondió y luego pestañeo varias veces con mucha rapidez y después agitó la cabeza. Cuando volvió a clavarle su mirada plata, sus ojos realmente lo miraban. - ¡Ellos la encontraron!-levantó una de sus manos a él y Linus la tomo, se levantó y la jalo.- La están llevando al pueblo.

— Oh cielos.-suspiró Linus pasándose sus dos manos por la película de cabello como ademán de alivio y desesperación al mismo tiempo.

— Debemos ir a hospital.-dijo Rubí y no espero a que Linus dijera algo, ella dio vuelta en sus pies y comenzó a caminar con rapidez.

Linus miro al suelo, el mapa estaba ahí, olvidado por su hermana. Lo tomo (el brillo de las espirales eran como señales en clave morse que le decían "levántame") y fue a correr a lado de Rubí.

A minoro la velocidad, más continuó rápido como Rubí. — ¿Puedo saber cómo rayos Killa terminó envenenada con acónito y ricina?

Su voz era fuerte y rápida.

— ¿Qué?-gritó Rubí.

— Debemos de irnos.-le dijo Malia muy cerca de él, con su mano en su brazo evitando que se alejara.

— No lo golpeare.-aseguró Derek-Tienes razón, estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí.

Cuando escucharon las voces, se sintieron extrañados. ¿Quién estaba tan tarde en la noche en el bosque? Y si fueran policías, como los vieron muchos metros atrás, hubieran visto las luces.

Sus voces se oían como susurros hasta que se acercaron unos pasos más y, a pesar de estar alejados, escucharon como la chica, Rubí, le preguntaba a Linus si espera al venir aquí (ahora suponían que se refería al bosque) a encontrar a su novia, fue impulsivo y antes de que respondiera, él los escucho acercarse más y más.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el nombre, se dijo Derek. Ella le dijo Killa, no Raven.

— No es por eso-aseguró Malia-La encontraron.

— ¿Qué?-preguntó. Su expresión arrugándose con tres distintas emociones, sorpresa, alivio y desilusión.- ¿Quién la encontró?-miro rápido a Linus y su hermana.

Él la sostenía. Ella parecía estar enferma y le susurraba algo. Alcanzo a oír que decía algo sobre sentir su dolor, sentirla a ella, como le dolía respirar y la sensación de su corazón golpeando sus costillas.

Miro a Malia y por su mirada supo que ella también escucho algo y los miro un momento.

— Scott y Stiles.-le susurró varias octavas abajo para que sólo lo escuchara él-Fue Stiles quien me llamo. Están llevándola con Deaton para que la cure y después llevarla al hospital. Ya le avisaron al papá de Stiles, pero el detendrá la búsqueda hasta que la lleven al hospital.

— ¿Y?-preguntó. No dejaba de extrañarle que Deaton debía de curarla. No debía de ser el único que le parecía raro-¿Qué más te dijeron?

— Está mal, fría. Si no la encontraban antes se hubiera muerto de hipertermia.-hizo una pausa-¿Nos quedamos a que te pelees con el chico o… qué?-preguntó Malia con aquel aire de inocencia y carente de malicia que tanto la caracterizaba y consecuencia de su falta de adaptación a la sociedad.

Malia no supo al principio muy bien porque Derek pidió que fuera con él. Tenía su olfato, ella el suyo, podían dividirse y cubrir más terreno; más descubrió poco después cuando subieron al auto que Derek dijo que era mejor estar en parejas por si se encontraban con algo indeseado en el bosque. Le contó sus sospechas y la posibilidad, aunque fuese mínima, de que Killa no estuviera sola en el bosque y ésa o ésas personas fueran bastante fuertes y cambia formas.

Derek volvió a mirarlos un segundo y se dio cuenta que se iban. ¿Se habrán enterado o se llevaba a su hermana? Por su rostro, diría que le causaba un dolor muy grande estar de pie. La volvió a ver— No, vámonos. Te llevaré tu cas apara que descanses y será mejor que también o lo haga.-el dolor en la parte posterior, baja, del cuello volvía como señal de que su rara recuperación ya paso.

Malia asintió. — ¿No la vas a interrogar?

La idea de atar a Raven (o Killa) a una silla hasta sacarle toda la verdad volvió a aparecerle en la mente, tentándole.

— No, mañana iré al hospital y espero poder hablar con ella. Sino, ella no se ira de Beacon Hills y yo tampoco. Tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar y, créeme Malia, si ella es algo, es mala o está pensando hacernos algo… Tarde o temprano lo sabremos.-una pausa-Mientras, harías bien en mantener un ojo en ella.

Malia asintió. Y cuando sintió la mano de Derek en su espalda baja, empujándola suavemente para que avanzara, lo hizo.

Se sentía muy extrañada y confundida.

— ¿Tú también notaste lo raro que olían ellos?-le preguntó.

— También lo olí. – le respondió cuando sintió algo pequeño mojándole la cara: una gota.

Luego una tras otra comenzó a bajar con una torrencial velocidad, mojándolos.

**…**

— ¡Rayos!-gritó Stiles tratando de inmovilizar el cuerpo de Raven aplastando lo más que podía sus piernas a la camilla, pegándolas en la fría superficie.

Ella tenía convulsiones y probablemente son las convulsiones más fuertes que alguna creyó que podrían ser.

Ni siquiera estaba despierta como Brett varios meses atrás —sin embargo, de su boca su salían expulsadas una espuma. En Brett naranja, en ella rosácea—, ella estaba inconsciente, moviendo su cuerpo con horribles, rápidos y fuertes temblores que ni entré él y Scott podían acumular la suficiente fuerza para mantenerla quieta sobre la camilla o hacerlo al mismo tiempo que evitaban que ésta se volcara por los movimientos agresivos.

¡Ella es humana, por todos los cielos!, pensaba Stiles y el pensamiento se repitió más de una vez desde que él y Scott se precipitaron a ella cuando comenzaron sus convulsiones. Casi se cae de la camilla y Scott, al estar más cerca (le daba la espalda), fue el primero en sostenerla. Fue cuando le grito por ayuda que decidió dejar de ver con interés y confusión como Deaton metía en una jeringa sin aguja un líquido de color escarlata, casi parecía sangre.

Otra pregunta —sin ser la primera vez— se le vino a la mente: ¿Cómo ella demostraba una fuerza sobrehumana en un padecimiento así? ¡Era humana, no tenía superfuerza, no estaba consciente! Si no fuese humana, si fuese banshee como pensó en el bosque, había observado lo suficiente a Lydia y Meredith como para saber que la superfuerza no era una habilidad de ellas.

— ¡Deben de sostenerla bien!-les dijo Deaton poniendo la aguja en el jeringa. La aguja, así como la jeringa, era muy gruesa. Parecía ser de esas jeringas especiales para poder entrar al hueso.

Gotas de agua saltaban desde las puntas de los cabellos de Stiles y Scott, y caminaban hacia abajo, por sus sienes, o saltaba al suelo o la camilla. Stiles estaba casi seguro que la humedad en sus sienes y parte de la frente no era producto del aguacero de afuera (escuchaban como la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el techo de la veterinaria. Parecía que en lugar de agua, caía granizo); el cual los sorprendió cuando estaban detenidos en una orilla de la carretera.

Mientras corría a su auto, al inicio, durante y cuando lo prendió estaba seguro de llamar a su padre y Malia y Derek, diciéndole que encontraron a Raven, sin embargo, antes de prender el carro, sólo llamo a Deaton diciéndole que iban para la veterinaria. Después prendió el auto y Scott llegó. Con ayudarlo a subir a Raven al Jeep y pensar por centésima vez porque Deaton insistía en ser el único que podía sanarla, se le paso por completo que debía de marcarle a su padre y a Malia y Derek.

No sé acordó hasta que Scott le comentó que Raven había abierto los ojos, lo miro y pareció sonreírle antes de volver a perder el conocimiento. Aquello se repitió una vez más, minutos después de colgar la llamada con Malia.

— ¿Dijo algo?-le había preguntado sin poder evitar el tilde de curiosidad en su voz.

Sabía que quizás no era buen momento para eso, pero… qué importaba ya.

— Trato. Al final sólo movió sus labios como si fuese un pez fuera del agua. –le había respondido Scott y después de unos momentos de silencio, le preguntó-: ¿Tú papá, Derek y Malia ya saben que encontramos a Raven?

Él sólo maldijo, se orilló y después hizo las llamadas. Por las dos llamadas tardó más de 10 minutos. Con Malia se retó hablando tan rápido que apenas pudo entenderle y tuvo que repetírselo tres veces.

— Las convulsiones son más fuerte de lo que parecen.-replicó Scott agarrándola con fuerza de los hombros, pegándolos a la camilla, mientras sus piernas aún se movían. -¡Stiles, agarrarla con más fuerza!

— ¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?!-le gritó Stiles, enojado.- ¿Bailando? ¡Tú eres el de la fuerza de hombre lobo! ¡SOSTENLA!

Scott trato de no mirar mal a Stiles; apretó los labios y bajo la mirada a Raven. Sus propias piernas estaban algo flexionadas por el esfuerzo y no le ponía más fuerza a sus manos sobre sus hombros y clavículas (las cubría las dos) terminaría lastimándola en serio. Ahí la razón por la que le gritó Stiles pidiéndole ayuda (aparte de que le parecía difícil mantener sus piernas, torso y brazos quietos). Ahora él le sostenía el pecho y Stiles estaba en sus muslos.

Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo a él, Stiles cambio un poco de posición. Estaba medio recargado sobre sus muslos, apoyando su peso en la mitad de su cuerpo. Parecía ser buena idea, sin embargo, pronto vio como los espasmos movían su cuerpo ligeramente.

Deaton se acercó a ellos con unas tijeras en sus manos, en lugar de la jeringa.

— ¡Deben de mantenerla muy quieta!-les avisó plantándose alado de la camilla, bajando el cierre de la chamarra y levantando un poco la bata de hospital que tenía Raven. Desde la abertura para la cabeza comenzó a cortar con rapidez- El antídoto debe de ponerse directo en su corazón. Si no lo hago bien, morirá sin importar que la sustancia este en su cuerpo-les dijo con voz seria y rapidez al mismo tiempo que terminaba de cortar la bata hasta el final de su pecho, dejando libre el valle entre ellos. Cuando hizo alado las solapas cortadas de la bata vieron parte de sus pechos desnudos.

— ¡¿Es enserio?!-exclamó Scott tratando de no ver sus pechos desnudos-¡¿Tenían que quitarle el sostén?!

— ¡La iban a operar, Scott!-farfulló Stiles- ¡Obviamente le iban a quitar toda la ropa, preparándola! ¡Tú mamá trabaja en un hospital, por todos los cielos, deberías de saberlo!

En lo que ellos hablaron, Deaton corrió hacia la mesa por la jeringa con aquel líquido escarlata. Una poción, un antídoto que Tana le dio varias horas atrás dándole indicaciones específicas (una de ellas no poner el polvo rojizo en la poción, de color transparente, antes de darle el antídoto y esperar unos minutos. Cuando oyó el auto de Stiles, fue el momento en que los junto y esperaba que el color escarlata significara que ya paso todo el tiempo que debía de pasar); una parte de sí, imaginaba que ella causo de alguna manera.

Conocía a Tana por ser amiga de su hermana; y hasta donde sabía, ella a hacer cosas muy locas para probar hipótesis o esas cosas.

Aunque no podía asegurar que la chica que se movía sobre la camilla era una wicca.

— Scott, ¿puedes venir a sostenerle el pecho?- Deaton no pudo evitar el tono de pregunta en su voz mientras él trataba de aplastar su pecho (de ella) con su mano derecha.

Sus labios estaban apretados y con su mano izquierda apretaba la jeringa sorprendentemente caliente. La sustancia escarlata destilaba un calor que pasaba el material y las pequeñas gotas que saltaron al presionar un poco el embolo, para quitar alguna burbuja del aire, y cayeron a la mesita, sacaron un poco de humo, como si fuese fuego quemando madera.

Scott asintió, moviéndose a una gran velocidad, dejando aun uno de sus brazos sobre una de sus clavículas, sus dedos tocando parte de sus hombros y con el otro brazo rodeo la parte baja de sus pechos, presionando con fuerza.

Por un momento se concentró en una cicatriz que vio en uno de los hombros de Raven cuando Deaton jalo y cortó la bata hasta el fin de sus pechos. Antes, mientras tenía las convulsiones y estás comenzaron a bajar su chamarra por sus brazos, dejándole ver una poca de piel desnuda de sus brazos (las convulsiones bajaron un poco las mangas de la bata), noto unas pequeñas marcas en su hombro derecho. Su textura era de un color muy diferente al de su piel y parecía estar un poco grueso y arrugando. Ahora notaba que eran varias pequeñas marcas con las mismas características que se extendía de forma circular por la parte delantera su hombro. A Scott le recordó un poco a las marcas que le dejo Peter en el costado; y tuvo la sensacion de que esas pequeñas marcas eran de una mordida.

— ¡Sosténgala bien!-les volvió a decir y Stiles tuvo que tragarse un comentario.

Su presión en su cuerpo evitaba que se moviera lo suficiente. Ahora daba ligeros saltos, casi imprescindibles a menos que se pegara los ojos en Stiles. Por suerte, el torso estaba lo suficiente quieto para que Deaton pudiera clavar la jeringa en su corazón.

Puso la aguja pegada sin hacer presión a su piel —todo bajo las miradas atentas de Stiles y Scott—, sin embargo, no comenzó a meterla en su piel. Los temblores que quedaban aún eran muy evidentes y temía no clavar bien la aguja.

— ¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Scott.

— ¡Se mueve demasiado! Ocupa estar más quieta para poder inyectarla, sino…-negó.

— ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?-le preguntó Stiles, desesperado por la situación- ¿Golpearla como Peter a Brett? ¡No funcionara! ¡Brett se movió estando despierto, los movimientos de Raven con completamente involuntarios! ¡Golpearla no pararía nada! ¡Por todos los cielos, qué clase de envenenamiento es éste!

Menos si se asfixia con su lengua antes, pensó Deaton mirando su rostro. Él no vio como estaba su rostro antes de que Scott la limpiara con su blusa. De tener mucha sangre, paso a tener solo una pequeña herida en la sien y en la barbilla.

Eso hizo que Scott se preguntará de donde vino toda la sangre y en su momento se lo expuso a Stiles, pero Stiles no le puso mucha atención y él prefirió no volver a exponer su duda.

Bueno, sólo sería otra sub pregunta de las grandes preguntas de qué rayos le pasó, cómo salió del hospital y, aún en dudas, qué es.

Mientras Scott pensaba eso, Stiles trataba de evitar que los temblores pasaran a él y Deaton trataba de tener la suficiente seguridad para inyectarle la sustancia aún con los temblores suficientemente rápidos, las convulsiones comenzaron a ser más ligeras, no por ellos, sino realmente ligeras. Los temblores dejaron de pasar a Stiles y… pararon.

— No dejen de sostenerla hasta que la inyecte-les ordenó Deaton cuando se dio cuenta que por fin el cuerpo de Raven se relajó.

Sin darse cuenta se había alejado unos pasos, los volvió a caminar y antes de siquiera pensarlo, comenzó a enterrar la gruesa aguja de la jeringa en su pecho. Su mandíbula y expresión estaba tan apretada y sus ojos tan fijos en lo que hacía que parecía ser un policía desactivando una bomba. Después paró, sólo un segundo, y comenzó a bajar el embolo de la jeringa. Poco a poco la sustancia escarlata iba bajando y poco a poco su expresión se iba relajando. Cuando el último mililitro de la poción dejo el tubo y Deaton saco despacio la jeringa, paso algo increíble.

El cuerpo de Raven se arqueó hacia arriba, un grito contenido salió de sus labios y mucho antes de que pudieses reaccionar una energía naranja muy clara salió de su cuerpo, golpeándolos a los tres y lanzándolos a diferentes partes de la habitación.

**…**

— _Ignoro qué fue lo que paso. Qué era la energía que nos golpeó. Es raro, definitivamente la mordida en su hombro es de hombre lobo, pero es una cicatriz, lo que significa que no es mujer lobo. O fue mordida por un beta o fue mordida por un alfa y no se transformó, sino es otra cosa que no he visto. No conozco ser que expulse una nube de energía así._

Las palabras que les dijo Deaton algunas horas atrás le pasaron por la mente mientras veía a Raven acostada en la cama de hospital, con la intravenosa conectada, las maquinas siguiendo sus signos vitales y haciendo el _bip, bip, bip. _

Cuando la energía anaranjada salió del cuerpo de ella, expulsándolos contra las paredes, quedaron inconscientes por lo menos 10 minutos. Su jefe fue el primero en despertar, luego Stiles y por último él.

Al despertar se encontró con la escena de su jefe y su amigo hablando de lo que acababa de pasar, los dos muy cerca de Raven. Deaton —con una expresión muy rara en el rostro— parecía estarle revisando su pulso en su mano izquierda, la misma que estaba con los rasguños, los cuales su jefe dijo estar c seguro de que eran de hombre lobo. No dudó en lo más mínimo, ya que cuando descubrió la manga, sangre negra y seca estaba pegada a su piel. Otra cosa que les indicaba que era algo muy, muy raro y que las heridas fueron hechas por un beta.

Después de sus palabras, se sumergieron en una pequeña pausa, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más y después se dispusieron a llevarse a Raven al hospital. Que en sus labios hubiera sangre negra los convenció más.

Cuando llegaron, Linus y Rubí, novio y amiga de Raven respectivamente, ya estaba en el hospital —limpiando la sangre de su brazo y de sus labios— y en sus rostros brillo el alivio cuando lo vieron entrando con ella en brazos. Se fueron hasta que llegó el papá de Stiles y les tomara una pequeña declaración y ahora, sólo unas cuantas horas de sueño después, volvía para ver cómo estaba.

Con lo que se encontró no fue lo que esperaba. No le dieron informes y se encontró con Rubí y Linus con la misma ropa de ayer, algo sucia (especialmente la de Rubí), agradeciéndole que la encontrara ya que no pudieron hacerlo ayer y le dijeron que acababan de regresarla a la habitación; acababan de hacerle una tomografía.

Lo último se lo dijo Rubí, quien también le pidió que se quedara a cuidar a Raven en lo que regresaban de su casa en lo que se duchaban y cambiaban, a pesar de las miradas de protesta en el rostro de su hermano.

— ¿Algo nuevo?-Scott dejo de conservar a Raven y volvió su rostro a la puerta.

Ya sabía quién era; percibió su olor aun estando afuera de la habitación y en sus expresiones seguía los vestigios de la sorpresa que le causó percibirlo.

¿Por qué le sorprendía? A fin de cuentas, sabía la desconfianza y curiosidad que Raven le causaba a Derek —más cansado que ayer. Hoy se veía un poco más enfermo— y sólo por eso haria una visita al hospital, nada de cortesias por la chica que "atropello". No, no era de esos. Sólo la desconfianza y curiosidad que le causaba Raven lo harian levantarse de la cama, salir y venir (y ni tan lejos de la verdad estaba, Derek se desespero no tratar de conseguir algo y decidió ir al hospital, aunque la posibilidad de no consegir nada eran altas); debían de convencerlo de llevarse las cosas con calma.

Aunque dudaba que lo hiciera, también, después de que él y Stiles hablaran sobre las cosas en la veterinaria. Dios, hasta cuando se lo platicaran a Lydia, Killa, Malia y Liam (dudaba un poco, pero al final tendría que hacerlo) las cosas no estarían calmadas.

Esperaba que Stiles pudiera estar en calma en su casa y no obsesionado con tratar de descubrir que es Raven.

— No ha despertado desde que la trajimos-respondió al fin-; ni cuando la llevamos a la veterinaria despertó. –pensó en su cuerpo arqueándose y el grito mudo, más rápido lo quito como opción. No estaba seguro si estaba despierta.-Sólo despertó una vez en el auto antes de llegar a la veterinaria. Desde entonces está… como un coma. Los doctores no quieren precipitarse. Están perplejos por la forma en que el sangrado interno se fue, como si nunca hubiese estado y no quieren declara nada hasta que pasen unas horas de observación. Mamá cree que necesita simplemente descansar.

Derek asintió desganado, dándole igualmente a entender que lo escucho, y clavo su mirada en Raven.

Realmente parecía estar bien. Deaton la curo de forma perfecta. Dejo de mirar a Raven para mirarlo a él. Se preguntaba si no veía raro que Deaton supiera como curar un envenenamiento como el que ella tenía y estaba por preguntárselo a Scott, cuando él hablo antes.

— No lo hagas.-le pidió Scott.

Derek lo miro confuso. — Según tú, ¿qué no debo de hacer?

— Sé que desconfías de Raven. Ayer lo dijiste; me atrevería a decir que estabas seguro que si la encontrábamos, estaria despierta con alguien a su lado, dispuesto a atacarnos y reírse en nuestras caras.

— Admito que no esperaba que la encontraran desmayada cerca del lago. Mucho menos que fuese envenenada.

— Creo que eso debería de permitirte dudar.

Derek negó. — Las personas hacen cosas locas para que no las descubran, Scott.

— ¿Envenenarse con acónito y ricina?-le preguntó Scott, incrédulo.- Casi muere por un sangrado interno, Derek. La encontramos herida, con los labios moradas y la respiración apenas perceptible. Ese es un límite muy duro para alguien que no quieren que la descubran. Más si no había la seguridad de que la encontraran. –dirigió su mirada a Raven al sentir que no podía sostenerle la mirada a Derek. Sus ojos eran tan duros. Debía de decirle de la mordida, la sangre negra los rasguños.- Hay algo raro en ella, no lo niego, pero te lo suplico Derek, no lo hagas. No hagas nada estúpido hasta que tengas la total seguridad de que es una perra psicópata en lugar de una chica que acaba de sufrir duros golpes en su vida.

Derek apretó la mandíbula. Sabía a qué se refería Scott. A las palabras de aquella señora de voz seria al responder la pregunta del sheriff. Él le había preguntado cuál era su lazo con Raven Marvin.

— Soy su madrina-había respondido la mujer sin titubear.- y conocí a su madre desde que estaba en pañales; era la mejor amiga de su abuela y fui de mucha ayuda a su madre. Ella me hizo su madrina y, bueno, ella murió cuando era un bebé y ha pasado por muchos cambios en su vida. El más reciente hace unos meses; estuvo en un accidente de auto con mi nieto, Linus, que es su novio y tuvo varios problemas emocionales a raíz de eso. No fue a la escuela por semanas, perdió un año, entró a la depresión.-suspiró.-Su padre creyó una buena idea que tomara nuevos aires y me ofrecí a cuidarla. Beacon Hills parecía un buen lugar para una chica que no ha dejado de sufrir golpes desde el momento que nació.- su voz se le comenzó a cortar.-Lo siento, es que… me parece increíble que una chica que lleva demasiado sobre los hombros ahora sufra un secuestro. Es demasiado, aunque sea un posible…

Derek, que en aquel momento estaba apoyado en el mostrador de la recepción, no sabía que pensar de las palabras de la anciana. Contó demasiado para una simple pregunta, eso le hacía sospechar, su tono seguro, genuinamente dolido y sus latidos le hacía pensar que no mentía y su mirada fría a Scott y él, le hacía sentirse nervioso y dudar al mismo tiempo.

La verdad; no le importaba. Dudaba que ellos fueran la primera familia que descubría que uno de los miembros era calaña humana. Capaz todos lo eran y eran perfectos actores.

Jennifer, siendo el mejor ejemplo, supo cómo engañarlo a la perfección. Scott insistía en describirla como un perrito asustado por la lluvia y truenos por una sola impresión, lo mismo pudo decir de Jennifer. Parecía temerle hasta a los alumnos, como la chica ayer, en su primer día, sólo un tipo después enseño lo que en verdad era. Un perra asesina, seducida por los deseos de venganza y poder. Un ser cuyo rostro y cuerpo no parecería humano de no ser por la magia.

No, con Jennifer Blake aprendió la lección.

Terminó de entrar a la habitación y se puso a un lado de Scott, apoyándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos. — No le preguntare nada en el hospital. Hay demasiados personas.

— Derek…-La voz de Scott se oía suplicante.

— No hare nada estúpido, ¿vale?-le espetó molesto.- Ayer probablemente si lo hubiera hecho, estaba enojado. Descubrir que ella entró a la bóveda de mi familia y tomo el trisquel, dejando su celular ahí me puso loco y no me dejo pensar fríamente.-sin olvidar el hecho de que ella sabía su nombre y percibió su olor varias noches atrás. Sin embargo, con lo último estaba seguro que en la loft sólo estaban Braeden y él. Estaba convencido de eso, a pesar de que ahora estaba seguro de que no imagino percibir su olor; ahora le daba mucha curiosidad saber cómo pudo percibirlo si ella nunca estuvo ahí- Iré lento; pero no dejare de mantener un ojo en ella. Y tú y los demás harían bien en hacer lo mismo.

— Lo haremos.-aseguró Scott, después ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra por varios minutos. Scott fue el primero en romper la atmosfera de silencio.- ¿no te has parado a pensar de que hay una perfecta explicación para toda esta situación?

— ¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Derek-Para mí está bastante obvio lo que paso, aunque aún no sé el porqué.

— Quiero decir, ¿no te has parado a pensar que quizás ella terminó en la bóveda por accidente o porque vio algo que no debía?

— ¿Quieres decir que de alguna manera se transportó a la bóveda? –preguntó Derek escéptico. Scott no podía estar hablando enserio, aunque si él hubiera visto lo mismo que Stiles, Deaton y él vieron, seguro no le parecería una locura.-Eso es una estupidez.

— No iba a proponer eso. Iba a decir que…

— Scott, tu padre está afuera y quiere hablar contigo.

Scott salto un poco al oír la voz de su madre desde la puerta. No sé imaginaron que ella estaba ahí, quizás escuchándolos, quizás sólo llevaba unos pocos segundos ahí, lo justo para avisarle que su padre estaba afuera.

Scott no quería que supieran que Raven probablemente sería un problema más adelante y que no era una simple chica desgraciada.

Aunque, con las últimas cosas, no sabía que pensar. Y cuando se lo dijeran a Derek, seguramente ni siquiera él lo sabría. Estaria en un limbo de dudas.

— Sí, ya voy.-le respondió levantándose del sofá individual.

— Está en la recepción.-le indicó mientras Scott pasaba a su lado. Él salió de la habitación y luego Melissa clavo su mirada en Derek.-No lastimaste mucho.

Derek la miro. Definitivamente Melissa no sabía que no la atropello realmente y que Raven no era una simple chica. Lo más seguro era que creía que estaba aquí y ayudo en su búsqueda por la culpa que le causaba haberla lastimado.

— ¿No?-fingió preguntar con preocupación.

— El golpe en la cabeza probablemente si lo provoco tu auto, pero…-entrecerró los ojos- ¿Scott no te ha dicho?

Frunció el ceño con confusión— ¿Decirme qué?

— Acaban de hacer oficial el intento de secuestro. Que se la llevaran de aquella forma, el envenenamiento, la herida en su brazo, los golpes en su cara y su pierna lastimada. Parece que ella tardó de escapar y terminó lastimándose en el inter. Pero fuera de eso.-continuó al ver la mirada de interés en Derek-Parece que va a estar bien. Sin importar que sea una anormalidad médica. El sangrado interno no ha regresado y sus signos vitales están bien. Actuaron a tiempo.-y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse, dejándolo sólo con Raven.

O Killa.

Mientras se acercaba a la cama, pensó en las dos veces que oyó otro nombre del labio de las dos personas más unidas a ella: su novio y cuñada. Primero fue su novio cuando respondió el celular de ella y no le pareció, creyendo que le había hecho algo. Había preguntado: ¿dónde está, Killa? Poco después —específicamente cuando oyó que su nombre era Raven— se había casi convencido de que escucho mal. En el bosque, mientras buscaba con Malia, los dos en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, y él pensando mucho en lo que acababa de pasar y sus sospechas, se percató que no oyó mal cuando escucho la última parte de la conversación entre los hermanos. Dónde la chica le espetaba a su hermano venir a buscarla de forma impulsiva, sin saber por donde empezar, sin saber si la encontrarían.

De repente llegó al otro lado de la cama y se sentó en el espacio libre que dejaban sus piernas por estar muy pegadas al otro costado.

La miraba como si fuese un animal al que estaba a punto de analizar; como una operación matemática a la que quería y debía sacarle una solución o un animal preparándose a cazar su presa.

Cuando cayó sobre su capo y después al suelo, no se dio tiempo para fijarse mucho en sus facciones. Ella por un momento estuvo medio despierta, nombrándolo y tocándole y eso llamo demasiado su atención como para fijarse en ella más allá de lo que era evidente. Sin olvidar al conductor del otro auto que preguntaba cosas obvias y que solo se quedó mirando como ella comenzaba a tener convulsiones.

Estaba tan convencido de lo que ella hizo, de las dudas (¿para qué necesitaba el trisquel?), de qué tal vez está con las personas que robaron las garras de su madre y que pronto —quizás muy pronto, ya que pudieron arruinar sus planes— les golpearía en la cara con la sorpresa que es una perra psicótica que no se dio tiempo para observarla.

Fuerte no se veía. Era mucho más joven de lo que se imaginaba. Su novio debía de tener ya unos 20, pero ella parecía tener 17, aunque la muchacha le dijo al sheriff que tenía 18, casi 19 si consideraba que se atrasó un año. Su cabello tenía puntas caramelo encontraste con su demás cabello castaño y sus ojos eran naranjas cuando los vio, pero en las fotos de su celular eran verde amarillento. Y los lunares eran muy evidentes tanto ahora como en las fotos.

Lo único que no estaba en las fotos eran la herida en la sien que suturaron y la herida en su barbilla, que era un gran raspón.

Realmente parecía ser una simple adolescente que gustaba de tomarse fotos con sus amigos y pareja. Su celular estaba lleno de fotos de ellos, demasiadas personas que parecían quererlas y ella a ellos.

Y se veía muy tranquila durmiendo. Su rostro estaba totalmente relajado y su pecho subía y bajaba de forma muy despacio; ignorante a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y a lo que estaba por suceder.

Juzgando a simple vista, le parecía casi imposible que distara de ser una simple chica. Sus fotos decían que era una chica que gustaba divertirse con quienes amaba y le gustaban los personajes de cuentos (encontró por lo menos tres fotos de ella con la chica, Rubí, vestidas de algún cuento. En una eran Ariel, ella, y su amiga la hija de la sirenita y el príncipe. En otra su amiga era la princesa Jazmín y ella cenicienta, y en la última su amiga era Dorothy y ella el espantapájaros y era la foto donde más abrazadas estaban y felices; también parecía ser la más actual) y, a palabras de la anciana, tuvo un último año de mierda.

Sin embargo, las demás pruebas también eran demasiado fuertes como para ignorarlas y aunque hubiera alguna explicación para lo de la bóveda y el trisquel, aún estaria pendiente encontrar la de su nombre y olor.

Ella sabía su nombre; él conocía su olor desde días antes.

Iba a levantarse, ya fastidiado por sus pensamientos. Detestaba que ahora estuviera cambiando de opinión con tan solo verla. ¡Qué estupidez! Debía desconfiar y mantener un ojo en ella para que cuando los ataque no se sorprendiera.

Le dio una última mirada, antes de levantarse, y sus ojos se toparon con su cuello y frunció el ceño.

Se hizo un poco más para adelante, viendo su cuello. Una fina línea blanca estaba en medio de su cuello, justo en la yugular, marcándose ligeramente, contrastando con su piel durazno.

Quiso acercarse más a mirarla, parecía ser una cicatriz. Como si alguien le hubiera tratado de cortar la yugular, pero se alejó cuando ella se removió y hablo:

— Deja de mirarme.-murmuró. Su voz se oía muy roca y adolorida. Sus labios hicieron una mueca, y con voz más soñolienta dijo.-: es molesto y pervertido.

Se inclinó más hacia tras, abrió ligeramente la boca y luego la cerró con sorpresa.

¿No se suponía que estaba en una especie de coma? Bueno, no, ni los doctores sabían porque no despertaba y no querían declararlo coma, según Scott.

Ella ladeó su rostro, tomo un gran respiro moviendo su pecho y suspiró — Por cierto.-volvió a hablar, su voz casi en un hilo.-tú madre dice que dejes de culparte.

Derek pestañeó rápido, sorprendido y después frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba delirando por las medicinas? — ¿Qué?

— Lo que hizo Kate.-dijo mucho más débil, su voz más soñolienta, y sus piernas lo patearon suavemente, más Derek no lo sintió. Sus ceño seguía algo arrugado, su boca estaba un poco abierta; estaba incrédulo.-Deja de culparte, no fue tu culpa.

— ¿Qué?- gritó más fuerte-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-ella no le respondió. Su respiración volvió a acompasarse y quedo dormida.- ¡Raven!-la llamó tocándole su hombro derecho.

Su hombro estaba descubierto y no fue capaz de ver las marcas de la mordida antes de tocarlo y ni le hubiera detenido o tomado en cuanta. En cuanto su piel toca la de ella, sintió una descarga y una luz lo cegó.

_Se removió en la cama, tanteando a ciegas el lugar alado de él. Se dio cuenta que éste se encontraba vacío y abrió los ojos un poco preocupado. Killa no estaba en la cama y cuando se incorporó un poco paseo toda su vista por el loft hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una pequeña figura apenas iluminada sobre su sillón. _

_Pasaba furiosamente el lápiz sobre el cuaderno que tenía sobre sus rodillas y cuando dejaba de pasarlo por la hoja hacia algo con sus dedos en la hoja. _

_Se quitó las sabanas de encima y se levantó despacio de la cama, caminando igual hacia ella. Ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta que la miraba o mucho menos de sus leves gestos en la oscuridad. Su seño que fruncía una y otra vez al igual que sus labios. _

_Se paró a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba ella, se cruzó de brazos y la miro con algo de curiosidad __—_ _Deberías de estar dormida._

_Ella cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios. Tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos y mirarlo. Sus ojos se movieron por todo su cuerpo. Desde el pans que traía puesto, pasando su pecho desnudo en el cual se detuvo una eternidad, la curiosidad den su mirada se cambió por diversión. Tenía ganas de reír por la forma en la que ahora mismo lo veía; como si fuese un pedazo de carne al cual estaba por hincarle el diente. _

— _Tú también-replicó ella apartando la vista de su pecho. _

_Parecía un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta de que él sabía cómo lo miraba. _

— _Yo no soy quien tiene pesadillas –comenzó a caminar al sofá-Ni quien no ha dormido casi nada. _

_Llegó al sofá y ella movió sus piernas para que se pudiera sentar. _

— _Deberías de descansar.-antes de sentarse tomo un cuaderno que había dejado Killa en sus pies.- Mañana será un día muy pesado._

_Killa bufó__— __¿Cómo sabes eso? _

— _Ando… suponiendo-admitió Derek clavándole su mirada. Trato de que fuese cálida y por la forma en que miro sus ojos, supo que lo consiguió__.-__No has hablado con Scott y Stiles en varios días.-continuó. La conocía lo suficiente para saber lo mucho que le dolía no hablarles así como que ellos no se hubiesen dado cuenta que alguien usurpó su lugar._

Ella iba a decir algo y la miro fijamente, pero la luz regreso iluminando todo y se vio de nuevo en la habitación de hospital, con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Su regreso no duro más de unos segundos y regresó de nuevo a la visión- sueño-que sabe qué que se sentía estar pasando en tiempo real.

_Ahora la sentó sobre sus piernas, después de hablarle de sus visiones, Trevas y su miedo; la sensacion horrible en su pecho que estaba seguro que harían mal en ignorar y su deseo de unos días sin pensar en lo que venía trayendo tras ella. _

_Ella dejó que la sentara sobre él. Llevo sus manos a su rostro y ella se sostuvo de sus hombros para no caer y la beso, totalmente dispuesto a hacerla olvidar un momento, y ella lo acepto sin quejas. Su beso trasmitía muchos sentimientos. Trataba de tranquilizarla, igual que el beso que le dio en el piso de loft, los dos arrodillados, después de una batalla. _

_Rompió el beso, apoyando sus frentes.__ —__No estoy molesto contigo-le dijo con suavidad y sin separar sus frentes ni una de sus manos de su mejilla-Estoy molesto por no saber cómo protegerte._

Y la imagen se volvió a cortar, trayéndolo de nuevo al cuarto del hospital. El dolor de cabeza, ligero, regreso y en sus dedos seguía sintiendo la energía. No separó su mano, probablemente esperando que volviera a entrar en aquella ilusión. Se sentía lleno deseo y sintió… amor por Killa un momento. No sintió que la odiaba, sintió miedo por lo que podría pasarle y en sus labios hormigueaba la sensación de los suyos contra los de ella.

Sentía irreal estar en un cuarto de hospital. Deseaba volver a meterse en aquel sueño, donde vivía todo a tiempo real y la sentía y a la vez temía por ella. Y justo cuando se dio cuenta de eso, escuchó a unas enfermeras hablar y el_ bip, bip_, de la maquina siendo más continuó y perceptible para sus oídos y… se dio cuenta de las diferencias del sueño y la aparente realidad. Se dio cuenta que lo otro era realmente un sueño a pesar de lo real que se sentía.

Hace unos minutos se sentía enojado, desconfiado y después algo inseguro en su pensar, como varias veces se sentia hasta que pateaba la idea afuera recordando a Jennifer Blake, ahora se sentía con otras emociones. Confundido, más que nada, pero también... Sentía ¿amor? (ahora se lo repetía con duda. Hace un momento cuando lo dijo estaba seguro, ahora estando seguro de que lo otro era más que una visión falsa no sabía si lo que creyó sentir al estar más embriagado, fue correcto). Su vista viajo al rostro ladeado de Killa y a la paz de sus gestos. Si se concentraba podía ver de nuevo sus labios frunciéndose en un puchero y sus ojos mirando su cuerpo con detenimiento.

Si amor. Pudo — y todavía podía— sentir amor por Killa. Sus dedos se movían por su hombro desnudo, por las marcas y a pesar de sus ojos las miraban, no le puso la verdadera atención que le hubiese hecho darse cuenta de ellas con sorpresa y creer que fue una mordida.

¿Para qué?, pensaba, si él ya sabía cómo se la hizo. Estuvo ahí, vio como aquí tipo ponían su boca en su hombro y lo apretaba con fuerza, saboreando su sangre contra sus dientes y lengua, tratando de convertirla y lastimar al mismo tiempo al ser dentro de ella y…

Se dio cuenta que estaba aún bajo los efectos de la visión. Santo cielo, ahí la razón por la que estaba tranquilo, tocando la piel desnuda de su hombro y pensando lo que una imagen —tan real— le hizo ver, de forma tan tranquila.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente, su respiración se volvió un poco agitada y salía por su boca con un pequeño ruido, sus ojos estaban abiertos y entre sorprendidos y temerosos. Toda embriaguez por el sueño estaba terminando, dejando un maremoto de emociones incómodas y enojo.

¿Qué?, pensó alarmado y el susto en sus gestos se acentúo un poco más.

Quitó la mano de su hombro y ninguna emoción del visión- sueño-que sabe qué estaba con él. Regreso la ira y la desconfianza, pero en menor medida, porque la confusión ocupaba más de su ser.

La miro, se levantó y alejo unos pasos. ¿Qué diablos acababa de ver y pensar?

No, no, no. Las imágenes... Ella hablándole, nombrando a Kate y diciendo que el incendio no fue su culpa, diciendo que su madre le decia que no se culpara... Luego la imagen de ellos dos en su loft, ella dibujando y con su camisa puesta y gestos que le parecían una espectáculo digno de ver…

No, ¿qué rayos pasaba?

¿Por qué vio aquello con tocar un poco de su piel desnuda y esas raras marcas en su hombro?

Pensó en ellas como marcas de mordida cuando ni siquiera sabía si eran eso. Pensó en un hombre lobo mordiéndola, cuando no paso y...

Sus ojos volvieron a ella, durmiendo sin ningún movimiento aparte de su pecho subiendo y bajando. De hecho, sino fuera por su rostro ladeado, no parecería que se despertó un momento y le hablo. Ella…, no podría haberse despertado. No se despertó con su familia, no se desperró cuando venían a verla los doctores, no se despertó con Scott, ¿por qué se despertaría ahora? No tenía sentido, pero lo vio y pensó en ella como Killa. Por unos minutos pensó en ella como Killa y no Raven; como Killa con la seguridad de que ese era su nombre y nunca escucho otro en boca de su novio (y en el visión- sueño-que sabe qué fue lo que, que vio no lo era; Linus era su mejor amigo) y amiga que le hiciese dudar.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Qué era esa chica? ¿Cómo pudo sentir aquellas emociones por ella? El sentimiento de reconocimiento... ¡No la conocía! ¡Desconfiaba de ella y le causaba un enojo sin precedentes no saber por qué diablos sabía su nombre, cómo entró a la bóveda, cómo conocía su olor, cómo cayó sobre su auto y no saber si estaba con aquellos dos hombres lobos que entraron a si loft hace meses, robándole, o no saber si la vida que cuenta es real!

Y, ¿por qué una parte de él se le hacía todavía irreal estar en el cuarto de hospital y deseaba regresar a su loft, con ella en su sillón, dibujando y mirándolo de aquella forma?

— Veo que te preocupas mucho por ella, señor Hale.

Casi da un salto por el susto de oír la voz de mujer, fría y algo cortante, mientras divagaba. Estaba tan entrado en sus divagaciones que no se dio cuenta de que alguien abrió la puerta. Quitó su expresión (cerró la boca y sus ojos dejaron las la sorpresa y miedo). En ella, con una mano en las jambas, estaba una mujer menuda, de piel café clara y cabello color tinta: Tana Wyatt, la madrina de Killa.

Pestañeó varias veces antes de responder.

— Disculpe.-le gruñó, incapaz de no sentir desdén por la mujer.

Desdén, en parte por lo de hace rato, estando alado de la recepción y, estando ella dolida, buscaba el tiempo para mirar a Scott y él mal, otra por la forma que dijo la frase.

Hubo una forma en la que dijo la frase que le pareció que hablaba con sarcasmo.

Tana movió un poco sus cejas y lo miro con algo de frialdad (la misma que les dirigió a Scott y a él cuándo estaban oyendo todo lo que hablaba con el sheriff y el doctor), después entró, dejando a la puerta cerrarse sola y camino a la cama. — Rectificare: sigues preocupado por la chica que atropellaste apenas ayer-no era pregunta, pero tampoco parecía que lo decía muy en serio.

El sarcasmo en su voz estaba escondido, pero ahí estaba y fue capaz de identificarlo.

— Bueno-respondió-. Siento una especie de responsabilidad con ella.-mintió y se cruzó de brazos- Indirectamente todo es causa mía.

— Mmm.-murmuró Tana, negando suavemente. Después, con su voz extrañamente ronca y fría, dijo-: ¿Tú la envenenaste, la sacaste del hospital y trataste de llevártela del pueblo para hacerle que sabe qué?

Miro a Killa, con su mandíbula apretada. Verla le hacía recordar sus palabras, lo que vio y todas la bruma de dudas y desconfianza en su interior.

Pestañeó y volvió a mirar a Tana, quién pasaba sus dedos por la pulsera de identificación, aburrida.

Desde donde estaba podía ver a la perfección lo que decía:

"Marvin, Raven. 94-01-02"

Dado a las últimas cosas, pensó Derek, el nombre de Raven Marvin salía sobrando. La fecha probablemente era lo único correcto.

Tana volvió a levantar la vista y lo miraba, no fría, sino como si fuera la cosa más aburrida del mundo.

— No.

— ¿No qué, señor Hale?-le preguntó Tana, confundida.

— Yo no la envenene, la saque del hospital ni trate de sacarla de pueblo para hacerle cosas malas.

— Sin embargo-dijo con un tono medio cantarino- la atropello.

Derek apretó de nuevo la mandíbula, sintiendo lo cerca que estaba de romperse las muelas.

Tana continuó hablando:

— No hay razón para sentir tanta responsabilidad. Lo único que le hizo su auto fue una contusión y un pie lastimado, que hubiese pasado de todos modos en unos días.

Frunció el ceño confundido.

Ella explicó:

— Raven es muy torpe, querido.- hubo algo en la palabra querido que le hizo casi tener un escalofrió.- Cuando llego a mi casa, se cayó a 5 escalones al suele y se estrelló sobre su trasero.

A toda respuesta, él levantó un poco las cejas.

— También es buena-continuó como si le hubiese hecho alguna pregunta-; tiende a querer rescatar a los animales callejeros y curarlos, alimentarlos, evitar que sean unos pobres seres que vagan por la vida lastimando y lastimándose; todo el paquete- rió de forma seca y de nuevo, en su voz había algo que le incomodaba. Algo despectivo.- Creía que ese sería mi único problema, ¿sabes? evitar que trajera animales, no cuidarla ahora para que algún idiota no vuelva a tratar de llevársela.

— No entiendo por qué me dice esto.

— Por nada.-admitió con un deje aburrido en su voz.

Derek puso un gran esfuerzo para no decirle algo con desdén. Esa señora lo trataba así, con desdén.

— Sólo soy una anciana. - llevo su mano al hombro descubierto de Raven y le subió un poco la manga de la bata para tapar la marca- Cuando se llega a mi edad, hablando muchos detalles, contando casi mi vida o de mis cercanos hasta con el cartero es algo divertido. - volvió a mirarlo, esta vez muy seria- Mi nieto me platicó de su encuentro en el bosque y te pidió distancia con Raven, y yo te pido lo mismo. Si sientes culpa, Derek Hale, paga su cuenta de hospital. –le espetó-No trates de estar cerca de ella, porque ella no distingue entre perros callejeros a personas descarriladas. Tú la buscaras, ella terminara aceptando tus disculpas y quizás se verán más veces o ella exigirá verte más veces, porque te vio como un animal lastimado. Ella terminara tratando de darte un paquete de atenciones que a la larga la lastimara, aunque probablemente no quieras hacerlo. Quizás al inicio sí, hasta que descubras lo equivocado que estás, te des cuenta de tú error y sea tarde… la lastimaras y tendrás una verdadera culpa sobre tus hombros.

— ¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido- ¿De qué habla? Quiero pedirle...

— ¿Disculpas?-lo interrumpió con fuerza- No tienes que pedírselas, niño. Ella lo hará le des o no la cara a tu crimen. Ahórrale, por favor, ver en tu mirada que no lo sientes.

— ¿Que anda diciendo?-entrecerró los ojos.-¿Por qué me habla cómo si supiera lo que va a pasar?

— Porque es justamente lo que sé, Derek Hale.-le espetó con mucha más fiereza. En su voz había desdén, en sus ojos fríos odio- Pasará lo que te digo, la lastimaras si no te alejas de ella, quizás no de la manera que describí, pero tú lastimándola es un resultado inevitable. Y ahórrale ese dolor. Ahorrarle descubrir que los de tu clase siempre lastiman. Ella ocupa pensar en otras cosas, ella necesita estar centrada en lo importante, no en un idiota desconfiado que no acepta su culpa.-lo fulminó con la mirada.- y cuya desconfianza le hace juzgar las cosas mal. Lárgate. Mis nietos no tardaran en venir y por lo que oí antes de entrar, Raven no tardara en despertar de nuevo. Los sedantes están perdiendo en efecto. –mintió. Ella debía de saber que no estaba sedada. - No quiero que ella te vea, mucho menos mis nietos. Mi nieto es impulsivo, y en una situación así no necesitamos una pelea. –aunque me cantaría que lo hiciera, decía su mirada.

Derek abrió la boca para decirle algo —en sus ojos se le veía la sorpresa de que Tana Wyatt hubiera escuchado las palabras de Raven y por sus palabras, en sí. —, quería preguntarle que quería decir con «los de tu clase», pero la terminó cerrando y endureciendo su gesto.

Algo en esa mujer le incomodaba mucho.

Su desdén, su odio a él... No podía ser algo de la noche a la mañana. Tampoco podía saber tan bien lo que pensaba, a menos de que adivinara y lo dudaba.

Tana Wyatt no parecía ser una mujer que malgastara energía adivinando.

Salió de la habitación, enojado, pensativo y mucho más confundido que antes.

Paso de la recepción, viendo a Scott y su padre hablar de algo que a parecer incomodaba al primero y apenas los había pasado, con la vista en el suelo, pensando en todo lo que paso en la habitación, que para cuando se dio cuenta que alguien salió detrás de él, ya era demasiado tarde.

Fue estrellado en la pared, su cara golpeándola con fuerza y después volteado con rapidez, golpeando su espalda con la pared. Ambos golpes sonaron con un fuerte estruendo, causando varios gritos, y de milagro no se rompió la pared,

Escucho unos gritos al mismo momento que sentía un dolor en su rostro y seguramente algunas personas se acercaban a parar una futura pelea; vio la cara de café de Linus a pocos centímetros de la de él.

— ¡¿Qué parte de, alejare de ella, no entiendes?!- le espetó casi en un gruñido.

Un gruñido gutural quiso escapársele de su garganta y sus ojos estaban brillando, al son de los de él, sorprendiéndole al mismo tiempo que provocándole.

Oyó más gritos, al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos en los antebrazos de Linus y decía—: No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer.

— Ustedes dos; ¡basta!- el gritó del padre de Scott los hizo regresar a la realidad.

Los hizo recordar donde estaban y rápidamente los dos pestañearon, regresando a sus colores naturales de ojos, antes que alguien los notara.

Linus aún no lo soltaba.

— Es un hospital.- les volvió a decir el padre de Scott- no pueden estar haciendo escenas así en uno.

— Linus...- lo llamo Tana Wyatt. Linus soltó a Derek, rasgando un poco su camiseta y miraron a un lado.

Los primeros que vieron fue al padre de Scott, a Scott (su padre ofrecía dispuesto a arrestarlos), más allá de ellos algunas enfermeras y doctores, queriendo llamar (o ya llamado) a la policía y a Tana Wyatt acercándose, con los labios apretados y ganas de patearlos a los dos.

Antes de que llegara a ellos paso dos cosas: Tana se detuvo para hablar con un enfermero y un doctor fue a ellos. Era viejo, pequeño, gordito y estaba enojado.

— Si no saben cómo comportarse, les exijo que se marchen.-les espetó-Este es un hospital, no una círculo de pelea.

— No pasó nada.-aseguró Linus-Estaba un poco… Mi novia está el hospital por culpa de él-señaló a Derek con un gesto-y es fácil adivinar que no me gusta que merodee por aquí como una mosca.

— Y eso no es excusa para que se comporte como un animal.-dijo el padre de Scott y Linus lo miro.

«Joder», pensó mirándolo asombrado.

Él ya se imaginaba que tenía cierto parecido con Noah McCall, hasta en la ilusión de mierda lo pensó y lo odio desde el momento que lo vio en la estación entrando a la oficina del sheriff y recordó todas las veces que fue arrestado e hizo menos a Killa, pero, una cosa es reconocerlo por un ilusión de mierda y otra es verlo en carne y hueso.

No podía negarlo. Rafael McCall y Noah McCall eran hermanos; el parecido era evidente (lo decía juzgando una foto), pero continuaban habiendo muchas diferencias que heredo Killa. Sólo por ella y la foto sabía como era Noah McCall.

— ¿Está escuchándome?-le preguntó Rafael.

— Por supuesto, señor.-le respondió.

Miro a Derek, que continuaba a su lado. Dio media vuelta y extendió una mano. El cinismo estaba muy presente en la acción. — Siento haberte golpeado y… Siento haberte casi golpeado.

Derek no le estrecho la mano, sólo la miro con ojos despectivos.

Linus la bajo con un bufido.

— Deberías de estar descansando-regañó Tana a Linus, llegando por fin a ellos.

La mirada de querer patearlos continuaba en su cara.

— No ocupo descansar.-replicó Linus.-Ocupaba ver si Raven ya despertó. Quiero saber quién fue el idiota que se la llevó.

— Déjaselo a la policía.

— Esperen… ¿Raven es la chica que se llevaron del hospital hace unas horas y mi hijo encontró?-preguntó Rafael metiéndose en la conversación.

Tana lo miro. Ahora que lo notaba, pensó Linus, era rara la escena. Scott —quién sin duda notó sus ojos brillando. Qué metida de pata—, su padre, su abuela y el perro de Derek Hale en un espacio del pasillo, con las miradas de varios doctores y enfermeras. Estaba casi seguro que llamaron a la policía, o seguridad. ¿El hospital la tenía?

— Así es.-respondió su abuela.

Rafael iba a decir algo cuando de pronto escucharon un fuerte ruido y gritos.

Todos miraron donde parecía venir el estruendo. Varios enfermeros y enfermeras iban a una habitación.

La habitación de Killa.

Linus rápidamente empujo a todos parta poder ir para la habitación y sintió que los demás iban tras él, o por lo menos su abuela y sin dudarlo Scott.

— Déjeme pasar, ¡carajo!-gritó al doctor que le bloqueo el camino.

— Estamos enfrentándonos a una situación delicada.-contradijo el doctor-¡Usted tampoco se mueva!-le indicó a Scott.-Deben de dejarnos resolver eso.

De pronto oyeron otro grito. — ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjense todos!

El doctor bajo la guardia y Linus aprovecho eso para empujarlo y pasar de ellos. Noto, aparte de algunos enfermeros que estaban frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación, que por lo menos dos enfermeras y un enfermero estaban tratando de acercarse a Killa y uno segundo enfermero estaba en el suelo con la boca sangrando y sus mejillas rasguñadas.

— ¡Aléjense!-gimoteó Killa con el porta sueros en sus manos, moviéndolo como loca cada vez que alguno de los enfermeros parecía querer acercarse a ella.

El suero estaba en el suelo, los cables estaban arrancados, el monitor cardiaco estaba también en el suelo y un pedazo del tubo de la intravenosa colgaba de su brazo y sacaba un poco de sangre.

Killa se veía completamente asustada y respiraba con dificultad. Miraba a todos lados.

Los enfermeros volvieron a tratar de acercarse, pero ella volvió a serpentear el porta suero hacia adelante obligándolos a retroceder.

— ¡Les digo que no se acerquen, no!-chilló y comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás. Como estaba alejada de la cama comenzó avanzar a tintas hacia la pared de atrás.

— Mierda, de verdad está chica no puede estar tranquila ni un momento.-espetó Tana por lo bajo.

— Está asustada-siseo Linus y empujo a los enfermeros para poder entrar a la habitación.

— Señor, es mejor que…-comenzó a decir una de las enfermeras, pero él hablo, interrumpiéndola.

— Raven, soy yo.-le dijo a Killa. Esperaba que a pesar de su miedo, supiera reconocerlo.

Lo vio. En su mirada y expresión había miedo. Mucho y también reconocimiento.

— Soy yo, hermosa.-dijo lentamente, señalándose el pecho, y avanzando pasos de hormiga a ella.-Tranquilízate, nada malo pasara.

— No lo sabes.-lloriqueó Killa, cerró los arpados y al abrirlos cayeron varias lagrimas.-Él está aquí. Quiere llevarme de nuevo.

Linus dejo de caminar cuando el porta sueros volvió a moverse como loco (culpa de los demás enfermeros que comenzaba a acercarse) y frunció el ceño. — ¿Quién quiere llevarte de nuevo?

A toda respuesta, Killa miro al suelo. No a alguien. Él volteo y vio al enfermero con la boca sangrando levantándose con la ayuda de una enfermera morena con el cabello en una coleta: Melissa.

Veía a Killa, más que al enfermero que se apoyaba en ella para levantarse. Se veía preocupada, al igual que Scott viendo el espectáculo en la puerta, parecía querer entrar, pero su padre tenía una mano en su hombro, impidiéndoselo.

— Que no se acerque a mí de nuevo-lloriqueó de nuevo Killa avanzando hacia atrás.-La primera vez me llevo, me lastimo y apenas pude huir. Por favor, que no me lleve de nuevo.

Linus miro de nuevo el enfermero y parecía tener una cara asustada, más que una confundida.

El enfermero se veía como de unos 40, tenía el cabello entre cano y sus ojos eran cafés. Era el mismo enfermero con quien hablo su abuela segundos antes de llegar al pequeño espectáculo.

Volvió su vista a Killa que volvía a mover como loca el porta suero hacia los enfermeros quienes regresaron los pasos que habían dado mientras estaba distraído.

— ¡Lárguense! ¡No se acerquen a mí! ¡No quiero que nadie que este con esa mierda humana se acerque a mí!-volvió a mover el porta sueros como loca. Killa miro rápido aun punto alado de él- ¡Usted también aléjese!

— Sólo quiero ayudarte, Raven.-Linus volvió su rostro donde se venía la voz. Era Melissa de nuevo.

Killa negó. — ¡Nadie puede ayudarme hasta que esa mierda desaparezca del mundo!

— ¡Stuart, largo!-gritó Melissa.

Sus manos estaban en alto, como ademán de alto o tranquila.

— Stuart, por favor, sal de la habitación.-dijo un doctor atrás de Linus.

Pronto escuchó los pasos acelerados de Stuart salir y más murmullos.

Killa, con el pecho acelerado, miro como el enfermero salía de la habitación y rápido los demás enfermeros fueron a ella.

— ¡No, esperen!-les gritó Melissa, pero era tarde.

Ellos se precipitaron a Killa y ella, como reflejos que no sabía que tenía, movió rápido el porta suero y llegó a golpear en la mandíbula a una de las enfermeras y en el estómago a un enfermero. La otra retrocedió, tratando de ayudarla enfermero que perdió el aire.

— Lo siento—lloró Killa, apretando el porta suero en sus manos-Yo no quería… sólo no quería que él volviera a acercarse a mí y…-miro al suelo desesperada.

Camino otro paso a la pared, unos cuantos más y su espalda chocaba con ella.

— Sé que no querías.-musitó Melissa acercándose de nuevo. Killa no levantó el porta suero; tampoco lo soltó, lo apretó a su pecho.-Tienes miedo y eso te hacer cosas que no quieres.-le dijo suavemente. Se acercó más.

— ¿Si lo entiende?-preguntó Killa con su cara llorosa. Sus ojos estaban delineados de rojo, hincados y sus dedos se aflojaron en el tubo.

— Por supuesto, cariño-se acercó un poco más-Sabes, hace mucho conocí a una niña como tú.-la voz de tintó de melancolía- Ella una vez tenía miedo de que le hicieran exámenes. Decía que le dolería y cuando le iban a hacer una tomografía comenzó a gritar hasta que la sacaron de la máquina y lastimo al doctor duro para poder escapar. Cuando la encontré y hablamos, se sentía tan mal; lloró por lo mal que se sentía.

Las lágrimas de Killa comenzaron a salir de nuevo y… ella conocía esa historia. Linus lo vio en sus ojos. La niña de la que hablaba era ella.

Imaginarla gritando, golpeando a un doctor y huyendo de niña, no le era difícil.

— Yo me siento mal.-admitió Killa-Pero no quería que me tocaron. No quiero que nadie que esté cerca de él me toque.

— ¿No quieres que yo te toque?-le preguntó Melissa. Solo un par de pasos los separaban.

Killa no respondió. Comenzó a bajar el porta sueros y Melissa aprovecho esto para terminar la distancia y quitarle el porta sueros de las manos.

— Tranquila-le dijo.-Todo estará bien.

Killa miro un momento al suelo y luego se hecho a Melisa, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y abrazándola. Melissa pareció congelarse un momento y después respondió al abrazo.

Rápidamente Killa comenzó a llorar más fuerte y a mojar el uniforme de ella.

— Todas salgan.-Les pidió el doctor y Linus miro un momento más a Killa llorando. En sus uñas veía sangre. Sin dudas del enfermero.

¿Qué rayos habla pasado para que Killa lo lastimara? ¿No se suponía que estaba en una especie de coma temporal por el envenenamiento? Bueno, él lo suponía. Los médicos no quisieron aseverar nada.

Se volteó y vio algo aparte de unos pocos del personal yéndose, Scott o su padre, Derek también estaba ahí viendo la escena.

Linus suspiró.

¿Por qué las cosas eran siempre tan raras con ellos? Ni quería imaginárselo cuando viniese Marvin y Zoey mañana (los llamo al llegar hoy a la casa de su abuela, justo el momento que Rubí se daba un baño y todavía oía sus gritos), y menos quería hacerlo si veía a Derek de nuevo en el hospital. Ahora si lo golpearía y nadie lo evitaría. Aparte de su instinto, quería quitarle esa expresión y mirada. Le desesperaba y detestaba, desde la ilusión de mierda lo hacía.


	9. Chapter 9

Todo es de Jeff Davis y su respectuvo equipo y el blash blah blah.

¡Feliz Día del amor y la amistad! ¡Los odio a todos! *cara del grumpy cat*

Como no tenía nada que hacer hoy, y mis reservas de chocolate se acabaron, ¡decidi darles un cap el día de hoy!

¡Wiii! Pero es un poco más corto que los demás, jajaa, solo por poquito, ni notaran la diferencia. 9000 con las 12 o 13 mil que acostjmbro no es nada de diferencia xD.

Hhaha. Bueno, de nuevo feliz día, espero que si no hubo pareja el día de hoy, sus amigos no los abandonaran (a alguien siempre se le olvida que también es el dia de la amistad, no solo de la pareja) y sino, bueno, espero que mi pseudo cap, intento de no relleno les guste :)

P.D: perdonen las faltas de ortografia.

P,D: si no comentan, Elena Robinson los adoptara y hará cosas feas. Los que vean los tontos chismes sobre eso en face, lo entenderan jajaja

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 8<em>**

— ¡Esto es increíble!- se quejó Rubí extendiendo los brazos a la altura de su cabeza y luego dejándolos bajar- Me voy cinco minutos, regresó y mi mejor amiga despierta casi matando a tres enfermeros y marcando la cara de un cuarto. ¿Qué más me perdí?

Linus rodó los ojos. Tuvo que llamarle a Rubí para decirle lo que acababa de pasar, en un inicio no se quejó. Estaba tan adormilada que no se dio cuenta lo que decía hasta la tercera vez que se lo dijo, y no se quejó, sólo grito un «Mierda, ¿no estás bromeando?» y le colgó.

Prefería responder a las quejas de su hermana cuando continuaba en su quinto sueño, no ahora que estaba despierta y alerta como un águila.

— Eres una dramática.-le dijo con voz fuerte.- No han pasado 5 minutos.

Habían pasado un buen par de horas desde el episodio neurótico que Killa protagonizó en el cuarto, todo por un enfermero que la fue a revisar cuando Tana le dijo que Killa estaba despertando, lanzando pequeños quejidos de dolor.

Joder. Ella estaba más que desorientada, no podía razonar cuando vio al enfermero y seguramente la confundió con otra persona.

— 5 minutos-la voz seca de Rubí lo atrajo a la realidad y la miro con el ceño levemente fruncido. Estaba recordando algo-, dos horas, me da completamente igual-bufó ella apartándose hebras de cabello mojado de las mejillas. Ni salía bien de su quinto sueño cuando entendió lo que quería decirle Linus y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, sin ni siquiera fijarse en la ropa que se ponía. Su cabello seguía húmedo por la ducha que se dio hace rato, se había acostado en la cama sólo con la toalla cubriendo su desnudez y al recibir la llamada sólo se puso la ropa interior, un pans de deporte gris y la chamarra a juego, sobre la ropa interior.

No se molestó en buscar una blusa; de hecho, parecía que la ropa la agarro del seto de ropa sucia. — El punto es que me voy y sucede todo un drama.

Las comisuras de la boca de Linus se estiraron. Las mismas palabras las dijo su hermana la primera vez que lo vio en Portland al despertar de la ilusión, con su salvajismo a todo volumen; lo dijo una segunda al enterarse que Killa se internó y una tercera al descubrir la casi pelea con sus padres cuando se reusó a quedarse en Portland a fortalecer más su relación.

— A ella le gusta el drama.-espetó Tana metiéndose en la conversación.

Tanto Linus y Rubí la voltearon a ver. Sus miradas no eran muy afables.

¿Qué trata de decir su abuela con aquel comentario?

— No tienen por qué mirarme así. –los regañó.

Los dos estaban frente a ella, dándole la espalda al cuarto de Killa, varios metros atrás. Antes se miraban los dos fijamente y cuando decidió hablar, se movieron un poco para que la pudieran ver.

Los labios de Tana estaban muy suaves; es decir, no se encontraban tensos o con una mueca de disgusto/asco que tanto la caracterizaba. Estaba fuera de presión y sus ojos estaban tranquilos, pensativos y con una profundidad parecida a la de dos pozos hondos de agua.

— Sólo dije la verdad.-continuó Tana con una sorprendente voz suave.- Nada que pase con ella es tranquilo. Es molesto. Puedo contar las veces en las que ella termina casi muriendo por su imprudencia con las manos y me faltarían dedos. Su imprudencia la llena de peligros y dramas muy peligrosos para una chica de su edad; y por eso todos los demás se preocupan más por ella, por asegurar que tenga una vida para vivir, en lugar de vivir las suyas.

Linus frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso, saco de fruta rancia?

La comisura de la boca de Tana se estiro, como queriendo dibujar una media sonrisa y después desapareció rápido como si nunca hubiese pasado un intento de sonrisa.

— Lo que trato de decir es algo que yo vi, Bryce vio y hasta ella vio; ante todo, es inteligente (torpe e imprudente, pero inteligente), ¿por qué creen que se fue a la clínica?

— Para sanar.-dijo Rubí como si fuese obvio.

— Eso dice ella.

— Sí, eso dijo ella. Necesitaba sanar y todos hacían un trabajo de mierda en ayudarla a hacerlo. Se comportaron arrogantes, creyendo saber que necesitaba hasta el punto que les obligo a tomar la decisión forzada de irse para sanar en un ritmo sano.

— Repito-musitó Tana lentamente-Eso les dijo a ustedes. Eso es lo que ella quiere creer-hizo mucho énfasis en el "quiere"- Ustedes la conocen. Saben cada movimiento involuntario que ella hace cuando miente aunque ni ella misma sabe que lo está haciendo. Debieron de ver que hasta ella misma se mentía cuando decía que se internó porque quería sanar a un ritmo real, no impuesto.

— Conozco a Killa como la palma de mi mano-susurró Rubí-Créeme, yo sabría si miente. La vi en la clínica, si hubiese encontrado en su rostro y comportamiento algún vestigio de mentira, ella se diese cuenta o no, la hubiera sacado a rastras y, si quería sanar a un buen ritmo, llevado a Monterey conmigo.

En la voz de Rubí había una seguridad y certeza que hubiese convencido hasta el mismo diablo, y Tana quería creerle, pero no lo hacía. Killa era un libro abierto para ella, no por lo fácil de leer en sus emociones, sino porque estaba acostumbrada a tratar con su familia, y Dios santísimo, cada mujer y hombre de su familia repetía muchos patrones de personalidad.

Miro a Linus. Aunque Rubí deseaba jactarse de lo mucho que conocía a su mejor amiga, y por lo mucho que traba de negárselo, jamás la conociera como la conocía Linus. Jamás sabría lo que Linus sabía de ella o ella jamás sabría lo que Killa sabía de Linus; si no fuese por David y que ellos repetían lo anterior, Rubí probablemente se enojaría.

— ¿No es así, Linus?

— ¿Eh?-Rubí miro a su hermano-¿Qué trata de decir?

Linus apretó los labios y miro un momento al suelo, evitando la mirada de cualquiera de las dos. Rubí tenía razón, ellas se los dijo; necesitaba sanar fuera de lo que todos creían que necesitaba para sanar y, sí, se hubiese dado cuenta si ella mentía, se diese cuenta o no; como seguramente se dio cuenta que Killa mentía sobre alejarse de Derek y no se daba cuenta, como él se dio cuenta que mentía y ahora era rudo con él para que pudiera hacérsele más fácil a Killa cumplir con lo que se pactó con ella misma.

Pero… eso no importaba. Importaba lo de meses atrás, cuando ella se internó y como su absurda abuela insistía no lo hizo solo por sanar.

Claro que no. Su abuela se equivocaba. Ella lo hizo por lo que dijo.

— Piensa Linus.-musitó su abuela haciendo que lo mirara-Ustedes vivieron exactamente lo mismo. Antes y después de la ilusión. Ambos vivieron mentiras, pero sólo ella ocupo huir a un psiquiátrico.

— No entiendo nada.-murmuró Rubí para sí misma por lo bajo. Saco el aire bruscamente de los pulmones.

Su abuela tenía razón; él lo vivió igual y no se internó. Le hizo frente y no huyó aunque muchas veces maquinaba en su mente como hacerlo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, le hizo frente, soporto a sus hermanas en su espalda y no huyó como lo hizo Killa, no lo hizo aunque sus situaciones se parecían mucho (como dijo su abuela). Las vidas de los dos se edificaron con mentiras.

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre los dos para decidir no huir? ¿Por qué él no huyo y ella sí?

_Porque tú puedes evitar decir lo que sientes, yo no. Yo no tengo filtros y hablo y hablo. Tú puedes evitarlo y sabias cuando dejar cosas para ti. Yo no puedo. Necesito tiempo para…_

Las palabras de Killa, días atrás, le llegaron a la mente como un maremoto. Si, él sabía guardar las cosas para sí, tenía filtros y no hablaba y hablaba. Ella no y se fue, aparte para sanar, para evitar no lastimar a alguien con sus palabras.

¡Era eso!

— Nada.-dijo Linus respondiendo a la anterior pregunta de su hermana. Miro a su abuela impasible- Sólo anda suponiendo cosas que no son-aseguró a su hermana- Tú juego de saber de ella o de mí, más que nosotros mismo, comienza a cansar.

Tana movió un poco sus cejas ante sus palabras. No le creía. — Tú tampoco lo vez. Ella no quiere darse cuenta y tú tampoco quieres darte cuenta. Es tan interesante.-miro a Linus-Ella huyó, tú no. Vivieron lo mismo, y tú no lo hiciste. Siempre insisten en decir que es fuerte, así que… todo radica en eso: ella huyó, tú no. Deberían de analizarlo.

— No necesitamos analizar nada-replicó Rubí con firmeza, y no dijo nada más esperando a que Linus dijera algo, refutando sus palabras.

_…__.sabías cuando dejar cosas para ti._

Linus pensó en esa frase en específico. Evitaba pensar en aquel día lo más posible (sobre todo considerando que su mejor amiga terminó desnuda en una muelle, salvado por "¿Dónde está, Waldo?"), pero ahora que lo pensó, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en ésa especifica frase. Killa tenía la costumbre de equivocarse en palabras, pero normalmente ella se corregía al darse cuenta de su error, más no lo hizo aquella vez. Ni cabreada evitaba corregirse. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con «_sabias cuando dejar cosas para ti__»__? _

— ¡Linus!-Rubí trono los dedos en su rostro.

— Hum-la miro confuso-¿Qué?

— Regresa al mundo de los vivos, idiota. Estamos hablando de algo importante aquí-dijo con ademanes y molesta.

— Claro-suspiró y miro a su abuela. Ella lo miraba con un especial interés. Dios, cuanto detestaba cuando lo miraba así. Frunció el ceño-Suceda o no suceda lo de no vivir nuestras vidas por ella-comenzó a decir Linus despacio, Rubí lo miro impresionada y con un gran «¿Qué?» en la mirada- deberías de recordar que no es su culpa. No las últimas cosas de mierda que han ocurrido, por lo menos. Siempre es un brujo, una bruja, un hombre lobo o un jodido ser que la odia y quiere matarla por los pecados de una mujer que murió hace siglos o por ser quien es.

Tana movió un poco sus cejas —de nuevo— y lo miro como diciendo: «¿Y?»

— Es una de nosotras.-dijo Tana como si fuese obvio.-Y serlo trae muchos problemas, y no lloriqueamos por ellos. Así nos tocó vivir y no podemos evitarlo.

— ¿Y les gusta?-preguntó Rubí y Tana no respondió. Ella bufó-Pues que suerte que yo no soy una de ustedes.- murmuró Rubí rodando ligeramente los ojos.-No quiero tener un millón de problemas de mierda sólo por la naturaleza o sangre que tengo.

— Querida, para nosotras esos problemas de mierda que acarreamos desde generaciones atrás, nos ayudan a crecer, controlarnos y tener más poder. Es algo que va con nuestra maduración. No es malo; es crecer sin lloriquear.

Linus se cruzó de hombros. — Quiero que tú te enfrentes a algo que nosotros tres no hemos enfrentada y me dices que puedes crecer sin lloriquear.

— Me he enfrentado a cosas mucho más difíciles a lo que ustedes se han enfrentado, niños. No tienen ni una idea.-les aseguró mirándolos fijamente.

Ella se había enfrentado a cosas que probablemente haría flaquear a cualquiera de los dos. — Y lo que haces Rubí, yo lo hice mucho antes que tú. Sé lo que sienten; me enfrentado a cosas difíciles-repuso.-y he dudado como ustedes.

— ¿Así?-le preguntó Linus, levantado una ceja escéptico. Por fin, aquel comentario logró que dejara de pensar en lo que las anteriores palabras de su abuela le hizo pensar de forma inmediata-¿Has dudado de tu propia vida, cordura, naturaleza y añorado otra vida por culpa de unos estúpidos hechizos? ¿Han usado a lo que amas, haciéndote revivir cosas que te lastimaron y se aprovecharon de tus poderes aun cuando ni siquiera sabías de su existencia o su capacidad?- para éste momento la voz de Linus se volvió un susurró enojado- ¿Has sentido que no puedes controlarte y que hay tanta mierda sobre tus hombros que estás a una estupidez de explotar, haciendo cosas que posiblemente de arrepentirás, y al mismo tiempo te causaran placer y alivio? ¿Ah? ¿Lo has sentido?

Tana no respondió. Miro a su nieto impasible y con una cierta fiereza en su mirada a la que él ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Ella no se lo diría, pero la verdad era que no. Había sufrido mucho a través de los siglos; cosas que harían a las personas supuestamente fuertes flaquear. Vio como las personas que amaba morían a una muy corta edad, como se autodestruían y sufrían por emociones tan estúpidas como un amor no correspondido o —ésta es grande— no corresponder un amor, porque la otra esta mejor sin ella, más segura y feliz, diciendo un millón de estupideces más que hacen que se rompa su propio corazón, igual que una digna telenovela.

Tomo una fuerte respiración. Hasta perdió a dos de las personas que más ha amado en su vida (una de ellas por su culpa, otra indirectamente la suya) y, aun así, no estaba para nada cerca de comprender lo que Linus preguntaba.

Jamás su mente fue engañada, jamás dudó de su vida y, por supuesto, jamás sintió un descontrol que le provocaba hacer cosas malas que le harán sentir bien.

Miro sobre el hombro de sus nietos. La enfermera que consoló a Killa salía de la habitación y parecía cansada. Un suspiró salía de sus labios y unos segundos después la puerta del cuarto se volvía a abrir y salía el doctor de tez oscura. Tocaba el hombro de la enfermera, Melissa (sabía a la perfección quien era), ella se volvía y hablaban de algo en susurros.

— Parece que ya terminaron de revisarla-señaló Tana ignorando la pregunta de su nieto.

Rubí y Linus se miraron un momento y después voltearon, y así era. Su abuela tenía razón, ellos salieron de la habitación y hablaban.

— Al fin-bufó Linus-. Sólo tardaron más de dos horas.

Y en ésas más de dos horas habían pasado muchas cosas. Limpiaron el cuarto, volvieron conectarle las cosas a Killa, a revisarla por "encimita", por así decirlo. La nenaza morena se apartó para hablar con su padre y después salió siguiendo al perro y volvió a entrar —sospechaba que Derek se fue al ver que no iba a conseguir lo que sea que quería conseguir— y la nenaza pálida y sarcástica llegó, hablando de algo con la nenaza morena.

Mientras los observaban, el bolsillo de Tana comenzó a vibrar y saco su celular. En la pantalla se iluminaba el nombre de Bryce.

Decidió ignorar la llamada. La colgó, volviéndolo a guardar en su bolsillo.

— Ellos están hable y hable, y nosotros aquí con el Jesús en la boca.-se quejó Rubí en español.

Tana enarcó una ceja. — ¿Sacaste ésa frase de Magdalena?

— ¿Hablas español?- preguntó Rubí volteando a verla.

— Sé muchas cosas.-respondió Tana encogiéndose de hombros como rara vez hacía.

— Más a mi teoría de que es más vieja de lo que dice que es.-murmuró Linus por lo bajo.

Rubí medio sonrió al oírlo.

— Ya me canse.-murmuró ella- Voy a interrumpirlos y a hacer que me digan que rayos están hablando.-y continuó refunfuñando unas cosas más mientras daba un paso y la mano de Tana apretando su hombro la paro.

También puso una mano en el hombro de Linus cuando vio que el también daba un paso. Los dos la miraron sobre el hombro.

— Cálmense, papás oso. ¿Nadie les dijo que es de mala educación ir a interrumpir a mayores?

— A la mierda con eso-gruñó Linus- Es mucho peor y mal educado guardarse el estado de salud de alguien que te importa.

— Esperen-les ordenó.-No son los únicos que van a hablar con ellos.

— ¿De qué diablos…?

— Miren-con la mirada Tana señalo al frente y los dos miraron de nuevo a Melissa y al doctor.

No parecía haber nada nuevo, hasta que vieron como un hombre de cabello castaño, mayor, con una chamarra café y unos pantalones del mismo color: el sheriff Stilinski., seguramente viniendo a saber si podía tomarle la declaración a Killa o para cuando estaria en condiciones.

El doctor se fue, dejándolo sólo con Melissa, con quien comenzó a hablar.

— Por sus caras, dudó que algo esté bien-arguyó Rubí viendo las expresiones del oficial y la enfermera.

— Quédense aquí.-les ordenó Tana empujándolos y pasando a través de ellos.-Yo iré a hablar con ellos.

— Claro-bufó Linus-No es para nada maleducado que un adulto interrumpa a otros dos.

Rubí miro como su abuela se acercaba a ellos y se ponía enfrente, su abuela habló, sorprendiéndolos y cuando el sheriff y Melissa se acomodaron para darle la cara, parecían algo sorprendidos e incómodos— Después de que terminen de hablar, preguntaremos si podemos pasar a su habitación, ¿verdad?

La comisura de la boca de Linus se estiro.

— Me sorprende que lo dudes.

* * *

><p>— Supongo que ya se enteró de la nueva-dijo Tana llegando a ellos.<p>

El sheriff y Melissa casi dieron un salto al oírla y la miraron, sorprendidos. Comenzaron a moverse un poco para darle la cara y la incomodidad —y algo más en el caso de Melissa— estaba presentes en sus rostros. Definitivamente no esperaba que ella se acercará a ellos o muy probablemente ni siquiera esperaban que continuara en el hospital.

— ¿Disculpe?-preguntó el sheriff

— ¿Si ya se enteró de la nueva?

— Ah, sí. Sí, ya me entere de que hoy la señorita Marvin no está en condiciones para decirnos que fue lo que paso.-respondió el sheriff

— No hablaba de eso.-negó Tana-Hablaba de la escena que ella protagonizo hace un menos de una hora.

La expresión del padre de Stiles se contrajo con confusión y miro a Melissa del mismo modo.

Tana también la miro. — ¿No le ha dicho?

— No hemos llegado a esa parte-respondió Melissa, incómoda. Había algo en Tana Wyatt que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Su forma de hablar, de comportarse y su expresión… Toda ella causaba incomodidad y un poco de miedo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Se cruzó de brazos. — Raven atacó a algunos enfermeros. Pero, ninguno terminó tan mal como el que entró primero. Le dejo las uñas marcadas en la cara y le rompió el labio.

— ¿Cómo?-el sheriff miro a Melissa, como pidiendo que le confirmara lo que Tana dijo.

— Eso paso. El enfermero Stuart entró para revisarla y…

— Ella se volvió loca-interrumpió Tana.-Por mi culpa, por supuesto-agregó cuando los dos la miraron-Cuando oí la escena de mi nieto con aquel chico que atropello a Raven, Derek, creo que se llama-dijo arrugando la nariz. En esos momentos, nadie podía estar más confundido que el padre de Stiles, en su cara lo demostraba.-le pedí al enfermero que la revisara. Estaba despertando cuando me fui y me pareció prudente que alguien la atendiera. Fue un error; no imagine que lo atacaría.

— Bueno…-el sheriff se cruzó de brazos-En las últimas 24 horas fue envenenada, atropellada, secuestrada y protagonizó una huida de sus captores. No me sorprende en nada que reaccionará así.

— Quizás confundió al enfermero con uno de sus captores, cierto.-miro a Melissa, que miraba el suelo pensativa-¿cierto?

— Cierto-afirmó ella reaccionando, aunque no creía mucho en eso.

Vio el miedo de la joven en sus ojos. Su miedo fue tal que olvido el dolor de su pierna y se movió como si el dolor no existiera y estuviese sana.

_Que no se acerque a mí de nuevo. La primera vez me llevo, me lastimo y apenas pude huir. Por favor, que no me lleve de nuevo. _

Aquella frase no parecía referirse a el secuestro de hace algunas horas. ¿Cómo pudo llevársela? Ella estaba sedada y seguramente no despertó hasta que ya la tenían afuera del hospital. Claro, era una suposición. Sin embargo, parecía que se refería a otra ocasión.

_¡Lárguense! ¡No se acerquen a mí! ¡No quiero que nadie que este con esa mierda humana se acerque a mí!... _

Nuevamente otra frase que parecía referirse a otra cosa. Su seguridad… En su voz había una seguridad de que todos los que estaban con Stuart querrían hacerle daño. No suponía_, lo sabía._

Parecía saberlo y aún si reflejo culpa cuando vio que lastimo a los otros.

— ¿Cómo está, Raven, enfermera McCall?-le preguntó Tana sacándole de sus divagaciones.

Su formalismo se sintió tan frío.

— Pues… en lo que cabe mejor. Dejo de llorar, cada vez que tratábamos de dormirla se negaba y luchaba, pero… al final pudimos hacerla dormir. Estaba demasiado… afectada, temerosa y no dejaba de llorar.

— En tan poco tiempo ella ha pasado por mucho; no me sorprende en lo más mínimo que luchara por no dormir o que llorara. Ella siempre lo evita y cuando no puede más, salen con una intensidad de miedo.

Negó suavemente. Eso, definitivamente, era algo que no observó jamás en la personalidad de los demás miembros de su familia.

— ¿Crees que mañana estará en condiciones de dar su declaración?-le preguntó el sheriff a Melissa.

— Es difícil de saber. Todo depende de su estado al despertar.

— Por supuesto. Todo depende de ella-Tana miro al sheriff un segundo.- Espero que puedan encontrar a los que trataron de llevársela.

— Haremos todo lo posible, señora.

— No lo dudó.-asintió Tana.

El padre de Stiles se sintió extrañado con la frase de Tana. Casi parecía que se burlara que lo hiciera.

Miro sobre el hombro de ella y se dio cuenta que más allá, cerca de algunos asientos estaban sus nietos, Rubí y Linus Wyatt — lo que más recordaba del último era la forma en que lo insultó en canto llegó—, parados y viendo a ellos algo desesperados.

El padre de Stiles recordaba y sentía aún su sorpresa a saber los nombres de los nietos de Tana Wyatt. Al saber su nombre, no encontró relación con los nombres de los sospechosos del homicidio en Monterey. Wyatt no era un nombre tan poco común, pero cuando supo el nombre de la chica (y que ella misma le dijo que hace menos de tres años la arresto por una fiesta clandestina en el bosque; ¡ahí la razón por la que el nombre de Rubí Wyatt se le hacía familiar!) se sorprendió mucho; uno de los sospechosos en el lugar donde encontraron la sangre de Killa y la primera pista que le hizo sospechar a Rafael que estaba vivía, era una gran coincidencia, pero cuando llegó Linus la coincidencia se hizo más grande y le hacía muy difícil creer que los dos principales sospechosos del caso estuviesen en Beacon Hills frente a él el mismo día que se enteró que probablemente Killa estaba viva.

Igual, ahora sospechaba que probablemente era Raven la coartada de Linus. En el expediente decía que estuvo con su novia y que ni siquiera estaban en Monterey los días del homicidio.

Tres personas involucradas en un caso donde la sangre de una niña desaparecida cercana a él se involucraba. ¿Debía de aceptar que era una gigantesca coincidencia o significaba algo?

Si significaba algo, debía de estar seguro de qué. ¿Quizás una pista a descubrir si ellos llegaron a ver a alguien con la descripción de Killa en alguna de las fiestas clandestinas en la fábrica o cuando iban a ahí?

— Tengo una duda; ¿ella ya salió de peligro?

— Por supuesto. Su recuperación es casi un milagro. –respondió Melissa.

Un milagro o algo que hizo Deaton, pensó el padre de Stiles.

— ¿Los muchachos de allá no son sus hijos?-preguntó Tana viendo a la entrada.

Melissa y el sheriff miraron hacia donde Tana lo hacía y, efectivamente, Scott y Stiles estaban a lado de la recepción hablando y mirando ellos. Se dieron cuenta de que los miraban y rápidamente se voltearon, como si los cacharan en algo malo.

El sheriff suspiró. — Si lo son. Iré a ver que hacen aquí.-y se despidió de ellas con un asentimiento y se fue.

— Si me disculpa, yo continuare con mi trabajo.

— Por supuesto.-dijo Tana y se fue sin siquiera alguna seña de despedida.

No regresó con sus nietos, sino que siguió de largo, sacando su celular y pasando a otro pasillo más solitario.

Marcó el número de Bryce y se puso el celular en la oreja.

Un tono. Dos tonos y al tercero Bryce contesto. **_— _****_Dios mío, Tana. ¿Por qué mierda tardad tanto en contestar? ¡Esto es delicado! No sabes lo que…_**

— Creía que mis nietos eran papás oso, pero tú Bryce…-regañó Tana, interrumpiéndola e ignorando su voz preocupada. -Tienes casi un milenio de vida, has vivido guerras, epidemias, intentos de homicidios y…

— **_¡Francis está muerto!-_**gritó Bryce interrumpiéndola.

— ¡¿Qué?!-gritó Tana, al tiempo que unos doctores pasaban por el pasillo y la veían extrañados por su grito.

* * *

><p>— ¿Deberíamos preguntarle si podemos pasar a verla?-preguntó Rubí, ya no segura que debían de hacerlo.<p>

Melissa apenas dejo a su abuela, había caminado al pequeño estante de archivos que tenían a unos cuantos metros de la recepción y sus expresiones y movimientos estaban tensos.

No les extrañaba. Su abuela acostumbraba tener aquel efecto en las personas, pero en este caso, les hacía pensar que probablemente aquel efecto afectara su posibilidad de entrar a la habitación.

— Cumpliremos con ir a preguntarle, pero si nos dice que no, la mandaremos al demonio y entramos.-indicó Linus y Rubí acepto con un asentimiento.

Se dispusieron a caminar hacia donde ella estaba —pensaron en buscar al doctor, pero no se veía por ninguna parte, como su abuela, pero suponían que los dos estaban haciendo cosas importantes: uno salvando alguna vida, la otra haciendo alguna llamada importante —, sin embargo no dieron ni 3 pasos cuando vieron que el sheriff volvía a acercarse a Melissa y comenzaban a hablar.

— Al demonio.-farfulló Rubí y Linus la volteó a ver- Vamos a la habitación y si alguien no saca, como sea, tendremos la seguridad de que todo está bien con ella y que no se lastimó en su escena neurótica.

— Me gusta como piensas hermana.-Linus medio sonrió y los dos se dispusieron caminar ahora hacia la habitación de Killa.

Si se hubieran quedado un poco más mirando al sheriff y a Melissa hubieran visto como la expresión del primero se contraía con sorpresa y algo de enojo en cuanto Melissa terminó de decirle que probablemente había una segunda víctima, y sorpresa cuando le llegó un mensaje por la radio de uno de sus oficiales.

Comenzaron a caminar, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente de las sillas, Linus se detuvo.

— ¿Linus?-preguntó Rubí dándose cuenta de la forma brusca en la que se detuvo.

Vio sus rostros. Una mueca de dolor comenzaba a formarse.

— ¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó acercándose a él, preocupada.

Linus no respondió. Un agudo dolor de cabeza lo obligo a detenerse y ahora el dolor viajó a sus tímpanos, haciendo un ruido parecido al de un enjambre furioso de abejas africanas.

Se llevó las manos a los oídos y se quejó. — Hay un sonido horroroso en mis oídos.

Rubí puso una expresión entre confundida y preocupada. —No comprendo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame un médico o…? ¡Whoa!-exclamó cuando Linus se tambaleo-. ¿Qué te ocurre, Linus?

— Ayúdame a sentarme.-pidió Linus y su cuerpo se tambaleo hacia atrás.

El chillido de las suelas de los zapatos de Rubí, plantándose con fuerza en el suelo fueron la prueba de como ella puso reflejos y fuerza para evitar que su hermano se cayera.

— Apóyate en mí-le susurró y una vez más, Linus no respondió.

Hacia muecas mientras Rubí ponía uno de sus brazos en su cuello y lo llevaba a las sillas.

Cuando sintió sus rodillas chocar con una, se dio vuelta rápido y se dejó caer haciendo un fuerte ruido al chocar su espalda y trasero con la silla.

— Linus, ¿qué sucede? ¡Dime!-exigió sabe Rubí-Si no me hablar, no sabré como ayudarte.

— No puedes-chilló Linus-Es una de las consecuencias de la marca-gruñó apretando con fuerza las palmas en sus oídos.

Se dobló hacia adelante, metiendo su cabeza en el hueco entre sus piernas, doblándose y su respiración comenzó a ser irregular.

— ¡Linus!-lo llamó Rubí preocupada- ¿Dime que hacer para ayudarte? ¿Llamo a la abuela?

— No, no, no-negó con los dientes apretados. El enjambre en sus oídos se hizo más fuerte-Pronto… pa…

_Debemos de ver que haremos. ¡Lo que ocurrió en la veterinaria no es fácil de ignorar!_

De repente el dolor se despejo. Oír aquella frase, penetrando el enjambre en sus oídos, le hizo olvidarse de él, dejándolo medio aturdido por la sorpresa.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente y, aunque el dolor el enjambre volvían lentamente, lo olvida al dase cuenta de quién era la voz y… no, no, decía que se lo imagino. ¿O no se lo imagino?

¿Podía imaginarse la voz de Stiles en sus oídos? Podía…, con sus poderes tan afectados por la marca del dios no le extrañaría, pero, mejores voces tendrían el honor de abrirse paso en su dolor, no la de Stiles –no quiero decir mi verdadero nombre, soy una nenaza- Stilinski.

Un punzada de dolor le pegó de golpe, se mordió los labios para evitar un grito y sintió una de las manos de Rubí en su espalda y cómo volvió a decirle que qué podía hacer para ayudarlo. Y cuando iba a decirle que, otra voz penetro entre los enjambre de sus oídos.

_¿Tienes una idea de lo que paso en la veterinaria horas atrás?_

...

— No, no tengo la menor idea de lo que ocurrió en la veterinaria.-le espetó Stiles-De hecho, no tengo la menor idea de lo que ha ocurrido últimamente. Desde que llegó ese estúpido libro a mi correo, no han dejado de pasar cosas raras.

Scott se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, pegando su espalda en el asiento del Jeep y su rostro tenía una expresión medio incrédula. ¿De verdad?, pensaba. ¿Desde que llegó ese estúpido libro no han dejado de pasar cosas raras?

Stiles debía de estar viviendo una vida distinta. El verano y días después de su regreso de México, no pasó nada raro. Un verano completamente normal. Por supuesto, sin contar los hombres lobos que entraron en el loft o que Lydia estuvo distante varias veces.

— Te obsesionaste con ese libro y las únicas cosas malas que han pasado es que no pasaron cosas malas.-replicó Scott con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

Stiles rodo los ojos. Scott mentía. Que no pasaran cosas malas, no eran las cosas malas que han pasado desde que recibió el libro en un día aburrido de las vacaciones donde todos tenían planes menos él.

Tampoco negaba que esperaba algo después de recibirlo.

Sólo que… Si, tenía razón. No pasó nada raro inmediatamente. Parecía que todas las cosas extrañas que pudieron pasar, se acumularon en un día.

Oyó a su padre hablando con el papá de Scott sobre homicidios, simbolos y Kira (debía de ser ella), poco después se tropezó con la chica nueva, que sólo horas después de alguna forma entró a la bóveda de la familia Hale, tomo el trisquel (aún creía que había una ridícula y verdadera explicación para eso), terminó siendo atropellada por Derek o cayó sobre su auto minutos después, fue secuestrada, la encontraron casi con hipotermia a altas horas de la noche y sacó una rara nube de energía de su cuerpo después de que Deaton le diera el antídoto, que al parecer él era el único que sabía cómo curar un raro envenenamiento a la perfección de una humana, no tan humana que tenía marcas de rasguños, sangraba un poco de sangre negra de ellos y tenía una mordida de hombre lobo en su hombro derecho.

De verdad, pensó Stiles. Todas las cosas raras que pudieron pasar desde que le mandaron el libro o desde que regresaron de México, se acumularon y pasaron en un día.

Un jodido día que no hacía más que confundirlos, hacerlos deducir cosas y estar defendiendo a una chica que apenas conocían, y sin embargo les daba un sentimiento de que si lo hacían.

Suspiró. ¿Hacia mal en desear que Kate hubiese llegado a joderlos en lugar de una extraña cadena de acontecimientos?

Miro por la ventana del Jeep. La gente entraba y salía del hospital. Su papá no estaba entre ellas. Después de pedirles que se fueran a descansar (ya que para eso no fueron a la escuela hoy), regresó a hablar con la mamá de Scott y continuaba sin salir.

— ¿Me puedes decir que trato de decir mi papá con «después de lo que acaba de pasar, tú más que nadie, Scott, deberías de saber que es inútil estar aquí»?

— Mmm.-murmuró Scott rascándose un poco la línea de cabello en su frente- Bueno. Raven atacó a unos enfermeros.

— ¡¿Qué?!-gritó Stiles sorprendido.- ¡¿Cómo?! Llevo más de una hora en el hospital y ¡no lo comentaste!

— Relájate.-pidió con las manos en alto en ademán.-

— Estoy relajado.-aseguró moviendo energéticamente la cabeza y Scott lo miro con las cejas alzadas.-Estoy sorprendido. No dijiste nada en la hora que estuvimos murmurando cosas en la sala de espera.

— Cierto.

— Dime ¿qué pasó?

— Despertó y comenzó a gritar. Atacó a uno de los enfermeros y farfulló cosas. Y, pasaron muchas cosas Stiles. Estaba sorprendido, por eso no se me paso por la cabeza decírtelo. Mi cerebro no terminaba de procesar lo que ocurrió. Después hable con mi papá y un poco con Derek y, para cuando llegaste, mi cabeza era un batido extraño de sucesos, pensamientos e ideas. No te sorprendas porque se me olvidara aquel detalle.

Stiles rodó los ojos. — Exagerado.

— Stiles…

— ¿Qué cosas farfulló Raven?

Scott le dijo, y, por consiguiente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó, comenzó a cuidarla y sus pláticas con Derek, su papá, la casi pelea que vieron entre Derek y el novio de Raven (que le recordó un poco las veces que Derek lo presiono contra la puerta, pegando su pecho a ella, amenazándolo) y la escena de ésta. Le comentó como uso el porta suero para evitar que alguien se le acercara, como se movía sin importarle su pierna lastimada, sus sollozos y como pedí que el enfermero no volviera a llevársela y exigía que nadie que estuviera con él, se le acercara. Y por último, la escena que protagonizo su mamá con ella.

— Guau.-dijo Stiles cuando Scott terminó de hablar.- ¿De verdad tú mamá le contó la vez que Killa golpeó a un doctor para no hacerse una tomografía al caerse del columpio?

Scott, nada sorprendido porque su amigo comenzara con eso, respondió:

— Si. Y, por como la vi… Stiles, proyecte a Killa en Raven. Su mirada, su voz entrecortada, su culpa… era ella. Me pareció verla años más grande pidiendo disculpas por hacer algo que no quería. Si la hubieras visto…-movió su cabeza ligeramente a los lados.

— No hace falta-aseguró Stiles-Te creo. De hecho, cuando la conocimos ayer, hubo algo en sus ojos que me recordaron a Killa.

— Tú también lo viste, ¿eh?-La voz de Scott era suave y melancólica.

— Ojos como esos son difíciles de olvidar. Se trasparentaba todo. ¿Recuerdas cómo se quejaba por no poder mentir u ocultar sus sentimientos?-Stiles rió con nostalgia-Detestaba cuando decíamos como estaba mucho antes de siquiera preguntarle.

— Sí, me acuerdo. Tú no viviste con ella, Stiles. En cuanto te ibas, ella comenzaba a darme manotazos en el hombro, quejándose porque no podía guardar sus sentimientos y que algún día nos picaría los ojos con lápices para que no supiéramos sus emociones.

— Mmm. Cierto…-dijo despacio-Se me olvidaba lo agresiva que era. Supongo que para una mujer es importante guardar sus emociones para sí.

— Sin dudarlo-se burló Scott.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablamos de ella por más de un minuto?

— Después de las cosas que han sucedido, me sorprende que recuerde que debo cambiarme de ropa interior todos los días.

Stiles puso una mueca. — Eso es asqueroso, Scotty.

— Y tú eres malo.-bajo la mirada-Recordarme lo poco que la he recordado en este último tiempo me hace sentir mal. Culpable-bufó-Ella…

— En el verano hablamos muchas veces de ella- defendió Stiles, interrumpiéndolo.-, menos de un minuto, pero… No comiences con culpas estúpidas. Jamás la olvidamos, que no habláramos mucho de ella no significa que no la tengamos presente. La tenemos.

— En el verano pensé mucho en ella.-admitió Scott.-Si, hablamos de vez en cuando, menos de un minuto como dices, sin embargo días, muchos, muchos días, me encontré pensando en ella por horas.

Stiles lo miro con cierta tristeza.

— También yo.

— No-Scott negó con la cabeza-, no entiendes. Pensé mucho en ella- enfatizó mucho esa frase, y Stiles creyó que quería darle entender algo en específico- Poco antes de que terminara la escuela y casi todo el verano despertaba en las mañanas pensando en ella, pensando que debería de ir a despertarla o revisar si no se quedó dormida de nuevo en el sillón o, esto es lo más raro, revisando si llegó a dormir.

— ¿Qué tiene de eso raro?-preguntó Stiles mirando sus dedos bailando sobre el volante- Los primeros meses de su desaparición, hacías eso. No hubo día que no esperaba o esperábamos, más bien, que todo fuese un sueño y ella estaría con nosotros, aquí, molestándonos como siempre.

— Y yo prometiéndome que la iba a regañarla por irse al bosque cuando mamá le prohibía ir.

Pero ella se sentía siempre tan libre yendo al bosque, pensó Scott. Por eso siempre la desobedecía. Iba, caminaba hasta el pequeño montículo de piedras que estaban casi al medio del bosque y regresaba.

Un par de veces ellos la acompañaron (Sities y él), y descubrieron porque lo importante de ir todos los días al bosque, aun especifico lugar: ahí había un árbol marcado con sus iniciales y las de su padre y, antes de que él falleciera. Ella les había platicado que cuando venían los dos a Beacon Hills caminaban hasta localizar el árbol y hablaban. Que eso era lo que más le gustaba; lo que le decía al llegar ahí. Ella sólo deseaba seguir yendo para sentirlo.

Tal vez su madre sabia eso y por eso no la regañaba tan feo cuando descubría que iba al bosque cuando se lo prohibía. Pero después ella comenzaba a tomarse mucho tiempo, comenzó a tratar de conocer el bosque y después de que no regreso un día hasta altas horas de la noche con las rodillas y codos raspados, ya no se le permitió ir sin importar nada, esta vez fue en serio.

Cuando ella recién desapareció, por semanas estuvo deseoso porque un día regresara, la esperanza nunca murió. Cuando pasaron los meses, comenzó a aceptar que no lo haría y se sintió enojado: por no querer obedecer a su madre, terminó saliendo de sus vidas y nunca se lo perdonaría. Después de un tiempo el dolor era tan grande y decidió pensar lo menos posible en ella, pero era difícil. Decidió simplemente dejar de desear su vuelta y recordar las buenas cosas.

Y a pesar de eso, deseaba su regreso y la odiaba por irse.

Ahorita la odiaba y la añoraba. ¿Tenía lógica?

— Hace un día fui al bosque, al árbol donde están sus iniciales y las de mi tío- le comentó. Stiles lo miro con interés- Quería ver por mis ojos una vez más que hacia tan especial aquel lugar, pero no pude entenderlo. Trate de recordar lo que ella nos dijo, pero sólo recordé que le gusta por las pláticas que tenía con mi tío. Sé que hay más, pero no logro recordarlo. En un punto creí que si tocaba las marcas, lo recordaría. No sucedió y me sentí un idiota estando ahí, tocando las iniciales.-sus labios formaron una mueca.

— No recuerdo eso de su padre y las pláticas-confesó Stiles-Pero, estoy seguro que ella iba porque sentía que algo había ahí para ella.

— ¿Qué podría a ver en la mitad del bosque para ella?-preguntó Scott con el escepticismo presente en su voz- Sólo hay un árbol con unas iniciales talladas con navaja y un mundo de recuerdos. Es lo único.

— No lo sé. Ella me lo dijo una vez. Fue días antes de que desapareciera, creo.-su voz se tiñó de duda-No lo sé-suspiró-No puedo acordarme muy bien de algo que ocurrió hace 7 años. Pero estoy seguro de que no iba sólo por lindos recuerdos. Tenía menos 12 años, Scott, demasiado joven, infantil, terca y desobediente hasta la médula para comprender el verdadero significado de los recuerdos y el lugar.

— Mmm.-murmuró Scott, pensativo. Stiles tenía razón. Sin embargo, también dijo que iba por algo.- Lo que acabas de decir no tiene mucho congruencia con lo anterior. Dices que iba por algo.

— Iba por la adrenalina y las ganas de descubrir algo. Ella siempre pensó que en el bosque encontraría algo especialmente para ella. Lo decía desde niña, ¿recuerdas?

Scott asintió. —Como tú dices, es imposible saber algo que ocurrió hace 7 años. Mejor concentremos en el ahora.

— Si…-apretó suavemente los labios y decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Estás seguro que Derek no intentara nada?

Scott abrió la boca y luego la cerró, y repitió lo mismo otras dos veces antes de responder. Nombrar a Derek de nuevo le hizo recordar que cuando revisa si Killa regresaba a dormir, tenía la impresión que Derek era el causante de que no llegará.

— Por ahora está convencido.-contestó decidiendo responderle primero su pregunta- Aunque crea que Raven sea una perra psicópata porque entró a la bóveda y robo el trisquel, sin pensar en otras opciones, creo que le está entrando la duda. Él vio su escena en el hospital y… puede ser la persona más desconfiada que conocemos, pero hasta él debe de admitir que aquella escena era de terror puro. Estaba tan pensativo cuando se fue que me sorprendería si su cabeza no está en llamas ahora mismo.

Stiles hizo una mueca incrédula y pasaron por lo menos dos o tres minutos (quizás más) antes de que respondiera. En ese inter su boca se abría y cerraba como pez fuera del agua.

— ¿Y sería raro? ¡La mía está por explotar! Raven Marvin y los últimos acontecimientos son una verdadera estupidez. ¡No tiene congruencia!... no, retiro lo dicho. No es cosa de congruencia, es cosa que no comprendemos absolutamente nada. Tiene rasguños de hombre lobo, entró a la bóveda, su hombro tiene un mordida, pero no es mujer lobo y su cuerpo expulso una nube de energía después de darle el antídoto. ¡Ella es algo y no sabemos que! Quizás no sea una perra psicópata, pero si no tenemos cuidado, podría ponernos en peligro. Más sino sabe de sus poderes o de que la mordida despertó algo en ella. Como la mordida de Peter que despertó los poderes de Banshee en Lydia.

— ¿Entonces ya no crees que Raven es una banshee?

Stiles lo miro mal. — Las banshees no sacan nubes de energía de sus cuerpos.

— ¿Seguro?

— Seguro…

Scott asintió, creyéndole. Miro al frente y vio como el padre de Stiles salía del hospital.

— Ahí va tu papá-le dijo.

Stiles miro donde su mejor amigo miraba y notó que su padre hablaba por la radio.

— ¿Puedes saber que está diciendo?-le preguntó

— ¿Ha está distancia?

— Inténtalo, Scott. Antes de que se suba a la patrulla.

— De acuerdo.-aceptó Scott y aguzó su oído. Por alfo así de un minuto no escuchó nada y cuando llegó a la patrullar, abriendo la puerta, pensó que se iría si poder oír nada, sin embargo, el padre de su mejor amigo no encendió el auto y comenzó a gritar, más a él le parecía un susurró que logró escuchar algo bien y se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Stiles preocupado al notar que Scott tenía los ojos y boca abierta de sorpresa.

— Encontraron otro cuerpo en el bosque.-le respondió

— ¿Cómo que encontraron otro cuerpo en el bosque? ¿Cómo pudieron encontrar otro cuerpo en el bosque? ¿En qué condiciones? ¿De quién?

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¡Apenas si pude oír bien algo de lo que decía y le respondían! Sólo oí que tú padre gritaba algo y le decía a la radio que la víctima probablemente estuvo con Raven.

Stiles dejó caer su cabeza en el volante, golpeando el claxon.

— No sabes cuánto deseo que volviéramos a nuestras vidas de perdedores o mínimo Kate estuviese aquí jodiéndonos. Sería más sencillo.

— Yo también lo deseo.-suspiró-¿Qué quieres hacer?

Stiles iba a responderle cuando de repente se oyó un fuerte rugido que hasta él pudo oír y a varios kilómetros Derek también escucho.

**…**

— Linus, ¡por favor!.-exclamó Rubí en cuanto su hermano se levantó de golpe del asiento y se iba casi corriendo por el pasillo-¡Espera!

Linus la ignoró.

«¿Qué mierda?», pensó mientras caminaba rápido por los pasillos, caminando rápido y perdiéndosele a Rubí, quien, adivinaba, que debía de estar refunfuñando cosas contra él.

_Por ahora está convencido. Aunque crea que Raven sea una perra psicópata porque entró a la bóveda y robo el trisquel, sin pensar en otras opciones, creo que le está entrando la duda. Él vio su escena en el hospital y… puede ser la persona más desconfiada que conocemos, pero hasta él debe de admitir que aquella escena era terror puro. Estaba tan pensativo cuando se fue que me sorprendería si su cabeza no está en llamas ahora mismo._

Apoyo su cabeza en la pared, sintiendo el frío de ella.

¿Qué rayos era eso? ¡Escuchó las voces de Scott y Stiles, averiguando algo que realmente no debía de saber, y se alegra de saber!

Ellos… ¿Qué? Estaba confundido y a la vez maravillado. Sabía que Killa estuvo en la bóveda, Rubí se lo dijo poco después de que le conto del nuevo don manifiesto de su unión, pero jamás le dijo que se llevo algo. Quizás ni Rubí lo sabía.

Y un estúpido pedazo de metal fue suficiente para mandar todo a la mierda. De acuerdo, eso explicaba porque Derek la buscaba. Dudaba que tuviese que ver porque se enamoró de ella a primera vista y sentía la horrible necesidad de estar cerca, sin que lo comprendiera.

Puff… eso era de novela romántica barata o de la ilusión, en todo caso.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos. Una nueva oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo, instalándose en su torso y gimió.

Su marca le ardía como el infierno y una fuerza sobrehumana le instaba cerrar los ojos, como siempre sucedía cuando le brillaban y le ardía la marca al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el dolor era tan abrazador como ahora, muy difícil no brillaban sus ojos o salían sus colmillos. No tenía el más ínfimo control, sin embargo, ahora no podía importarle menos.

El enjambre en sus oídos junto con las voces de personas que estaban muy lejos era algo absolutamente nuevo, pero sucedió. Las voces de Stiles y Scott se abrieron paso al dolor y escucho casi todo lo que dijeron; escuchó hasta que hablaban de Killa y sus sospechas de que algo se traía de manos. Para psicópata la llamaron.

Gruño de molestia y dolor.

— Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- la voz de hombre llego de la nada.

Aspiro aire, trato de hacer que sus ojos dejaran de brillar y separo su frente de la pared. Se volvió para mirar a la persona que le hablaba.

Era un hombre joven, enfundado en una bata blanca y un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello. Su cara se veía preocupada, y como no, él era el idiota que tenía apoyada la frente en la pared, los labios apretados y sus puños a cada lado de su cabeza, apretados con fuerza contra la pared.

Su mandíbula se apretó. Y un gemido gutural de dolor se acalló en su garganta.

Tener un ataque en un hospital no era tan buena idea. Los doctores creerían que es algo médico, que pueden ayudar a tratar, cuando era realmente algo sobrenatural, intratable y temporal.

Espero que sea temporal, pensó

— Señor…

— No es nada- aseguró con una mueca. Se señaló la cabeza- Nada más que un ligero dolor de cabeza y un mareo. Ya paso. –aseguró una vez más y deseo que el doctor se fuese.

El ardor regreso y de pronto algo cálido comenzó a mojador el pecho.

— ¿Me podría decir dónde está el baño?- le pidió- Quisiera refrescarme.

El doctor le dijo dónde estaba. — Si continúa a sintiéndose mal, búsqueme o alguien más del personal.

— De acuerdo.- asintió y se fue siguiendo sus indicaciones.

En lo que iba al baño, sintió la humedad en su camiseta, bajo la chamarra, hacerse cada vez mayor, como si la humedad se acrecentase según su preocupación y dolor.

Carajo. ¿No es suficiente enterarme que las nenazas y el perro sospechan de Killa por una red de acontecimientos inesperados, ahora debo agregar dolor y una extraña humedad y...?

Interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un olor parecido al de la sangre le cosquilleo en la nariz sólo segundos antes de que Rubí lo encontrara y estuviese pasos detrás del él.

— Mierda, Linus. ¿Qué sucede contigo?- le espetó caminando con rapidez hacia él.

Ella esperaba que la mirara, en lugar de darle la espalda, pero no ocurría.

— ¡Ahora no, Rubí!- le gritó y por fin encontró el baño con el pequeño letrero azul y el monito sin rasgos realmente masculinos, que indicaba que era el baño del hombres- Ve a ver a Killa, busca a la abuela o ve comer, no sé, déjame en paz- le ordenó y extendió el brazo para abrir la puerta del baño.

— Como si entrar al baño de hombres evitara que hablara contigo. – exclamó Rubí entrado también al baño de hombres.

Estaba completamente vacío y limpio. Un olor a limón y pino inundaba el lugar lleno de cubículos y orinales.

Cerró la puerta con el pestillo.

— Es mejor que saques la cabeza del trasero- le espetó- y hables conmigo. No hagas la misma estupidez que hiciste cuando de la noche a la mañana te fuiste a vivir a San Francisco con uno de nuestros tíos.

— Rubí-gimoteó apretando los dientes- Este no es el mejor momento.

Linus a segundos de entrar se había acercado a los lavabos y apoyado en ellos con los puños apretados.

— ¿Y crees que me importa?- le preguntó Rubí con el ceño fruncido- ¡Me importa un reverendo pepino! Quiero ayudarte, quiero que hables conmigo o con alguien, porque aquella estúpida actitud tuya de cerrarte para que los demás no se preocupen o no se metan en tus decisiones, aleja a las personas.

Linus levanto el rostro, dejando ver a su hermana el sudor que corría por ella y como su pecho subía y bajaba furiosamente. Ella lo miro preocupada—. Deja de hablar en pasado.- aun con lo mal que se veía, su voz sonaba impasible, casi rabiosa.

— ¿Eh?- entrecerró los ojos en confusión- ¿Qué narices tratas de decirme?

— ¡Hablas en pasado!- le espetó volteándose. Con sus ojos brillando, acompañando a su agitada respiración señalado su dolor, y su sudor.- Todo lo que dices, era como yo fui antes de ir a San Francisco, viviendo semanas sin que ustedes me hablaran o si lo hacían, con un tono grosero. ¡Ya no soy así!

— Si...

— ¡Ya no soy así! ¡Deje esa terca actitud hace mucho tiempo y te niegas a verlo por el enojo y celos de que hay cosas que yo y Killa no hablamos contigo!

— ¡Eso es mentira!

— ¡No lo es! Es inconsistencia. Siempre dices aceptarlo, ya que David y tú hacen lo mismo, pero en momentos como este... ¡Lo sacas siendo inconsistente! ¿O solamente lo haces para que me enoje y decida hablaste como bien sabes que hago en cuanta repites algo que me molesta?- Rubí lo miro y la mirada le dijo todo lo que quería saber. Era lo segundo- deja de hacerlo. Yo hablo cuando quiero hacerlo y molestarme hasta quedarme arrancar los pelos del disgusto no es un opción. ¡No cuando estoy así y estamos en una situación en la que todo se está yendo a la mierda! no cuando en los últimos días no hemos hablado bien considerando nuestra conversación en el bar que te molesto tanto como yo estoy molesto ahora y...- un gruñido que salió de sus labios lo interrumpió y volvió a darse vuelta para sostenerse de los lavamanos.

— Linus- chilló Rubí acercándose a el rápido y cuando puso una de sus manos en su espalda se dio cuenta de lo tenso de su cuerpo, el calor de su piel bajo la ropa y oyó los rugidos por lo bajo.

Se agacho un poco y vio como sus colmillos ya estaban fuera.

— Oh, santo cielo. Linus, debemos de sacarte de aquí. La marca...-se detuvo. Un fuerte olor, no, dos olores comenzaron a bailar por su nariz: sangre y carne quemada.

Abrió la boca para decirle algo. Dios, iba a farfullar cosas para decirle como debían de irse sin que nadie se diese cuenta y a la vez sus quejas de que un ataque le sucediera justo en un lugar con cientos de personas cuando de repente se vio empujada hacia atrás.

Cayó sobre su trasero, gritó al sentir el contacto de su piel con el suelo frio y cuando iba a gritarle a su hermano, éste ya se empujaba de los lavabos y alzaba la cabeza para rugir de forma agónica, furiosa y lastimera.

Tuvo que taparse los oídos y chilló por el dolor de sentir el rugido tan cerca de sus tímpanos. Podía jurar que vibraban y cada una de las personas en el hospital lo escucharon.

Ella sólo pudo pensar en: «Carajo, ahora sí todo está mal, muy muy mal»

Se levantó justo en el momento que Linus se tiraba en sus rodillas e iba a ir hacia su él para levantarlo, y sacar su trasero de ahí antes de que alguien se diese cuenta de donde vi o el rugido, cuando alguien comenzó a mover el pomo de la puerta de baño.

— ¿Por qué está cerrada está puerta?-preguntó una voz del otro lado. Era masculina y estaba teñida de enojo.- ¿Quién rayos está adentro? ¿Qué fue aquel ruido?

Rubí miro temerosa la puerta. ¿Qué podía hacer para salirse de está?

El pomo se movió con mucha más ira. — ¡Abran la maldita puerta!


	10. Chapter 10

**9**

**Jeff Davis y su repectivo equipo, son dueños de teen wolf (lamentablemente :()**

**Yo sólo juego con los personas, escenarios, blah, blah. La historia es mia.**

**Y así. **

**Lo siento pot tardar mucho en actualizar, he tenido varios trabajos y examenes, y hubo momento que tuve que corregir el cap para que tuviera congruencia que con el otro, jajaja, no me fiajaba en ocasiones que escribia xD Suele suceder, supongo. **

**Bueno, disfruten el cap, espero coments tanto bonitos com constrictivos, si quieren **

* * *

><p>Tana trago con fuerza, sintiendo la miradas de todos penetrarle en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sin embargo, no le importó.<p>

_¡Francis está muerto!_

Las palabras de Bryce se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza como un horripilante mantra, trayendo la consecuencia de apenas importarle su alrededor.

¿Cómo? No…, se decía. ¿Cómo es posible que ése estúpido rubio cobarde esté muerto? Se salvó de la muerte tres años atrás, se estaba ocultando para evitar que Joséphine o Laqha lo mataran después de cómo les jodio todo su plan y, Dios sabe que el pequeño gusano sabía cómo ocultarse… y pelear. Ella siempre lo creyó uno de los cobardes más grandes del mundo, pero también uno de los guerreros más hábiles y letales.

— Tana, ¿estás ahí?-le gritó Bryce, tratando de regresarla a la realidad.-Éste no es un buen momento para…

— Te llamó en un minuto.- le colgó

_¡Francis está muerto!_

Tres simples palabras que le provocaron una sorpresa gigante.

Apretó el celular en su mano y comenzó a caminar alejándose del pasillo. Sentía algunas miradas pegarle en la espalda, sin embargo las ignoró, así como ignoró los murmullos típico de un hospital, y continúo caminando hasta que llegó a un pasillo con algunas habitaciones.

Miro a todos lados.

El pasillo estaba solitario, así que fue a revisar una de las habitaciones y suspiro de alivio al notar que estaba vacía. Entró, rápido antes que el pasillo comenzara a llenarse de gente, y puso el pestillo a la puerta.

No perdió tiempo en ver la habitación o pensar un poco más en el hecho de que un hombre que conocía desde hace mucho (realmente mucho) tiempo, ahora está muerto y, sorprendentemente, no fue por su mano.

A la única persona a la que de verdad le tenía miedo Francis era ella, sólo porque era consciente de que sabía siempre— absolutamente siempre—dónde estaba y que si quería matarlo, lo haría antes de saber que le paso.

Obviamente, la muerte de aquel gusano no fue por su mano. Fue alguien más. ¿Quién? ¿Laqha o Joséphine? No, los dos estaban débiles por la regla del retorno y los pocos poderes que Joséphine tiene deberá de estarlos usando para mantener a Trevas a raya y poder conseguirle un nuevo cuerpo a Laqha.

Suspiró.

Si bien Francis aceptaba que no podía ocultarse de ella, no significaba que no ponía esfuerzos para ocultarse de otros. Tenía muchos enemigos y a todos les vio la cara con sus brillantes escapadas y ocultamientos. ¿Cómo ahora estaba muerto? ¿Quién sería la persona suficientemente lista como para poder encontrarlo y matarlo, quitándole el honor?

Nadie, se dijo apretando el celular contra su palma.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que vio a Francis?

En Portland poco después de despertar. Estuvo más o menos una semana en la ciudad y no se quería hasta hablar con la estúpida bisnieta de Jonah —sus palabras, no de ella— pero no pudo. No soporto el miedo de saber si ella lo terminaría matando como lo prometió tanto tiempo atrás, no soporto pensar que lo que le haría ella o Bryce si se atrevía a contarle algo a Killa, y tuvo que sentirse feliz con la pequeña platica que tuvo con la diosa madre, quien le aseguró que Killa sabía muy bien sobre su sacrificio y que lo tenía presente.

Dejo de apretar su celular. Lo levantó y dejo a una distancia prudente de su mirada y marcó el número de Bryce; un segundo después el celular estaba en su oreja, dejándola escuchar perfectamente los tonos.

Al segundo tono, Bryce respondió.

— **_¿Por qué narices me cuelgas así?-_**le gritó Bryce. Su voz estaba teñida por la ira y la tristeza.

A fin de cuentas, Francis fue su amigo, fue de ella (antes de que lo jodiera todo), y una de las pocas personas que conocía y vivió de primera mano los sucesos de su aquelarre.

El aquelarre original, sin aquellas otras personas que se obligaron a meter por un tiempo a finales del siglo 19.

Leonor, Frederick, Willka y Joséphine. Él conoció a los 4. Vio el horrible final de Joséphine, y lloró el de Leonor y Willka. Era de las pocas personas con las que se podía hablar de aquello que tanto habían tratado de olvidar y quien nunca tuvo reparos para decirles lo estúpidas que estaban siendo en seguir usando magia prohibida por las ancianas y estar dispuestas a enseñarla a quienes la buscaran, por su puesto, palabras cargadas con cierto miedo en su mirada y postura firme.

Claro, él era un telepata que por las locuras de un brujo terminó con una inmortalidad que ellas convirtieron en inmortalidad a decisión (es decir, podía terminarla él mismo), no una wicca que creció con libertades y le parecía horroroso como las ancianas de antes y las de ahora les quitaban el derecho a las nuevas generaciones de explotar hasta la última gota de su potencial, pensando que así evitaban que fuesen seducidas por el mal. Estaban equivocados, más no querían aceptarlo, como no querían aceptar que consideren la palabra bruja un insulto para ellas era una de las cosas más estúpidas del mundo cuando eso eran, brujas. Ni siquiera porque en sus narices murieron wiccas a manos de verdaderas brujas malas, cazadores y cambia formas por no saber usar sus poderes o porque muchas de sus hermanas terminaron abandonado la religión wicca (entre comillas, ya que seguían con los rituales, sólo que buscaban otros medios para hacerlo) y los aquelarres para conocer sus potenciales y la verdadera magia, cambiaron de opinión.

¿Y luego se preguntaban por qué ella, Bryce o alguna otra wicca verdaderamente vieja se negaban a ser ancianas? ¿Para qué? En el momento que propusieran dejar a las novicias aprender verdadera magia, la magia de sus antepasados para así saberse defender de los peligros heredados, y dejaran de considerar la palabra bruja como un insulto, las expulsarían y/o mandarían sus opiniones al infierno. Varias, hasta más viejas que Bryce, lo han intentado y las han mandado a freír espárragos.

— Estoy en un hospital, Bryce.-le respondió enojada-Hay personas en cada esquina y no puedo hablar con total libertad sobre la muerte de una persona que conozco desde hace siglos. Tú no viste como me miraron cuando grite de sorpresa, ¿cómo piensas que me hubiesen mirada en el momento que comenzara a preguntarte que jodidos paso con Francis sin modular en lo más mínimo mi voz?

Como primera respuesta, Tana recibió un profundo suspiró del otro lado de la línea.

— **_Sí, lo siento. Es que… Francis está muerto, Aitana-_**estaba incrédula. Lo palpaba en su voz.- **_¿Te lo imaginas? Francis era como una cucaracha: escurridiza, difícil de matar y, probablemente, con la habilidad de sobrevivir a una catástrofe que nadie más puede._**

— Mejor analogía no pudiste usar.-felicitó Tana. Miro al suelo y luego levantó la vista, chocando con un monitor cardiaco apagado. ¿Él que la chiquilla estúpida tiro estará roto?, se preguntó y rápido deshecho ese pensamiento.

— **_Sin embargo, sigue siendo de los mejores guerreros que he visto en mi larga vida. No logro explicarme como murió sin que me enterara de que estuvo en una pelea. Lo conoces, antes el me avisaba cuando estaba en una pelea para que fuera para hablar después con él-_**siempre quedándose ella en las sombras para ver como terminaba y no metiéndose a menos que fuese necesario**_.- Nuestras enemigos normalmente son los mismos y… estoy segura que su forma de ser y hacer las cosas, a pesar de su vejez, muerte y resurrección, no cambiarían._**

Definitivamente Bryce estaba igual que ella de sorprendida, aunque lo sospechaba por su tono exaltado al decirle la nueva.

Francis estaba muerto, y no dejo su habitual cochinero que antes o después, ponía en sobre aviso a todos.

¿Cómo es posible?

— ¿Cómo es que Francis está muerto?-preguntó-No, espera ¿cómo estás segura de que está muerto? Es una cucaracha, bien lo dijiste. No es fácil de matar, es un guerrero esplendido y es bueno fingiendo su muerte. Una vez lo creímos muerto, lo enterraste y años después resulto estar vivo, joven y usando sus poderes para tratar de ayudarnos a sacar a mis nietos y Killa del hechizo de Laqha.-obligado al inicio, con el miedo y el peso de las deudas como motivante al final.

— **_Guau.-_**la sorpresa de Bryce en aquella palabra le molesto**_- ¿Te costó mucho admitir eso último?-_**Tana siempre estuvo renuente en admitir la gran ayuda que les dio Francis, sobre todo considerando su odio hacia él, y Bryce lo sabía perfectamente.

Lo que él hizo…

— ¡Bryce, no es el momento!

— **_Lo siento_**.-suspiró-**_Sí, estoy segura que está muerto. Dago encontró su cuerpo en el bosque y llamó a la policía._**

La expresión de Tana se contrajo en una mueca de verdadera sorpresa, dándole a su rostro una jovialidad que rara vez estaba en sus rasgos y que solamente Bryce tenía el placer de provocar.

Sus cejas estaban algo levantadas, su boca entre abierta y en sus ojos estaba una sorpresa casi virgen. Sorprenderla era sumamente difícil y como para que estén todas aquellas características aún más. Y no era cosa de frialdad, sino, después de tantos años de vida, ¿cómo sorprenderse de algo? Lo había visto, hecho y experimentado todo.

Pero, aparte de la molesta habilidad de Bryce de poder sorprenderla a pesar de experimentar casi todo, Dago aceptando ir a Beacon Hills, dejándola sola era algo total e irremediablemente imposible.

Dagobert rara vez iba a algún lugar sin ella, o la dejaba ir sola, muy a pesar de saber que podía defenderse muy bien sola.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿qué?! ¿Dago está aquí?-una pausa-¡¿Sin ti?!

— **_Lo haces sonar como si fuésemos dependientes el uno del otro. _**

— Tú de él, no; él de ti… está a discusión.-La escuchó gruñir por lo bajo.

Tana espero su típica respuesta defendiendo a Dagobert («no es dependiente a mí, no lo culpes por querer protegerme. Tiene un estúpido orgullo alemán, que le dicta cumplir sus promesas. Deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie, ¡eres alemana!», le diría; a lo que ella respondería: «¡No lo soy, tú sabes el porqué de mi ex apellido alemán»), pero no llegó.

El otro lado de la línea reino el silencio varios segundos. Casi una eternidad y para alguien que no le gustaban los silencios, los titubeos y la falta de respuestas, era insoportable.

— Bryce...-la llamó lentamente mientras se dirigía a la ventana, bajaba suavemente las persianas blancas para ver si alguien se acercaba.

Personas pasaban una y otra vez por el pasillo, ninguna acercándose a la habitación. — Bryce, llevo conociéndote siglos, y tú no eres así. Evitas siempre los silencios incómodos y eres directa. Es ridículo, ¿temes que te cachara con una mentira? Tú no eres así. Tanto tiempo teniendo 25 años comienza a afectaste el cerebro. No… desde que apareció Killa McCall en nuestras vidas, eres diferente.

— **_Sigo igual que siempre-_**le respondió Bryce, hablando por fin. Su voz seria y suave le recordaba mucho a cuando ella observaba algo escrutadoramente. Aquella mirada tenaz, odiosa, traspasadora y sabionda que tenía al ver algo que le interesaba; que tuvo cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando vi por primera vez a Willka y notó su relación tan cercana- **_Conozco tus sentimientos hacia Killa..._**

— No los conoces…

— **_y te lo digo sin rodeos: tus sentimientos hacia a ella te nublan el juicio. Deja de embarrarla en cosas que no tienes que ver con ellas. Si cambio o no, no es por ella, es por mí. Y he cambiado, ya no soy la mujer que conociste en aquella villa francesa y aceptó ayudarte cuando tu mejor amiga estaba siendo llevada a mal camino_**-una pausa, y en ella Tana recordó lo que dijo. Aquel raro día. Ella lo recordaba un poco diferente. No le pidió ayuda, ella la convenció de no ser estúpida e ir a enfrentar 3 brujas sola, sin poderes lo suficiente fuertes como para resistir un minuto de pelea con ellas. Admitía que fue aquella la razón por la que ella y Willka decidieron estar con Bryce, en primer lugar: la promesa de ser más fuertes y no estar a merced de cualquier. -**_ ¿Sabes cómo supe que Francis murió sin su habitual cochinero y avisos?-_**le preguntó, hablando de nuevo.-**_Vi como lo asesinaron y ni siquiera fue en este mundo. _**

— ¿Qué?-preguntó Tana con un leve canturreó confundido. ¿Trata de decir…?-¿Quieres decir que fue en el Otro mundo?

— **_Sí. _**

Tana frunció el ceño. — ¿Cómo rayos fue allá? No tiene poderes para hacerlo. Como tú no tienes la capacidad de saber lo que pasa en el plano.-arguyó-¿O tus poderes evolucionaron hasta darte la capacidad de tener una conexión metal con el reino del dios Astado?

Bryce lanzó una pequeña risita**_._****_ — _****_No la tengo_**-afirmó ella.-**_Aquella grandiosa habilidad sólo puede desarrollarla alguien cuyos poderes tengan que ver con el plano, lo sabes.- _**Bryce hizo una pausa de unos cuantos segundos y después explicó**_-: Desde que descubrí que Killa se transportaba a allá y podía llevar su versión astral a otras partes pasando por alguna puerta comencé a vigilarlo. Puse vigías y una de ellos me aviso lo que ocurrió con Francis. Ignoro cómo entró, como dices: esos no son sus poderes, pero fue, estuvo con Killa y terminó muerto_**.

¿Vigías? ¿Killa transportándose al otro mundo a "voluntad"? ¿Francis muerto? ¿Ellos dos encontrándose antes de la muerte del segundo? ¿Francis en el Otro mundo? El mundo se estaba volviendo loco, se dijo Tana.

Sabía que Killa llegaba a transportarse y de alguna forma se activaban sus poderes, y después de su pequeño experimento, acababa de afirmar su hipótesis sobre ella y el porqué de sus fugas de poder. Era tan obvio. Por otro lado, Francis… era otro cuento.

¿Qué hacia ese gusano usurpador de poderes en el Otro mundo? Que la bruta de Killa lo llevara es la posibilidad menos factible. Se llevaba el número uno de las cosas menos factibles y la lista era muy larga.

— Sé que la muerte de una persona a la que conoces desde hace mucho es difícil de procesar-comenzó a decir Tana haciendo gala de lo mucho que conocía a la vieja wicca-, pero te conozco y no creo que saber de la muerte de Francis sea suficiente para dejarte muda. Aparte, ya le habías llorado antes. Tú nunca le lloras a una persona más de una vez.

— **_Y Dago cree conocerme-_**bromeó Bryce, seca-**_No, te explique cómo supe que Francis estaba muerto. Mi silencio fue porque uno de los ojos de los vigías comenzaron a brillar y... Es percibió un movimiento sin importancia. Aquel mundo es muy engañoso. _**

— Hay mucho movimiento de energías allá.-«Sobre todo en la parte neutra, dónde se hace posible la muerte y encontrarse con pesadillas», pensó Tana y no vio la necesidad de decírselo a Bryce; ella lo sabía. Si Francis murió estando allá, era obvio porque fue al estar en una parte no definida y encontrarse con algunos espectros chupadores de poder, así se moría en el plano si se topaba con algo que no se debía o pasaba mucho tiempo. A Killa se le podía aplicar algo parecido; aquel rasguño en su brazo y raspones en la cara no fueron hechos en esté mundo y que fuese un daño físico externo quería decir lo que ya se imaginaba: fue con su cuerpo- Se debió de confundir.- la tranquilizó.

Ella no era muy admiradora de los vigías por lo mismo, cualquier energía o movimiento los alertaba y la mayoría de las veces no era nada. Más no lo negaba; son útiles para lo que se quiere y para vigilar a una chica que va y viene pasivamente, son adecuados.

Pasivamente.

La palabra le molestaba tanto. Killa es la wicca más pasiva que alguna vez se ha topado.

Bueno; estaba Leonor, sin embargo, las pasividades de las dos eran totalmente diferentes.

— ¿Por qué tú perro está aquí?-le preguntó al fin.

— **_No lo llames perro._**

— Como sea-bufó-. ¿Por qué está aquí? No, mejor responde esto: ¿cómo lo convenciste de dejarte sola?

La oyó bufar y refunfuñar algo contra ella. Lo que pensó que el diría, más rápido, y bajo. **_— _****_No es desconfianza hacia a ti o a tus hechizos o métodos. Fue por protección._**

— ¿Protección?-repitió con sorna-¿Protección de qué o de quién?-su voz se volvió áspera-Yo no ocupo la protección de nadie, y puedo cuidar a niña torpe y al estúpido descontrolado de mi nieto muy bien.

— **_No tienes todos tus poderes, Tana.-_**replicó Bryce y en su voz se notaba lo mucho que quería hacerla entrar en razón**_- Hay cazadores, hay un ex novio y un viejo ex policía muy locos que no te tienen miedo y sabes qué pasaría si ellos se meten con las personas que no nos convienen.-_**Tana gruñó. Vaya que lo sabía**_- y luego esta Trevas con las ansias de matar a Killa y a todo quien se meta en su camino; Joséphine no podrá controlarlo para siempre y ser hija de Ingrid, hija adoptiva de Marvin y bloquearles sus poderes en más de una ocasión, es suficiente para causar su odio y ansias asesinas. Eres buena, pero, con tus poderes apenas regresando y los suyos fuera de control, o los proteges de unos iditas, o los proteges de ellos mismos o los proteges de un hombre lobo que no puede morir a menos que encuentres el cuerpo al que se unió. Necesitabas ayuda y Dago es de las pocas personas en que confió y tú confías, no lo niegues._**

— No iba a hacerlo.-Tana volvió a bajar las persianas, esperando no ver a nadie acercándose a la habitación. Hablará muy bajo o no, si la necesitaban la descubrirían.-Tengo mis roces con él, sin embargo, confiamos el uno en el otro.-admitió soltando la persiana. Al juntarse las hileras blancas que separo hizo un pequeño ruido parecido a un "zip" rápido- Tienes razón. Hasta que no tenga todos mis poderes, no podré tener las cosas en total control. Sin importar cuantos hechizos protectores haga o cuentas pociones lleve conmigo cada vez que salga. ¿Cómo fue que lo convenciste?

— **_Puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando me lo propongo.-_**Tana rodó los ojos. Si, ya se imaginaba como lo convenció**_- Y… más que la pequeña culpa que Dago tiene por casi romperle el cráneo a Linus, creo que aceptó un poco más por Killa. Dago ve algo de… _**

— Sí, de Willka. No olvidó lo unidos que eran.

— **_Iba a decir a la niña que era._**

Tana frunció levemente el ceño. — ¿Eh?

— **_Vi mucho a Killa de niña, y él también, como te lo imaginaras. Dago tiene una debilidad por los niños y, una vez que conoce a una persona desde tan tierna edad, le es difícil no continuar viéndolos como los niños débiles, indefensos e ignorantes del peligro que una vez fueron. _**

— Por favor no me recuerdes como ustedes dos estuvieron muy cerca de Killa, yo no por mi casi inexistente relación por un hombre que me hizo creer por años que su hija estaba viva aún, a pesar de que mi hechizo era 100 por ciento infalible.

— **_Ya hablamos de esto. No pienso volver a tocar ese tema. _**

Tana rodo los ojos.

— A todo esto, no me has dicho como Dago encontró a Francis.

— **_Después de que hablamos, lo llame para que buscara a Killa también. Y cuando vi lo de Francis, volví a llamarlo y comenzó a buscar el cuerpo en el bosque. Supuse que estaria ahí ya que no lo encontré en su casa. Ni siquiera sangre. Tuve razón; lo encontró sólo media milla más allá de donde encontraron a Killa._**

— ¿Crees que ella lo metió?

— **_¿Por qué meter a Francis?-_** ella y Bryce estaban en la misma sintonía**_-Apenas lo conoce, Aitana. No dudó que tuvo miedo al estar allá sola, sintiendo energías a las que no está acostumbrada y el hechizo de Laqha evito que sintiera completamente; y tampoco dudó que, para sobrellevar la soledad, quisieron meter a alguien, si acaso quería meter a alguien, pero hay muchas personas en la lista que van antes de Francis. Él era apenas una pequeña parte del pasado de su familia y no tiene interés en descubrir una pequeña parte, quiero descubrir todo y sabe que nosotras somos la clave de su pasado, no él. _**

— Entonces, todo está mal. Todo no salió como lo planee y no exactamente porque su bloqueo se metió con mi hechizo. Yo la envenene con acónito, y de alguna manera terminó también con ricina en su interior.

— **_¿Ricina?-_**repitió Bryce sorprendida. La misma sorpresa que ella sintió al enterarse por el doctor**_-¿Ricina? ¿Esas estúpidas semillas venenosas con el poder de matar por dentro? ¿Las estúpidas semillas que usaban los cazadores para torturarnos? ¿Ésa ricina?_**

— ¿Conoces alguna otra?

— **_No, pero… ¡Ricina! ¿Cómo rayos terminó envenenada por ricina?_**

— De alguna forma alguien la enveneno y me gustaría saber quién y cómo.-gruño.-No me gustan las sorpresas, Bryce. Cuando planeó algo, espero que salga como quiero o pensé, no algo como esto.

— **_¿Y tú estás enojada?-_**le espetó Bryce-**_Cielos, los cazadores se volvieron civilizados y dejaron de usarlo en el momento que se dieron cuenta que mataba rápido y provocaba efectos muy asquerosos. Siglos tratando de destruirlos, infiltrarme y ¡ahora esto! ¿Qué cazador de brujas en su sano juicio va a Beacon Hills contigo ahí?_**

— Ningún cazador es suficientemente estúpido como para venir a Beacon Hills con el lobo.-aseguró Tana.-Esto es algo más. Los cazadores no matan así como así, primero observan y ven cual es la forma más placentera de matarnos, nada rápido. No usan un estúpido veneno, arriesgándose a dejar huellas. No son descuidados**_. _**Su sello es el anonimato. Algo más está pasando.

— **_Definitivamente. Veré que descubro con mis contactos. _**

— De acuerdo.

— **_¿Crees que la ricina fue lo que causó que Francis fuese?_**

— Creo que Francis fue solo, y terminó encontrándose con ella. ¿Recuerdas su manera de dejarnos inconscientes?

— **_Sí._**

— No dudes que puede encontrar una forma de entrar al Otro mundo. Conoce a personas, nos ha visto hacer hechizos y maldiciones, a veces peca de arrogante y quizás probo uno de los hechizos para ir.

— **_No tiene sentido. ¿Para que ir? Detesta aquel lugar._**

— No me molestaría en saber porque ese gusano usurpador hacia las cosas.

— **_Tana, más respeto a los muertos._**

— ¿Qué respeto puedo darle a ese imbécil? ¡Ni muerto deja de jodernos! ¡De joderme! Encontraron su cuerpo en el bosque, Bryce. ¿Sabes los problemas que puede acarrearnos? Apenas podremos-a Tana le molestaba la palabra- explicar lo del secuestro y si no hablo con Killa antes de que le pidan su declaración, diciéndole que diga que fue un secuestro, tendremos serios problemas para explicar la muerte de Francis, sus heridas y su envenenamiento, sin olvidar su espectacular huida. Meterlo a él es un dolor de cabeza. Ni en los juicios de Salem tuvimos que inventar tanta basura.

— **_Podrás resolverlo. Siempre sabes cómo resolverlo. _**

Tana puso una mueca. Podía hacerlo, pero era un dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Dónde está Dagobert?

— **_¿Dónde crees tú?_**

— ¿Cerca de la habitación de Killa? o, ¿afuera de donde estoy yo esperándome como perro guardia?-bajo nuevamente las persianas, viendo absolutamente a nadie con los rasgos de Dago-, ¿o afuera del hospital?

Bryce estaba respondiéndole, cuando un fuerte rugido, que la hizo saltar y le dio una sensación desestabilizadora, la asusto.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras estaba despertando, lo primero que sintió fue algo frio pegándosele a la piel con suavidad y la sensación de estar sobre algo duro.<em>

_Continuaba sin estar completamente consciente; un ligero dolor de cabeza le molestaba y casi podía jurar que avanzaba como un láser de sien a sien, una y otra vez; de la misma manera que un láser golpeaba de un espejo a otro una y otra vez en las caricaturas. _

_Por reflejo trato de llevarse la mano a la cabeza, al tiempo que un olor a huele quemado le picaba la nariz, pero sus músculos estaban tan rígidos que paro al sentir la primera punzada de dolor. Dejo caer su brazo sobre su vientre, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo apenas molesto en él. _

_El cosquilleó se parecía mucho al cosquilleó que se apropiaba de un miembro cuando se quedaba "dormido" por la presión; como muchas hormigas haciendo su recorrido hasta que muchos intentos de movimientos alejaban a las hormigas, a la sensación. _

_Sólo que, ella no podía mover su vientre para quitarse la sensación de hormigueó apenas tomando ligera fuerza, y que no se veía pie de tomar más. _

_Pensó que debía de moverse, a pesar del hormigueó y del ligero dolor de cabeza. Se ordenó moverse, sin embargo sus ojos continuaba cerrados, sus miembros quietos y su conciencia apenas tratando de triunfar sobre el dolor. _

_Se quejó suavemente con los labios cerrados, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, sintiendo sus mejillas chocar con algo rasposo que crujía. Antes de que sus pensamientos cruzaran la bruma de dolor de su mente, pasó el primer movimiento. _

_Poco a poco sus dedos iban moviéndose, apretando la superficie donde estaban, raspándola, hundiéndosele los dedos y provocando crujidos contra su palma. _

_Aún antes de abrir los ojos y su conciencia comenzara a tomar fuerza sabía que estaba en el suelo, más específicamente en algún jardín o algo así. Estaba en algo duro, sentía algo como hojas picar su piel y el aroma de tierra mojada comenzó a dilatar sus fosas nasales, alejando el de huele quemado. _

_Se dijo que debía de abrir los ojos y, a pesar de sentirlos pegados, lo hizo. _

_Cuando abrió los ojos, miro suavemente hacia arriba y vio el cielo gris, copas de árboles sin hojas y un cielo oscuro sin estrellas. Sin saber por qué, pensó en lo mucho que le recordaba a las fauces abiertas de una bestia. _

_Volvió su rostro a los lados dándose cuenta que no estaba en un jardín como creyó, sino en el bosque con una bruma blanquecina que llegaba a la mitad de los árboles, y serpenteaba entre ellos, alrededor de ellos y a sus propios lados. _

_Sus labios se estiraron un poco, con una ligera sonrisa. A pesar del ligero dolor de cabeza, el bosque calvo, la bruma blanca y el extraño silencio, se sentía… tranquila. _

_Tranquila estando en un bosque con una bruma tan densa que podía ser cortada con cuchillo. Tranquila en un lugar que no recordaba cómo llegó. Tranquila, a pesar de no recordaba nada del día. _

_«__¿No era raro estar tan tranquila?__»__, le dijo una voz molesta en su cabeza. _

_La ignoró. La pregunta no era más que un rumor. _

_Por fin pudo llevarse la mano a la cabeza, sus labios formaron una pequeña mueca en cuanto sus dedos hicieron contacto con una de sus sienes (no supo cual. Seguía medio mareada y confundida) y, muy aparate del dolor, se dio cuenta que ahora el dolor de su cabeza más que ser algo interno, comenzaba a ser externo. _

_No importa, se dijo mientras llevaba de nuevo su mano a su cabeza, y la movía suavemente sus yemas por su frente. La tranquilidad la tenía tan embriagada que ahora mismo podía caer un yunque sobre ella y no lo sentiría. _

_El lugar que le parecía muy familiar, se dijo bajando la mano y regresándola al suelo, tomando unas cuantas hojas con sus manos, aplastándolas, y oír los ligeros crujidos de las hojas por culpa de sus dedos, le dio una armonía al lugar que no analizó y probablemente no analizaría el porqué de su acción hasta mucho después._

_Con el ruido, rompiendo el silencio del lugar, volvió a mirar a todos las, diciéndose que conocía el lugar. _

_Una pregunta le vino a la mente y no supo la magnitud de ella hasta que su mente terminó de formularla: _

_¿No fue en esta parte del bosque donde en la ilusión Bash la atacó, para sólo horas después tener su final en manos de Derek?_

_La tranquilidad desapareció en un segundo._

_Abrió mucho los ojos, pensando con fuerza al mismo tiempo el nombre de Derek. ¿Por qué…? Levantó la mitad de su cuerpo con fuerza, y puso una mueca al sentir una punzada de dolor, como si su cerebro se hubiese sacudido en su cabeza. Volvió a llevarse la mano a la sien; sus dedos chocaron con una de sus sienes y gimió una vez más. _

_Apenas podía ver más allá del lugar donde estaba, pero había la suficiente luz en el círculo sin niebla para poder ver sus dedos y la mancha de sangre en ellos. _

— _¿Por qué ando sangrando?-se preguntó mirando una vez más la sangre roja en sus yemas. _

_Se humedeció los labios, mientras veía la sangre, como si esperara que cobrara vida y se comiera su cara. _

_Cerró los ojos, negando, después de algunos segundos. Bajo la mano; era una tonta. ¿Qué estaba esperando al ver la sangre en sus yemas? ¿Qué cobrara vida y comiera su cara? ¿O qué se acrecentara en sus dedos hasta darle el miedo de que muriera desangrada?_

_Puff… estaba siendo ridícula._

_Con las palmas apoyadas en la tierra húmeda (no era sólo el olor, realmente estaba húmeda), se terminó de levantar, sacudió y miro a su alrededor._

— _Esto es muy extraño-se dijo dando una vuelta sobre sus pies lentamente, observando todo el lugar.- ¿Desde cuándo la niebla se produce así? No… No avanza hacia mí, se queda a mí alrededor. _

_Su vista bajo a sus pies, notando que estaba descalza. Toda su ropa estaba en su lugar, menos sus tenis y calcetines._

_Era extraño. ¿Qué hacia ella en medio del bosque, en el lugar específico donde una versión falsa de Bash la golpeó y en medio de una niebla que viaja a todas partes, menos hacia ella?}}_

_Si la niebla formarla cortinas rectangulares, tan altas que no podía verse su inicio y que al cruzarla la trasportase a lugares como la sima de un volcán o en un camino con aldeanos furiosos, diría que estaba en…_

_De pronto se dio cuenta. _

— _Ni, no, no, no, no, ¡no puedo estar a…!- Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, su boca formo una ligera "O" y ambos se cerraron bruscamente cuando llegó una punzada bastante fuerte de dolor, haciéndola gemir. _

_Se dobló mientras los recuerdos del día le vinieron de golpe en un sólo segundo, dejándola confundida, asustada, adolorida, y preguntándose cómo rayos terminó en el bosque si hace unos pocos segundos estaba en la calle, con Derek a poca distancia de ella, estirando su brazo para tocar su rostro tratando de corroborar que no era su imaginación, cuando tan sólo momentos antes estaba en la bóveda de su familia, con el trisquel en una mano y su celular en el otro llamándole a Rubí y viendo una extraña sombra al mismo tiempo; luego, se sintió caer. Caer por un camino muy largo y hondo, como un túnel o una madriguera. _

_Su respiración se volvió más audible, más agitada. Lo vellos de su cuello y brazos se erizaron con tanta fuerza que quiso poner sus manos sobre aquellas áreas, pero no supo por cual empezar, no supo identificar cual estaba peor, en lugar de eso tembló un poco, más no sabía decirse si fue por le frio, por el miedo o la confusión, estos dos últimos acrecentándose con rapidez en su cuerpo. _

_Al final, decidió enderezarse, no sin ciertas muecas y se abrazó a sí misma, no por frio __—__curiosamente, no lo sentía para nada__—__, sino para reconfortarse un poco. _

_Abrió bien los ojos, tratando de evitar los pestañeos rápidos como un tic, suspirando audiblemente al mismo tiempo. No necesitaba mucho para quedar darse de golpes en la frente con el tronco de alguno de los arboles a su alrededor. Esto no podía estar pasando._

_¿De verdad su último recuerdo era estar frente a Derek, tocándolo con sus dedos, que irradiaban una calidez extraña para ella?_

_Un agudo dolor en la cabeza fue su sí. Volvió a llevarse una de sus años a ella__—__.__Justo lo que necesitaba. Mi cuerpo dándome las respuestas. _

_El dolor taladró su cráneo un segundo más y después se esfumo como si nunca hubiese estado presente, lastimándola. _

_Bajo su mano y noto que sangre más fresca volvió a manchar sus yemas. _

_Se preguntó cómo se lastimó y al siguiente segundo los recordó. ¡Cayó sobre una superficie muy dura! ¡Sobre la calle, demonios! Obviamente debía de lastimarse. _

_La calle, se repitió mirando a su alrededor extrañada. ¿Cómo paso de estar en las gradas a la bóveda de los Hale, y después de la bóveda a la calle con Derek frente a ella, para que al final terminase en un bosque con la neblina más rara que hubiese visto en su vida, con árboles calvos y sin frio, a pesar de que la neblina debía de indicar un frio lo suficiente grande para hacerle chocar los dientes unos con otros?_

_Lo último que recordaba era estar sobre la calle, con Derek frente a ella, por supuesto, y después quedándose inconsciente, más obvio aún. Antes recordaba estar cayendo por un túnel, pero considerando el tiempo que ella creía que paso, del túnel terminó chocando con algo duro y tocando a la persona que más quería ver y más debía de alejarse._

_Derek __—__repitió, sin importar las veces que ya lo había hecho__— __estuvo frente a ella, dejándose tocar por ella y… ¿preguntándole cómo sabía su nombre? Sí, le preguntó cómo sabía su nombre sin interrumpir el baile que sus dedos hacían por su cara, sintiendo cosquillas en las yemas por su ligera barba y trasmitiéndole calor, que como lo pensó antes, era extraño. _

— _Nada tiene sentido.-dijo mirando todo el lugar, sintiéndose de repente rodeada por los árboles calvos y la neblina que de pronto comenzó a hacerse más densa.-Primero una encuentro muy vergonzoso con las dos personas que más esperaba ver en la escuela, luego clases aburridas, teniendo miradas sobre mí. Las gradas, yo atravesando las gradas, la bóveda, la sombra, yo desapareciendo y… esto. Dios mío.-gimoteó tapándose la cara con las manos.-No puede ser. No puedo ser tal imán de problemas. ¡Dios! Tana tiene razón, soy un peligro para todos y para mí misma.-y por fin había sucedido. Admitió en voz alta que Tana tenía razón en algo que todos querían negar a pesar de saber que era verdad. _

_Suspiró. __— __Bravo, Killa. ¿Cómo hiciste para terminar en un mundo que tanto te ha jodido en menos de 4 meses? _

_Observó su alrededor con ojos escrutadores. Definitivamente estaba _

_De pronto oyó el cantó de un búho y volteo asustada hacia donde se oía el ruido de la canción, más sólo vio la neblina; más se convencía que ésta se podía cortar con un cuchillo. _

_Tomo una profunda respiración. Estaba en el plano, Otro mundo. La parte neutra para ser específicos y estaba totalmente sola y desprotegida, ¿sangrando y sintiendo frio? No frio, no. No era frio lo que sintió antes, era temblor. Un temblor por el más profundo miedo que este lugar le hacia señor, quisiera o no. _

_Los cantos de búhos, la hizo reaccionar y dar un pequeño salto. A esos le siguieron cantos de cuervos y por último (y lo que más le incómodo) el ruido de cosas moverse a su alrededor, siendo lo último lo que le recordó a cuando entró al plano con Rubí para que su amiga pudiese hablar con Linus y saber dónde estaba. _

_En un punto, hubo tanto movimiento a su alrededor que se aterró, corrió y termino cayendo en un recuerdo de su madre con Talia y Peter Hale, como protagonistas también. _

— _No es verdad, ¿por qué sólo a mí me pasa esto?-y lo peor, no era que estuviera ahí sino que estaba segura que vino de una forma diferente. _

_Los cantos y los ruidos siguieron a su alrededor, ella trato de ver en cual lugar podía irse para correr, y estar menos vulnerable a que algo la ataque, pero no se le ocurrió ningún lugar. Más bien, ¿cómo saber qué lugar era seguro a un mundo donde existían peligros y cortinas de niebla que la llevaban a…?_

_Un momento…_

— _Si está es la parte neutra del plano, ¿por qué estoy en un bosque? ¿Dónde están las cortinas de niebla?_

_La niebla alrededor y entre los árboles no contaba como una. Se movían demasiado. _

_Ninguna voz apareció de repente a responderle su pregunta, sin embargo si apareció una que le hacia una pregunta:_

— _¿Acostumbras a hablar sola?_

_Killa dio un salto al escuchar la voz de hombre a su espalda. _

_Se volteó lentamente y a sólo un par de metros, con la niebla a su alrededor como tentáculos, se encontraba un hombre que no aparentaba ni los 40, cabellos dorados, ojos castaños rojizos y una altura considerablemente mayor a la suya. Su nariz era alargada y su barbilla un poco puntiaguda. Le recordaba un poco a los aristocráticos de las pinturas viejas donde tenían narices grandes, bigotes largos y delgados, y barbillas puntiagudas y exageradamente largas._

_Por supuesto, el hombre frente a ella no tenía aquellos rasgos tan ridículos y su barbilla puntiaguda no era tan exagerada. _

_Lo miro una vez más y noto en su mano izquierda una lámpara antigua de mano. La pequeña flama en su interior, rodeada por el vidrio, bailaba como una energizante danza iluminaba varios metros alrededor del hombre. _

— _¿Tú papá no te enseño que es de mala educación mirar escrutadoramente a las personas?-le preguntó de nuevo el hombre._

— _Bueno…-respondió sintiéndose un poco cohibida y apenada.-Mi papá solía decir que…-cerró los ojos y negó suavemente.-no importa lo que decía mi papá. ¿Quién es usted?-le exigió saber. _

— _Ah…-murmuró el hombre.-Y la diosa madre aseguro que me recordarías y sabías todo lo que hice para ayudarte a ti y a tus tontos amigos.-estrecho sus ojos. _

— _¿La dio…?-sus ojos se abrieron, su boca se entreabrió un poco y por fin comprendió lo que quiso decirle- ¿Francis?_

_Él sonrió, sin nada de alegaría. En su mirada se veía molestia. ¿Molestia de qué?, se preguntó Killa __— __Un gusto volver a verte, Killa. Aunque-miro a todo el lugar.- hubiese preferido un lugar menos atemorizante y que emboque tan malos recuerdos. _

_Killa abrió la boca para decir algo y rápido volvió a cerrarla. No pudo hacer nada más que medio sonreírle con disculpa y pena. No sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decir. _

_¿La estaba regañando o estaba enojado por estar ella aquí?_

_Bueno. Killa podía asegurar una cosa: ella no quería para nada estar en el plano y daría cualquier cosa por irse, para nunca volver._

* * *

><p>Su relación con Dagobert se podía definir en una palabra: rara.<p>

No se odiaban, aunque la verdad, preferían tener una vara en el trasero todo un día, que estar ése mismo tiempo solos, sin la compañía de alguien más.

Llevaban siglos conociéndose, como para decir que su relación era como la del primo lejano al que vez una vez al año en las reuniones familiares o bodas y con suerte sabes su nombre.

Vivieron en los mismos lugares y estaban en un mismo espacio por lo menos la mitad de cada día hasta hace 100 años cuando se medió mudó a Beacon Hills; y los primeros años era todos los días, algo sumamente estresante para dos personas con ideologías distintas y que no sabían cómo tratarse, y poco tenía que ver que la educación de la época, donde las mujeres libre pensadoras eran vistas como fornicadoras de satán, no servían más que para parir y los hombres se volvían ciegos y no querían ver que varias los manipulaban; o sí, una linda época donde las personas negras y esclavas eran peor que mierda y ella jamás se dejó ver como una propiedad o alguien que le decía amo a su señor (recibió varios azotes antes de que llegara Bryce, y aun cuando fingían ante todos que era su esclava, cuando le decía "señora" su voz no podía evitar tener un acento de sorna); no, a fin de cuentas, Dagobert era pobre en aquellos años y básicamente ser pobre en una gran ciudad de ricos y "letrados" era igual a ser un esclavo, cero oportunidades, cero apoyos y ser el ojo de arrestos si se le veía molestar a alguien de la altar alcurnia. Algo así le pasó antes de convertirse en lo que es ahora mismo.

Sólo… lo admitía. En los inicios su relación fue mala, tensa porque no aceptaba aún hombre con ellas. Recibió tan malos tratos de ellos de la vida, que los terminó odiando y cuando comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo con Bryce, se sintió celosa. Luego trato de hacer lo mismo con Willka y no hubo ni una sola vez que no le hablara con odio. Después comprendió que hacia mal y Dago supo ganarse un lugar; probó que estar con ellas lo hizo cambiar y que aprovecharía sus poderes para protegerlas y proteger a todo quien aman y amaran. El pequeño frasco que estaba alrededor de su cuello gracias a una cadena de plata fue la ofrenda de paz entre los dos; ella lo hizo para él, para que pudiese transportar la tierra de su sepulto a todas partes y lo hechizo para ser él el único capaz de abrirlo.

Y hay más en su relación; tanto bueno como malo.

Las primeras veces que se enfrentaron a cazadores y a Laqha, ellos dos pelearon codo a codo y solos, ya que nunca tacaban sin distraer a los demás (no hay nada más peligroso que un aquelarre junto), varias veces estuvo cerca cuando ella y su hijo eran amenazados y Bryce no podía estar en Beacon Hills para ayudarlos por la forma en que el nemeton succionaba su poder en lugar de fortalecerlo, y por lo menos una vez al mes pasaba por su casa a darle algo que Bryce le mandaba o solamente para revisar si seguía cuerda y su mente no maquilaba algún plan absurdo que traería más consecuencias que beneficios, y no le hubiese comentado a Bryce con anterioridad.

¿No fue así como se enteró la gran wicca nórdica (apodo con el que la conocían las wiccas, guerreros y —en menor número— practicantes de la religión wiccana) se enteró de sus planes con Killa, semanas antes siquiera de que ella viniese?

Aquello era lo que más les molestaba a los dos, pero por razones diferentes. Ella detestaba que se metieran en sus cosas y vigilaran sus pasos; Dagobert detestaba como ella manejaba la vida de las personas como si fuesen plastilina en sus dedos, sólo para satisfacer su manía de siempre tener la razón (y ella negaba ser ese su motivante a hacer las cosas), sin detenerse a penar ni un segundo las consecuencias de sus actos, quizás no físicas, pero si emocionales; la principal razón por la cual tenían sus roces y por la cual decía, y citaba: «no soy un ente sin corazón como para hacer lo que tú haces» Y estaba en discusión considerando las cosas que hizo los primeras décadas de ser bluatsauger; las personas que mato por ellas, sus enemigos, aquellos que lo lastimaron, su descontrol al alimentarse, y podía seguir… Dagobert tenía mucha cola que le pisen.

Y a pesar de todo lo anterior, ellos se apoyaban cuando llegaba el momento. Tana le tenía una fe y confianza ciega, reconocía su excelente habilidad para pelear, le maravillaba la forma en la que no dependía de su transformación; podían pelear, insultarse y hasta no hablarse por meses o años, y aun así ambos sabía que estaban ahí para ayudarse sin rechistar. Unas cuantas palabras e iban a la acción.

En efecto, Dagobert es una de las pocas personas en las que verdaderamente confiaba —confianza que tardó años en conseguir y viceversa— y tenían suficiente historia para ser considerados amigos, más por sus vivencias, tiempo de conocerse y personas que amaron que por gustos. En otra vida y circunstancias, seguramente ella le hubiese matado en aquel horrible e insalubre pueblo alemán en lugar de salvarlo como hizo Bryce; y ni las palabras honestas y siempre optimistas de Willka lo hubiesen evitado.

Pero, ahora son amigos.

Amigos no exentos de la violencia física cuándo llega el momento, según toda su inconsistente historia, según sus pensamientos donde admitía de no haber estado con Bryce, él no estaria en este mundo. Según su actual mirada y mandíbula apretada en estos momentos.

Los fríos dedos de Dagobert estaban alrededor de uno de sus brazos y la apretaban con fuerza mientras la jalaba hacia su destino, fuese cual fuese, la atrajeron a la realidad. Su fuerza se hizo un poco más fuerte para hacerla moverse; seguramente mañana tendría algunos cuantos moretones en ése brazo.

— ¡Diablos! ¿Puedes decirme donde jodidos me llevas?-le preguntó con los dientes apretados, ya cansada de la situación.

Cuando salió del cuarto vacío, no se molestó en despedirse tal cual de Bryce. Sólo le dijo rápido: «Ocurrió algo, debo de irme» y colgó, abriendo con fuerza la puerta del cuarto, casi corriendo por los pasillos.

Su nieto, su gran y estúpido nieto al cual tenía grandes planes y esperanzas depositadas en su hueca cabeza, había ruido con fuerza y todo el estúpido hospital lo oyó.

¡Quizá todo el condado lo oyó!

Entendía que la marca de dios Astado le causaba un gran problema en sus poderes, pero ¡no era para tanto! Conocía de primera mano la dificultad de controlar la marca del dios o el poder de él, Señor, sus poderes tenía una influencia de primera mano del sol —por consiguiente, del dios Astado— y por eso para ella por años se le fue difícil controlar sus habilidades. El calor abrasador del mismo, la arrogancia, la explosión al sentir al energía salir de sus dedos y sentir como quemaba, mataba y revivía cada una de sus células por no sacar su poder fue un tortura para ella por años, pero su nieto debía de estar pasando algo muy diferente.

Ser Balam, un ser que recibía energía del sol para sanar y tener fuerza, debía de sobrellevar mejor la marca ardiente, agresiva, indomable y burbujeante del dios Astado. Mejor aún, aprovecharla. Sus sentidos justo ahora debían de estar al 1000 por ciento, su poder el doble de antes y su cuerpo debía de aprovechar más la energía del sol, en lugar de eso: sufría y luchaba.

Ella se esperaba que pudiese controlar su descontrol, como fue capaz de hacer ella, sin embargo, rugió en un lugar con cientos de personas y algunas de ellas, un poco menos ignorantes de como es el mundo en realidad.

— ¡Dago!-le gritó y por un momento el agarre del bluatsauger vacilo. La sorpresa de oír en sus labios aquel cariñoso apelativo sin sarcasmo o sorna debía de ser grande.- Este juego de te veo, te agarró, te llevo lejos y te encaminó a un lugar del que no tienes ni una idea de cuál me comienza a cansar.-se trató de zafar del agarre de sus dedos, pero Dago apretó sus dedos en la carne de su brazo y la aproximó más así, borrando los rastros de su anterior vacile-Puede que te importe un pepino, pero, mi nieto acaba de…

— Sé lo de tú nieto.-la interrumpió y por fin llegaron a una puerta doble de color verde. Dago la abrió y entraron a unas escaleras. Ella lo miro.- Lo escuche.-continuó mostrando solo un poco de su fuerte acento. Siglos han pasado, y el no dejaba su acento. Se apegaba a él como un bebé al pecho de su madre.- y olí su miedo desde el techo.

Tana tardó mucho en quitar su cara de sorpresa.

Era consciente de que realmente no habían caminado mucho. Caminaron unos tres minutos antes de llegar a un ascensor, salieron y caminaron por un amplio pasillo antes de llegar a la puerta verde que los dirigía a unas escaleras, pero ella sentía el camino mucho más largo.

Aunque no han pasado ni cinco minutos desde que Dago la sorprendió por atrás, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, pegándola a su pecho y la obligo a dar vuelta junto con él, recorriendo una vez más el camino que dejo atrás cuando ella se disponía a ir con Scott, Stiles y Melissa para descubrir que tanto balbuceaban sobre el rugido de su nieto (ellos se veían preocupados, y casi estaba orando que creyeran que el rugido fue de algún hombre lobo, no de un Balam. Horraba que no reconocieron el tilde felino).

Ella estaba dispuesta a gritarle a Dagobert por lo que estaba haciendo, pero él la cayó adelantándose, diciéndole "Camina y no grites.", por supuesto, ella no era de las que le podían ordenar algo, pero considerando lo que acababa de pasar, en su interior estaba la esperanza que en los minutos que tardó en salir de la habitación y llegar a la planta baja, Dago hubiese ayudado a su nieto a salir de hospital. Pero él no hablaba, sólo la dirigía a algún lugar apretándola contra su duro cuerpo, apretando su brazo con tentativa de moretones, y sin hablarle en lo más mínimo.

La puerta cerró tras ellos y, aprovechando que el lugar estaba solo (por supuesto, todos preferían usar el ascensor para ir a su destino), se jalo para alejarse de bluatsauger, él no evito que se alejara y cuando estuvo unos buenos 5 pasos lejos de él, le regalo su mejor mirada asesina.

— Todo el condado sabe lo de mi nieto, zopenco.-le espetó.-Lo cual no explica porque, en lugar de ayudarme a evitar que todos salgan con sus antorchas y trinches, estas paseándome por todo el hospital como si fuese tu perro.

— Te estoy llevando hacia tus nietos.-le replicó enojado. Él evito que los descubrieran e hizo que aquel doctor se fuera a pedir las llaves al conserje para poder sacarlos rápido, ¿y así se lo agradece?

Bueno, debía de recordar que fue la mujer que lo llamo imbécil la primera vez que le salvo el pellejo de unos cazadores.

— ¡Hubieras empezado por ahí!-le gritó poniendo sus manos en su cadera.- ¿Dónde están?

— En el techo.-le respondió señalando hacia arriba con un dedo.

— ¡Un lugar mejor no pudiste conseguir!-le dijo con sarcasmo y después comenzó a subir las escaleras casi corriendo.

Dago se quedó un momento en el lugar donde estaba y refunfuñó por lo bajo. Aquella mujer era increíble. La conocía, le perdonaba casi cualquier cosa, sabía que ella era una total perra controladora por las cosas que la habían pasado, casi la justificaba por eso y, más de una vez había visto su parte vulnerable; fue él quien la consoló después de la muerte de Willka y la de Bruce (las únicas dos veces que la dejo abrazarla) y fue quizás el único hombre aparte de Bruce quien vio su mirada rota cuando le contó sobre la muerte de toda su familia y las cosas que le hicieron por ser esclava y las que vio. Pero aun así sus roces eran tantos, ella era tan…

— ¿Hablaron a la policía? Quizás aquel rugido fue algún animal del bosque que decidió "visitarnos"-dijo una voz masculina

— Es ridículo. ¿Un animal tan lejos del bosque? Más posibilidades hay de que…

Dago ya no escuchó que le respondió el otro sujeto a su amigo. Oír las voces tan cerca fue su señal para irse. No era muy normal que se usaran las escaleras y mucho menos que fuesen al techo; las horas que llevaba ahí solamente dos veces habían subido y uno de ellos era un técnico.

Subió las escaleras rápido, encontrándose se vez en cuando con algunos doctores que bajan y al llegar al último tramo de escalera se encontró que dirigía al techo abierta.

La cerró tras sí y sin ni siquiera ver al frente camino hacia donde dejo a los nietos de Tana.

El olor a sangre más fuerte de cuando se fue le hizo levantar la cabeza y de repente su boca comenzó a salivar. Tragó; acababa de alimentarse y la sangre se le antojaba tanto…

— ¿Qué rayos le sucede, abuela?-oyó a Rubí preguntarle a su abuela. Levantó la vista y los encontró detrás de una reja que rodeaba la fuente de alimentación del hospital.

Recorrió mucho sin ver. Y ellos fueron sensatos en quedarse donde los dejó: en un lugar donde nadie pudiese verlos si subían al techo.

— Nunca había visto esto.-admitió Tana casi sin aliento.

Él, varios metros alejado para la seguridad de todos, miro la escena. Tana estaba arrodillado aun lado de su nieto, quién estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda sobre la reja con la camiseta rota, mostrando la marca del dios Astado en su torso. Ahora la marca no mostraba el aspecto cauterizado ni mucho la de una cicatriz rugosa al contraste de la demás piel como la de una quemadura, todo lo contrario: estaba abierta y sangrando. Los hilillos de sangre bajaban hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones, mojándolos y probablemente metiéndose entre la tele del jeans mojando sus bóxers y más allá.

Por la expresión de Tana, sintió lo mismo que él al sacarlo del baño y apoyar la mano en su pecho y su brazo en su cuello: calor. Su pecho parecía estar en llamas, manteniendo a Linus débil, tuya sea por la pérdida de sangre o por el descontrol o por algo más. El mantenía todas sus fuerzas en evitar rugir de nuevo o atacar a alguien o transformarse t fue sumamente difícil evitarlo y caminar sin que un doctor o enfermero tratara de ayudarlos.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que dijo que estaba bien, que ya recibieron indicaciones de un doctor y ahora lo llevaba a descansar a casa.

Subirlo al techo fue algo rápido y de un segundo para que nadie los viera. Y eso tuvieron, un segundo donde nadie estaba cerca.

— ¡¿Cómo que nunca habías visto algo como esto?!-le gritó Rubí después de varios segundos. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por el terror.

Linus gruñó de forma ronca y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola con fuerza sobre la reja. — No grites, por favor. Mi cabeza está por explotar.

— ¡Yo estoy por explotar!-se señaló el pecho.-No salimos de una para entrar a otra, idiota. Primero Killa, ¡ahora tú!

— ¡Rubí!-la voz de regaño de Tana no fue suficiente para parar lo que vino a continuación, ni siquiera su mirada que decía: «¡Guárdate tus quejas; no es el mejor momento para ellas» Su mirada casi gritaba eso y Rubí no lo vi hasta mucho después de ver la reacción de su hermano.

Linus rápidamente enderezó su cabeza, viéndola con ojos agresivos y brillantes. Sus colmillos habían vuelto a salir y le daban un aspecto amenazador. — Lamento mucho ser un grano en el trasero para ti, pero toma en cuanto que ¡yo no decidí esto!

Rubí dio un paso hacia atrás, aterrada. Dago dio varios pasos acercándose a la oji-plata, preparado para intervenir cuando fuese el momento y tratando de no respirar. El olor a sangre era demasiado tentador.

— Linus…

— No es el momento para esto, ¡paren!-les ordenó Tana.

— ¡NO!-le gritó, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su abuela a pesar de que las grito en su oído prácticamente-Para ti es fácil joder y no pensar. Yo no controlo lo que me pasa, Killa, por todos los infiernos, no controla lo que le pasa. Si tanto te jode tener a un hermano y una amiga que son una bomba de tiempo, ¡LARGATE! molestas más de lo que ayudas.

Rubí abrió la boca para replicar, pero antes de eso Linus continúo.

— Te sientes tan poderosa y a veces impotente con lo que haces con David, pero te reto a ser yo o Killa un puto día y veras lo que es sentir impotencia, miedo, rabia y derrota. Nuestra vida se fue al caño mucho antes de empezar y ¡ahora es un completo infierno, lleno de sorpresas!

Rubí cerró la boca, sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos y parecía que las palabras de su hermano le calaron tan hondo que la lastimaron e hicieron sangrar.

Tana volvió a mirarla y las palabras que pudo decir se murieron en su garganta. Su mirada lo dijo todo: se lo merecía.

— dijo Dago avanzando la distancia que faltaba para estar cerca de ella, tomándole con suavidad el brazo y tratando de alejarla más de Linus, pero ella no se lo permitió.

— No.

— Seguirá lastimándote.-le advirtió.

Rubí lo miro y en la mirada de Dago había una preocupación tan genuina que casi le enternecía.

Volvió a mirar a Linus. El dolor comenzó a afectar su expresión. Su labio inferior saltaba y un tic en su ojo izquierdo comenzó a hacerse rápido a cada segundo que pasaba.

— Él no sabe lo que dice-aseguró. No lo sabía meses atrás, en aquella cama en la casa de Marvin con los grilletes en sus muñecas-y… en parte tiene razón-admitió mirando como su abuela apartaba la mano del pecho de Linus, viendo la sangre en su palma con una expresión entre el asco y la rabia.

Ahora, Linus dejo de mirarla; volvió a inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, apretando con fuerza sus dientes. Con sus colmillos se lastimó los labios, por los dos salían hilillos haciendo su recorriendo hacia abajo, pasando por sus labios y su barbilla, y más abajo.

Rubí se sintió mal al verlo así.

Cuando aquella persona (no estaba segura si era doctor, enfermero o una persona que vino a visitar a alguien) les gritó se asustó mucho. Pensaba en lo ridícula situación en la que estaban. Años siendo cuidadosos para que todo acabara por un descontrol que su hermano controlo con ayuda de Killa, internet y su abuela Magdalena (y unas cuantas consultas a sus hermanas). Una jodida marca les arruinaba la vida, provocando una posible unión comunitaria sólo para cazar a su hermano una vez descubrieran lo que es.

Después la persona se fue y Dago les pidió que le abriera, y no lo hizo hasta después que vio cómo su hermano comenzaba a gemir de dolor y llevaba sus manos a su camiseta, desgarrándola.

Vio la sangre, se asustó y el abrió a lago para que los ayudara. Entre los dos lo sacaron lo más rápido que pudieron y le subieron el cierre de la chamarra. Estaba eternamente agradecida con él y sería capaz de besarle los pies y les ayudaba a salir del hospital sin que nadie notara a su hermano así.

— Abuela, ¿qué le sucede?-le preguntó con voz más suave y sin agregar nada más para evitar una confrontación con su hermano.

— Es la marca.-le respondió volviendo a poner la mano en su pecho y Tana volvió a maldecir en su mente.

Maldecía hacia ella misma y hacia Adeleine. Adie, estúpida, estúpida, Adie, decía en su mente. Por sus estupideces e impulsividades la única persona que podría ayudarlos estaba sin poderes para hacerlo y por su propia imprudencia y hechos no contemplados (ni imaginados, joder), la misma no podía ayudarlos.

Sabía que la marca del dios podía hacerle algo así a Linus, pero lo esperaba meses atrás no ahora. Síntomas con estos se dan en los primeros días, no pasados más de tres meses, hasta donde sabía. Debía de saber más; no estaba tan acostumbrada a estos hechizos y… necesitaban a Bryce; la necesitaba como, por primera vez en su vida, necesitaba los poderes de la chica que más le desesperaba en el mundo.

— Esto es tan… Carajo.-maldijo.

Por Adeleine, Killa no podía usar su don de curar natural; por su experimento, Killa no estaba consciente para subir y ayudar a su nieto.

No importaba la atadura en sus poderes o las extrañas fugas de poder, ella era una sanadora. En resumen, sus poderes podrían estar todo lo atado que quisiera Adeleine, pero la sanación jamás podría estar atada si es algo de su naturaleza. Tan sólo estar en contacto con la herida, la energía de Killa estaria corriendo por su nieto, curándolo. Necesitaban eso, aunque no le dijera que pasaba, si resolvería el problema y seria el perfecto bálsamo al descontrol sin foco aparente de su nieto. Así lo tranquilizaba antes, por lo que escucho de sus nietos al explicarle como fue la relación de Killa y Linus al inicio de la conversión de su nieto.

Suspiró. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se arrepentía de su decisión de experimentar para probar una teoría. Pero ¿cómo iba a saber ella que la marca terminaría abriéndose de nuevo?

Sólo esperaba que no estuviera rechazándola. Eso sería una muerte segura para su nieto y un sacrificio innecesario de su poder.

— Aitana, debemos de sacarlo de aquí.-le dijo Dagobert.-Pero llama mucho la atención así. ¿Puedes hacer que deje de sangrar?

— No aquí.-le respondió.-En casa tengo lo necesario para curarlo y, necesitamos a Bryce.

Dago miro un momento al Linus y como parecía estar a punto de quedar inconsciente.

— Es obvio. Tú no sabes porque la marca está así y obviamente yo tampoco.

Tana asintió, dándole la razón, más su mirada indicaba lo poco que le gusto sus palabras. Sí, no sabía lo que ocurría, ¿y? Eso no significaba que se lo debían de echar en cara.

— ¿Cómo lo sacamos?-preguntó Rubí, hablando por primera vez desde su pregunta. Estuvo tan ocupada viendo las reacciones de su abuela que se le olvido meterse de nuevo en la conversación. Bueno, también le daba curiosidad la forma en que miraba su abuela a Dago. La mayor parte del tiempo como su fuese un gusano, otras, como si fuese la única persona capaz de ayudarla y quien confiaba. -Llama mucho la atención, como dijo Dago.

— ¿Y si usas _glamour_?-le preguntó Dago.- ¿Tienes poder para usarlo?-preguntó de nuevo.

Tana lo miro y después a Linus. Su respiración se volvió acelerada y la mueca de dolor aumentaba.

Volvió a tocar su torso y alejo de nuevo la mano. Ardía.

Miro su mano. Estaba roja, escocia y ella rojo parecía estar aumentando de una forma sobrenatural.

— Sí-aseguró.-Sí-se levantó.-Tenga suficiente poder o no, no es problema. Puedo aprovechar otro.

— ¿Cómo?-le preguntó Dago y en la mirada de Rubí se veía lo mismo.

Ella se preguntaba que era glamour y dudaba que se refirieran lo mismo que usaban los cazadores de sombras para evitar que los vieran cazar o los demonios del mismo libro para que vieran que son realmente. ¿O se refieran a lo mismo?

Glamour no era una palabra propiamente sacada de esos libros, tenía su valor histórico en otro lado.

— ¿Pueden decirme a que se refieren con _glamour_? A mí-se señaló el pecho-se me ocurre algo, pero…

— No es el momento, Rubí.-le indicó Tana, callándola. Comenzó a caminar.-Pule la idea que tienes y luego me dices; yo te digo si está bien o mal.

Rubí iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callar. Mientras su abuela caminaba, ella se dirigía hacia Linus, a pesar de las protestas en su expresión al verla acercarse.

Ella sólo pensaba: «Al diablo, ya me aleje lo suficiente.»

Tana se detuvo frente a Dago y extendió la mano. — El collar.-le pidió cuando vio su mano confundido.

Dago enarcó una ceja. — ¿Mi collar?

— Estoy algo débil y corremos el riesgo de que el _glamour _no sirva sin usamos solo mis poderes. –le explicó.

Dago asintió comprendiéndose eso.

— ¿Y de qué te ayudara la tierra de mi tumba? No tiene poderes que te sirvan.

— La tierra no, el frasco y cadena sí.-él la miro confundido-. El collar tiene un hechizo protector, puedo moldearlo para que haga una _glamour_ en Linus y puedas sacarlo de aquí sin problemas. Préstamelo, por favor.

Dago miro una vez más la mano con un aire ligeramente despectivo y después la miro a los ojos.

Él observó lo mismo que ahora observaba Rubí: como si él fuese la única persona capaz de ayudarla y quien confiaba.

Se llevó las manos al cuello, tomo la cadena con sus dedos. El material estaba cálido y le hizo recordar cuando Tana se lo dio. Lo deslizo por su cuello, cabeza y después lo dejo en su palma.

Tana cerró los dedos, apretando el pequeño frasco con la tierra de su tumba y aunque no lo dijo, ella se lo agradecía. Ella lo sabía, para un bluatsauger era sumamente difícil dejar la tierra de su último lugar de descanso antes de ser lo que son ahora; mataban por tenerlo aún consigo y, lo que él hizo probablemente fue una de las señales de su rara amistad y confianza.

— Debes estar listo para llevártelo muy rápido.

— Pude mentirle a doctores, enfermeros sobre su estado de salud, y pude subirlo por unas escaleras en menos de un minuto. Créeme, Aitana, no será difícil hacer que cruce la puerta del hospital y llevarlo a tú casa.

Tana asintió, se volvió y casi corrió hacia Linus.

Rubí estaba tocando a Linus en su rostro y él lo movía con delicadeza para evitar que lo tocara, no con rabia o enojo, sino con un aire de preocupación. Él lo sentía: el calor y la rabia sin razón en su ser y temía lastimarla más allá de lo que hicieron sus anteriores palabras.

A pesar de todo, él no estaba tan inconsciente.

— Rubí, hazme un favor.-le dijo Tana arrodillándose alado de Linus.- Ve con Killa.

Ella lo miro confundida. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Si esto le sucede a la marca en Linus, puede que en la de Killa esté pasando lo mismo.-le explicó y no mentía. Ambas marcas estaban relacionadas a pesar de ser de dos dioses diferentes.

La expresión asustada de Rubí se acentuó más. Ya era suficiente preocuparse por su hermano y las demás heridas de Kila, ahora existía la posibilidad de que la marca de la diosa madre estuviese abierta de nuevo y sangrando.

Y si lo estaba haciendo… ¿cómo les explicarían a los médicos tal cosa? Si a Linus probablemente quisieran quemarlo por oír su rugido (por supuesto, si sabían que fue él), a su amiga la tendrían en un laboratorio con múltiples electrodos y agujas en el cuerpo.

En el mejor de los casos, podían inventar que alguien entró y los lastimo, sin embargo, ¿quién creería eso? Seguramente Killa ahora estaba muy vigilada.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo todo se fue a la mierda en tan pocas horas?

Rubí deseaba poder regresar el tiempo, quedarse en Monterey con David y convencerlo de ver la primera temporada de "Grey's Anatomy" y, quien sabe, comenzar "Scandal".

— ¡Rubí, te estoy hablando!-le gritó su abuela atrayéndola a la realidad.

La miro un poco asustada por es un grito. Se cohibió un poco al ver la expresión enojada de su abuela… Era tan fiera y sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas como las de una animal furioso.

— Si quisiera que me ignoraran, continuaría dándole clases a estúpidos adolescentes.-le dijo Tana, el collar estaba entre dos de sus dedos moviéndose como un péndulo.

— Lo siento, yo…

— ¿Lo sientes de qué? Cometí un error a pedirte que fueras con Killa como un favor. Te estoy ordenando que vayas con ella y veas como está la situación. No quiero imaginarme lo que sucederá si la ven sangrando sobre la cama.

— ¿Y qué hago si resulta estar sangrando y siendo revisando por doctores que no tienen ni una puta idea de lo que le sucede?-le espetó Rubí

— Me llamas, tonta, para algo tienes el celular. Cualquier cosa que pase, me hablas y te quedas un rato con ella. Aunque n este sangrando no significa que la marca no esté haciendo algo raro. Si algo le pasa a una, necesariamente debe de estar sufriendo algo la otra, ¿entiendes eso, Rubí?

— Por supuesto-frunció el ceño-No soy una tonta.

— Pues perdiéndote así como te perdiste hace un minuto, lo pareces.

— ¡Oye yo no te permito…!

— ¡No es el momento!-le gritó apartando si mano de Linus. Antes estaba en el hombro de su hermano, ahora sobre el suelo, para n perder el equilibrio. Su abuela tenía más fuerza de la que parecía.- Ve con Killa y avísame cualquier cosa que suceda y no rechistes. Pensabas estar con ella antes.

Rubí apretó la mandíbula y luego asintió, fulminándola con la mirada.

Miro a Linus, quien le volteaba el rostro para que no lo mirara.

Suspiró y luego se levantó, apretando las palmas contra sus pantalones.

Miro a todos una última vez y después comenzó a caminar.

— No deberías de ser tan dura con ella.-le dijo Dago en cuanto escucho la puerta.

— No es tú nieta, no opines.-le espetó Tana haciendo que Linus la mirara poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

Igual que antes, parecía estar a punto de quedar inconsciente. La lucha por controlarse le estaba quitando toda la energía y el dolor y rabia le evitaba perder la consciencia.

— ¿Qué me sucede?-le preguntó Linus en un hilillo de voz.

— No lo sé, cariño.-le dijo con voz cálida y con aquel apelativo que no usaba desde que él tenía cinco años.-Pero lo averiguare, te lo prometo.

Al ver tal escena, Dago sólo pudo pensar una cosa: por un segundo, realmente pareció una abuela.

Después su marcara fría regresó y comenzó a decir unas palabras mientras abría el pequeño frasco y tallaba la boca del mismo con la herida de Linus, metiendo un poco de sangre.

El bluatsauger estaba por decir algo, pero una sensacion le recorrió la espalda. Algo parecido a un escalofrió.

Rápido se dio vuelta y avanzó hasta el final del techo, mirando a todos lados.

¿Por qué la sensación? ¿Por qué sentía que algo los observaba?

* * *

><p><em>Su primera vez <em>_—__consciente, por lo menos__— __en el plano u Otro mundo (estúpidos nombres que Tana, Bryce y Bianca usaban como sinónimos, que no hacían más que confundirla; ellas lo usaban de la misma forma, cuando hablaban, usando los dos casi al mismo tiempo o con segundos de diferencia, casi confundiéndola. Lo peor, era que parecía ella estar haciendo lo mismo) fue cuando entró para que Rubí pudiese entrar a la mente de Linus y así saber dónde lo había mandado su lunática abuela: que fue, __Salem, Massachusetts, un lugar donde probablemente algún antepasado suyo fue asesinado por brujería (considerando que su herencia mágica provenía de dos familias, hasta donde sabía) y, esperaba, no fuese torturado con una pera vaginal. _

_Suspiró, a veces le sorprendía las cosas que realmente pasaron y no fueron invento de una fantasía obra de ella, Linus y Laqha, donde revivían cosas que no sólo eran suyas._

_Sin darse cuenta comenzó a alejarse un poco de Francis y comenzó a pensar en lo que sabía del plano. _

_¿Qué sabia? Casi nada y lo que sabía le ocasionaba más dudas que respuestas. ¿Algún día podría saber absolutamente todo sobre el mundo que le pertenecía a uno de los dioses wiccanos? ¡Por supuesto que no!_

_Comenzaba a creer que ninguna wicca lo sabía, y si alguna vieja como Bryce lo sabía, quería joder la vida de las nuevas haciéndose confundirse para que el conocimiento no fuese usado de mala forma, como lo hizo Laqha. Pero ¡era ella! _

_¿Qué podría hacer si supiera absolutamente todo y sin tabucos sobre un mundo que la llamaba, llevándola a un punto de mismo, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo? _

_Genial. Un mundo "irreal" se burlaba de ella y wiccas que estaban enseñándole le ayudaban a hacerlo. _

— _Hazme el favor de no alejarte demasiado.-le instó Francis sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras le tomaba el brazo y la acercaba mucho más así, pegando sus hombros.-Esté lugar no es seguro. _

_Killa lo miro mal. _

_¿Y él pensaba que no lo sabía? ¿Con quién creía que hablaba? ¿Con una bruta en su primera experiencia paranormal o en viajes entre mundos? ¡Podía ser una bruta, pero no era primeriza a cuantos viajes se trataban! Él llegó sólo momento después de que escuchó los búhos, cuervos y sombras __—__él le dijo que los ruidos de cosas pasando entre los árboles, eran eso: sombras__— __a su alrededor, pero no era la primera vez que las veía y oía. Lo hizo antes._

_También en un bosque, con Talia Hale, siendo una loba, con ella cuando comenzó a oírlas y verlas. Después se fue corriendo, aulló, indicándole donde debía de ir: la casa de los Hale, donde vio una escena entre su madre, ella y Peter Hale._

_Definitivamente, no importaban cuantas veces lo pensara: podía creer que fuesen amigos. _

_Como tampoco podía creer que estaba sangrando de la sien, por un tiempo sintió una embriagante tranquilidad y después los efectos del lugar. Es decir, miedo y curiosidad acrecentados, así como un agudo sentido de supervivencia. _

— _¡Killa, por todos los cielos!-le gritó Francis volviéndola a agarrar del hombre y jalándola hacia él.- ¡No te alejes, esté lugar no es seguro para ti!_

_Su cuerpo choco contra él, el impacto la hecho hacia atrás y él volvía a atraerla de una manera que evitó que volviera a moverse como si fuese un paddle ball. _

_Sintió sólo una pizca de dolor por el golpe, y más que dolorosa era incómoda y fácil de ignorar gracias a la ira que comenzaba a burbujear en ella._

_Se jaló a un lado con fuerza, tratando de hacer que le soltara el brazo, pero los dedos de Francis estaban enterrados fuerte contra su piel, como si su brazo fuese una rama y sus manos las garras de un pájaro, usándola como base para posarse. _

_No media su fuerza y mucho menos le preguntó sobre su herida aún sangrante en la sien. ¿Acaso no olía la sangre? ¿Acaso no…? No, no la veía. En cuanto se alejaron del lugar donde la encontró, todo se había hecho más y más oscuro la luz de la lámpara iluminaba más el camino que a ellos._

_De seguro Francis no media su fuerza porque pensaba que con quien estaba era la Killa astral, no la Killa de carne y hueso. Se suponía que no podía sentir alguna emoción más fuerte que el miedo o la curiosidad, se suponía que era más cuidadosa tanto al caminar como al hablar, se suponía que el dolor no existía, se suponía tantas cosas, pero ahí estaba ella, en un mundo más complicado que la teoría de la relatividad. _

_Francis apretó más. La punzada de dolor no se hizo esperar y de nuevo la ira la aplaco. De acuerdo, puede que no sabía que ella vino con su cuerpo, había una pequeña posibilidad de que el mundo fuese un bálsamo para el dolor, pero nada le daba el derecho de seguir apretándole el brazo con tanta fuerza._

— _¿Puedes soltarme?-le preguntó Killa jalando su brazo inútilmente. Francis continuaba agarrándola con su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda se sostenía con fuerza en la lámpara de aceite que iluminaba unos cuantos metros alrededor de ellos dejándoles ver a través de la niebla._

_Ahora aprendió una nueva cosa del plano: la ira, el enojo y las ganas de moler a alguien a golpes no disminuían en nada, y casi pareciera que se hacían más fuertes._

— _¿Para qué te alejes de nuevo?-bufó-¡Por supuesto que no! Tú no sabes nada de este mundo, p…-Francis se interrumpió cuando Killa se detuvo con fuerza, sólo segundo después de sentirla tensarse contra su mano. La miro.- ¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Camina!-le ordenó jalándola. _

— _Suélteme.-le siseó Killa mirándolo mal. _

— _Por supuesto que no lo voy a hacer. Tú…_

— _¡SUÉLTEME!-le gritó Killa jalando su brazo con gran fuerza y agarrándolo desprevenido, por lo que al soltarse del agarre de Francis, ella se vio arrastrada unos cuantos pasos atrás, tambaleante y antes de que ella pudiese darse cuenta, cayó al suelo sobre su trasero._

_Sintió el agudo dolor en aquella área aplacándose gracias al lugar y a su ira, y no grito. _

— _Killa, no seas estúpida.-dijo tratando de acercarse a ella de nuevo._

_Extendió su mano a ella, tratando de ayudarla a levantarse y al mismo tiempo obligarla a estar pegada a él, sin embargo Killa le dio un manotazo. __— __¡No!-le gritó, con el rostro bajo, apenas iluminado por la lámpara, no permitiéndole ver el hilillo rojizo en uno de los lados de su cara._

— _¡No seas bruta!-bramó tratando de ayudarla a levantarse de nuevo, pero Killa volvió a darle de manotazos y lo miro con ira. Él suspiró con ira. _

_Necia. Ella era estúpidamente necia._

— _Estoy tan cansada…-dijo ella lentamente y con cierto tilde de furia en su voz._

_Él la miro y arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. __— __¿Qué?_

— _¿Qué no entendió?-le preguntó Killa con cinismo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el trasero.- ¿Qué estoy cansada? ¿O de qué estoy cansada?_

_Francis casi quiso reír. ¿Ahora estaba de ruda? Aquella chica no era la que la bocazas que se acostumbró a ver en el mundo que Laqha creó. Pero, se obligó a recordar que si bien conoció a ésa Killa McCall, la verdadera estaba frente a ella y muchas cosas podían distar de ambas versiones, una de ellas bastante influida por los recuerdos y "poderes" de Ingrid. A pesar de todo, a pesar que ella y su amigo encaminaron el lugar, a pesar de que sus visiones ayudaron, jamás dejo de ser la versión entre ella y su madre._

— _¿Tú estás cansada?-replicó Francis con el ceño fruncido-Estoy en la compañía de una estúpida chica inmadura que no ve el peligro que está a su alrededor. ¡Yo estoy cansado!_

_Killa dio unos cuantos pasos más atrás, alejándose de él y estando apenas levemente iluminada por la lámpara antigua._

_Lo miro retándole a que se acercara y él no lo hizo. La lámpara no la iluminaba bien a ella, pero si a él y pudo ver su estado. Dilato sus fosas nasales, exhaló con fuerza y la miro enojado; parecía un toro enojado y tentado por la capa roja moviéndose frente a él._

_Ella sonrió con suficiencia. __«__Así es tonto.-pensó- Me di cuenta__». _

_De repente un ruido sonó entre los árboles y la mirada rojiza de Francis se llenó de miedo. __— __¡No seas estúpida, ven aquí!-le dijo con un ademán con su mano libre._

_Él no se movió del lugar donde estaba: el centro del círculo de luz que la lámpara hacía en el suelo, y ella negó. _

— _¡No seas estúpida, necia!-le gritó levantando la lámpara de aceite para iluminarla, pero se había alejado tanto que apenas la mitad baja de su rostro se ilumino. _

_Por su acción, Killa logró ver una pequeño hilo delgado de color rojo que estaba en la agarradera, pero no le puso mucha atención en ése momento. _

— _Killa-la nombró con los dientes apretados mientras se detenía-, no seas estúpida. No tienes el relicario para protegerte de las sombras y peligros de aquí, no sabes a lo que te estás enfrentando._

_Sabía lo del relicario. Se lo dijo poco después de preguntarle que hacia aquí y darse cuenta que alrededor de su cuello no estaba ningún collar. Su mirada de repente se volvió agresiva y enojada, le dijo estúpida por estar en el plano sin él y después no la dejo hablar mucho. La tomo del brazo, como hace minutos (o segundos o horas, quien sabe) y la jalo diciendo con los dientes apretados que debían de buscar una manera de sacarla. _

— _Las cosas que están en este mundo son muy peligrosas Killa. Hay demonios, seres que fueron encerrados por wiccas siglos atrás y seres sin forma y cuya naturaleza es puramente maligna, que no llegan a demonios y solo buscan tener por fin forma y adueñarse de la energía vital de las personas, como si…_

— _como si fuese una sanguijuela.-interrumpió Killa, completando su frase._

— _Sí-afirmó sorprendido por la mirada tan seria de ella-No tienes protecciones y la luz de está lámpara es lo único que nos protege de las cosas que están aquí y sólo buscan lastímanos porque sienten nuestra vida y alma.-suspiró y con su mano libre se tallo la frente.-Ni siquiera se para que te lo explico, n…_

— _Si va a decir que no entiendo nada, pare ahora a menos que quiera que le saque los ojos con mis uñas.-le advirtió Killa, interrumpiéndole y señalándolo con un dedo amenazante. _

_Él la miro y noto su mirada fiera. ¿Ya había tenido antes una mirada así? La vio un par de veces de niña y muchas veces de lejos por segundos en la ilusión como para estar seguro. La verdad, se dio cuenta que comparar a la chica de la ilusión, mezcla de su personalidad con la de su madre, a la niña con dientes de castor separados que conoció hace más de 14 años estaba mal, con la chica que estaba ahora frente a ella estaba mal. _

_Realmente no conocía a Killa McCall. _

— _Y si continuaras diciendo cosas tan poco interesantes y repetitivas como "eres estúpida" y "no comprendes esté lugar"-ambas frases las dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos-, no sólo le arrancare los ojos, sino también lo obligare a comérselos.-le amenazó. Su voz casi era un gruñido, y su amenaza muy parecida a alguna que haría Aitana Wyatt. _

_Claro, él no sabía que realmente ella lo dijo pensando en amenazas de Abby, la hermana mayor de Linus y ultramente sobreprotectora con sus hermanos._

_¿Por qué estaba enojada?, se preguntó Francis, ¿estaba enojada porqué se preocupaba por ella?_

— _No seas estúpida._

_Ella lanzó una risa sarcástica dando un nuevo paso hacia atrás. Los ruidos a su alrededor volvieron y la piel de la parte trasera de su cuello se erizo del miedo. Podía sentir aquellos seres tan cerca de ellos, lambiéndose los dedos por el aperitivo que sería el poder y mana de Killa y suyo, sino fuese por la lámpara. __— __¡Estoy cansada, harta!_

— _¡¿De qué?! ¡¿De qué trate de protegerte o de que la última ves arriesgue mi pellejo al hacerlo?!_

_Killa iba a responderle, pero rápido cerró la boca. Ladeó varias veces la cabeza y miró el suelo con una expresión insulsa. _

_Como paso de ser la chica que pensaba en el mundo que estaba ahora, comparando una vez más el mundo donde estaban sus pies con sus demás experiencias y pensar en las cosas que ocurrieron antes de terminar aquí, apenas preguntándose cómo llegó, a la enojada que veía al hombre con quien se encontró sin emoción, en ocasiones arrogante, enojada y cansada, le parecía extraño, más no le importaba. _

_Estaba enojada. Estaba cansada y estaba harta por la actitud con la que había estado conviviendo los últimos días y no estaba Rubí para hacerla sentir bien. _

— _Dejemos lo de la última vez donde debe de estar, en el pasado.-pidió Killa con un ademán de desinterés.-Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras, yo no te metí en la ilusión y mucho menos te dije a quienes debías de buscar para sacarme. ¡Yo no ignore cuando decías lo peligroso que era entrar al otro mundo durante una luna azul! Todas esas cosas la hicieron otras personas-entrecerró los ojos-Así que no me vengas con estúpidos reproches sobre algo que yo no te pedí._

— _Eres una malagradecida. _

— _¿Por qué?-le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.- ¿No eres tú el hipócrita por quejarte conmigo, enojarte, gritarme cuando no fue por buena gente que decidiste ayudarme y ayudar a Linus? Fue por una deuda y miedo a dos mujeres que decidiste ayudar, y después fue el miedo de no poder salir de un lugar que tú no buscaste entrar el que te motivo a continuar. –Francis miro al suelo. No pudo evitar observar que ésas palabras fueron las mismas que Bryce le dijo hace un tiempo en Portland cuando le dijo, a solas, que era estúpido que se quedara para hablar con Killa, exigiendo reconocer su propio sacrificio al ayudarla y ayudar a Linus.-Por favor, no seas hipócrita y continúes quejándote. Una queja de la magnitud que estás dando y un sacrificio que aludes a ver hecho, son sólo genuinos si se hacen por un acto desinteresado y sin ser obligado por otros. _

— _No hay ningún acto desinteresado en el mundo, deberías de saberlo. _

— _Lo sé-admitió Killa asintiendo.-pero hay niveles y el hecho que el miedo de no salir de aquí fue tu principal motivante, sólo le quita magnitud a las quejas que podrías darme. _

_Francis la miro fijamente. En algún momento de su comentario ella se acercó un par de pasos y se cruzó de brazos, mostrando una pose orgullosa. _

— _¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste pensando en lo que me acabas de decir?_

— _Lo pensé los primeros metros que caminamos. No lo dije porque no quería hacer una confortación contigo, pero estoy harta de todo. _

_Él bufó, entrecerrando los ojos con disgustó __— __Hazme las cosas más sencillas, ¿quieres? ¿De qué estás harta?_

— _De ti, de Tana, de Bryce, de mi familia y amigos-no contaba a Linus, David, Nezza, Rubí y Cora, por supuesto.- que no dejan de hacer cosas que creen que son buenas para mí, ¡cuando no tienen ni una puñetera idea de lo que es bueno para mí! Estoy harta de Bryce, de ti y de Tana que son tan estúpidos y cerrados de mente…-chilló negando con la cabeza.-No sé si es algo de la época, de estar mucho tiempo juntos o porque la edad los hizo estúpidos y cerrados, pero… ¿Por qué rayos hacen conclusiones sin saber? ¿Qué tanto les cuesta preguntarme lo que sucede, en lugar de hacer adelantadas conclusiones con lo poco que saben?-o deja saber. La verdad, algunas cosas se las había guardado para ella; en parte para saber hasta dónde llegaba la arrogancia de Bryce y Tana, en parte porque no se sentía cómoda hablando de temas que, a su parecer, no le concernían y ellas se adjudicaban ese derecho.-Sí Francis, conozco este mundo y deberías de saber que ya he estado en este lugar antes. Sabes cada detalle de la impudencia de Linus, así que debes de saber cómo supimos dónde estaba y debes saber dónde yo estuve, encontrando con ciertas cosas y personas.-la expresión de Francis le indicó que se dio cuenta de que sus palabras eran ciertas.-Estás sombras las conozco porque las oí, sentí el miedo y en un punto hui de ellas. He estado aquí un millón de veces, pero consiente como ahora solo las puedo contar con una mano y me sobrarían dedos. Pero conozco os peligros de este mundo, los viví en carne propia, ¡así que cierra la boca si piensas decir que no conozco este…!-_

_Killa se vio interrumpida por algo que la tacleo de espaldas y gritó. _

_Lo siguiente que supo era que la forma la empujo hacia adelante, haciendo que Francis gritara y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Francis se vio empujado hacia un lado y ella terminó chocando su cuerpo contra una árbol._

_El golpe le causo un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, especialmente los pechos, rostro y barbilla que le escocia, pero el dolor llegaba lentamente por el frio que sentía presionando su espalda con fuerza._

_Comenzó a sentirse débil, el frio le hizo mover la mandíbula rápido, castañeando sus dientes y escuchó la tela de su camisa rasgarse, al mismo tiempo que Francis gritaba. _

— _¡Mierda!-su maldición se oía muy lejos y no supo decirse porque no comenzó a luchar contra la cosa que le sometía contra el árbol.- ¡Toma es…!-el vaciló cuando un fuerte ruido sonó y antes de que se diese cuenta la fuerza contra su espalda se fue, cayó al suelo, gimiendo.-No, no puede ser. –la voz de Francis se oyó con un profundo miedo._

* * *

><p>¿Cómo se atrevía Tana Wyatt a pedirle que se fuera de aquella manera? se preguntaba Rubí mientras caminaba por el hospital hacia el primer piso donde estaba la habitación de Killa.<p>

No era que ella no estuviese preocupada por su mejor amiga; Dios, eran como hermanas, pero estaba también preocupadísima por Linus y deseaba estar con su hermano en un momento donde esta rabioso, sangrando y con dolor, a pesar de las cosas que le dijese para lastimarla.

La jodio, lo aceptaba. Aun con su rabia, Linus no dijo más que la verdad, actuaba con tanto drama por algo que ella no comprendía al cien por ciento.

A diferencia de su mejor amiga y su melliza, ella no regreso de plano y de la ilusión con secuelas o algún tatuaje de un dios wiccano que le causaba estragos en su cuerpo o le golpeo tan duramente saber que cientos de mentiras y actos de egoísmo formaron su vida.

Sí, sufrió las mentiras de sus padres, sin embargo, ella no nunca estuvo tan rezagada como Linus, nunca sintió la necesidad de ser obstinada y hacer lo que quería para sentir que tenía control en su vida (en aquellos años, por lo menos) y tampoco fue tratada como una muñeca de seda.

Suspiró, aminorado el paso.

Qué diferentes se veían las cosas una vez que las analizabas sola.

Por fin llegó a la recepción y observó que Melissa, la madre adoptiva d Killa hace unos años estaba revisando un expediente.

Fue hacia ella y le toco el hombro para llamarle la atención.

Ella la miro. — ¿Se te ofrece algo?

— Me preguntaba si puedo entrar a ver a Raven.-respondió.-El doctor dijo que debía de descansar, pero no dijo si podía o no entrar a verla.

— Bueno, ella…

— Necesito verla, por favor.-le suplico poniendo unos ojos muy parecidos a los del Gato con Botas.

Melissa suspiró y asintió. — Sólo un rato.

Ella medio sonrió. — Sólo eso necesito.

Rápido se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación con grandes zancadas.

Llegó en menos de un minuto a la habitación y antes de poner la mano en el pomo llegó a sentir como Melissa le clavaba la mirada en la espalda. Puso una pequeña mueca, puso la mano en el pomo, le dio vuelta y abrió la puerta…

… encontrándose con una escena un tanto extraña.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó llamando la atención de Scott y Stiles.

Rápido Scott se volteó para verla y Stiles también la miro, dando un salto hacia atrás como si fuese un gatito asustado.

Los dos la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos y asustados.

Enarcó una ceja y cerró la puerta tras sí.

— ¿Y bien?-insistió cruzándose de brazos y avanzando unos tres pasos.

Ellos abrieron la boca y la cerraron de nuevo, incapaces de saber que le responderle.

Un alfa sin saber que decir, eso sí que era algo nuevo, pensó Rubí.

Miro a Killa y como su vientre estaba descubierto, enseñando la marca que ahora estaba de un color gris oscuro.

No sangraba, sólo… ¿se tintó más?

Los miro de nuevo, apretando más sus brazos contra la parte baja de sus pechos, esperando una respuesta.

— Es mejor que me respondan a menos que quieran que los acuse con una enfermera. ¿Qué hacían ustedes levantando la bata de Raven, tocándola en su vientre y quien sabe que otro lugar?

* * *

><p><em>Killa tardó en escuchar la última frase de Francis. Pareciese que su voz tuvo que cruzar por varias barreras hasta llegar a sus oídos y reconoció en su voz una pizca de miedo. <em>

_Se preocupó y ayudándose de sus palmas, trato de rodar para estar de espaldas contra el árbol y gimió al sentir la fría tierra contra su espalda desnuda. Le escocia y al mismo tiempo sentía algo parecido a humedad contra ella y la tierra. _

_Tenía los parpados cerrados, dejando así de ver el cielo oscuro y sin estrellas, y una mueca cuando comenzó a acomodarse y cuando su espalda comenzó a tensarse por la superficie dura y rasposa del tronco, algo con una fuerza sobrehumana la tomo de unos de sus brazos, pasando con tanta velocidad sus uñas contra su piel __—__antes de cerrarse su mano contra su brazo__— __que pronto sintió la muy familiar calidez dolorosa de una herida echa muy rápido con la sangre luchando por salir. La mano se apretó con mucha fuerza contra su piel y rápido está la jalo para obligarla a incorporarse. _

_Por el movimiento choco contra un cuerpo duro, haciéndola gemir, tanto por el dolor de su cuerpo magullado chocando contra un cuerpo duro como por le herida de su brazo, la presión de los dedos y su espalda. Lamentablemente, pronto el gemido se vio aplacado por una voz que la hizo abrir los ojos con terror, mirando a la persona que la agarraba y erizándole la piel tanto que terminó doliéndole. __— __Tiempo sin verte Killa. _

_Ahí, frente a ella, estaba un hombre fornido, con cabello largo color ónix, mirándola con sus ojos totalmente oscuros (apenas se veía el blanco de globo ocular); en ellos había tal odio que hizo su cuerpo temblar de puro miedo y sus pulmones tensarse, sin permitirle respirar. _

— _¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?-le preguntó sonriéndole afiladamente.- ¿O es qué mi presencia hizo que tu voz huyera despavorida como lo hizo Francis?_

_¿Qué?, pensó y miro para todos lados haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Era verdad, Francis no estaba por ningún lugar. Todo vestigio de que él estuviese antes en el lugar fue la lámpara de aceite ahora en el suelo. _

_La mano de Trevas apretándole la herida, haciendo la sangre salir con fuerza, la atrajo a la realidad y la hizo reaccionar. _

_Claro, él no lo noto hasta que sintió su pie pegarle en la espinilla y después su puño en su cara. _

_Aquel movimiento lo sorprendió tanto que le hizo soltarla y Killa no lo pensó dos veces: se echó a correr. _

_Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando sintió dolor en su cabeza; más bien en las raíces del pelo. Trevas fue rápido, reacciono y le agarró el cabello jalándoselo tan fuerte que estaba segura que algunos cabello fueron arrancados de raíz, y la empujo al suelo. Cayó en el como si fuese un saco de papas y antes de que siquiera puede emitir un gemido de dolor, Trevas volvió a tomarla del cabello y la levantó, hasta quedo apoyada en sus rodillas. _

— _¡No tienes poderes, zorra!-le gritó enredado sus cabellos en su mano hasta que sintió sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo. Ella gritó y llevo sus manos a la mano de Trevas tratando de hacer que la soltara. El la zarandeo, evitando que sus manos siguieran tocándola-Estás sola, indefensa y sin dos idiotas que quieran dejarte viva protegiéndote.- ella estaba segura que sonreía. Su cabello comenzó a hacer jalado con fuerza y ¿en círculos?- Joséphine y Laqha no están aquí para protegerte y… -sus ojos estaban abiertos por lo que vio cómo se ponía frente a ella y se hincaba para mirarla frente a frente.-estás en mi merced.-su aliento choco contra su rostro._

_Era cálido, olía a muerte y le recordó a la vez que tuvo sus labios, aliento y dientes chocando contra su piel. _

_Él le sonrió, seguramente adivinando lo que recordaba y lo que su cercanía le hacía sentir. Ella volvió a poner sus manos en su brazo y comenzó a apretar las uñas en la carne del brazo que la agarraba. _

_Trevas rió por su inútil y sosa forma de tratar de defenderse. ¡Ni siquiera buscaba decirle algo! Esperaba más de una bocazas como ella._

_De pronto las uñas se enterraron tan hondo que su piel se vio lastimada, más no se inmuto por el dolor o la sangre saliendo. _

— _¿Sabes lo que te harán por estar aquí?-por fin Killa hablo. Su voz estaba cargada de un odio y repulsión que le era bien conocido. _

_Rió. __— __Me importa muy poco lo que ellos me hagan.-la empujo hacia atrás, soltando con brusquedad sus cabellos. Killa gritó al sentir su espalda chocar nuevamente contra el suelo. _

_Y se mordió los labios para evitar gritar una vez más cuando Trevas se arrodillo sobre ella, poniendo una de sus rodillas sobre su vientre con mucha fuerza y sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, y la otra rodilla muy pegada a la línea de su costado._

_¿Dónde quedo la Killa que le estaba gritando a Francis por hacerse una víctima y quejarse de como los más cercanos trataban de hacer siempre lo mejor para ella, cuando no tenían ni una puta idea de que era lo mejor para ella y se mostraban sabelotodos cuando no lo eran?_

_La verdad toda la valentía y coraje se le fue, dejando miedo y un poco de orgullo abriéndose pasó. Se decía que no debía de mostrarse temerosa frente a él, pero también sentía un miedo atroz ya que en aquel mundo el miedo como la curiosidad era lo que más se podía sentir y una debilidad, no por él, sino por la cosa que le hizo chocar contra el árbol. Hasta hablar le dolía y cansaba. _

_Como deseaba no sentir el cansancio, el dolor y percibir el olor de su propia sangre. Aquellas cosas debió de ponerlas ella al venir con su cuerpo._

— _¿Sabes algo?-le dijo con un tono cruel de burla- Trevas y Joséphine pensaban matar a todo lo que amaras para hacerte sufrir y así conseguir el poder de la loba en tu sangre, pero yo lo veo una pérdida de tiempo. Ellos ya tienen mucho poder y para mí, a los que quiero ver sufrir son otros. Marvin es la persona que más quiero ver sufrir y será una delicia ver como su manada y el chico rudo que tienes como amigo sufre por tu muerte. Ellos me buscaran y podre matarlos sin hacer una estúpida emboscada en un lugar que está muy bien protegido contra mí. –rió-Te matare Killa McCall, y ni Laqha ni Joséphine me harán nada porque me necesitan más de lo que quieren admitir. Te matare. –una de sus manos libre avanzo por uno de sus muslos.-quizás te corte la arteria femoral y mueras frente a mis ojos en segundos o te quite la garganta con mis dientes.-frunció los labios pensativo.-No importa. Lo único que importa es como me regodeare viendo como los que amas sufren, para después matarlos lentamente._

_Ella lo miro con furia renovada en su mirada__—__.__Mátame…-un chillido de dolor bloqueó sus palabras. Trevas rodo los ojos cuando comenzó a hablar y movió su mano hasta su brazo herido y lo apretó con mucha fuerza._

— _«__Mátame si quieres, pero a ellos no los lastimes, blah, blah__»-__apretó con más fuerza su brazo, llenándose los dedos con su sangre.-¡Búscate frases más originales y no seas una estúpida chica inútil que le encantan hacerse ver como la que se sacrifica siempre por todos!_

_A continuación Killa hizo algo que hizo a Trevas fruncir el ceño; rió. _

— _¿Por qué ríes, estúpida?-con su otra mano le tomo la barbilla, apretándosela y haciéndola sangrar más, y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos para que viera su fin en sus dos orbes negros.- ¿Acabas de perder la razón?_

_«__Es difícil perder algo que no se puede tener en un mundo donde no existe la razón o las leyes naturaleza__»__, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza._

— _No.-dijo aun riendo. La verdad, no sabía por qué le daban ganas de reír. Bueno, sí sabía porque cosa reía, pero no porque pensarlo fue como interruptor que provocase su risa cuando ella pensaba guardarlo para si-Me rio porque creíste que te iba a decir que no los lastimaras, que me mataras y no a ellos, pero no lo iba a hacer.-él apretó más la herida de sus garras. Ella apretó los dientes, más no gritó.-No soy ilusa. Sé que tu intensión siempre ha sido matarlos, y matarme a mí sólo por ser quien soy. Por ser la hija, la bisnieta y la ahijada de las personas que más te han jodido.-Él se sorprendió. ¿Bisnieta? ¿Acaso ella sabía…?-Sí.-le dijo con burla en sus ojos.-estoy bien enterada de quien te mato primero: mi bisabuelo. Él te mato la primera vez, sin saber que plantaste tu vida en otra persona. Me das lastima.-le dijo con los dientes apretados-toda tu vida girando en la venganza, en matar a la última con la sangre de alguien que te jodio primero y la chica objeto de cariño de alguien que comenzó a joderte después de que lo mordiste; alguien que consideras tuyo por haberlo hecho tu beta y jamás te vio cómo su alfa. ¿Qué pasara después de que muera, Trevas? ¿Qué pasara cuando te des cuenta que no disfrutaste mi muerte porque en el último momento deje de tenerte miedo y te vi como lo que eres: una rata cuya vida gira en una venganza que le traerá más insatisfacciones que satisfacción?-le grito viéndolo fieramente y la Killa que comenzó a gritarle a Francis regreso. _

— _¡Cállate!- le gritó dándole una fuerte cachetada en la cara con la mano libre. _

_Killa no gimió, como quería. Soltó su brazo y puso las dos manos en su cuello si apretar. Lo único que apretada en ella era su rodilla sobre su vientre. _

— _Dime Trevas.-volvió a decir-¿Qué harás cuando tu venganza esté finalizada? Tu vida gira en eso y al no tenerla el hecho de ser sólo un envase para Laqha cada vez que desea para evitar lastimarse será un completo e irrefutable hecho para ti; tendrás la seguridad de que sólo sirves para eso en sus grandiosos planes. ¿Así quieres vivir? Como un envase el cual el usara a voluntad, lastimándote una y otra vez, sin ningún motivante de por medio. Quieres poder, quieres venganza, pero una vez la venganza termine, el poder vendrá y no podrás usarlo a voluntad por ser un envase para un brujo ¡para el que eres peor que basura!-le gritó moviéndose con fuerza de bajo de él._

_Joder. ¿Dónde se fue su miedo?, se preguntó, ¿dónde quedo el agudo sentido de supervivencia que aquel mundo le daba? Debía de tenerlo y en lugar de eso estaba gritándole, retando a un hombre lobo que no deseaba más que arrancarle los dientes con la garganta, por su actual mirada. _

_¿Por qué actuaba así? Le decía todo lo que pensaba y disfrutaba haciéndolo, pero estaba completamente segura que sus palabras no era un producto de su sentido de supervivencia; todo lo contrario, sus palabras ayudarían a que la matara, y, aunque se regodeaba de decirle lo que pensaba, aquel placer era algo extraño y una parte de ella estaba segura que este o seria su fin._

_Él miro su cuello y sus dedos comenzaron a apretar. Las manos de ella fueron a las muñecas de él__—__. __¿Te sientes muy fiera diciéndome todo esto?-apretó un poco más-Pero ni a gato enojado llegas. Lo que me andas diciendo no es más que algo estúpido que tratas de decirme para hacerte pensar como evitaras tu muerte._

— _Piensa lo que qui… quieras.-le dijo. Su voz aún sonaba bien, a pesar de la suave presión.-Nada cambiara mi fin, ¿para qué alargar las cosas? Mis palabras no evitaran nada, y no hay nadie aquí que venga a ayudarme. Me dejaras siendo comida por seres que hasta a ti te dan miedo. _

_Las fosas nasales de Trevas se dilataron y entonces comenzó a apretar con fuerza el cuello de Killa. Ella apretó las muecas de él y luego fueron a sus manos tratando de apartarlas de su cuello._

_Ella comenzó a hacer ruidos atragantados y detesto sentir poca satisfacción, como ella predijo. _

— _¡Muérete, maldita sea!-le gritó apretando y agita do su cuello al mismo tiempo._

_Ella vio sus ojos, en los de él había ira, en los de ella un brillo que estaba desde que comenzó a reír. No le había prestado atención antes al tenue brillo y ahora se arrepentía. Su presión aflojo un poco en cuanto vio como el brillo aumentaba y tomaba un tenue color naranja. Lo siguiente que supo es que una onda de energía lo expulso hacia atrás, llevándose la peor parte sus rodillas._

_Trevas choco contra el mismo árbol que Killa fue sometida momento antes. Ella comenzó a toser, tomándose el cuello ligeramente y rodando para quedar sobre su estómago y con un gruñido se incorporó tratando de ir a ella, pero Killa se adelantó, aún con la confusión en su mirada, tomando la lámpara de aceite y lanzándosela a la cara, dando un golpe totalmente certero y llenando sus ojos de vidrio y el aceite del mismo. _

_Trevas volvió a gruñir, tallándose sus ojos enrojecidos y apenas podía abrirlos cuando movió su rostro tratando de buscarla. _

_Ella gateaba tratando de alejarse, siendo incapaz de moverse y con la sensacion de una calidez en su vientre atenuándose. _

_Sintió a Trevas tras suyo. _

— _¡No huiras de mí, maldita!-le gritó y antes de que llegara a ella, oyó un gritó y un fuerte ruido. _

_No pudo voltear a ver qué era lo que pasaba cuando dos manos la tomaron de los hombros, ayudándola a levantarse._

— _¡Hay que irnos de aquí, ahora!-el gritó y la persona que le ayudaba a levantarse era Francis. _

_Él la jalaba y apenas dio un par de pasos, escuchando los gritos de Trevas a su espalda, cuando sus rodillas fallaron y se doblaron. _

— _¡Maldición, ven acá!-se quejó y la tomo al estilo novia, comenzando a correr con ella en brazos y, sorprendentemente, sin tropezarse._

_A lo lejos continuaba oyendo los gritos de Trevas y ¿silbidos? _

_Trato de ver sobre el hombro de Francis, pero no vio nada más que oscuridad. _

_Era tal la oscuridad que no pudo ver que la tierra donde antes estuvo con Trevas sobre ella comenzaba a levantarse con fuerza, más fuerza de la que comenzó a moverse cuando ella se apartó tratando de huir. _

* * *

><p>— Es mejor que me respondan a menos que quieran que los acuse con una enfermera. ¿Qué hacían ustedes levantando la bata de Raven, tocándola en su vientre y quien sabe que otro lugar?<p>

Ellos volvieron a abrir la boca sin saber de decirle y luego la cerró una vez más. La acción la repitió varias veces, haciéndolos ver como peces fuera del agua buscando oxigeno desesperadamente.

No tenía la menor idea de que responderles a la chica. Sus ojos plata estaban mucho más penetrantes que antes, y lo rojizo e hincado de sus ojos (evidentemente lloro hace poco), le daba un aspecto un poco fiero, pero… ¿qué podían decirle? La verdad entraron a la habitación porque a Stiles se le ocurrió que tal vez el rugido era de un hombre lobo queriendo hacerle daño a la chica que lo encontró con las manos en la masa o para llevársela. Raven continuaba en el cuarto, pero entrar significaba la esperanza de captar un olor.

No captó ningún olor extraño más allá del curioso olor de Raven y cuando comenzó a murmurar se acercaron para tratar de oír lo que murmuraba, inútilmente.

Y cómo terminó ella con el vientre levemente descubierto fue extraño. Estaban por irse cuando percibió el olor a sangre. Por un segundo creyó que era el del enfermero que ella lastimo (cosa que Stiles no dudó en comentar cuando le dijo que percibía el olor a sangre), pero el olor era tan fuerte y fresco que comenzó a dudarlo. No tardó casi nada en descubrir que el olor provenía de Raven y, comentándoselo a Stiles, le quito la sabanas y levanto un poco su bata esperando ver la humedad de la sangre en la bata y la herida, más solo se encontró con una humedad producto de sudor en la bata y el extraño tatuaje sobre su vientre. La verdad, no lo vieron cuando Deaton rompió para de la otra y les parecía increíble y extraño el tatuaje gris furioso aperlado por el sudor que se arremolinaba sobre su vientre.

Rubí desdoblo los brazos. — Iré por una enfermera. ¡Mejor aún, tu madre!-se dio vuelta dando una gran zancada hacia la puerta.

— No, espera-le pidió Scott casi gritando.

Ella se volteó y miro con su ceja alzada.

— No sabe que estamos aquí.-le confeso.

— Y a mí qué.-farfulló Rubí- Quiero saber que le estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué la bata está levantada?

— Creímos oler sangre.-dijo Stiles por fin encontrando su voz- Le levantamos la bata buscando la fuente y…

— ¿Y no pudieron llamar a un doctor o enfermera?-preguntó interrumpiendo a Stiles-¡Enfermeros y enfermeras están pasando por el pasillo cada rato!-señaló afuera-Para nada necesitaban casi desnudarla.

— No pensamos.-se disculpó Scott.

Era verdad. No pensó cuando la reviso buscando la fuente de la sangre. En cuanto la olió quiso saber de dónde venía y levantarle la bata fue lo único que se vio posibilitado a hacer.

— Por supuesto que no pensaron.-les espetó. Miro a Stiles-¡Deja de ver su tatuaje!

— ¿Es un tatuaje?-preguntó Stiles levantando la vista

— ¡No puede ser una marca de nacimiento! No hay marca de nacimiento con ese color y forma.-avanzó hacia la cama en grandes zancadas.-Es un tatuaje. Se lo hizo apenas cumplió los 18 y lo encontró en Goo… ¿Por qué rayos les estoy explicando?-apuntó a la puerta-¡Largo de aquí!-le exigió.

Stiles abrió la boca para replicar, pero Scott se adelantó. — Vámonos Stiles, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

— Pero…

— Vámonos.-repitió Scott moviéndose y con un bufido Stiles comenzó a moverse.

Rubí los miro hasta que cruzaron la puerta y en cuanto la cerraron, Stiles se quejó—. Ella no tenía derecho a corrernos.

— Por supuesto que sí-replicó Scott-Es su mejor amiga y cuñada. Tiene más derechos que nosotros en estar en una habitación de una chica que apenas conocemos y que muy bien puede ser una perra psicótica.

Stiles frunció el ceño. No por lo que Scott dijo al final, ambos sabía que era una posibilidad, sino por la tensión en su voz y el leve enojo. Su mejor amigo estaba enojado… ¿por la forma en la que los corrieron?

La verdad, Scott lo estaba y no comprendía bien porque sentía muy dentro de él que tenía tanto o más derechos de estar en esa habitación con Raven que Rubí.

— Hay que irnos.-repuso Scott-Debemos de explicarles bien a todos lo que está sucediendo.

Stiles asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo extraño.

Comenzaron a caminar y pronto se encontraron con Linus en el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la salida con un hombre que se veía imponente a su lado y que lo estaba sujetando por los hombros.

Linus tenía la mirada baja mientras el hombre lo dirigía a la salida y éste último los miro un momento con una especie de reconocimiento en la mirada.

— Con permiso- dijo Tana Wyatt pasando alado de ellos.

Ellos saltaron un poco, preguntándose de donde rayos salió. Ella ni siquiera los miro, sólo paso alado de ellos dirigiéndose también a la habitación de Raven y entrando.

— ¿Acabamos de…?

— Sí.-respondió Scott adivinando la pregunta.

Acaban de presenciar una escena de lo más extraña.

* * *

><p><em>Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo corriendo en la oscuridad, pararon.<em>

_Francis sin mirarla — y tampoco era que ella quisiera o que la oscuridad provocada por un cielo sin estrellas se lo permitiera— la dejo en el suelo._

_Alejo sus brazos de su cuello, las hojas y ramas en el suelo grujieron por su peso y se trató de acomodar con ayuda de sus palmas y por su movimiento, dio un respingo al notar una superficie dura contra la piel magullada de su espalda._

_Se tensó un momento y después lentamente se dejó caer, apoyando su espalda en el tronco, elevando un poco sus rodillas hacia su peso_.

_No tardo en oír a Francis suspirar—. Siento mucho lo que paso. ¿Estás muy débil?_

_«Estás muy débil», repitió Killa en su mente. No un: «__¿te lastimo mucho?»__o «__¿Cómo te encuentras?», un «__¿estás muy débil?»_

_El hecho de que Francis pensaba que era su versión astral en este mundo y no la de carne y hueso le atravesó la bruma de sus pensamientos. Él debía de pensar que estaba débil por aquella sombra que se pegó en su espalda, tratando de escarbar en su energía vital, no por los golpes que recibió de Trevas._

_Ella pensó en sus heridas: su espalda le escocía y sentía un poco húmeda, y estaba casi segura que no era sudor. Tener sudor en este mundo era... No quería aseverar que era imposible, pero lo era a pesar de que su cuerpo afectará las consecuencias del mundo en ella, seguía siendo imposible el sudor. Su barbilla le sangraba, su sien le sangraba más y en combinación de las dos provocaba más sangre corriendo hasta su cuello, y su brazo rasguñado seguía sangrando y sangrando. _

_Sentía todo el cuerpo molido y el hecho de que sentía más emociones que difícilmente sentiría estando solo s versión astral aquí, le ponía los nervios de punta. _

_Ahora no pudo evitar tratar de explicarse porque ocurría este fenómeno y porque no venía en los libros que Tana le dio. Llego a capítulos donde hablan de este mundo y el hecho de que si su cuerpo viajaba realmente al mundo astral podría causar consecuencias como la que vivía debió de estar en el primer párrafo con letras gigantes. _

_Pero, decía que podía morir estando a la parte astral sin importar que estuviera o no con su verdadero cuerpo, la única diferencia seria la dificultad, y que si era su parte astral, las heridas se harían cada vez más reales según el tiempo que su alma estuviese en el otro lado o los cambios que haga cierto estúpido y lunático brujo, como ella vivió a flor de piel y agrego en los marcos de uno de los libros._

— _Killa, ¿cómo te encuentras?-repitió Francis._

_No pudo evitar tratar de buscar entre anteriores visitas conscientes en el plano —que eran dos hasta donde recordaba— una posible respuesta. La primera fue la que le corroboro todo lo que decían los textos de los libros de Tana y la que le hizo notar que esta visita era diferente. La segunda… La segunda si fue diferente, ahora que lo pensaba. Sentía sus emociones por haber llegado por medio de uno de sus sueños y cuando se transportó al sueño de Derek, lo sintió de todas las formas posibles y después despertó en el jardín del hotel con los aspersores mojándole la cara, recordando mucho a la vez..._

— _Si te sienes débil es normal- la voz de Francis interrumpió sus pensamientos.- la sombra te golpeo directamente, robando energía. No sé si lo sepas, pero como es tu alma la que está aquí, las sombras te pueden robar energía más fácilmente; el escozor es un efecto secundario.- hizo una pausa, esperando a que hablara y al ver que no fue así, continuó-: da gracias que sólo estas aquí astralmente y tu cuerpo está en un lugar seguro, sino Trevas te hubiese herido de verdad y no zarandeado a voluntad._

_Killa apretó sus labios. La zarandeo a voluntad, más si la lastimo y mucho. _

_Con suerte los efectos de la sombra pasaran cuando despiertes.-la tranquilizó extendiendo su mano hacia ella._

_Toco uno de sus brazos y pronto una humedad hizo que sus dedos resbalaran._

_Killa gimió y apretó su brazo contra su pecho. _

_Francis, algo sorprendido tallo sus dedos juntos sintiendo el líquido y pronto el olor de su sangre choco contra sus fosas nasales._

_¿Cómo…? _

— _¿Estás sangrando?-preguntó, temiendo lo peor: que el lugar adelantara sus efectos en Killa.-Killa, ¿estás sangrando?_

_Ella no respondió y Francis estuvo a punto de zarandearla para que hablara, cuando por fin la voz de ella inundo el lugar donde estaba_

— _Estoy sangrando desde el momento que desperté en este mundo.-sus labios estaban medio apretados, por lo que su voz salía contenida, como si estuviera enojada, pero Francis sabía que no lo estaba. Por la forma en la que le gritó hace rato, podía estar casi seguro que ella no era de las que estaban tranquilas cuando se enojaban.- No lo notaste porque estabas muy envuelto en tus suposiciones y quejas._

_Estaba muy empecinado en aquello, sólo porque no deseaba pensar en otras cosas. Le suplicó al estúpido indio por una razón, ignorando todas sus advertencias. Pero necesitaba hablar con él… necesitaba decirle… _

_Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron. Miro de nuevo a Killa; la luz era muy poca como para ver bien su rostro o tener consciencia de la sangre, y aun así podía jurar que miraba hacia abajo, pensativa en todo, menos en lo importante. _

_Por fin le cayó el veinte. _

— _Pero, eso significa que…_

— _Vine con mi cuerpo, Francis-lo interrumpió; su voz se volvió menos contenida-. Una vez más-lo miro y, a pesar de que no lo vio, el rostro de Francis se desencajo-, te das cuentas de tus errores al creer que estaba aquí de forma astral. Si lo estuviera, posiblemente terminaría rápido transportándome a otro lugar. Viendo a Rubí, Linus, probablemente Cora __—__aunque con ella es más meterla de forma consciente en mis sueños-David o mi familia dormir o haciendo cosas que preferiría no ver, seguro. –lanzó una pequeña risa desesperada; rota.-No quiero estar aquí, Francis. Quiero irme, tengo… vine con mi cuerpo, por lo que los efectos son algo distintos a los que sentí la primera vez que tuve consciencia de mi estadía en este lugar, ni siquiera se compara la vida que viví en una pequeña área de este jodido lugar. Mi cuerpo está aquí. Sufro una revolución de emociones; una batalla éntrelas emociones que este lugar aumenta y las que no, pero tienen gran peso por venir con mi cuerpo…-cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de evitar inútilmente las lágrimas. Éstas bajaron por sus mejillas, haciendo una línea cálida mientras bajaban ¿Dónde quedo su promesa de ser más fuerte? se preguntó, la verdad, ser más fuerte era lo de menos considerando las últimas cosas que pasaron en menos de un día. Como deseaba volver a estar frente a Scott y Stiles, después de haberse tropezado con éste último y tratar de sacar las palabras de su garganta o evitar las ganas de lanzarse a ellos con un abrazo rompe columnas, como daban las abuelas. Está prefería estar en medio de un salón presentándose, elevándose y bajando con sus tan cansada de no saber que sucede-confesó-, de no saber cómo sentirme o de tratar de ser fuerte. Estoy tan cansada de que un brujo loco y cazadores están tras de mi por un poder que yo no pedí. De no comprender lo que soy y no saber cómo juntar eso con quien soy. Estoy cansada de no tener respuestas y tener poderes que comprendo ni pedí._

— _¿Y tú crees que Bryce, Tana, tu madre, abuela o alguna otra de tus antepasados o wiccas pidieron tener poderes?-le preguntó Francis con un profundo tono de reflexión en su voz. _

_«__No. Quizás. Depende__», __pensó._

— _No lo sé…-respondió al no soportar la sensación de la mirada penetrante de Francis. Aquellos ojos castaños rojizos le recordaban a los de Jonah y a los de su madre. ¿Coincidencia o Francis de alguna forma estaba emparejado con ella?-No. Quizás o depende. ¿Se puede convertir en wicca? Yo pensaba que si hasta que empecé a leer los libros._

— _Las únicas wiccas que se convirtieron, murieron rápido, o tienen un descontrol e miedo o les gusto el poder demasiado que terminaron convirtiéndose en brujas muy, muy, muy malas. Joséphine y Leonor __—__tu __tátara tía__—__son la prueba de lo malo que puede traer convertirse en una wicca sin haber nacido como._

— _¡Espera!-exclamó Killa en cuanto escuchó lo último- ¿Leonor no nació siendo wicca? ero… Pensé que mi sangre viene de dos estirpes. ¡Tana lo dijo, la estirpe de los Bellamy es muy antigua!_

— _Es complicado, por favor no me pidas que te lo explique.-suplicó_

— _Pero…_

— _Ella no nació siendo wicca, pero tenía sangre de wiccas. Conténtate con saber eso._

— _Pero… _

— _¡Si te digo más Bryce y Tana querrán matarme!_

_Killa bufó. __— __Justo eso es lo que me molesta. Las mentiras, que no desean decirme nada de mi propia familia que… Ni siquiera algo cien por ciento seguro de las wiccas. Lo que se es algo por encima. _

— _Es complicado_

— _Sí, ellas dicen lo mismo._

_Francis suspiró. Miro a su espalda aunque no podía ver naday luego hacia Killa, que la veia sólo un poquito mejor. _

_Debían de irse, pero también… Hubo algo en la voz de Killa que lo hizo sentir mal y lo regreso al pasado. Ella no era muy distinta a Leonor. Ella tuvo sus poderes de la nada, con un hermano que traiciono todo lo que creía para poder salvarla de la muerte de quien consideraba su familia y amigos, y muertes a su paso por no saber controlar sus poderes hasta que llegó Bryce y convenció a las ancianas de que podía enseñarle a controlarse. _

_«__Puedo enseñarle, se los aseguró-dijo mirando a todos con su ojos serios, fríos. Bryce tenía una mirada tan firme… como la de los guerreros nórdicos que había visto la muerte una y otra vez y ya no le temían.- No creo que ustedes deseen sacrificar a la última bruja de una gran estirpe. Las estirpes antiguas ya han desaparecido y, piensen, eso mismo le da más posibilidades de protegerse; su estirpe, su poder y conocimiento. Sería una dura perdida… Señoras__» _

_En aquella ocasión, Bryce se vio tan suprema entre toda la orden de bruja en aquel bosque en Rumania. Ella era fuerte, indestructible y sin temor a hablarles a las superioras con descaro y altivez. _

_Aparte, esas viejas brujas eran ante todo ambiciosas. No se arriesgarían en tener en sus filas a una bruja poderosa por los siglos de su herencia. _

_Se humedeció los labios, decidiendo que nada iba a pasarles y que Killa se merecía saber algo. Bryce y Tana no se enojarían por que le contara un pedazo de la historia de las wiccas._

— _Es complicado entender a las wiccas._

— _Ya lo dijiste…_

— _Son tres grupos Killa: brujas __—__que se auto dominan wiccas__—__, hijos de brujas que se vuelven guerreros de los dioses y simples personas que se meten a la religión wiccana. Laqha solo te regalo fantasías de las primeras dos, con un gran dominio de la diosa madre, pero la verdad es que ambos dioses deben de darles la misma alabanza…_

— _¿Qué? _

— _Que a cada uno le corresponde la mitad del año, debes de alabarlo de igual manera por que la diosa Madre y el dios Astado son iguales de importante. _

— _Eso lo entendí. ¿Qué haces, Francis?_

— _Ayudándote a entender-respondido y Killa no supo que decir, por lo que él continuó-: Mira… debes de imaginar a dos círculos en la religión wiccana: brujas-guerrero, humanos en la religión. Muchos de los del segundo círculo no saben que se aparean con el primero para traer a más guerreros y brujas blancas._

— _Aparear.-repitió Killa-Suena muy frio, muy animal, muy… no sé, frio. _

— _Técnicamente es algo animal... y muy frio-murmuró Francis.-La verdad es que las wiccas del primer círculo están en total extinción. Por los errores de las superioras las matan muy fácil, nacen más hombres que mujeres, muchas terminan teniendo sexo con cambia formas y como son más hombres que mujeres, la mayoría ni son guerreros, sino cambia formas... aparearse es el término adecuado. Es buscar a personas totalmente humanas para dar a luz a más de los suyos. Quieren evitar la extinción._

— _Y yo enamorándome de un hombre lobo no ayudo mucho a continuar con la especie.-concluyó Killa lentamente; sus ideas se estaban encaminando a un lugar desconocido. _

_Francis rió un poco; sin alegría. __— __Laqha quería ante todo dejarte indefensa, sola y que te aislaras, sin embargo, una vez que tu comenzaste a acercarte al chico que deseabas conocer por tu amiga, y a pesar de tratar de evitarlo, comenzó a ver en él una forma de airarte. Un corazón roto en una mujer normalmente hace que la aislé, más si se lo rompe ella misma. Tu tátara abuela y tátara tía era expertas en eso.-dijo con un tono de nostalgia cá , por el albedrío que les regalo, al final decidiste estar con él, amarlo, dejarlo amarte, demostrando una vez más el poco control que tenía en un mundo que creo; se vio relegado solo a constructor de los cimientos. Por tus decisiones, por un amor que realmente nunca existió y unos tontos que daban todo por ti, se vio a la necesidad de adelantar todos sus planes, sin importar que desde el momento que dejo avanzar todo más allá de la primera visita a Beacon Hills, todo estaba destinado al fracaso. No quiso verlo. _

— _Ese es el problema de los brujos amantes del poder, ¿no? Jamás ver que todo está perdido, jamás ver que sus decisiones no sirvieron para absolutamente nada y que arruino totalmente las cosas. Al final, de nada le sirvió gatas poder y destruir un cuerpo._

— _Quizás si-replicó Francis.-_

— _¿Qué quieres decir?-ella se oía confundida._

— _Estoy casi seguro que una vez que vio cómo te enamorabas de él, pensó que si salías viva de su juego, estando aún enamorada de alguien que no te conoce, y hombre lobo para varias, mínimo contribuirías a la extinción pura de una de las líneas más viejas. _

— _¿Eh?-preguntó Killa confundida. -¿Pura? Pero… ¡Qué estamos en Harry Potter! ¿Qué tiene la importancia la pureza de la línea? ¿Cómo no ha habido cambia formas en mi extirpe si se supone que por la súper atracción todas las wiccas han tenido sexo con cambia formas y diversos seres sobrenaturales? Y que yo sepa, antes no existían métodos anticonceptivos… confiables_

— _Siempre ha habido formas para abortar, Killa. _

— _Ugh._

— _Y respondiendo a otra de tus preguntas. La pureza no tienen mucho que ver, pero desde que vieron lo dominante que eran los genes de los cambia formas, a las superioras les pesa más. Lo que realmente importa es que aún existan mujeres wiccas en líneas largas. Entre más vieja sea la línea de sangre, más poderosos son sus miembros. Debes de imaginarte lo mucho que les peso a las superioras descubrir que Bryce se niega a tener hijos por su amor hacia Dago, y les peso mucho más al ver como Tana se enamora y tenía hijos con un nahual. _

— _Huh… ¿eso…? Creo que tengo una gran imaginación o he visto mucha tv, pero… ¿Por qué suena como si las superioras quisieran que ellas dos se cazaran con alguien que les convenía para seguir la raza, sin importar que terminaran con su inmortalidad?_

— _Justamente eso trataron.-bufó Francis- Cuando Tana les dijo que ella iba a dejar su inmortalidad porque deseaba tener un bebé (si tienes las cejas arqueadas, si, está bien. Ella no lo dijo con esas palabras), le propusieron a alguien. Ella las mando a valor y meses después se embarazo de Alex. Y yo fui otro gran pesar para ellas._

— _Creí que tú y Tana no se hablan desde hace un buen número de décadas. _

— _No debería de sorprenderte que en el círculo wiccano no hayan secretos. No existen casi. Yo me enteraba o por Bryce o por las demás que se entraban por alguna superior chismosa y, fue interesante ver como los chismes viajaron cambiado poco a poco versiones, como un juego del teléfono descompuesto._

— _Oh… Un momento. ¿Qué eres?_

— _Es de mala educación preguntarle a un hombre de mi edad qué es. _

— _Perdóname señor anciano-Francis frunció el ceño-, pero vi muchas cosas de ti. Se muchas cosas de ti gracias a la diosa Madre, Dios mío, creo que yo estoy aquí por tú culpa…_

— _¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que estas por mi culpa?_

— _Antes de aparecer en este lugar, vi una sombra en el lugar donde estaba. Una silueta casi humana. Sólo unos momentos después me sentía caer por un túnel. No me preguntes como… -lanzó un gran suspiró.-Estoy casi segura que eras tú quien vi. Y… que te aproveche para entrar aquí con todo y cuerpo. _

— _Espera… ¡¿qué?!_

_Killa miro a sus rodillas de nuevo. Su boca estaba medio abierta y miraba la tenue silueta de sus rodillas con sorpresa. __— __Te aproveche. He intentado varias veces entrar con mi cuerpo, pero no podía, me quedaba a medias por no saber cuánta energía usar, que puertas abrir y cerrar. _

— _Killa…-Francis sonaba medio asustado._

— _Y luego vi tu sombra en la bóveda de la familia de Derek. Tú sombra, la energía que sentía en ese lugar… Dios… ¡me enseñaste! Te aproveche para aprender a entrar con todo y cuerpo a este lugar. Te aproveche y mire como si tu fuese algún clase de código que procese-_

— _Killa, ¿dime de qué rayos estás hablando?-le demandó_

— _No lo sé._

_Realmente no lo sabía. Lo que dijo fue como cuando comenzó a reírse de Trevas, diciéndoles su verdad en un arranque de valentía y adrenalina de la nada. Ahora decía de nuevo cosas que no sabía cómo supo. Pensaba en la silueta, pero nunca la relaciono con Francis y… ¿Llegó a aquella conclusión en segundos? Casi ni la pensó._

_«__Ella me regalo entendimiento__»__, pensó. _

_¿Un entendimiento que venía en segundos, sin apenas pensarlo y encontrando relaciones las cuales no pensó antes? Y… ¿no el entendimiento solo era para la ilusión y ciertas cosas relacionadas con lo mismo? De Francis ya entendió todo lo que debía de entender. _

— _Que te pasen cosas desconocidas y extrañas comienzan a cansar.-dijo Francis levantándose._

— _¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?-casi le gritó. _

_Ahí estaba, pensó Francis. La chica que con el más ligero ataque gritaba y no ocultaba sus emociones. _

— _Muy mal.-aseguró sin interés.-Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí y deberíamos continuar caminando, tratando de ver cómo salir de aquí. Trevas ya nos encontró una vez, no dudó que pueda hacerlo una vez más. _

— _¿Seguro?-preguntó Killa._

— _Cuando regrese, atraje algunas sombras conmigo. O se están dando un festín con él, o huyó buscándonos o salió de aquí. Me encantaría no estar aquí con mi cuerpo, para poder irme a voluntad también. Vamos.-extendió su mano hacia ella-toma mi mano y caminamos a ver si encontramos una salida.-Killa no respondió, pero buscó la mano de Francis a tientas. Dio con ella después de unos 6 intentos y Francis la apretó y jalo solo un poco cuando se detuvo y oyeron un ruido. Parecía ser un ruido de ramas rompiéndose._

— _¿Francis…?_

— _Tranquila.-le dijo después de que pararon los ruidos.-Se fue. _

— _¿Qué cosa se fue?-le preguntó mientras la jalaba y terminó de pie de nuevo, frente a él._

— _No lo sé, y espero no descubrirlo. _

— _Francis…_

— _Si no vino hacia nosotros, significa que se desvió a otra parte. Confía en mí, Killa, aunque has tenido experiencia con ellas, nunca te atacaron como hace rato o has visto a las demás criaturas. _

_Eso era verdad, se dijo. _

— _Vámonos.-dijo mientras le soltaba la mano.-¿Un favor? Como ya no tenemos lámpara que nos proteja, rodea uno de mis brazos. Estar juntos, pegados a los árboles y caminando despacio es nuestra única defensa._

— _Por supuesto._

— _Y…-comenzó a decir Francis cuando ella comenzó a buscar su brazo para enredarse en él con uno de los suyos.-Lamento haberte dejado. Yo…_

— _Francis no…_

— _No. Yo… he estado peleando por siglos con mi propia cobardía y una vez que vi a Trevas, regreso. Soy un gran guerrero, Killa. He hecho cosas de las que arrepiento y aprendí como mantener la cabeza fría, luchar y proteger, pero cuando lo vi a él… me sentía de nuevo como el chico débil que ni siquiera le gustaba aprender, leer, le encantaba la huelga y enlodaba su apellido. Regrese cuando me di cuenta lo de mi estupidez y, definitivamente tienes razón. Te protegí y protejo por miedo y deudas que temo no saldar. Han pasado muchas cosas que tú no… _

— _¡Francis, basta!-le gritó encontrando su brazo y apretándolo.-No me importa. Ya paso, lo que cuenta es que volviste y que debemos de irnos para encontrar una salida. Y mientras lo hacemos-dijo después de una pausa-Me puedes decir cómo es que eres un telepata._

— _Es complicado-admitió él.-Agárrate del otro brazo, por favor. Trevas me…-un gruñido, seguido por el ruido de algo rompiéndose interrumpió sus palabras. _

_Killa sintió la sangre caer en sus rostro, manchándolo por completo, a excepción de sus ojos que cerró en cuestión de microsegundos en cuando escucho el gruñido. _

_Francis no gritó, pero ella sí. _

_Gritó tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de que se escuchara hasta en el mundo real. _

_Volvió a escuchar el gruñido y la voz adolorida y muy baja de Francis. __— __Corre._

_Después el ruido de que algo volvía a romperse, más sangre botando hacia ella y un gruñido mucho más alto y victorioso. _

_Ella se fue corriendo antes de que aquella cosa dejara de gritar con victoria. _

_Unos pasos pesados no tardaron en seguirla y ella corrió mucho más, suplicando a sus pies no detenerse o tropezarse. _

_Sentía como las pequeñas piedras lastimaban sus plantas y a su paso unas que otras se quedan incrustadas en su piel, y no paró. Continuó corriendo, corriendo y corriendo con las pisadas de la otra cosa persiguiéndola, gruñendo y tratando de lastimarla también. _

_Los gruñidos se hicieron cada vez más cercanos y ella tuvo miedo de que la alcanzara. Ya no podía correr más, sus piernas estaban pesadas y no sabía por dónde iba ya que con suerte podía evitar los árboles._

— _¡Dios!- gritó deteniéndose. _

_De repente la luz llegó, iluminando todo el bosque, quitando la niebla y mostrando que los arboles si tenían hojas y vida. _

_Miro a todos lados confundida. Estaba en el bosque y… ¿lo que veía más allá era la destilería? _

_Los gruñidos volvieron, miro sobre su hombro y solo vio el bosque lleno de vida y a nada que le siguiera, pero no le importa. Trato de correr de nuevo…_

_Gritó. La oscuridad volvió, pero con un poco de luz y se dio cuenta que estaba al ras de un barranco y no había nada más que oscuridad abajo, enfrente y a los lados. Nada de árboles ni la destilería. _

_Se tambaleo de adelante hacia atrás varias veces, escuchó el gruido a unos pasos de ella y… cayó al barranco, su cuerpo lastimándose por más piedras. En algún momento oyó algo romperse, el primer dolor verdaderamente agudo la recorrió y pronto pensó el barranco no tenía fin. Desecho aquel pensamiento en cuanto sintió el agua fría en todo su cuerpo. _

_Y mojándose con agua fría hasta calarle los huesos, fue como regreso una segunda vez._

* * *

><p>Tana cerró la puerta tras de sí.<p>

— ¿Ellos estaban aquí?-le preguntó a Rubí sin rodeos.

— Vieron la marca.-respondió Rubí sin mirarla.

En cuanto Scott y Stiles salieron por la puerta ella volvió a arropar a Killa, acomodando sus brazos sobre la sabana, sobre su vientre.

— No me digas los detalles.-pidió Tana con un largo suspiró, acercándose a la cama

— No quisiera dártelos.-aseguró Rubí un poco ruda

— ¿Es importante lo que me vas a decir? Sino, ahórratelo.

— Scott olio sangre, por eso vieron la marca. Y la marca está muy gris.

Tana entrecerró los ojos con confusión. — ¿La marca sangro, cerró en cuestión de segundos y dejo un trazo más oscuro?

— Sí.

— Esto es absolutamente genial.- dijo Tana lentamente.

— ¿No me digas que no te esperabas que algo le pasara a la marca?

— Esperaba otra cosa.-corrigió Tana- Que continuara sangrando como la d Linus, que sintiera alguna clase de energía al entrar o estuviera ahora mismo observando a doctores tratando de parar el sangrado, sin saber cómo diablos ocurrió.

— Yo doy gracias que no pasen ninguna de esas cosas-replicó Rubí con una mirada incrédula por lo que acababa de decir su abuela.- De por si Killa es una rareza médica… ¿Sabes? Ya no importa nada de esto, es la primera vez que me siento tan confundida en mi vida, y me encantaría irme, pero no me voy por n dejarla sola, más suponiendo que tú te iras a ver como curar a Linus y yo sería más estorbo que ayuda.

Y dicho eso último, hizo un leve gesto exasperado y se fue a sentar a un sillón que estaba en el fondo. Le dijo a Melissa que sólo estaria unos minutos, pero ya qué importaba. Estaria en la habitación hasta que la corrieran.

— Iré a parar el sangrado.-replicó Tana.

— ¿Qué?

Tana respondió mientras apartaba las sabanas y descubría el vientre de Killa para ver la marca de la diosa; y sus ojos se ensancharon al notar su color. El leve plateado se fue, intercambiándolo, no por un color gris oscuro, sino un color tan negro como el carbón mismo.

— Dijiste que estaba gris la marca. Yo no la veo gris.

Rubí suspiró con una profunda tilde de molestia—. ¿De verdad te sorprende?

— No.-tocó la marca y sobre sus dedos sintió una leve sensacion de su energía. Sus labios se apretaron hasta volverse una fina línea.

Algo leve, nada más que eso y le molestaba. Sus poderes no regresaban completamente aún y con la energía que gasto hechizando el collar de Dagobert, disminuyó mucho más.

— ¿Crees qué se estará bien?-preguntó Rubí sorprendiéndola.

— Todos dicen que es fuerte-respondió con simpleza, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería. Acomodo su bata y la volvió a tapar. Se di vuelta e inclino un poco hacia atrás, apoyando parte de su cuerpo en la camilla-. Tú y Linus más que nadie. Debo de creerlo.

— Todos tienen un límite y ella llegó al suyo hace mucho tiempo.

— Te puedo asegurar algo, Rubí: sin importar cuantas veces hayas llegado al tope, cubriéndote de la mayor mierda que pudieses desear y pasaras momentos donde eres la persona más inservible y rota del mundo, puedes volver a ser fuerte. Sin importar como está nueva sociedad ha hecho a los jóvenes más débiles y propensos a romperse, la posibilidades de salir de la situación donde las posibilidades estaban en tu contra, continúan. Es algo casi innato y colectivo. Ella ha llegado muchas veces al tope, ha estado muchas veces en la mierda y sufrido por eso, ha tratado de ser fuerte y se ha vuelto a romper, pero que trate de sobrellevar bien todo, afectando lo menos posible, no sólo a ella, sino también a su alrededor, significa que está tratando de aprovechar al máximo la habilidad de salir adelante y lo hará. Confió que lo hará.

De la garganta de Rubí salió un sonido muy parecido a la risa. Tana la vio extrañada.

— ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta que es la primera cosa linda que dices hacia Killa?

— Sí, ¿y?-musitó Tana con un tono de desinterés.

— La odias.-dijo Rubí como si fuese obvio-. Para ti, decir algo así de una chica a la que odias y no has dejado de decir cada uno de sus defectos, sería como hacer gárgaras con ácido.

— Si la odiara, no estaria tan insistente en enseñarle. No la odio, pero tampoco es el principal objeto de mis afectos-se cruzó de brazos-. Quiero que aprenda. A pesar de todas las cosas a las que se ha enfrentado, sigue viendo el mundo en matices a colores cuando realmente es a matices grises y oscuros. Sólo ha visto algo por encima, no ha visto los horrores por ser quien es y estar tan metida en lo que está, conllevan, sin embargo después de Laqha se ha dado una idea y ha visto como el mundo realmente es.-hizo una pausa, esperando a que ella dijera algo. Las palabras de Rubí no salían-. Hablarle de forma dulce, engañarla sobre los peligros y no exigirle todo de sí, es el peor error que se puede cometer con un joven, sea bruja, Balam, hombre lobo o humano. Yo la engañare, y no seré la tierna anciana que la complace en todo y le deja aprender a su tiempo.

— De verdad…-Rubí cerró la boca, deteniéndose. Se impresionó. ¿Su abuela reconociendo que la razón por la que era toda una perra con Killa, no era por odio sino para darle lecciones? Jesús, ni en sus más locos sueños pensó presenciarlo, pero aquí estaba, despierta, viéndolo, presenciándolo y escuchándolo.- Tú no crees que ella ve todo de color rosa.

Tana enarcó una ceja—. ¿A no?

— No. Y si no lo sabes, sólo piensa que es casi imposible que una chica que vivió casi dos años en las calles, no recordaba quien era, tuvo que aprender a volver a confiar en las personas y ha descubierto que toda su vida es una farsa, llena de mentiras. Ésa chica no puede ver el mundo de matices a color, sino a matices grises y oscuras.

— ¿De verdad?

— Como las tuyas han aprendido a aceptar lo que es tener enemigos por el simple hecho de ser quienes son, Killa ha aprendido a aceptar lo que fue su vida y ella sabe que no podrá cambiar nada y lo acepta tan bien que se dice que es estúpido sufrir por algo que ya paso, y que es buen momento para ver el mundo a colores. Es buena ignorando cosas; esa siempre ha sido su más poderosa arma.

— No sé si creerlo.

— Date tiempo para conocerla y lo veras-aseguró Rubí echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo-. ¿Sabes? Hasta yo me engaño de vez en cuando para ver todo a colores.

Tana no entendió mucho lo que dijo, pero no lo expreso. Ladeo un poco su rostro, y miro una vez más a Killa y comenzó a preguntarse algo que recordó en el momento que su nieta comentó lo de sus años en la calle. ¿Dónde estuvo Killa cuando desapareció y quien se la llevo? Hace un tiempo llego a la conclusión que Laqha no fue. Una niña no podría huir de un brujo tan poderoso y su perro.

— ¿No iras a curar a mi estúpido hermano?

— Iré a ayudarlo, no curarlo.

— ¿Cómo?-Rubí frunció.

— Espero que Killa despierte bien. Ocupo que tenga el alta. Puedo evitar el sangrado, pero la herida volverá a sangrar y seguirá pareciendo abierta. Sólo alguien con la curación entre sus poderes puede cerrarla y Killa es la única con ese poder en kilómetros que conozco y aceptara sin rechistar.

Antes de que ella, Dago y Linus bajaran del techo, llamó a Bryce y fue quien le dijo lo que acababa de decir. Refunfuñó para varios segundos en el techo y continuó haciéndolo unos cuantos más hasta que dejaron las escaleras y entraron a los pasillos, con la gente yendo de un lado a otro. La única persona capaz de curarlo probablemente no estaba en todas sus facultades y era un misterio cuando saldría del hospital.

Sólo esperaba que Killa despertara relativamente bien, decidiera darse el alta y el estúpido de Erick no pudiera objeciones en eso.

— En cuanto lo sepa ella se dará el alta.

— Si Erick no se opone.-murmuró Tana por lo bajo y Rubí no dijo más.

Esperaba que el padrino de su mejor amiga no se opusiera.

Y mientras ellas estaban en el cuarto de hospital, sólo un piso más arriba, en uno de los baños del personal, encerrado, estaba el mismo enfermero que atacó Killa en cuanto se despertó, con los rasguños recientemente curados, un olor fuerte a desinfectante en su persona, y éste, ahora mismo y con un tono muy amargo, hacia una llamada a una persona a la cual, un par de veces, llamo Clarke.


End file.
